Shattered Soul
by PixieGirl17
Summary: OC/OC Daniella Lockhart is a young sorcereress with a mysterious past. Her guardian, Lady Belladonna seems to want to keep the truth from her, an enigmatic, dark sorcerer, Kain Nightstar urges her to find out what the truth is...PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

Prologue

For **Tek Sonay**

_**Turn the lights back on. Turn the lights back on.**_ _No. Wait a moment. Give yourself time to breathe. Think for a moment. You'll be fine._ _**Let me get out. Let me get out. **__You're doing it again. Don't panic. Don't panic when you're creating an illusion. If you lose your sense of calm, you'll lose your sense of reality. _It was always so difficult doing illusion spells. She had to learn them though. She knew in the foreseeable future it would be something that would become something useful for her to use. _**Stop trying. It's no use. It's too difficult. You should have never have spoken to him. **__Quiet. Silence. Patience. Be calm. _She dared herself to open her eyes again. Daniella stared back at the false reflection not realising that until that moment that it would bring back the faded memories which only seemed like a dream until then. Or maybe an old fairy tale which she had been told as a child, not realising that it was her own life she was hiding away from.

It began when she was learning how to create illusions.

It began with changing her appearance before going to the expertise of changing her own surroundings. The smaller the change the easier it was. Then again a human being could be more complicated than your mere surroundings. It was like covering the background over with a decorated sheet which gave the impression that someone was somewhere else. It was easy if you thought about it hard enough. First the eyes, then the hair, then her clothing, then her complexion and finally facial and body features. But all of that was superficial. If you really wanted to fool someone, a wizard then you really had to understand the person you were pretending to be. If it was someone else you had to convince someone who knew them that you were them. If it was someone you were completely reinventing yourself then that was a completely different story...Reinventing a completely new being was harder than it sounded. She would have change herself completely and utterly. It would be until every trace of her former self were gone. Sometimes it was difficult to find yourself again. This took her a week to perfect. She didn't realise that it would have a psychological effect on her. It was as if _**she **_Daniella Lockhart was never there, or that she had never existed at all. But was she ever there? After all, she was never truly Daniella Lockhart. She was born by another name, one that she didn't know...

That was the only thing she had been losing recently. She had known for a long time now that she couldn't trust the woman she once thought was the person who cared about her as much as a mother should care for her daughter. Now she knew that she cared for no one but herself. She thought when they first met that she loved her. The moment when they first met she thought from wandering through the smoky streets of the city she would never be able to find her way home again. A child was lost and found. But then lost again. She lost her sapphire blue eyes, along with her certainty in Belladonna. Her eyes were now amber. Her raven black hair had faded along with her happiness in her secure life. Her hair was now a deep red. Her pale complexion had glowed to a rosier one, along with the idea of escaping from her prison. She was now a little taller and thinner. Her facial features were sharper and more precise to conventional beauty. She was now someone else, but was she still the same person she was on the inside before she had changed her outer shell? She could try to be someone different, in a way it would liberate her. Although, she would be running away from what she wanted more, to go back to the person she once was. The only problem was she didn't know _who _that was.

With all her might and will power Daniella tried to push that thought aside. This flicker of a memory. Reminding herself that she had a place now and that place in life should be accepted. Still, that nagging thought that she could be someone else. Ever since she met him she filled her with so much doubt. She hated him for it some days. Sometimes she wished she never met him. She wished that he could have kept to himself. Why did he have to come to the same ball as her? Why was it that night she had to be brought to that ball he just happened to want to attend? Maybe he knew. Maybe he knew that she was going to be there. It was far better, she could imagine than her place in the world before she came here. She felt like she had been brought to a castle, somewhere which she thought could give her a wonderful life. Somewhere far away from all those harsh places she could have end up in when she's suddenly realised that she was trapped in a prison. Sometimes palaces could be prisons. She had it much better than many others. If she had not been found by Lady Belladonna and not been given the chance for a new start, she may not have been as lucky as she is now. However no matter how much she tries to resist, it always comes crawling back. No matter how many illusions or veils she pulls across, she cannot hide from what she stands alongside behind it.

Daniella stared into the mirror with a dark intensity, demanding an answer from the illusion she created. She thought perhaps that when she thought that she was creating a new person but when she could actually be recovering the girl she once was. The girl who she was supposed to be. The girl she could have been if...Whatever had happened to her never happened to her at all. As if it must know what that hidden secret within her must be. It was somewhere inside her. It had to be otherwise it wouldn't have bothered her so much. Her obsession, the ghost which forever haunted her seemed to be corrupting her sense of logic and almost seemed to turn her against her own magic. Obsessing over something that either wasn't there or was not seen in the obvious place was something which could make someone like her sick. She had been warned by so many people that you could get so lost in your own magic, that you could eventually lose yourself. Some people just weren't strong enough. She couldn't allow that to happen, she wouldn't. She had already lost her real identity because of her capabilities.

It was her gifts that pulled her into this world, this life. If anything she should hate herself for it. She didn't blame some of the people who looked at her with fear and repulse. Some people outside the walls of this home of hers were actually frightened of her. Even if she was under the protective wing of a seemingly good natured humanitarian who also happened to be a sorceress herself. There were times when she thought of all of this as a curse opposed to thinking it as a gift. Sometimes she wondered whether that was what actually killed them...She would be lying if she said that she hadn't thought of them in a while. She thought about them nearly all the time. She thought about them all the more often ever since she met Kain. It made her wonder whether it was right of her to wish that they had a better life. She was happier than she was now and she was living in luxury opposed to the roofless old workshop she was living in once. Belladonna didn't choose her out of the goodness of her heart. She saw that she was special and that she need some form of guidance in her magic. Daniella couldn't think why she needed someone in the first place. She just knew it wasn't for a particularly ethical reason. Despite the kind, generous face she puts on for the public, Belladonna really only took opportunities or did certain things to benefit her own prospects. She relished in manipulating others.

Despite the devotion and gratitude she once had towards Belladonna there was a small part of her that wanted to blame her. She had a feeling of love and hate, devotion and disgust all mixed into one. She was her mother and her enemy. Her teacher and her jailer. After being under her protection for 6 years she was unsure as to whether she could trust or even love Lady Belladonna again. The first time she met her, her jade green eyes sparkled with maternal love which drew Daniella to her. Now whenever she replayed the memory she had the suspicion that there was a hint of greed and lust, she was a predator which had just caught its prey, licking its lips in anticipation. Before now, she had tried to convince herself that this was a presumption conceived by paranoia and ungratefulness.

"You are Daniella."

Her voice was dry with uncertainty. The words were uncomfortable in her mouth. She screwed her eyes tight and tried to picture herself. Her true self.

"You are Daniella Lockhart."

She felt her heart beating within her trying to force itself out of her chest. Whenever she said it there was something beating or gripping her heat. Almost like she was having a heart attack. Her insides were telling her that she was wrong. They were trying to fight against what she wanted to believe, even if it was going to be only for a while. It yearned to be what it once was even when it had been so long ago and for such a short while. It was still able to remember. It was still important that she remembered and accepted who she was. Her mind was frantically searching for her all the time. It was the reason why she never slept at night anymore. She felt like she wanted to vomit. Her body wanted to throw this name out of her mouth. She didn't want this life anymore. She just wanted it all gone. Why did he have to do this to her? Why couldn't he have left her to live her life in ignorance? There was a conflict between her illusion, Daniella and herself battling for dominance within her. She felt like she was drowning helplessly against a strong current never having any hope of resurfacing again. She wrapped her arms around her tightly repeating the words over and over again.

"Please, please, please, please." She whispered. "Please, please-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Daniella?"

She looked up and saw her reflection. She blinked a little wondered what she was seeing was actually there. Not her illusion. Just Daniella. She was herself again. Or for now anyway. This was all she could settle with for the time being. She reached out to the cold glass and gave a sigh of relief. She didn't even know why she was relieved. She just was. She was sure of what she was feeling, she just didn't know why she was feeling these emotions. She couldn't see the logic of being comforted by the fact that she could see the outer shell that she wasn't even sure was her. Maybe it was just that need to settle for something. The feelings of uncertainty would always remain. Long after she left this room. Long after she slept through this night and the following night it would still be there waiting to pounce upon her again when she was most vulnerable. It was that moment she realised that no matter how deceptive an illusion could be it could never hide this suffocating feeling which seemed to be swallowing her whole. Leaving her to drown in a dark, bottomless abyss for as long as she allowed it to.

"Miss?"

Nora, her maid peered into the room. She had a concerned look on her face. Daniella turned weakly to her. Leaning against the dresser, the magic seemed to have taken a vast amount of energy out of her.

"Are you alright?"

Daniella forced a smile and laughed. "Yes, Nora. I'm fine, just practising some magic. Nothing to

worry about."

Nora nodded, but looked unconvinced. "I just came to tell you that dinner was ready to be served."

"Thank you, Nora. I'll be down in a moment." Nora nodded again and closed the door behind her.

Daniella sighed, Nora seemed to be the only person who was concerned about her welfare in this cold, empty house. Nevertheless, one person was better than nobody.

She closed her eyes and began to breathe steadily. _Calm yourself down. Be calm. It's over now. It's over. __**For now. You know it will just come back to haunt us. As it always does. **__It will be alright. We will be alright. Now that he's come to find us we'll be fine. __**We would have been better off without him if he hadn't come in and stuck his nose in. **_Gradually her heart began to slow down and the heat in her neck and cheeks began to cool. _He saved us. If it wasn't for him we would have still remained being ignorant about it all. __**Ignorance is bliss. **_She opened her eyes again and stared back at the reflection. She wasn't sure who or what to believe anymore. She wasn't sure which one she was supposed to listen to. The one which would help her survive. Everything came to a stand still. The clock seemed to stop ticking. The breeze outside calmed down. It was still. The clouds froze in the sky. No matter how much she tried to deny it there was that truth that always found a way to claw itself out of the grave.

_For now though, _she thought. _I'll go by Daniella Lockhart. _There was no other name she could go by anyway, it was all she knew...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

Chapter One

_A few months later..._

For **Ponyo is awesome**

The carriage rocked from side to side, as it rode along the pebbled streets. Daniella had been on long distance journeys before and she never had a problem. Although now she was beginning to feel like she was getting something which seemed like motion sickness. She had never rode on such unstable ground before she was beginning to wonder what all the tax was actually going into. The pockets of the governors or improvement of the city's state. Although that was the least of her problems at the moment. Daniella couldn't imagine anything she could dread more than being stuck inside a carriage with Nelai and Lady Belladonna. She had been stuck in a house with her for the past few years and she was finally getting away, to Lady Belladonna's dismay. If she had her own way she would keep her under her supervision and train her herself. But for the sake of social conventions she sent her to the Academy which all young sorcerers and sorceresses were sent. Every now and then, they both offered pieces of advice and words of encouragement. Nelai probably wasn't aware but Lady Belladonna must have been aware that her words fell on deaf ears. However she knew that their words lacked any meaning or truth. She knew that from looking into Lady Belladonna's eyes as she spoke that what she was truly saying to her was far from the soothing, kind words coming out of her mouth.

She was just glad she was no longer going to be under the same roof, let alone be in the same room together. She was literally counting the minutes it would take until they would arrive and she would no longer be obliged to submit to her rules. She was never allowed out of the house unless she had her permission. She was not allowed to have visitors unless they were approved by Lady Belladonna. She was not allowed this. She was not allowed that. But Lady Belladonna was allowed to physically, verbally and psychologically abuse anyone she wished. She didn't need to with Nelai since she would do whatever she wanted without question. She didn't need to resort to the worst method of making her do what she willed her to do for her. Daniella on the other hand...She was relieved when Lady Belladonna told her a month earlier that she had been given a place at the Academy. She didn't have to endure being within a mile radius any longer. It was a prestigious school for young sorcerers and sorceresses with great potential to expand their powers. Being able to do more than those her own age, Daniella was accepted immediately. However it took a high ranking sorcerer or sorceress to have her elected for a place. Daniella had a feeling Lady Belladonna knew who that was but refused to name them.

She could see in her eyes that she would never be able to live it down, to know that there was someone out there which had more control over her own more ward than she did and if Daniella knew who that was she would be able to know how that was and Lady Belladonna would never be able to live that down. Daniella didn't really care. It was enough of an honour for the suggestion to have been passed, especially at the age of 14, which was much younger than the usual age for a first year. Although she would like to not only shake the hand but also embrace the person who was responsible for her to finally be able to get away from that dried up old witch she almost had to refer to as a mother. Thank goodness she wasn't her mother. She looked down at herself to check one last time (even though it was a bit too late for this) to check if she was dressed properly. If there was a right way to be dressed for this kind of thing. She was dressed in a tight fitting, velvet midnight blue coat which reached over the white skirts she wore beneath and wore a black, lace Alice band in her hair. Her attire was how she liked it. Simple and sensible, with only a few intricate details to make it look less boring. Anything too extravagant was just ridiculous in Daniella's eyes.

She looked out the window and felt her heart sink as she watched the poverty-striken scene pass her by. She remembered the days when she was one of those children who didn't have a home. She remembered how lucky she was when she was found by Ella...Her brother didn't even want her but she fought nails and teeth for her to be part of their little family. It wasn't a conventional family and there was no proper house but...it was something. It was better than this. She tried to imagine what she would be doing if she hadn't been found by Lady Belladonna. If they hadn't...She took in a deep breath once again and shook the thought away. _**Just shake them away. Don't think about it. It's not important anymore. **_It saddened her when she saw the suffering, starvation and disease with seemed be littered everywhere she went. She didn't know why no one had done anything about it yet. It also sickened her how people simply ignored it or worst of all avoided the whole issue completely. She clenched her fist and funnelled all her frustration into this action. She could feel her nails biting in her palm, unafraid that it may even cause her to bleed. Such a thing required blood along with other things in order for it to be fought. As soon as she was a trained sorceress she would focus all her efforts on helping the poor and fighting the poverty which plagued humanity worldwide.

Lady Belladonna watched her intently and followed her gaze. She saw all those pathetic street rats scuttling about below them. Snatching food off one another. Dragging each other into dark alleyways to do goodness knows what. She didn't know why Daniella couldn't be at least a little bit grateful for taking her away from that life. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face and her eyes wandered back to Daniella. She could use this against her one day. Or now. She needed to stamp out whatever idea had gotten into her head. Something had happened. It was ever since that ball that they went to. She never took her to another one due to her behaviour afterwards. She thought this would be a good way to discipline her but it had the opposite effect on her. She wasn't even bothered by it. She knew who it was though, which made her behave like this. Kain. She found it intriguing how the fragments of her former life had still found themselves to remain in Daniella's memory. She supposed reminders of her early childhood were unavoidable, poverty was everywhere you went nowadays. However she noticed of late that it had become an obsession for Daniella. She had dedicated herself to a study of battling something that was so pointless. It was naturally good of her but a waste of her talents.

Even Nelai her current apprentice would never amount to as much. She could never understand why Daniella couldn't focus towards a more rewarding goal.

"That time is far behind you, Daniella."

She peered at her, Daniella continued to stare out at the view as if she had never heard her. An angered expression masking her face.

"You do realise that don't you?"

Nelai looked up confused, exchanging looks between Daniella and Lady Belladonna. Despite always siding with Lady Belladonna she still wanted to know what they were discussing. She peered outside, wrinkling her nose at the scene understanding now what they were talking about.

"She's right, Daniella. You're lucky even to have escaped that world."

Lady Belladonna smirked cruelly at Nelai's blind obedience and her own self-righteousness. "You see Daniella, even Nelai agrees."

"That still doesn't mean it doesn't haunt me." She replied quietly.

She was also tempted to add that Nelai always agreed with everything Lady Belladonna said, but decided to keep that to herself.

"And why there isn't a better person to fight it. I know its effects all too well, so I know what is at stake. I know what I'm fighting for."

"No you don't. You have many more years to mature and learn." Lady Belladonna interjected. "You can't possibly know your true calling yet. You're too young."

Daniella did all she could not to turn and glare at Lady Belladonna. She didn't see the point. If she did that she would just be giving her the satisfaction of her being able to get to her and she wasn't going to do that. Not ever. She was going to make sure that she stayed as frustrated as Daniella was with her. With everything she knew Lady Belladonna was keeping from her. It seemed rather strange that she was looking for a child on the streets. Or just happened to be. Especially after the moment she lost her family to the riots. It wasn't that most people were on the lookout for children who happened to have the gift of magic. It was just what she said to her when they first met. _I've been looking for you for a long time. _That only implied that she knew something of her origins. She must have heard that a sorcerer or sorceress had a child and something had happened to them. She remembered his words echo in her mind..._be on your guard...Don't trust her...please..._It was as if he knew her all too well. Her darkest secrets and agendas. Was there something in Lady Belladonna's past that inferred Daniella's suspicions? She sighed and leaned against the cushioned seat.

"Did you hear that Kain Nightstar is to be teaching at the Academy next year?"

Daniella gasped, she had to restrain herself from jumping out of her seat and shaking more answers out of Nelai. Lady Belladonna only rolled her eyes.

"Well lets hope he doesn't influence the young magicians too much with his controversial views and discoveries. You would do well to avoid him Daniella."

"Why?" She questioned. Lady Belladonna looked taken back by this question but was able to regain her composure.

"He's rumoured to have practised...unsavoury arts. Some which is curious and not in a good way. He keeps himself to himself, he's almost like a hermit. Something which is all too strange also."

"I thought you paid no mind to rumours."

Lady Belladonna had become quite agitated with this talk. She was mostly afraid of what she might pick up. After all, she was a smart girl. Smarter than Nelai that for sure. She would be able to connect the dots and who knows what would happen...

"Now that is quite enough back talk, Daniella."

Daniella, now decided to glare back in defiance. She was getting tired of all these mind games and taunts that she resorted in order to assert the 'power' she had over her. She thought that if she was able to beat her down enough she would be able to maintain control over her emotions and desires. All she was doing was pushing her away even more. She was pushing her away from trusting her anymore. Soon she was probably never going to trust her again. If anything she was probably going to find Kain again and try and help him with whatever he was doing. She was showing Lady Belladonna that she didn't care what the consequences were of her 'back-talk'. She wanted to be able to do what she wanted. She wanted to be able to say what she wanted to say. Didn't she know that the worst thing for her to do if she wanted her to do if she wanted her to do what she wanted was the forbid her to do some certain things? This caused Nelai's bright brown eyes to widen in shock and horror and Lady Belladonna's strain in anger. Daniella knew what would come next. He was right to presume Lady Belladonna couldn't be trusted but she wondered if he had ever experienced her immense anger. Daniella wasn't strong enough yet to defend herself against Lady Belladonna's powers that were about to invade her mind.

_-I have had about enough of your rebellions, Daniella. I only hope that the discipline of the Academy will cool your passions._

_-I speak only truths, you wish to ignore and disagree with._

_-I only look out for your interests, child._

_-You know nothing of my interests. What you believe them to be are simply your own ways of manipulating and controlling me. Nothing more._

Daniella felt a tight hold on her neck and stared in horror at the cool, yet sinister stillness in Lady Belladonna's eyes. She cried out for him. Not his name. She would not say his name otherwise she would know. Everything would then fall apart. She had to remember to be careful. That was what he told her before they separated. It was almost as if they already knew one another. From another time and another place. Maybe they did. Maybe that was how he knew. If so why didn't he tell her then and there? Then she supposed in his own way, that he did. She glanced at Nelai, who was oblivious to everything continued to look out the window, indulging in the cheap fancies of the main high street. Her stupidity and weak nature had never angered Daniella more than that precise moment. She clenched her fists so tightly that she felt her nails dig into the palms of her hand with such a painful intensity.

_-Don't force me to hurt you, Daniella._

_-I don't have to._

She felt an concentrated sting sweep across her left cheek and the relief of Lady Belladonna's hold began to fade away. She clung to the seat of the carriage, desperately trying to regain the air that she had lost. Nelai turned to her, with an aggravated expression on her face.

"Honestly Daniella, you're making such a fuss."

Lady Belladonna chuckled and patted her hand. "She's just nervous and she's leaving home for the first time, Nelai. You know that feeling all too well, I suppose."

Nelai's features softened. "Oh, Daniella don't worry. I know its hard leaving home but you'll soon make plenty of friends and just think of all you're going to learn. You've always enjoyed lessons."

Daniella tried her best to ignore Nelai. Ever since the day that they first met she first thought that she could be an older sister to her. Like Ella once was...Or maybe not as she turned out. No one could replace Ella and Nelai would have to have a huge improvement upon her personality for her to be anywhere close to being like Ella. She was too superficial and thought too much of finding a husband opposed to putting her powers to use. More sorceresses than she would have thought resorted to being such. She would have thought that these gifts or curse, however you wanted to see it would be a way to escape from societies conventions. Especially if you were a woman. She knew then and there that she had to be better than Lady Belladonna. More intelligent, sharper, powerful. If she was to escape this imprisonment she would have to exceed her expectations and capabilities herself. In order to be truly free she would have to defeat her at her own game. It certainly wasn't going to be an easy task, but she had never felt so much determination and resolve build up inside her. She knew she was capable, otherwise she wouldn't be here and she wouldn't be on her way to the Academy at this precise moment in her life. She had the will power but no guidance. No one she could count on...

"Madame," The driver called. "We're here."

"Hm, finally." Lady Belladonna muttered.

Daniella felt a pang of relief, dread, excitement and fear all at once. She wanted to jump out of the carriage but at the same time she wanted to stay in her seat and will herself back to her room at home. Or whatever she wanted to refer to Lady Belladonna's house as being. She certainly couldn't think of it as a home in the conventional way. Perhaps for lack of a better term other than prison but sounded like she was whinning about it too much. Or too much as it is. She had finally come to destiny's door. It was here. The first step on that rocky road was in front of her in the image of a grand, white stone Academy. She hated using that metaphor it was incredibly clichéd and she was hearing plenty of other people using it as well when it was mentioned she was coming this year. People who had no idea what they were talking about. She stepped out after Lady Belladonna and Nelai. The sensation of her feet meeting ground seemed to have gone without notice, she felt like she was floating. The Academy rose in front of her like a mountain, waiting to be climbed by anyone who dared. It had a neo-gothic style with gargoyles looping over its structure and vast stain glass windows dotted around the building.

"Miss Daniella Lockhart?"

Daniella slowly turned her head to a woman in her early twenties. She was quite take back by her the first moment she laid eyes on her. It felt as if she was meeting a relative that she had heard of but never met for the first time. She had that sort of welcoming smile on her face which reassured her that everything was going to be alright. She had raven black ringlets that were tied into a loose bun with a few free strands dancing in the breeze. She stood half a foot taller than Daniella, which made her seem like a giant to Daniella, who wasn't so small herself. Still, as imposing as she seemed there seemed to be something almost maternal and warm about her. She was the sort of person who would welcome anymore into her home, even if a wolf had knocked at the door she would let them in. Suddenly she realised that she must be a teacher and rushed into a curtsey and apologised.

"Sorry, ma'am. Yes, I am Miss Lockhart."

The woman didn't seem to mind and smiled. "I thought so, its a pleasure to meet you, Daniella.'

Daniella felt a maternal laugh in the woman's voice. Strangely enough her heart began to warm towards this woman and she smiled sweetly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too ma'am."

"My name's Miss Callie Pendragon, I'm a teacher although not for very long."

Daniella felt disappointed and hoped that there would be more teachers like Miss Pendragon here at the Academy.

"Soon to be Mrs Markel Silverwing."

Miss Pendragon and Daniella turned towards a spirited girl who had leapt onto her back. Her mahogany brown hair trailed after her in the summer winds and her bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunshine.

"Ah, yes I heard you were to be married to Markel Silverwing, Miss Pendragon. May I offer my congratulations?" Lady Belladonna gracefully replied. Miss Pendragon gave her a cool smile.

"Thankful Lady Belladonna, my fiancé and I will consider it an honour to receive a congratulations from you."

Lady Belladonna chuckled. "Not at all, my dear." She replied charmingly. "It's nice to know such a capable woman will be looking after our Daniella."

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She turned round to Lady Belladonna with a defensive look on her face.

"Why thank you, Lady Belladonna, I always make it a priority to take care of my students."

"Dedication is something I approve of, but it must be maintained. Sometimes people so young and inexperienced can make the simplest of mistakes."

Daniella's head snapped towards Miss Pendragon, dreading a look of anxiety. Both Daniella and everyone else there knew this was an attack upon choosing marriage over her position. However to her surprise she still retained the calm expression on her face.

"I've found that it occurs more often amongst the older generation than the young. Sometimes they can forget the most silliest of things. Age must slowly erase the memory, I suppose?"

Daniella restrained herself from applauding Miss Pendragon. Although dared to look at Lady Belladonna whose expression was one of restrained anger. "Well, I suppose I should let you settle in, Daniella. Are you going to be alright?"

Daniella could sense that she was patronising her and she gave her a tight smile. "Yes, Lady Belladonna." She replied coldly. Lady Belladonna raised an eyebrow and reached out to embrace her. Daniella stood there stiffly and patted Lady Belladonna's arm. "Don't you dare think of defying me." She hissed before letting her go.

Nelai just nodded towards her before rejoining Lady Belladonna in the carriage. She smirked spitefully after them. She would do more than defy her, she would throw her plans of vengeance upon her and finally be released from her grip.

"Must you announce my engagement to every new acquaintance, Ellie?" She heard Miss Pendragon whisper to the other girl.

"Well who else is going to tell them, sis? Certainly not you."

Ellie' hugged her sisters face to her own and wrapped her arms around her neck. This younger sister wasn't that must shorter than Miss Pendragon but had the appearance of a student. Ellie then remembered Daniella and grasped her hand and kissed her on both cheeks.

"It's so nice to meet you. We've all heard so much about you. I'm Elara Pendragon, Callie's younger sister, but you can call me Ellie."

"It's lovely to meet you." Daniella replied sheepishly.

"Elara had agreed to be you peer guardian. Last years tend to be paired with first years to make sure they settle in well. I'm to be your senior tutor for a short time before I leave."

Daniella nodded and gave her a reluctant smile. "Well, let's get you settled in."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

Chapter Two

_A year later..._

For **rina179**

Daniella leaned against the wall and looked out the stain glass window. She liked the Academy. There was something very home-y about it. She loved the smells that hovered in the air. She like the sound of silent corridors when everyone was back home for the holidays. She always made an excuse not to go back. Something to do with studying. She knew that she would just be able to get away with that even when she knew the real reason why she didn't want to go 'home'. The Academy was her home now. She watched those who passed by she felt she knew so well but had never spoken to. Back at the mansion it was so empty and cold. Here it was warm and full of life. If it was anything like the place she thought as the only place she could call home she would never have spoken to anyone up to this point. She would be the girl people would point at in the corridor and whisper 'There goes the girl who talks to no one' or 'That's Lady Belladonna's ward. She doesn't speak to anyone. She must think herself better than everyone else'. There was none of that. This was her true home. She watched the amber and crimson leaves brush against the ground and twirl up into the air, wishing she could be as free. She was disappointed to find out that Kain Nightstar wasn't going to be teaching that year, but the rumour still stood that soon he would be coming to the Academy. She only hoped that she could survive until then.

She found it difficult when she had to wave goodbye to Miss Pendragon and Ellie at the end of last year. She had taught her in quite a few classes and was always patient with her. If there was something she simply wasn't understanding instead of insisting in going in the same direction hse was already going in she found a different way of putting it across to her. She wondered what she would be doing after she got married. She couldn't imagine her as anything else but a teacher. Also on top of that she was loosing another confidant. She didn't know what she was going to do without Ellie. She wasn't exactly someone she would have pegged as a good friend but it seemed that she was going to be in for plenty of surprises while she would be here. They had given her their addresses so she could write to them but that still wouldn't be the same. Over her first year at the Academy they had become the sister and the mother Nelai and Lady Belladonna failed to live up to. Miss Pendragon was kind and warm as Lady Belladonna was hard and cold. Ellie was spirited and sincere as Nelai was superficial and snobbish. Thankfully, Daniella had a friend to return to this year and room-mate, Zola. A girl 3 years her senior, though slightly shorter and less serious than she was about her studies.

The amount of work she was expected to keep up with was something she had not been prepared for. She had assignments to do on a weekly basis. She was expected to master new spells that she had never even heard of until that year within less than that. She knew that Lady Belladonna did this purposefully. She wanted to keep her weak so that she would be easier to control. But also for when she would first come here, whether it was now or later than what she expected so she could have Daniella coming running back to her for help. She was forcing her to fail and drop out, then having to return to the place where she dreaded most. If she was under her very nose she would be able to see what she was studying. She knew that if Daniella had learnt a thing or two which could be of some help to her it would threaten Lady Belladonna's hold over her. This still didn't deter her from what she wanted and she was going to get it. She wasn't going to allow Lady Belladonna's tyranny to prevail. She was planning to make her own way in the world anyway, whether she trusted her guardian or not. She made a promise to him and despite only sharing a few moments with him, she couldn't bring herself to break her oath...

_Three years earlier..._

She had never been anywhere like it. She did live in a mansion which was more luxurious and spacious than others she had been in but tonight Lady Belladonna took her to a place which she could never have imagined possible. She just wished that she didn't have to go where Lady Belladonna was drifting off to. She wanted to go round the corridors which were hidden from the golden light showering over the ball room. She wanted to see the concealed places which were rarely seen by the eyes of outsiders. Although Lady Belladonna forbid her to go anywhere without her. Daniella trailed after Lady Belladonna and Nelai with her eyes scanning the elegant yet exotic surroundings. At the age of 12 Daniella was very privileged to be attending a ball. There were many people her with children themselves and even when some of them were older than Daniella were still forbidden to attend this event. Amongst the scarlet draperies, silver confetti, beautiful sorceresses, princesses and queens and dashing princes and sorcerers. There would be many dreams fulfilled tonight and many memories awaiting. She picked up the skirts of her violet, silk dress and hurried after Lady Belladonna. The ball had entranced her so much she had almost got herself lost in the crowd. Lady Belladonna peered behind her at Daniella, raising her eyebrows, causing Daniella to blush.

_How does she know when I've done something stupid? Does she have mind-reading powers too?_

She thought. After this she could've sworn that she heard her chuckle.

"So Lady Belladonna are you returning to the Academy to teach again?" A tall, slim, scholastic-looking man inquired.

"I already have an apprentice and this little one on my hands. I couldn't possibly take on numerous classes as well." Eyeing Daniella as she said this.

"Oh yes, I've heard of your excellent reputation as a sorceress, Miss Nelai."

Standing on the other side of Lady Belladonna was a 19-year-old slim girl which auburn ringlets which fell down to her shoulders like a waterfall.

"Why, thank you Mr Quinn." She replied silkily. "I've heard much about your research into dark matter..." Then began the boring talk amongst the adults.

Daniella let her eyes wander around the room along with her thoughts. Before she knew it her feet began to follow her eyes. It was as if she was swimming amongst a daze of sweet harp tunes, champagne, silk and laughter.

_Maybe growing up won't be so bad, _she thought.

Still, it didn't seem that she had a lot to look forward to if this was all she was going to be doing. Even though everything looked beautiful and wonderful it all seemed incredibly...dull. This was all there was to growing up? Dressing up for just one night and talking to other people about things which, to be frank, sounded rather boring. She even caught a bit of a conversation about some engagement between a baron and a young rich girl which carried on for about twenty minutes, since she went around in a circle and by the time she got back they still seemed to be talking about it when it really should have just been a footnote in another subject. She closed her eyes and prayed that she never had to go through an embarrassing conversation like that. Marrying or even falling in love with someone had never even occurred to her and she had met girls her own age claiming that she had fallen in love with someone already. Was there something wrong with her? However, she was so distracted with this thought that she accidentally bumped into a tall, young wizard. She looked up and saw a pair of kind, soft brown eyes blinking at her. She froze on the spot wandering whether he would scold her for her clumsiness. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties with a pale complexion and stick thin figure.

"Hello, are you lost?"

"Er." She blinked and continued to stare at him. The young man tilted his head and waited for her to answer patiently.

"Um, no sir." She answered finally.

The young man chuckled and knelt down. There was a richness and familiarity in his laugh, it almost seemed paternal to Daniella.

"No need to call me sir. My name's Charon."

He held out his hand for her to shake, which she took hesitantly. She found it strange to be spoken to like she was an adult.

"My name's Daniella." She returned.

"What a beautiful name. Tell me, Daniella, who did you come with?"

"I came with Lady Belladonna."

Charon gazed into her sapphire blue eyes. He had never anyone with such extraordinary eyes. They almost reminded him of...No. That was a ridiculous thought for him to have. As far as he was aware she never had any children. There were only rumours but there was never any way of knowing whether they were true. Anything in this world could be true or false especially when it concerned a court affair. It was even harder to prove now since she was now dead. Although the darkest of secrets came from those who were now cold in the ground...He looked up at her againa and noticed she was now blushing a little. Blue met brown. Daniella felt that there seemed to be a connection, as if there was a time, years before or in another life where they had met. There was something familiar about her. She had a stern look in her eyes which gave a moments assurance that they couldn't haven't be related. There were other facial features which made him want to question it again. This collision couldn't have been coincidental. Or even collided for a split second. She felt the stars in the sky meet together, like a bridge between their two souls, finally arriving at their destination. He slowly got to his feet, his eyes never leaving Daniella's. He gave her a paternal, warm smile.

"I was glad to have met you, Daniella."

He quickly brushing his lips against her cheek and strode away, vanishing into the crowd. It was amazing how quickly someone one could come and go in these events. She wished he could have stayed a little longer. Daniella watched him walk away with a sense of dread. She wished he could've stayed longer. What was that feeling she had for him? It can't have been love. Charon was twice her age, it would be ridiculous expect any returns of affection. Besides her studies were much more important than thinking of love. She wasn't silly and fickle like Nelai. Always swooning at intelligent and rich men. Her preference seemed to be a man who could breathe, think to a reasonable capacity and make money.

For a moment she felt herself fail to concentrate. Something was telling her to get away from the light. She almost thought that she could hear another voice in her head luring her away from the blare of the light to the darkness. She needed the cold, not the warm right now. She made her way through the crowds to find somewhere to sit for a moment from the heat of hundreds of people squashed into a small space. How could someone take this for an entire night, let alone making a weekly habit out of it (which she had gathered from a few other people in conversations she had overhead)?The hectic atmosphere was causing her to be dizzy. She knew that when she was odler she certainly was going to attend these kinds of events as little as possible. She even began to find it difficult to breathe. When she saw a curtain she rushed towards and hid behind it in the cool sanctuary. She pulled aside the heavy curtain and fell down onto a cushion. She felt calmer, more alone and peaceful.

"You seemed to have found my hiding place." The voice was friendly, but had a sinister touch to it. Daniella's heartbeat quickened.

She turned to where the voice was coming from and found a sorcerer sitting in an armchair in the darkness eating an apple. She frowned at him for a moment, not because of his appearance or anything to do with what he said. It was just the fact that he was sitting in the dark...eating an apple. She had heard that some of these sorcerers could sometimes be a little eccentric and she had nothing against that but his behaviour was kind of defeating the point of attending a ball. She stepped a little closer so that she could get a better look after him. Some girls her age or even some adults she could imagine would be afraid of him. Though, she had never been able to grasp what she should or should not be afraid of. He seemed a few years older than Charon. He was reasonably handsome but in the unconventional way. She thought she was handsome anyway. Most people would probably think that Charon was more attractive but something in Daniella said that she had to disagree. Due to her earlier experiences she had learnt that sometimes beauty could be found within the guise of something most people would think was frightful or best avoided. He was rugged and somewhat 'strange-looking', but Daniella wouldn't deny he was attractive. He had dark brown eyes and raven black hair that reached down to his shoulders which was dressed in a wild, neglected fashion.

"I suppose I have. Why are you hiding?"

"I prefer solitude. Don't get me wrong, balls are elegant and beautiful, but I prefer one to one company or none at all."

"Why did you come then?" She giggled, despite his dark demeanour he grinned.

"Out of politeness." He replied. "I would be scolded for centuries."

Daniella giggled even harder at this. She didn't seem to care if he was half-joking. She even had the feeling he was trying to scare her away since she had broken into his perfect, solitary world. He brushed a finger across his lips and studied her carefully.

"You're a young sorceress aren't you?"

Daniella gasped and her cheeks went rosy pink with embarrassment. He was being rather forward as well as being surprised that he was able to tell so easily. It wasn't like they had it written on their foreheads. For a lesser man or wizard she could have been a servant girl or some rich man's daughter for all. For all he knew, his presumption could have been wrong and wouldn't have voiced it in case he was wrong. Although since he was so certain of himself he had no fear in pointing this out. He chuckled and peered at her more closely. It was nice to come across of young witch or wizard which was at least a little modest about their gift. Most of them nowadays were a little too self-centred and proud of the gifts which Providence had handed to them. Thank goodness he wasn't one sought after to teacher any of them. From what he had gathered from this reaction she did see it as something which should be put to use but something which had happened as a result of her using it carelessly had taught to be a little wiser in the future. She almost seemed afraid that he may know what it was that she had done. His laugh was as smooth as silk and as warm as honey. Yet there was a sinister touch to it. It frightened, excited, repelled and intrigued her. She was no longer sure what to think of this man and decided to just think of him as an enigma.

"Well, I can walk on air." She offered, but he dismissed this.

"Anyone can walk on air. You can do more than that, that much I know."

She definitely knew she should be afraid now. He was able to see anything now. If someone could know the extents of your powers, something which at her age she would certainly not even be able to gage, he would be able to see anything. She was beginning to question whether she should allow this conversation to continue and go find Lady Belladonna. A long period of silence passed between them. She wished that she would be able to see into his soul as easily as he could look into his. Just so that there was at least some equality in the standing between the two. She hated it, she hated him for being able to see through her so easily. She felt almost naked standing there and being observed so easily. Especially in the place which could be hidden the most from new aquaintances. The sounds of laughter, chatter and wine glasses now seemed distant, like a fuzzy, old gramophone which was on its last days. Daniella contemplated telling this man everything about her, but she had a cold, nauseous feeling at the bottom of her stomach. There was a voice in her mind screaming at her to remain silent.

"Before I tell you anything, I want you to tell me your name." She replied with as much determination and courage she could muster.

"I have no objections to your request." He answered. "It's Kain. Kain Nightstar."

Daniella's eyes widened. That was why he able to read her so easily. She had heard this name many times. She didn't exactly make it a habit to listen to idle gossip, or not for long anyway but no one could help but hear of Kain Nightstar by her age. Especially when you were part of the wizarding world. He was a rebel against many sorcerer circles. Every month there was always a new rumour going about something he had done. He wasn't the kind of wizard who ate the hearts of beautiful girls but was still considered to be quite deadly. He was the kind of sorcerer who was feared and respected. Most of the time it was either one or the other. Although all of this fear and intrigue was all due to the fact that nobody really knew who he was. He was, as Daniella had previously observed, a mysterious figure. No one knew of his family, his desires, his regrets, his childhood. Daniella even wondered if he was like her and whether even he knew any of these things. Instead of wanting to run away screaming, Daniella was drawn to the darkness and the unknown.

"And I know your name..."

"Yes, its Daniella Lockhart."

Kain frowned at this and leaned forward in his chair. "That isn't your true name. Even you know that."

She stepped back so suddenly it was as if she had been given an electric shock. She stared at him as if he had taken a random passer-by and slit his throat right in front of her. Kain saw the expression on his face and could imagine what it was she was thinking and certainly thinking of him at the moment. When you were raised by Lady Belladonna it was easy to imagine what one would think of her and the world around you. Especially when you didn't have such a diverse point of view of the world. He was right to presume that she had a rather sheltered life up to this point. He was probably the first person to speak to her in such a blunt manner. Daniella felt as if all the air in her lungs had been sucked out of her and the light around her began to fade away. She felt dizzier and more nauseous than she did when she first entered this dark little corner. It had dawned upon her that he was so powerful that in a split second he could find the lost remnants within her that she was unable to find. Maybe he knew that part of her which she was never able to uncover herself. Or was he bluffing? Maybe he was saying this just to torment her? It was as if he could see into her very soul and see her past, present and future. Lady Belladonna had strictly instructed her never to speak or think of her past. She never warned her that other sorcerers and sorceresses could see it or would even try to themselves.

"How do you know such things?"

Kain threw away the apple core carelessly and beckoned her towards the armchair, she obeyed diligently. As she moved closer the feeling of his breath on her face intensified, causing her to shiver all over. He reached out to her, brushing his fingers against her cheek.

"When your powers grow you'll understand. You'll be able to see into people's souls. Just remember to keep a close guard of your what else can you do?"

"I can heal people, make plants grow and I can find people and even see where they are."

Kain's eyes glistened with interest. "Really? You are quite powerful, for someone your own age."

"Why did you ask about my name?" She asked suddenly. "If you already know who I am why did you ask me what my name was?"

He sighed and brushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes. "I needed to see whether you were still deluding yourself. You still hang on Lady Belladonna's word. Can't you see that there isn't something quite right with how you're life's turned out? Don't you think its a little coincidental that she found you?"

Thoughts and questions began rushing through Daniella's mind like bees in a hive. She couldn't think of which one to tackle first. Which one should she put to him first? Which was the best way to go about this conversation as quickly as possible before she would be found by Lady Belladonna. She had been gone long enough for her absence to be noticed and by now she was probably looking for her. She had to get as much as he knew out of him before she would be dragged off. She knew this may be her only chance in a while to be able to speak with him. What he was saying was true, it did seem too much of a coincidence. Although, for so long she had never questioned this. Lady Belladonna was her saviour, she saved her from poverty, she couldn't think ill of her. Ever. She knew it wasn't a secret that Kain Nightstar and Lady Belladonna were public enemies. This was why she had heard about him so frequently to know he was, just not by sight. For all she knew this could have been a ruse so that he could infect Lady Belladonna's reputation to the point where his was through her own family. But at that moment, Kain Nightstar had planted the seed of uncertainty within her and it was growing rapidly. She was beginning to see the logical in his theory. He noticed this from her expression and narrowed his eyes.

"Like I said you have to be on your guard."

"Lady Belladonna cares for me and you shouldn't be speaking against her so harshly." She cried.

"Don't trust her."

The words hit her like a dagger in the heart. She could tell he was speaking genuinely. Yet Daniella didn't know if she could trust his word. "Please."

"I..."

"Daniella!" Daniella spun round and looked up to see Lady Belladonna's angry eyes stare down at hers. "Where have you been? You shouldn't run off like that!"

"Lady Belladonna," Kain's voice was charming like a deceitful snake tempting her into sin.

"There's no need to overreact. We were having a pleasant conversation."

"Really?" Lady Belladonna was unconvinced and narrowed her eyes at Kain. "I didn't realise you were capable of such a thing Kain."

"Only for special girls, such as Daniella. I've noticed she's becoming quite a powerful sorceress."

"With my guidance she'll become one of the most powerful." She assured him yet it also sounded like a challenge.

"I don't doubt that at all." He replied, with perhaps a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Lady Belladonna noted this and straightened her back. "I hate to be rude but I must drag Daniella away from you. I wish to introduce her to someone."

Lady Belladonna took her by the arm and gripped her tightly, pulling her away from the magnetic darkness to the superfical brightness of the ball. Daniella almost cried out in pain from the iron grip which she held onto when she dragged her away. She also wanted to cry out to Kain Nightstar. She still hadn't spoken to him for long enough to know whether he was telling her the truth or whether all those doubts she was having for all these were right. She saw the look his eyes as she was being dragged away and saw that her suspicions may have been right. She could see for a moment he looked regretful. He wished he could be doing more than just standing there being taken away from her. There was still a promise there. They would see each other again. Daniella glanced over her shoulder only once and saw a regretful and imploring look in Kain's eyes. She could've sworn she heard his voice in her head

..._Remember, be on your guard..._

_The present day..._

Daniella felt a warm, smooth hand resting on her shoulder. She didn't turn to see who it was at first. It didn't surprise her enough. Although, she hadn't realised it had been there for a few minutes while she still wandered in the realm of her memories. A part of her wished that it was _him_. She wished that he would come find her again. Surely it wasn't secret as to where she was and it would be easier for them to talk here since Lady Belladonna was never here. Or she very rarely visited. She always said she wish she could see her more but she had all those commitments to 'helping the less fortunate'. Daniella had to resist rolling her eyes when she spoke to her teachers like this. She certainly had the seemingly humanitarian sorceress down. Every time she returned there she always seemed to get lost in the wilderness of her past, she couldn't pay attention to anything else. Especially when she thought of him. She craned her neck back to see who it was and found the smiling face of the long-awaited friend.

"Where did you go then, Daniella?" Zola asked smiling.

Daniella smirked and glanced out the window once again before answering. "Amongst stars and dark corners."

Zola frowned, wondering whether she was supposed to understand any of what Daniella had said.

Daniella touched the stain glass window, remembering that night, remembering his words. She knew what she had to do. She had to wait. She would have to work and to wait until she saw him again. It seemed so far away that dark, bright night. The next time she would meet him, seemed so far away too. She had come this far though. What was a few more months or years?


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

Chapter Three

For **Tek Sonay**

Daniella went to the office to see if she had gotten a letter. She had to admit they should have been used to seeing her within the first few weeks of each month since both the Pendragon sisters sent her letter without fail around that time. The elderly woman at the desk glanced up at her and gave her a familiar smile. She handed her a couple of letters which she took with a huge smile on her face. It looked like they kept them there to be ready to hand to her whenever she came by. She had become something of a regular there. Even when other students only received letters from their family members none of them received these letters as frequently as she did. She took them with a bright smile on her face and rushed to her room after thanking the woman quickly. As she got through her door jumped onto the bed in excitement. Usually she would launch herself into doing her daily dosage of studying but she could afford a few minutes of reading a letter from Ellie from her studies. Even if they didn't share the same interests or mannerisms she always found her companionship pleasant and the contents of their letters were always a monthly joy for her. Besides, reading a letter from a friend was a good enough reason to abandon her studies for a few minutes wasn't it? She almost ripped open the letter from anticipation and began to read from a yellow, crinkled piece of paper:

_Dear Daniella,_

_I hope you're enjoying life at the Academy without me! It's certainly going to be different without me isn't it? Ha, I'm only joking. You know I'm not that self-centred don't you? Well I think you should be used to it anyway. You know me, never want to hold anything back. Mother and Father were glad to have me back apparently. I never know when they're being honest or tolerant. Cal's been a pleasure to see again. If I was to be honest he's the one I always miss the most..._

Daniella smirked at the frantic opening to the letter. She was even amused at her own excitement from reading a letter. She felt like a little child on Christmas day, desperate to see what she had bene given. She had never really had an opportunity to experience this since when she was living in poverty of course if you couldn't afford your own lodgings, presents were certainly out of the question. Even when she began to live with Lady Belladonna there was never a present in sight. She always said it was to remind them that some people weren't fortunate enough to have such pleasures in their lives. It was no matter to her anyway, instead of turning her into a spoilt brat it just taught her to be more considerate of the little pleasures in life. Something which Lady Belladonna probably didn't expect. It humbled her rather than scorned her. The only thing it made her wonder about was that she must have been treated very badly once to make her feel this way. She turned to more pleasant thoughts and turned back to the time when they first met. Kissing someone on both cheeks and squeezing them too tight would be too much of a greeting for most people. She thought for a moment that they had met before that day. Although for Daniella she had lacked in warm greetings and affectionate kisses. She could say that her first meeting with the Pendragon's made up for all that...

_...Mother and Father have asked after you, wondering how your studies are going and whether you're working as hard as you usually do. I certainly hope you're not working harder than you were last year, darling. You need to have a bit of fun in your life. Father thinks the same I'll have you know. He says if he hears that you're not doing as I asked before I left he'll come all the way to the Academy and drag you from your studies and take you on a holiday against your will. The witch of the waste alternatively recommends you take up a lover..._

Daniella snorted at this remark. Yes, of course that was the answer to all her problems. Not. That was a typical remark coming from the Witch of the Waste. She had only met her a couple of times, but she had picked up that a young man seemed to be the answer to any problem in her eyes. Why she didn't have a lover of her own when she was always singing that song bewildered her. From what she had heard about her she seemed to have a preference for the younger man when it came to taking up lovers. Daniella didn't want to picture that in her mind since it would render her being beyond repair and would put her off all romantic notions altogether. Daniella mused on the thought of a young, dashing prince battling or saving her from Lady Belladonna. Alas the scenario either ended in Lady Belladonna defeating him or Daniella pushing him aside, ordering him to go chase after a real and willing damsel in distress. She thought it funny though since her own prince Charming was a little less...conventional in terms of looks and personality to what they thought would be appropriate. She wasn't even sure whether they would approve of the man who she considered her own personal saviour...

_...Mother is naturally praising you for your efforts. She offers her congratulations for your end of year exam results. I sometimes wonder where she got her serious mind from. Certainly not Grandmother or Aunt Lettie. It must be from Grandfather, I don't know what he was like, but I'm sure he was serious minded like Mother. It was so lovely seeing Uncle Justin and Aunt Lettie again. Morgan, Callie and I always enjoy going to the country of course. You must find this surprising darling, but we always seem to have preferred the peace and stillness of the hills and mountains. I suppose since we were brought up in the sky and always having luncheon near a lake or mountain range..._

Daniella was interrupted by a knock on the door, she glanced up to see that it was Zola leaning round the door, peering at her. Daniella knew this look and began to shrink away against the wall from Zola's penetrating glare.

"I hope that isn't homework." Her voice icy and threatening.

"No." She replied shaking her head. "It's a letter from Ellie."

Daniella didn't understand why she had to worry about her so much. Zola knew she wasn't working hard in order to be a teachers pet or she certainly knew she wasn't competitive. Then again she didn't know the real reason as to why she had to work hard either.

"Good." She sighed. "I do worry about you sometimes. Always working, never going out. You're half way through the second year and I still can't control you. It seemed much easier when Ellie was around. She at least got you to come out for a walk once a week."

Daniella chuckled at the memory of her previous year which seemed so far away now. That was probably what made her first year seemed all the more harder. Ellie and Zola were always taking her off and trying to make her have more fun than spending that extra time to study or get her head around the complicated spells which were expected of her to have a vast knowledge of prior to her arriving at the Academy (thank you so much Lady Belladonna). She was right, somehow she couldn't say no to Ellie's requests at leaving the room for a walk in the park. She had that sort of personality where she could compel anyone into doing whatever she wanted. Or to go to the seasonal market. Or even to practice her shape-shifting. They would transform into birds and fly across the sky, over mountains and fields. Daniella felt truly free in those few hours of attaining wings that could take her anywhere. What always brought her back to reality was the fact she couldn't escape from the prison she left behind. She sighed, watching a pair of care-free birds twirl around in the sky and returned to the letter.

_...I'm really making the most of being with Morgan and Callie. Morgan is always away, up to goodness knows what and Callie is about to accompany Markl to the wastelands. He has his own castle now, so I might not be seeing much of them very often. I'm also about to become a governess to some nobleman's daughter who'll be coming to the Academy next year. Don't worry I'll warn you if she's someone to be reckoned with..._

"What's the news from Miss Pendragon then?" Zola asked as she was folding the sheets.

Daniella noticed that she had the habits and mannerisms of a housewife. Whenever she was talking to you she was either folding the sheets or dusting. She also had a tendency of being overprotective of Daniella. However like before, it was better to be cared about than hardly at all.

"Well, they're visiting their uncle, Prince Justin at the moment. Miss Pendragon and her husband have their own castle now and Ellie's about to become a governess to a young noblewoman who will be a first year, next year." She turned back to Zola who had an expectant and teasing look on her face. "What?"

Zola tilted her head and giggled. "And Morgan?"

Daniella sighed, shaking her head. "Up to his old self."

"His old womanising self more like."

"I don't understand why you're all so attracted to him." Daniella retorted. "I never was, I was at that age when I first met him when I could've gone gaga over him and didn't. Soft brown curls and a lanky figure tends to be the thing 12-years-old go for, but not me."

Over the past year Daniella had discovered that she was more connected to this family than she thought. 'Charon' who she met at the ball that night turned out to be Ellie and Miss Pendragon's older brother, whose real name was Morgan Pendragon. A notorious womanising sorcerer, taking up his father's mantle before marrying their mother, Sophie Pendragon. Hence why he gave her an alias the night they first met. Even though she had never heard of him before she attended the Academy but if she was ever asked who she was talking to and she mentioned the name Morgan Pendragon the guards would have been notified immediately since he was also an infamous 'gate-crasher' of many high profile events. Since he had such a high opinion of himself...To her now, Morgan was someone who flirted too much for his own good. She knew more than anyone (perhaps not more than his mother) that one day he was going to get himself in trouble for it. So obviously his behaviour was something she didn't really approve of. She preferred more sober characters, like Kain. Another fact about the family was that that their maternal Aunt, Lettie Hatter was married to Prince Justin. Hence the title 'Uncle Justin' rather than the formal title of 'Prince'. It still seemed strange and wrong to Daniella to refer to a royal as 'Uncle'. Like an uncomfortable taste in your mouth.

Zola gave a hearty laugh, hands on her hips. "So you say. So you say. Tell me Daniella, if brunette, slim young men isn't what you go for what is?"

Daniella thought about this for a moment. She never thought about this often to it was pretty understandable that she had to give herself a moment for when it was being called into question. Some people might add that she would have to 'finally' think about this since it seemed to be the most important thing for a woman to know. For her it seemed more important that she could remember the Ancient runes from the Old Times. That was such a difficult subject to get your head around...Think Daniella. Think. Zola was glaring at her and was only a few moments from interrupting her thoughts and demanding whether she thought of anything other than her work. What did she want in a man? Certainly not someone like Morgan, he was a liar with a heart for sure, but she wanted someone she could trust. Well, that was a start. If anything she knew what she didn't want in a man. That could her method in the process of elimination. Then again she knew that wouldn't go down well with Zola, let alone with Ellie. She knew one day they would try an make an intervention and go to the desperate measures of seeking the help of the Witch of the Wastes. She wanted someone trustworthy. Or at least someone who was consistent in their behaviour and actions. You didn't exactly need to be a saint in order to be consistent in how you behaved. All she would need to count on is for the man to be moody for all she cared.

"Someone predictable." She replied.

"Well that's not very exciting. In fact that would be kind of boring. No surprises. No special treats on birthdays."

"I don't mean not spontaneous, but someone who isn't moody one minute and cheerful the next. In fact I would prefer moody. I especially wouldn't want clichéd surprises on birthdays like public proposals or rose petals on the bed. Most of all, I hope never to celebrate Valentines Day. Ugh."

Zola frowned and wagging a finger at her. "I think all that studying has caused you brain damage. So I suppose you like the brooding type then?"

"Someone flamboyant and jolly would be too much for me. I'd like someone who I could have at least have a serious conversation with and someone honest."

Zola threw her hand to her chest and gave an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Thank goodness I was thinking you only wanted negative attributes in a man."

"You asked the question. Despite the fact this is coming from the top of my head. Its not exactly something I ponder on very often."

"Yeah I know that." She muttered.

Daniella sighed, throwing her hands into her lap and looked up at the ceiling with a strained look on her face.

"Look I know I work a bit more than most-"

"A bit more than most?" Zola interjected. "Daniella you work ten times harder than last years let alone a bit more than those in your own year. You need to slow down, take a breather."

"That's something I can't really afford."

"Why?" Zola demanded. "Why can't you just let yourself relax? What are you trying to prove? You've shown the rest of us, the Academy, the wizard community that you are already exceptional. By entering into the Academy at your age is already impressive."

Daniella looked up at her and opened her mouth but no words came out. She was about to tell her everything. She was going to tell her about Kain. About Lady Belladonna. Maybe even about the life that she had before she was even found by her 'guardian' but nothing came out. She knew deep down, even if she wanted to, she couldn't. Daniella shook her head. She didn't understand and she really couldn't afford for her to understand either. No one could understand the complexities of her situation. No one but him...It was wrong to put a man above your friends, especially one you couldn't understand yourself. Still, it was too dangerous for her to find out about everything. If she told Zola, it would be passed onto the authorities and then onto Lady Belladonna. Even if she believed her or not it wouldn't stay a secret for long if she mentioned it to anyone. She would have to go beyond imagination to know what she would do to her if she let the word get out. Lady Belladonna would win that fight and all her efforts would be wasted. No matter how convincing and convicting her argument was, no court in the land would be able to pass a sentence in her favour. She would be trapped in a cage forever. The only choice she could take was to suffer in silence, for now. Even if she hated the silence.

She wasn't completely alone though. There was another who knew of Lady Belladonna's tyrannies and the one who informed her of them. That was at least a little comfort for her. Even if they weren't here whenever she needed them, there was at least someone out there who made their feelings known. Still, it was only just him. There was no one else. It wasn't enough to be able to bring her down. She didn't care if she was sounding selfish as she said this but she was only speaking realistically. She was her mere ward and had yet to establish herself as a sorceress and the other was someone who was even questioned by the authorities as to whether his practices went anywhere within the field of morality. There may have been another reason as to why she yearned for the arrival of Kain Nightstar. Was it anything to do with the conversation she was now having Zola? Was that the reason why he was suddenly thinking about him? He was the only one who would understand the pain she was going through. He was the one who told her the truth, set her on her journey. Why had he abandoned her like this? What was he waiting for? He was so reclusive that these rumours were certain to be true so what was postponing him? Why was he making her suffer like this? All alone, with no one to talk to. These thoughts and struggles rolling around within her, bursting to get out. She didn't know what to do with them.

He wasn't always her knight in shining armour though. There were times when she hated him. She could get so frustrated with him at times. Like she said before, there were many times when she simply didn't understand him. He came and went in her life so briefly but the effect he had on her still remained and she had a feeling it would always remain. She would've been happy without knowing the truth. She could've been living in ignorant bliss, not knowing the truth and not caring to know the truth. She may have found out eventually about Lady Belladonna since anyone's darker nature couldn't always remain hidden forever, especially from someone who lived with you so closely. She wouldn't be dragging herself through her studies happily. She may have been going 'home' more often than she did. She may have been enjoying these past few years but no. She was forever yearning to be free and never blind to the cage which imprisoned her. If he was going to tell her the awful truth the least he could do was help her. He could at least find a way to try and see her. For all these years...And no word. Not a single letter. Whenever she had these thoughts she reminded herself that she was stronger than this. That she shouldn't succumb to anger, he would come when she was ready.

"It's hard to explain..." She scratched her shoulder and looked out the window again. "I suppose it's because of my parents."

"But you don't know your parents, Daniella."

Daniella wasn't exactly lying. Her parents were somewhat of a motivation for her to work hard. She wanted to make it up to them, for what Lady Belladonna had done to all of them. She may be deluding herself for all she knew, but she had a feeling Lady Belladonna had a hand in separating her from her parents. Or perhaps doing something even worse to them...

"I know, but whenever I think of them, I feel I would be so ashamed of myself if I didn't try the best I could. I have to work ten times harder than I would if they were here. I feel I have to make it up to them. Live as much as I can."

"Then do!" Zola cried. She grabbed Daniella's hand looking into her eyes earnestly. "You're already on your way onto somewhere far Daniella. But if there's one thing I know is that being stuck in a library or at a desk isn't living. Is that what you want to do with the rest of your life?"

Daniella thought of the streets splattered with disease and suffering and shook her head. "No. That wasn't what I wanted to use my powers for. Certainly not that, but it's something I have to work hard for."

"Well, for now, lets try to live a little more. Yes?" Daniella hesitated but gave a reluctant smile.

_...I hope you're not working too hard Daniella, I told Zola that she was under strict instruction to make sure that you were not to work yourself to death. You're putting too much pressure on yourself. We're all proud of you, including Callie. She thinks that you're going to be one the best sorceresses that ever lived, you have so much potential. I know it's difficult being in the shadow of a great sorceress. We've had the same problem with our father. However he always told us that so long as we were happy but still living life to the fullest that we would be richer than all the Kings combined. Don't forget that there are other forms of fulfilment, Daniella darling._

_Your dearest friend, Ellie._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

Chapter Four

For **Ponyo is awesome**

_A few weeks later..._

The sorcerer ran his finger over the rim of his glass sending a piercing sound across the room. It was that little bit extra louder when he tapped a little spell into it. Just to amuse himself until Morgan arrived. He was running late but then again he expected this. He arrived ten minutes after the the time he told Morgan to arrive knowing that this way he would be waiting for about twenty minutes opposed to an hour knowing what he was like. Some of the underclass workers glanced over in the direction of the sound in annoyance, only to quickly turn away after knowing **who **it was coming from. Everyone knew Kain Nightstar on sight and everyone knew that he shouldn't be trifled with. He shrugged his shoulders and stopped. He was used to people feeling a little uneasy at his presence. Although ever since he met _Daniella, _the first person to not regard him with fear, that was what disconcerted him. It made him wonder what it was about him which gave her the impression that she could trust him. The sorcerer wrinkled his nose after looking up at the clock for a fourth time, frustrated at his companions lateness. He knew Morgan Pendragon as much as one knew a brother. In some ways, he was a brother to him, but sometimes he wished he wasn't obligated to treat him like one. For example, resisting to beat him within an inch of his life or put a curse on him for something as trivial as tardiness...

Just when he was about to summon him, a brown haired man entered into the dark domain of the murky, suspicious tavern. Kain could only smirk at the expression on his face. He was probably expecting somewhere a bit more lavish than this. It was always the best for Morgan. Unless Kain was buying or meeting him. He just found it amusing that after all these years he still didn't get it. After he had observed the establishment he blinked thinking he had walked into the wrong place. He looked around again and Kain waved to him in a good-natured manner which earned him a poisonous glare from his stepbrother. It was filled with assassins, builders, soldiers and any others with a profession which led them to excessive drinking and womanising. It was the sort of place Morgan hated to go and the what Kain referred to as a safe place to meet since its the last place anyone high up will be seen in. He was only going there to cover his own tracks though, since he didn't get along well with the high ranking sorcerers. The latter Morgan could empathise with, of course. It didn't mean he wanted to share the company of every man who shared his hobbies. He scanned the room briskly before walking out the door until he spotted Kain in the corner. He glared at him and stomped over to him in a childish manner.

"I can't believe you dragged me to this dump."

Kain took the other glass of whisky the fizzy-haired barmaid. Morgan gave her a quick wink, causing her to giggle and earning a murderous glare from the landlord. Kain snorted at the scene and took a sip of his drink.

"Careful Morgan, you're not amongst polite society. Sorcerer or not they won't hesitate to shoot to kill over the slightest of insults."

"I'm a sorcerer, I can get out of situations like that. Anyway whose fault is it that we had to meet here? Hm?"

"Don't start with your airs and graces." Kain growled. "Besides we had to meet somewhere where we couldn't be found or overheard by anyone connected to her."

"And by **her**, you mean Lady Belladonna? The most charitable sorceress ever to be known to the modern day world? And who happens to be the one sorceress in this world you absolutely despise? Am I talking about the right one?" Morgan asked with a hint of cool amusement in his voice.

"Yes. If that it what you believe her to be."

"You know, the only reason why she doesn't approve of you is because of your choice of interest." He teased, waving a finger in Kain's face.

Kain gave him a look which told him to tread carefully with where he was going to go with this conversation or how seriously he was going to take anything that Kain was going to say. Kain knew the truth and that was enough for him. She knew the truth now as well. That was more than enough. Just as long as they both knew the truth he didn't give a damn for whatever people thought or had to say for what he thought towards Lady Belladonna. It was almost like there was some sort of social competition between the two. There was no point with fighting for the more moral position. He was more than happy to compete for the one who hated the other the most. It was no secret that he didn't like her and these feelings were mutual between the two as well. So if Morgan was just going to take this as an opportunity to laugh at him, yet again, he was just going to ignore it. But this wasn't going to deter him from trying to seek his help. He knew he had connections because of who his father was. Even though then it should be easy for Kain to get what he wanted the only problem was that he was the 'adopted son' and the son who experimented within the realm of questionable practices on top of that. He needed inside influence and unfortunately because of the situation and fine details Morgan was the only one he knew who he could trust.

Kain cleared his throat after another sip. "Choice of what interest? Is this about truth and knowledge or what's socially acceptable?"

"You know better than anyone that there are dangers in trifling with dark magic." Kain groaned and rubbed his eyes. He didn't have time for this, this wasn't the reason he came to talk to Morgan.

"Look why don't we get to the point of this meeting and you tell me what you wish to discuss? We've already covered that it has something to do with Lady Belladonna."

"Yes, it's about her ward."

"Daniella? What makes you so concerned about her? You've never even met her."

Morgan's eyes widened, then it faded into a knowing look when he witnessed his adoptive brother fidget in discomfort.

"Ah, you have met her. I thought you never got out often, Kain?"

Kain chuckled. "I met her at that ridiculous ball you dragged me to a couple of years ago."

"Huh? Really? That's when I first met her. Very charming. She's grown up to be quite a beautiful young woman actually..." Morgan mused. Kain looked over at him disapprovingly and scowled.

"You leave her be, Morgan. She has enough problems as it is."

Morgan went wide-eyed again and rested his face against his hand. "How do you kno- Wait. Did you read her? You shouldn't have done that Kain she was just a child!" Morgan protested angrily.

"Hm. She had such a broken soul though, Morgan. I felt sorry for her and I had to help her. Guide her as much as I could with the few minutes we had."

Morgan knew now that Kain knew more than he was letting on. He knew how this was going to go. He was only going to insinuate a few things which he could or could not actually be genuinely honest about. He would then claim that the things he told him were the only things he could tell him because it was for his own safety when it was really just for Kain's safety, since he knew that whatever he was doing was going to get him trouble with the authorities. Something which confused him the most was what Daniella had to do with any of this. Or better yet why did he care. What did this girl mean to Kain? Kain, more than Morgan couldn't believe what had come out of his mouth. What did he care for this girl's progress? He didn't even know himself why he was getting himself involved with any of this. She should have seen as soon as Lady Belladonna took her in that there was something suspicious about her adopting her. It would be interesting to see the extents of her powers, understandably. However ever since he met those sapphire blue eyes something began to slowly melt inside him. He didn't even realise it at first, he began to research into other projects in order distract himself from her. But of late he began to see her involuntarily in his mind. She had grown up into a...pretty young woman. He at least had some self-control over himself, unlike Morgan...

"That still doesn't mean you did the right thing. God knows what you've done to her." Morgan hissed. "Besides you never do things out of the goodness of your own heart."

Kain shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose in most cases that would be true. In her case it was the only way to open her eyes to the situation. I would've done more damage to have left her deluded in the life she believed she was living."

"What do you mean she was deluding herself? Don't tell me you put your opinions of Lady Belladonna in her head. You did didn't you?" Kain looked back at him calmly, whilst Morgan slammed his hands on the table in anger. "Oh great! Well done, Kain! Of all the stupid things you've ever done in your life, this is the top of the list! Sometimes I really thi-"

"Lady Belladonna may be responsible for the death of her parents."

Morgan froze. The banter in the bar seemed to go on mute and his heart stopped beating. His words hit him like a thousand bullets to the chest. He didn't know whether this was a joke of Kain's. Then the rational voice in his head (which he rarely listened to) told him that Kain never made jokes.

"How-how can you be sure? How do you even know who her parents are Kain?"

"Whilst I searched her memory I saw fragments that were connected with the deaths I had been researching."

"Whose deaths?" He persisted.

"I'd rather not involve you with too many details. Just in case she captures you and reads you. Also I really want to make sure I'm flawlessly correct about my assumption before I disclose any more information to you."

_How very kind of you, _he thought sarcastically.

"Very well. May I ask what you want me to help you with?"

"I need you to help me become a teacher at the Academy. It's so I can be in more proximity of her, help her. You have influence in those circles, Morgan."

Morgan chuckled, shaking his head. "You know that won't happen. No matter what I do the board won't agree to your election because of your practices. It would take a lot of cleaning up for you to be even seriously considered." Kain rubbed his eyes and looked over at his brother.

"Can you at least try?" He begged. "Not for me, but for her. At least for her. I can't keep on abandoning her like this. She..." Kain stopped himself.

What was he doing? Something, a voice in his head was telling him to stop while he was ahead. He was only going to get himself into trouble if he continued down this road. But he still had to keep going with this. He had a feeling that this was it. If he could solve this case he would finally get what he was working for all these years. That was all she was to him. She was merely a case to him. Nothing more, but he couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with saying that. There was something telling him that she was supposed to mean something more to him. There was something about the way that she looked at him. He hadn't been looked at in that way for a long time. He told himself before he approached her that he mustn't emotionally involve himself in this. If she was going to get out of this without any scratches that was fine but it was also highly unlikely as well. To be sure he had some responsibility for his actions and he needed to make sure that she would be alright after this investigation was over. Although, he mustn't at any cost allow himself to get any closer to her than a guide.

Morgan tilted his head, peering at him. "Yes?"

Kain rubbed his eyes. "You're right to presume I have some moral responsibility to ease her emotional pains and sufferings but I will not feel obligated to perform anything more than that."

Morgan scoffed and put his legs up on the table, he observed his surroundings and sneered at those who spent their time here.

"You know what you're problem is? You have no room for emotion or affection. You just have to close your self off from everyone else not allowing anyone to get close to you. To you another person is just a test subject."

"That's rich coming from you." He hissed darkly. "In your womanising ways, you're doing the exact same thing. You're not allowing yourself to commit to anything, breaking the hearts of young girls along the way only thinking of where to find the next pretty girl to court."

Kain turned to his friend to find him aghast and lost for words. Knowing that he had hit the target, Kain smiled proudly to himself.

"So I guess you see my point."

Morgan looked up angrily, his eyes burning with hatred. He got to his feet abruptly and slammed his fists on the table. "I'll take abuse for that Kain but not for what you've done to Daniella. I'm certainly not going to help you in your investigation or your endeavours. I think the only course of action I should take is undoing what you've done."

Kain's eyes widened in panic. Just hearing Morgan saying these words was enough to frighten him. He wouldn't even bother lying if he wasn't being serious. The tone of his voice only convinced him more that he was being serious. Kain was almost tempted to consider going to any measures to stop Morgan from not only stopping him but making sure that he would tell anyone about what he was planning to do. He suddenly he saw an image of Daniella in a cage. It caused such a physical reaction that Morgan looked at him with a concerned look on his face when a split-second ago he was showing nothing but contempt for what he was doing. She was smiling and waving at him. He wanted to shout at her to tell her to get out. He knew she could get out. She was powerful enough. He could see that little bright sphere floating within her. It was small but intense with strength and magnanimity. Then he realised that she wasn't aware she was in a cage. She was happy, but blind to her prison. Then he saw Lady Belladonna appear and place a hand on her shoulder, an evil smile curling upwards in the corner of her mouth...

"No Morgan." He pleaded. Morgan raised his eyebrow at his companion's sobriety. "This girl needs help and guidance. All Lady Belladonna will do is hold her back for her own safety and she can't go back in that cage. If she goes back...Just please, Morgan...Please..."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

Chapter Five

For **Tek Sonay**

_A year later..._

"What will happen Miss Lockhart, is that you will attend the Academy for an extra year. Then you will have a tutor which shall be elected then assigned to you, who will take on the tuition of your further studies. We think that as a talented and powerful student that you would probably benefit from this course."

Daniella nodded soundlessly and allowed her senior tutor to carry on with regulations, arrangements and so on. This was the part of school that she hated. She always found the regulation part of everything so boring. She didn't see the point of there being a certain way of doing something. A series of tests. They were always happy to show you the reasons and go through hours of arguing why it was the right reason when it was just the most time consuming reason and therefore the one method which cost them less or used up less resources. She knew that she should be paying attention to all the details but she couldn't help but allow her mind to wander off elsewhere. She knew that she would have no problem with them other than finding them tedious but then again who didn't? She looked out the window of the small, dusty office into the open sky. In a few weeks she may have been standing alongside Zola at her graduation ceremony. Smiling and waving childhood goodbye. Turning towards the horizon, hoping for a better future. She had to wait. She had to persevere with her studies. She was going to receive a whack around the head from Zola and an outraged letter from Ellie.

However she had to keep on unlocking the secrets of her abilities and her past. She had to keep figuring out what it was that made her think that there was anything between Lady Belladonna and herself which resembled a kind caring relationship one would have with their mother. She also thought that there might be something there which could point her in the right direction of finding what she had forgotten. She had to keep searching until she could find the secret of secrets with would set her free. Also if she left this year, the only place where she could return to is the place where she dreaded most. In some ways, the Academy was a sanctuary. After this thought, another struck her only this time it made her heart stop dead. What if Lady Belladonna was elected to be her tutor? Once she knew that Daniella was trying to escape from her grip she would put herself up for election. Or bribe someone to elect her. The council wouldn't hesitate in her being put amongst the sorcerers and sorceresses to become tutors. It would be a walk in the park after that. Daniella began to shake all over, her eyes widening in fear. She couldn't got back to that, not after all the hard work she had slaved through for the past three years. Her heart was beating in her chest, swallowing her whole. She could hear the screams echoing from the past, the dark memories closing in on her once again...

_3 years earlier..._

"Do it again!" Lady Belladonna's voice was high and shrill.

Daniella was on her hands and knees, sweat pouring down her face and her gasps for air were deep and frequent. This wasn't something many girls her age had to endure. This wasn't something which girls her age should be doing. She had yet again been working on her illusions only this time her surroundings also. Usually you would focus completely on the surroundings then bring your own appearance into the equation. However Lady Belladonna only expected the best of her girls. She believed that they should all be of the elite, it seemed. It was almost like she was training her up for something. She would only produce the best even if they weren't to even be her own children. It was ever since the night she defied her, ever since that night she wandered off from the brightness which illuminated all the attractive, flattering aspects of her life but blinded her from the ugly, lurking secrets beneath. She retreated to the darkness rather than spend another minute in the light. Sometimes the light wasn't the best place to dwell. Especially if it got you burned. Lady Belladonna continually scolded her for drifting off, the company she found her with was the worst of it. Ever since that night she made her pay for that so-called-sin which she had committed, which needed to be repaid in a thousand blows and millions of tortures. Was it really a sin that she had committed? Had her soul really been blackened?

That was when Daniella knew that it was more than just merely being in the wrong company. It was choosing the wrong person to be her mother. She had brought this upon herself, she should have trusted her instincts which were telling her not to go with this woman. No, it was more than that. She should have ran in the other direction and tried to make a better life for herself rather than taking the easy route. She wasn't trying to survive she was taking the easy road. Daniella dared to glare up at Lady Belladonna. Her eyes were burning with a fiery hatred. She despised her with every fibre of her being. Cursed her with every breath that passed her lips. Ever since that night Lady Belladonna set out on a crusade to beat her down to the level of something less than human. She wanted her to make sure that she knew her place and role and that was a puppet. A puppet to fulfil Lady Belladonna's goals. Before it would've easy for Belladonna. 2 years ago, Daniella would've destroyed a city if Belladonna asked her to. Now that all changed. Daniella's eyes had been opened to see the monster she really was. The manipulative shrew who thirsted the power that ran through Daniella's veins and use it for her own ambition. This was something that Lady Belladonna was utterly afraid of. She knew her plan had failed so now the only tactic she could use was fear.

She walked over to the quivering girl and hissed into her ear. "I will not allow you to make me a laughing stock. Everyone, including myself has high hopes for you and I will not let you make them think that your failure in my doing."

Daniella smirked to herself. _Fine, _she thought. _Let that be your excuse. I may only be thirteen years old, but I am no longer a naïve child any more..._

Daniella prayed, yearned, begged someone who could hear her. She hoped that there would be a way for her to endure this or for there to be an actual reason for why she was going through this. Not just because it was a part of life because every single time someone said that it just made her want to vomit or punch them in the face. She let her silent voice shoot out of her body and into the sky like a warning signal. A last desperate attempt to find salvation. Even if it was the man, her saviour who could hear her, not to save her, but to give her the strength to carry on until the day came where she could be free...

_The present time..._

Kain stroked Nyx as he sat in front of the fire with a sense of regret weighing down on his heart. It was almost like he could hear a voice in his heart calling out to him but he was simply ignoring it because it was easier than dealing with it at this precise moment. He sighed and began to wonder whether all his efforts for the girl had all been in vain. Whether there was actually any point in him trying to help her at all. It was soon closing on her last year. After that how was he going to get to see her again? Suddenly he saw her sapphire eyes flash before him. For moment it looked like she was emerging out the fire, begging to save her from the flames. He froze in his seat and stared at her for moment before closing his eyes, wishing the imagine away. He opened them again and as he hoped she was gone. The intensity made his head hurt so much he felt like his head was splitting in half.

He feared that the only way may be allowing himself to be dragged to those stupid balls Morgan insisted he went to. None of this would have happened if he insisted more. He couldn't even imagine her going to balls. There had to be another way for him to be able to see her. He had put it off for long enough now. He was sure that she would grow up to be a more sensible girl, one who didn't have time for such empty things. Nyx looked up at him with her green eyes meowing and pressed her head against his palm. He scratched her behind the ears to return the affectionate gesture, however his mind still remained elsewhere. Just as he was about to turn to another project his door burst open and an golden eagle flew in which immediately and gracefully transformed into Morgan.

"Hello Kain, I hope I haven't come at an inconvenient time?"

"No. However you failed to do as I asked. From what I heard you didn't even attempt to approach the council." He growled.

Morgan shrugged his shoulders and looked upwards with a smile on his face. "I knew it would be a fool's errand so I came up with a better idea."

"Really? I'd love to hear it, since the other plan has gone kaput." Kain replied soberly.

"Well, Ellie has received a letter today telling her that Daniella is staying on an extra year and then will be taking further studies with a tutor. Now, I think you may have more of a chance of becoming a tutor than you were of getting a teaching position at the Academy."

Kain stared at him. He didn't know whether it was in surprise of such a good plan or shock of such sheer stupidity.

"As much as it may be a better situation for myself and her, how are you going to get me elected? After all, who would want me alone with a student? Let alone teach them."

Morgan scratched his neck. "Don't think that hasn't crossed my mind, Kain. That's why I thought of something else. I thought I would put forward to the council that the student assigned would spy on you."

"What?"

Kain's clenched fist was shaking violently, threatening to collide with Morgan's face. Morgan, on the other hand, wasn't frightened by this and held up his hands in mock surrender, laughing.

"Hear me out, Kain. Listen, if Daniella gets assigned to you, she won't report anything. If she was loyal to you, of course. Besides, no one would have report anything if they had nothing to report right. She may not wish to report anything even if she did see you doing anything suspicious. You won't get hurt, she won't get hurt. Understand?"

Kain huffed in his seat and turned to the fire again. He could feel the hot flames burning against his face now. He felt like someone had placed a rock on his chest and was weighing him down to the earth which he was high above. He felt like there was a pain in his chest which he couldn't get rid of but there was something addictive about it and he knew he didn't want to get rid of it. He knew that there was more sense in Morgan's plan than with Morgan's excuses when found pants down by the father of the girl he was currently courting. He knew this was the only way that he would be able to see her again. Even though she was miles away from him he could feel her. He could feel her slipping away. He knew that perhaps if he left it too long she might go back to her. She might soon begin to treat their meeting as a figment of her imagination. She might dismiss everything he implored to her simply because he wasn't there. And who could blame her for that? It was risky and Daniella may even reject being his student when told what her 'assignment' was but then again he had to allow Morgan to take care of that. He knew Morgan could be of more use to him than he appeared. You just have to shove him in the right direction. Or if not, he had to take that gamble. For him and Daniella. After all, these great plans, the almost impossible could only be achieved through taking the highest risks.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

Author Note: Sorry it's taken so long to post the next chapter, being back at school and everything makes it hard to find the time to actually write anything. Big thanks to Tek Sonay's constant support and reviews. Love you babes! And a big thank you to my new reviewer run4life, you're awesome too!

Chapter Six

For **Ponyo is awesome**

_Three months later..._

That afternoon, sounds of frantic, new arrivals or the slow, familiar feet of students returning from their holidays echoed throughout the halls of the Academy. Unsure of what to expect, whether they were new or old. Ignorant to the memories that were to be made in the near future. Now Daniella and a few others had returned for their last year while many others left on that golden summers day. They remained like the wives of sailors setting sail on their voyage and they had to remain. Waving them off, watching them set sail into the sunset until they became tiny dots from the men they once were. Ones that they held, kissed and loved. Now they could barely touch them. They had to wait for their adventure. Daniella had to postpone her release. When she opened the room to her dormitory it suddenly seemed lifeless and empty. The sparkling laughter and the momentary smiles were like a distant memory from centuries ago. Those small gestures that once seemed so insignificant and unnecessary, she now clung to like she was clinging onto life. She always wanted to face things alone. Studying, learning that was something that was self driven, something you could only do yourself, for yourself.

Now she wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by those she cared about most. She didn't want to be trapped her any longer. She took her first step into the room and her slow, uncertain footsteps seemed to bounce off the walks as if she was an unwelcome visitor. There was something telling her that she shouldn't be here but she was sure it was just her insecurities telling her that. It was hard to throw away all those years so quickly. If anything, it was time that made the pain go away. Dust was floating in the smoky sunlight beaming through the window. The room was overcast with a looming shadow commanding her to leave. She didn't want live in this room alone. She didn't want to face this year alone. She didn't want to battle against the world alone. She leaned backwards and fell down onto the bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. Nothing. There were no answers to be found. Only the thoughts of wanting Zola back. Wanting Kain to finally come. To change her mind, tell them that she didn't want a tutor, she didn't need a tutor. All that she could think about was her own self-pity. She dreamily closed her eyes, only finding the blank blackness opposed to the alternative blank white ceiling. Her breathing was slow and steady, her body was beginning to relax into the mattress and her thoughts were gently drifting away...

_She was walking through a garden of flowers. Crimson, violet, gold, amber. Butterflies were circling around her and a ghost of a smile began to grow. She reached out and tried to grab one but they all seemed to slip through her fingers. They all flew away. She chased them, through the wild flowers and high grass. Over the warm earth and soft mud. She raced after them, her laughter trailing behind her._

_Soon she came to a wall. A tall, grey stone wall. It cast a shadow over her and anything near it. She looked for the butterflies but they were no where to be seen in the garden. She craned her head back and saw the last of them fluttering over the wall. She smirked and concentrated on floating over the top however her feet remained rooted to the ground. She tried again but still she couldn't move._

_She began to panic as if she was drowning, searching frantically for air. Swimming towards the surface for salvation. Nothing happened. Nothing. She could do nothing. She scanned the garden. It was still brimming with a golden light, pleading with her to come back and to forget about the butterflies, but she couldn't. She wanted to be with them. Or more accurately she wanted to be like the butterflies._

_She closed her eyes and tried again. She tried to become a bird. Or even a fly. Something that would be able to follow them. However soon the gentle sway of the winds faded away. The sweet sounds of summer disappeared. Everything was gone. When she opened her eyes she found herself in a very different place._

_She was walking through a field of fire...Children, men and women's voice were screaming. It was horrible. She was surrounded by rubble, burning buildings, dead bodies. The smell of smoke was suffocating her. She held her hand to her mouth but still the poisonous fumes seemed to reach her nostrils. She scanned the newly made ruins and soon found a boy lying in the rubble. Bricks, glass and dirty covered like like a bed or a freshly made coffin. She held out her hand to the dying boy. His body was covered in blood, scratches and dirt. He was staring at her. He blinked and slightly tilted his head, pushing against some glass and dust with_ _his head._

_Daniella clasped his little fingers and became to feel all the energy she could muster transfer out of her body into his. She imagined a golden light hovering inside her then slowly streaming down her arm into her hand, then out of her fingertips. It would swirl around in his body settling on his wounds and bruises, where he had broken his arms or legs. It would gather him up like a warm blanket enveloping him into an embrace._

_She opened her eyes but only found they boy laying in the rubble. Still and silent. His eyes closed and the slight, weak breaths had stopped. Daniella checked his pulse. There was nothing. Nothing. Her eyes swelled and she closed eyes tightly and tried it again. Only forcing it out this time. She opened her eyes again and found that he hadn't stirred. A whimper was travelling up her throat before she heard an evil laugh lurking from behind._

"_Nothing." The voice repeated. _

_She didn't dare turn around knowing who it probably was. She was too afraid. She was too afraid to face her demons alone._

"_Daniella." _

_It was a different voice. A kinder voice. She looked up and saw Kain standing before her, his hand stretched out to hers. She gasped in shock and relief. Tears were streaming down her face._

"_It alright. It's going to be alright. Just wait."_

_She could feel herself shaking now. She knew what was coming and she didn't want it. She wanted him to stay, or better yet, she wanted him to come find her and get her out of this prison which he had somewhat put her in. He could at least do that for her._

"_I...I can't wait. We-we can't wait. Just look at everything." She screamed weakly. _

_It was barely a scream, more of a whisper yearning to be a scream but couldn't get out. She knew it was because she wasn't strong enough. Not yet, anyway. _

"_No Daniella." He reasoned. His face was calm and stern. "Just wait. Wait for me to come find you. Wait."_

_She shook her head, knowing that there were tearing running down her face now. She hated the thought of him seeing her cry._

"_No...No, Kain. Please." She begged. _

_She stepped over the rumble and began to run towards him. Before she could reach him he faded into the darkness saying only one word. _

_"Wait."_

_She was beginning to lose him now. Or was he losing her? She couldn't tell who was being engulfed by the darkness, whether he was returning to it or whether he was allowing the darkness to engulf her. Either way, she wasn't sure now whether to trust him._

"_NO!" She howled. "Kain!"_

_She fell to her knees and began to sob quietly. Her hot tears streaming down her face. Everyone was gone. Everyone had abandoned her. Why was she always alone? She hated every moment of thinking that she could be independent. Why was she such a fool? She couldn't do this alone. She also hated the waiting. Why couldn't she go out to find him? Why did she have to wait for __**him**__?_

"_There's nothing you can do."_

_Her head sprang up. She looked out of the corner of her eye, not daring to turn her head. Her heart began to thud like the steady beat of a drum roll._

"_Nothing..."_

_Her breaths and heart rate began to quicken. Her hands were shaking as she wrapped them around herself. Willing the voice to leave her._

"_Nothing..."_

_She couldn't let this happen to her. She couldn't let him abandon her like this. She didn't like that her eyes had been opened to all this. She hated that she had been left in the darkness like this with no way of knowing how to get out._

_She pressed her palms against her ears. "Go." She pleaded. "Leave me be."_

"_Nothing..."_

_She rocked back and forth. The fires were circling around her now. Edging closer and closer to her. She stared around, wide-eyed in horror. Why had everyone forsaken her?_

"_Nothing."_

_She craned her neck, her eyes reaching out to the stars. They were so safe up high, away from the madness and hostility of mankind. The suffering and malicious intents. All they could do was look down if they wished to witness the spectacle. The tragedy where the audience could only helplessly watch as the characters fell to their doom. Before the flames licked against her skin she opened her mouth and let out a piercing scream._

"_NOTHING!"_

Daniella woke up gasping for air, her forehead sweating uncontrollably. She began to wipe it away with the back of her hand briskly. She glanced over her shoulder sharply and found herself face to face with a wall. She sighed and leaned back against it. She stared up at the ceiling cautiously, as if she was afraid it would crash down on top of her. She was also wondering if it was a dream, or if she was beginning to be able to see into the future. Her heart stopped dead, thoughts of a destructive, hopeless future consuming her mind. If that was the case, she had to find Kain, or he had to find her...and soon.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: A big thanks to Tek Sonay, run4life and D.L. For the reviews. You're all awesome! I also want to thank Teks for favouriting and alerting my story. And my new addition Terrorist of the Seven Seas who's alerted my story also. You're great and thanks for accepting my weirdness...Man this feels like an acceptance speech LOL And since I'm at it thanks for everyone who's reading this!

Chapter Seven

For **run4life**

_3 months later..._

The head of the Academy, Orpheus sat in the silent, ancient room as he read over the proposals for new tutors. His crinkled face frowning at ones he found surprising and inappropriate. To the ones he approved of his face relaxed into an expression of approval. However there was one which shocked him so deeply that his shaking hand dropped it on the floor along with a few others. He crouched over weakly as he picked them up. As he did so he thought that maybe he was imagining things. He of all people wouldn't step forward to do something like this. He must surely know that he didn't have much of a chance of being accepted. He remembered the boy from when he was a student and one thing that he knew for sure was that he wasn't foolish.

He sat back into his seat once again and gave the proposal another read through. This time he was assured that his 'imaginings' were in fact true. He held the papers to his chest and stared out into thin air with a look of apprehension and concern. There was something out of balance in this. Something in the gentle steady beat of this world was beginning to play out of tune. Something was happening and when Kain Nightstar was involved, he knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"Orpheus?"

He looked up to see one of the younger council members, Inan come into the room. He was always so diligent, despite being a friend of Morgan Pendragon and his adoptive brother. Speaking of which...

He shook his head and gave him a cheerful smile. "I am fine, Inan. Thank you, my dear boy. I am not as weak as I look nor as my age suggests."

He nodded. "So what are the suggestions?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Can't you wait, Inan? It is alright." He waved his hand in reassurance when he saw the look of concern on the young man's face. "Just the usual ones that we get every year and one who always give the best results..."

Inan leaned forward, seeing there was a hint of concern in the old man's face. "But...?"

He shakily handed the paper to him knowing that if there anybody he could trust on the council with this it was Inan. He read it quickly and his eyes widened as he read more and more...

"I don't know what to make of it." He admitted.

Inan shook his head. "I am sure this is just one of Morgan's jokes. I'll-"

Orpheus shook his head. "You know as well as I do, Inan that not even Morgan would take his practical jokes this far..." He paused. "I suppose the only course of action that we can take is to see what he has to say for himself."

Inan raised his eyebrows. "Do you really think that wise?"

~ (***) ~

Daniella was hunched over her desk, reading her history assignment. That year they learned about the Fermian Wars. A war full of bloodshed and suffering. Something, after her vision, she didn't really wish to think about. Thankfully, she was studying about the political intrigue behind the war. It was triggered by a Prince of Geran, a distant relative to the monarchy of Fermia attempting to seize the throne. There were rumours that the prince was assisted by a court sorceress in Fermia, Lene who acted as a spy for the renegade prince. However despite the aversion from the blood and guts of this war, Daniella was beginning to find the political 'intrigue' to not be so intriguing. She fell back into her seat, rubbing her eyes. She was beginning to see why most people left before this year. The hard work aside, the history course seemed more like an excuse to torture students with the lethal weapon of boredom.

She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a familiar, angelic face. Ananea. "Are you going to come outside?"

Daniella shook her head. "No. History was never my strong suit. I think I may have to continue reading this if I'm to have any hope in passing the exam."

Ananea tilted her head. "You know you will. You're one of the most hard-working and smartest girls in our year."

"Is this including the boys as well?"

There was a moment before they both burst into laughter and Ananea nodded. "I thought that went without saying but...Yes. Especially including the boys."

She kissed her on the cheek and skipped off. "Don't try to work too hard." She called over her shoulder.

She closed her eyes, trying to clear her head. She didn't need to be learning about history. She needed to find out what would be the first step for her future. Certainly, it was good to learn of the pasts mistakes in order to avoid repeating them in the future. However Daniella wasn't planning on having a career in warfare or in serving the monarchy. So it was something she really didn't need to think about that much, let alone learn about. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

_It's just a stepping stone, Daniella. _She thought to herself. _It's something that's going to help you pass your exams. Then afterwards you never had to think about it ag-_

"Think again."

A voice from behind almost sang. It made Daniella jump out of her chair, shrieking at the sudden voice earned herself a stern look from the librarian. The owner of the voice was chuckling to himself. It was deep and rich and familiar. When she had gotten over the shock and humiliation Daniella turned round, when she laid her eyes upon him her jaw dropped. Her heart stopped. She couldn't say anything. Her mind had gone blank. Her mouth went dry. She tried to say something, but she couldn't find the right words to express her shock and relief...

~ (***) ~

All the wizards stood by their seats circled round a stone table. Orpheus oversaw them with a critical eye trying to spot which one had submitted the enquiry for Kain Nightstar. He skimmed over the elder members, knowing that they would never do something so foolish and unpredictable. Their conventional, narrow-minded minds hated the very existence of Kain Nightstar. His eyes were resting on the only culprit he could consider. Morgan Pendragon. He was a powerful sorcerer but he was also foolish and too care-free. Especially with his behaviour towards women...but this was going too far.

"Please be seated." He croaked.

The other wizards sat down wordlessly and swiftly turned their eyes back to the head of the council. He was almost afraid of speaking of the enquiry in case his eyes were really beginning to fail him. He wasn't sure whether even two readings could assure him that Kain Nightstar's recommendation was true.

"There have been plenty of acceptable choices for this years candidates for tutors and considering that there are more students going onto further studies it will take us less time to go through the process of elimination. However, there is one submission which has greatly disturbed me. Not only because it is rather inappropriate for this sorcerer to be teaching someone so young but because of his practices. Now, this sorcerer of whom I speak of is Kain Nightstar."

Murmurings began to buzz around the cold room. The elderly looking shocked and mortified as if looking death in the face. The middle aged raising their eyebrows quizzically. The young looking amused. It was only Morgan Pendragon whose expression remained sober and calm. Knowing that there was no point in delaying his explanation he got to his feet and faced the council.

"My colleagues, I would like it to be known that I submitted that entry."

A red-haired wizard, Inan, a good friend of Morgan raised his eyebrows. Not surprised at his friends behaviour. He never really took the council very seriously...

"And I would like it to be known that his entry should be taken under careful and serious consideration."

"Mr Pendragon, we know you do not take your place here very seriously," Began a haughty elder.

Morgan narrowed his eyes at the man, accepting the challenge, he smirked slightly, but remained composed in order for the act to remain believable.

"I am, perhaps it is time you took **this **situation seriously. My fellow sorcerers, I have been a brother to Kain Nightstar for many years now. I have known him since boyhood and respected and loved him as if he were my own brother. But the practices he has been continuing in, as you will agree have carried on for long enough to be considered an act of pure curiosity. It is now evident that it is merely out of rebellion and defiance. Defiance to us. Defiance to what is good. Kain Nightstar will want an apprentice to carry on his work, hence why this is the only way to stop him."

"Please, Master Pendragon what are rambling on about?" Orpheus moaned.

"I'm saying a student should be assigned to him so that they can act as a spy. It thought that would seem pretty obvious." He added but this earned him a few glances of contempt from many of the other council members. So we can know of his movements, projects, anything we can use to stop him. I don't know what we could do if we allowed him to carry on unnoticed. We have to stop him before the seed can be sown."

Orpheus considered this. As he observed Morgan Pendragon he saw fiery passion, a determination that he had never seen in the young sorcerer before, even as a student. But soon he began to regard this plan with suspicion. When they were boys, Kain and Morgan were attached to the hip (against Kain's wishes) but there was a brotherly loyalty between them both. Why was he suddenly betraying this trust?

"Why are you doing this, Master Pendragon?" Orpheus questioned, brushing a fingertip across his lips. Morgan looked over at the head with a look of sincerity sparkling in his eyes.

~ (***) ~

"Because I love him and I cannot carry on just watching him destroy himself. What he is studying is destroying him. This is the only way I can help him..."

"Are you going to say anything?" Kain chuckled.

Daniella looked up speechless. She had dreams about him. She prayed to him, hoping that he could hear her pleas. Now he was here, she couldn't find the will to wrap her arms around him, cry with relief or punch him in the face out of mere frustration. It was as if her limbs and joints had frozen up was as still and silent as an ice sculpture.

"I-I-I..." She mustered. "It's just so surprising to see you again, so suddenly. How have you been since the last time we met?"

"Oh, I've been well." He replied, with a complaisant look on his face. "Not as many balls though, which is wonderful. In fact, there have been none at all. How about yourself?"

"What you mean balls?" She laughed. "I don't have time for such things. I always find an excuse to not go to one."

_That's my girl, _he thought.

She laughed harder at his, which caused Kain to frown. He suddenly realised why she was laughing and have her a stern look.

"You shouldn't be reading the thoughts of your elders, young lady." He teased.

"You read my thoughts." She argued.

Kain tilted his head and nodded. "True. In fact, do you need any help with your work?"

"Unless you know a lot about the Fermian Wars..."

"I happen to know a vast amount about the Fermian Wars. In fact, that's been one of my research projects of late." He replied, scratching his chin.

Daniella noticed he hadn't been shaving of late but she imagined that if he was clean shaven he would seem less handsome than he was...She mentally slapped herself at the thought.

_Get a grip, Daniella, _she thought.

"I'm sorry?" Kain inquired with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Daniella shook her head dismissively. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. So, what was it you knew about the Fermian Wars?"

"So how old are you now?"

Kain had offered to walk Daniella to her lessons after her free study period she had a lesson in Cryptology, which dealt with reading scorch marks, magical symbols and other ancient languages.

Daniella, for some reason blushed at the question. Maybe it was at the fact that he thought she looked quite young. For some reason she didn't really want him to think of her like that.

"Seventeen." She replied. Her voice felt small and squeaky, as if she didn't want him to be able to hear her answer.

He frowned and started to scan her features. He reached out and brushed his fingertips against her cheek, like the night from all those years before. It soon came back in a flash, the champagne, the laughter, the darkness, his dark brown eyes, her angry green eyes. Soon memories of after that night began flooding in with them. The scratches on the back of her arms and legs. The burns from the 'training' Lady Belladonna inflicted upon her. The hateful words.

Daniella peered up at Kain, the expression on his face was strained, as if he was trying to hold something back. His clenched fist was shaking. His eyes were burning with a fiery hatred. She knew at this moment that he had seen the memories, the broken pieces of her soul. She drew back but with a sharp movement grabbed her by the shoulders and stared straight into her eyes.

"Just one more year." He promised. "Just wait. Wait for me."

Before she could ask what he meant by this she heard a voice shrieking over the chaotic crowds of the Academy students.

"Daniella!"

They both turned to a girl running down the corridor. Her golden ringlets flying behind her. Ananea Blackfall, had come from Kingsbury and was in the same year as Daniella however had only become very close friends with her this year. Since both of all their friends had left the following year they decided to latch onto each other for company. As study buddies, so if one was ill the other would collect sheets or materials for the other. They would help each other revise, take walks in the park for fresh air.

"We're going to be late for class."

"Oh!" Daniella snapped back to reality.

She didn't have time for this, she could explain this to him later. Finish school first, then team up with Kain later. She glanced up at him who had a slight smile on his face and jerked his head down the corridor.

"Go on, off to your lessons. I'll catch up with you later."

She nodded and allowed Ananea to gracefully loop her arm into hers and run down the corridor to the next lesson. Her friend quickly glanced behind them and whispered frantically into her ear.

"Was that Kain Nightstar you were talking to?"

"Yes? Why?" Daniella asked frowning.

"You do know what he practices don't you?"

"Of course, Ananea I'm not that naïve." She huffed defensively.

For some reason she didn't want Ananea or anyone to be thinking badly of Kain. Despite his practice and the fact that she had never witnessed him in the act of doing them, she didn't want to jump to conclusions about his character and she didn't want anyone else doing that either.

"I'm just saying you should be more careful. I heard he may be one of the tutors to a one of us next year."

_I hope so, _was all Daniella could think.

Meanwhile, Kain was making his way to the Academy gardens. He tried to think about the progress of his investigations but all he could think about was Daniella. She had grown up so much. She was only seventeen but she looked so much older. Her bright sapphire eyes now shimmering in the sunlight and her raven black hair twisted into gentle curls like ivy. He brought his hands to his face and began to moan. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about her like this. He never intended this but as soon as he laid eyes on her again...She had grown up so much. She hadn't grown up perfectly, no one was perfect inside or out, but there was something...whole about her...He never intended this, he never intended to feel something more for her, than anyone or anything else...


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! Sorry I haven't posted anything for so long, school is actually a bitch. But on the bright side I got an A on my psychology exam GO ME! Haha I am not big headed at all...D.L. You asked me a question which I didn't answer in the last chapter and I tried to email you but on the review thing there wasn't something that I could click to reply to you. Daniella Lockhart was basically a name I took out of the hat. It just happened really. Thank you Teks for your reviews YOU ROCK! And a big thank you to bleedingcrimson my new alerter. You are also awesome.

Chapter Eight

For **Tek Sonay**

Daniella tapped her pencil on the table in a monotone rhythm. Time when by slowly. All she could do was tap her pencil and nothing else happened. No one else listened. Life wasn't going where it was supposed to be. She wasn't really paying any attention to the lesson or the worries that Ananea tried to implant in her mind. Or anyone else's for that matter. She couldn't understand why so many people were up against him. She knew the answer to that question but because of the intimacy she had with his true nature she couldn't understand why. However there was an air of mystery with still surrounded him like trying to make out the facial features of a figure in the mist. She looked up at the blackboard and mindlessly began to copy down the Akari symbols. Their swirls and curves were so beautiful and hypnotic to Daniella, they almost reminded her of him. They were something which frightened people. They frightened her too but only for a split second. Then she saw their real beauty. Everything, now that he was here, reminded her of him. She rubbed her hand against her neck where the heat in her body was beginning to gravitate towards.

Her head was beginning to buzz. Professor Warhorn's words were beginning to turn into a mumbled mess. She wasn't thinking about what he was saying anymore. She wasn't even thinking about Kain at the moment. She was thinking about what that symbol reminded her of. She knew she had seen it before somewhere. When she remembered, when everything was suddenly coming back to her. She tried to forget it but it was impossible to push it back now. She had to stop thinking like this. That wasn't the reason for why she was there. That wasn't what had got her to get this far. Or was it? She shook her head and focused all her attention onto the blackboard, religiously taking down each symbol, drawing each curve. Then there was one that caught her eye. One which took her back to a small, dark place where she didn't want to return to. It was an eye in a circle with wavy shaped triangles encircling it. Almost like an all-seeing sun with it's rays lighting up the sins of those below. Her fingers entwined round her quill were shaking like a leaf. She wanted to look away but her eyes were plastered to the blackboard. She was beginning to fall back into the hall of those locked away memories. She tried to claw herself away from them, but they somehow always found her again. It was like she was running but no matter how fast she was they were always able to catch up to her...

_Five years earlier..._

She couldn't breathe. She felt like she was drowning but she wasn't falling down into some dark, watery abyss and there was no strange sensation of something being entangled in her limbs and fingers to pull her down to the bottom of the sea. She looked around for something to grab onto as if she was to pull herself out of the helplessness one felt when they were drowning but she found that as if she was actually drowning, she couldn't move. She wouldn't let her. She didn't want her to be able to breathe. She wanted her to feel helpless, she wanted to remind her that she was the one who pulled her out of the water and she was never going to be allowed to forget it. Her shaking hand was hovering towards her neck, trying to hopelessly tear away the invisible force encircling around her neck. She begged her to stop but she couldn't even speak as much as she couldn't breathe. She tried begging her with her eyes but she knew that was never going to be enough. She wanted her to feel the pain first. Her eyes staring up at the ceiling in petrified horror. She had really pushed her this time. She didn't mean to, but this time she had really pushed Lady Belladonna's anger over the edge. She wished she could admit that she didn't care, that this was what she wanted. But at that precise moment, when Lady Belladonna was attempting to squeeze every last breath out of her, that was far from the truth. The top of her list at that moment was to live.

"Now tell me again, why you were out beyond the boundaries?" The tyrannical woman's voice demanded.

Daniella was shaking all over. She didn't know whether she would be able to have enough air or energy to be able to answer her but she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this unless she answered her question.

With the last ounces of breaths she had Daniella only answered. "I...goa...lass..."

She gripped onto a table or chair, she wasn't entirely sure, but she did it to stabilise herself, thinking it might help her get a word out. She didn't know how or why she came to that conclusion but she was willing to try anything at all to be able to get out this alive.

"What?" Lady Belladonna questioned impatiently.

Daniella finally chanced upon a glance in her direction and tried again to speak more clearly. Perhaps she would loosen her hold when she knew that she wasn't entirely afraid of her.

"I...goa-got...lost."

Lady Belladonna tilted her head dramatically, a merciless look in her eyes told Daniella that she wasn't convinced. "You either have to tell me the truth or give me a more convincing excuse. I would suggest the truth, dear and believe me that would be a much easier route to go down."

A spark of amusement shot across the woman's eyes when Daniella began to struggle against her hold and anger rose in the chest of the young girl. She was enjoying this as a psychotic little boy pulling off the wings of a fly. How could someone as sadistic as this be allowed to have such power? How could she have not had her powers stripped of her being just like so many others who had done less than her? She had little pleasures in her life but one of them and from the age Daniella was at, knew that this wasn't a healthy pleasure to have. Her tortures caused rage exploded within Daniella and somehow the premature power deep inside her counteracted with this and released Daniella from Lady Belladonna's hold. Both the woman and the young girl were astonished at what had just happened. Daniella could still feel it running through her veins, it was like there was a fire heating up her blood which was going to burst from her skin at any moment. In that moment when she could have run away Daniella could have run away but instead she laid there and stared dumbfound at the act which she had committed. Both staring at each other in shock they failed to be able to think or move. Daniella realising her opportunity ran for the door only the other was quick enough to slam it shut. Daniella was thrown against the wall, sharp, desperate breaths seething through her teeth.

"Now, now. Let's calm down shall we?"

"That's funny coming from you." Daniella snapped.

Lady Belladonna's face went white, Daniella couldn't believe she could muster such dare to say or even think something like that. Especially to her. Lady Belladonna slowly walked towards her menacingly, her hand still outstretched as if to kill.

"If you're not going to contribute. I think the only way we're going to get anywhere is to take the truth from you myself."

Lady Belladonna raised her other arm and placed both her hands gently on either side of Daniella's temples and suddenly a sharp, agonising sensation shot through Daniella's body. She had never had this done to her before, but she had been reading about it. It was when a sorcerer was able to gain full access to the mind of a being, whether they were magical or not, almost like opening a door into someone's home and being able to have a look around without any objection. She arched her back and cried out so loudly. She had thought that there would be no pain with this method but it was more terrible than she could have imagined. It was a piercing scream which could split the house in two. For a moment Lady Belladonna glanced up the stairs, wondering if anyone could have heard them but of course everyone knew better than to interrupt her. The pain was so intense that she felt her senses go numb. At first she had felt nothing like it and then everything just shut down. She felt like she had died for a moment but Lady Belladonna had pulled her soul right back into her body again, so that she could feel the pain all over again. It was like she was being beaten to a plump then thrown into a tub of boiling water.

The concept of pain and suffering was something which was all too real to her now that she had been numbed by it but when she tried using a new method it was like that ignorance to the sensation of it was renewed. Strangely enough she blessed those few moments because she was able to feel something again. It made her seem real, like she was still there and not some empty to vessel. She could think of all the possible tortures in her mind and feel like she was enduring them all at once. Every inch of her skin and insides were stinging, aching. She was in agony. Complete utter agony. When it ended the first thing that happened or that Daniella remembered from that evening was being thrown onto the floor of her room. She turned round seeing Lady Belladonna staring down at her in a cool, satisfied expression. Daniella stared back in pure defiance since she had nothing left to do. She couldn't fight back, she couldn't cry out to her but she was going to let her know that she wasn't afraid. She wanted her to know that she hated her. She didn't want her to know that she didn't care, she did care. That was why she was doing this. She wanted to rebel. Not silently suffer. She wanted to escape. Not to remain in a cage.

"Of all people, it had to be him. Why him?" Lady Belladonna. "What makes you think that he cares? What makes you think he's going to save you?"

The door was slammed shut and a shiver passed over. She wrapped her arms around herself self-conciously. Repeating the words to herself over and over again, while a mysterious symbol was slowly growing.

"He's coming for you." She muttered to herself.

She had to comfort herself somehow. She knew that it was going to be a long time until she was going to be able to get out. She glanced up at the door and saw a circle began to form, wavy lines soon growing out of it.

She shut her eyes tightly and repeated to herself. "It's going to be okay."

After a while she looked again, only daring to open one eye. A eye, watching her formed in the middle of the circle.

"He's coming for you. Don't worry. He's coming for you."

_The present day_

Kain sat by the fountain, his fists clenched with his body shaking all over. He could see everything. She wasn't far from him now and he could see her mind more clearly. He saw it all, not just what happened to her, not just what she dreamt but also what she felt for all these years. For every documented moment in her memory he could see the shifts of change in her emotions towards a person or her situation. He could see her more clearly than anyone else had seen her, maybe even more than she could see herself. He knew what she was thinking about right now. Her mind was more open than it was before he left her that night all those years ago when she was a young girl, she had left that door open only for him to walk through freely. From what he saw, what she had been through...It took every ounce of his willpower to stop him from flying over to Lady Belladonna's mansion and make sure that she would be unable to converse carbon dioxide into oxygen. He knew though that there was no point. He could see that he would be putting everything they had been working for being put on the line if he did anything like that. After seeing all the terrible things he had done to Daniella he couldn't take it any more. He had to save her, he had to get the position. All the pain and suffering Daniella was forced to endure had to stop.

"It'll be alright." He murmured. "I'm here now, Daniella. It's alright now..."


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

Chapter Nine

For **Ponyo is awesome**

Daniella strode through the school gardens thinking about Kain. If she was honest, he was never really far from her thoughts most of the time, hence why she was wandering around the small patch of paradise to find her saviour. She knew them all too well, each twist and turn. She spent every day that year in the gardens, but of course would take her books with her. There was something beautiful about reading of the truths of the universe amongst the beauties of nature. She almost didn't need to read the words upon its crinkled, old pages. The truth could be found all around her. It was beautiful. It was so beautiful it made her want to cry. Although, her favourite place was underneath the grand, old oak tree. Where she could rest her back against the tree trunk and she could watch the leaves overhead brush against each other. The sunlight struggling to shine through, only achieving a few patches through the cracks. She always preferred the shade or the darkness. Sometimes the sun could be too much. Today though she found that she would be listening to the trickle and splatter of running water as she listened to the deep, harmonious voice of her darkest secret. She smiled at the thought of Kain being a dirty little secret. She supposed she found it funny because he was far from it. She had no problem making it obvious that she had no objections against him and his conduct. She would have no issues admitting to knowing him either.

Despite only meeting him twice now that was more than many people could say. Compared to many others, it was an intimacy rather than a mere acquaintance. She tilted her head at the sight of him sitting underneath the bright sun, his back to the fountain looking out to the sky with a distracted and dreamy expression on his face. It was strange because to Daniella he almost looked like a child. Dreaming of a far off land he wished to visit. She found it difficult to imagine him as a child, she always thought of him as a grumpy, strange looking man with a hint of handsomeness.

"Kain." She said finally.

Her voice was soft and affectionate like a wife speaking to her husband in the hours before going to bed. He didn't turn his head but a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. His brown eyes glided over in her direction and he patted the spot next to him for her to sit. She stepped forward without hesitation but with a meek smile on her face.

"How was your lesson?" He asked simply.

She smirked at his attempt at small talk. Then it faded when she remembered her trip down memory lane but brushed it off.

"It was fine. Very interesting." She answered quickly.

Kain frowned, knowing when someone was avoiding something. He leant over, resting a palm on the other side of Daniella and moved closer to her to the point of his face being inches from hers.

"Are you alright?"

Daniella found that the proximity between them both made it difficult for her to breathe. His eyes s eemed to be penetrating her soul. Was he going to read her again? Like he did before she went to class and on the night when they first met? He had so much anger in his eyes when he saw the memories of Lady Belladonna's daily tortures ever since that night she blessed, when she really should've cursed. But she reminded herself that it was a result of Lady Belladonna's malice not her meeting with Kain. That meeting with Kain would always have a place in her heart.

His eyes were now filled with concern. He had no look of determination to find the truth for himself. He was now going to trust her to tell him herself. She took a deep breath and gulped. She looked down and tried to think where to begin. Where to begin...When did this all really start...?

"Ever since that night, when we first met. I never stopped thinking about you. Not in that way, it's just you made me realise what a fool I had been-"

"You're not a fool." He protested, his voice was quiet and filled with reassurance. "You were never a fool. Just a little girl."

She felt her heart sink for a moment, not because of the way he was looking at her but because there was a possibility of that being the only way that he saw her. Just as a little girl. For some reason she wanted him to see her as more than just a little girl. She wanted him to see her in the simplest way a person could ever perceive another human being. It was what most people would believe to be something which was so natural that it was hardly thought of at all, although Daniella believed it to be the kindest gift another person could give to another person. It was the one thing she had been waiting for not just from anyone but from him.

"Nevertheless, I was foolish. Up until that day I was entranced by the luxurious life Lady Belladonna gave me. I blessed the day she found me now I curse it. I've blessed the day I met you more now. Anyway, that day I started to really practice my powers, to become stronger, wiser. Do you understand why? You understand it was to beat her. So I could finally be free from her grip. I was in a cage and I didn't even know it. I thought I was in a dream but really I was in a prison. But every single day...there was never a day where I didn't think about you. Soon it became almost obsessive I don't know, it was just...I wanted to escape. I wanted to find you, so that you could protect me from her.

"So one day, when she was out somewhere. Probably with a queen or other rich lady I slipped out the mansion and wandered off into the streets. I took nothing with me, no food, no money, nothing. Just the clothes on my back and the handful of powers and spells that I knew. I was thirteen years old and I was so naïve. Someone who Lady Belladonna eventually saw me in the slum area of the city. I was just wandering around aimlessly, I thought that you would just appear out of nowhere, like magic.' She chuckled. 'I didn't really seem to notice the rest of the world it just seemed like a blur. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Time flew by and I didn't even know. I didn't even see her coming. She came up behind me and..."

Her voice seemed to trail into the darkness of that memory. She closed eyes thinking how awful it would be to allow herself to cry in front of him. If she carried on she was afraid that she would break that promise to herself.

"I know the rest." He finished abruptly. "She dragged you by your hair, didn't say a word until you were home again and then she interrogated you. Although to me the correct definition for what she did to you would be torture."

His eyes were burning with the same anger from before. Daniella felt her eyes fill with tears but she took in a sharp, deep breath to keep them in. She didn't want to cry in front of Kain. He would think it was pathetic.

"And I blame myself for that, Daniella." He continued. "It's my fault. She hates me so much, for a reason I cannot say right now and because you befriended me and chose me over her she is punishing you. I am truly sorry for that. I had no intention for you to be harmed in all of this, my intentions were quite the opposite in fact."

She just stared at him. She had an expression of dismay on her face, her mouth open ready to protest. She shook her head but only one word could escape from her throat.

"No." She choked.

She took his hand and held it tightly. It had been a long time since someone had held his hand. His sister of course had no hesitation of being affectionate to her brother, but no one else really ever had taken his hand...no one other than her. And that was such a long time ago...

"Don't you blame yourself for that. Don't take that away from me. Every day when she made my life a living hell I could've blamed you but I didn't. I blamed her malice and that is the cause of all this. What she did to me. Why she hates you. It's her self importance. Her thirst for ambition but do you know what the truth is? She's a coward. She doesn't the strength or courage to grasp real achievement with her own two hands. She uses others as instruments to achieve that and then she takes the credit for it. It's cruel and it's pathetic."

Daniella's eyes were now filled with flames and Kain was sitting there aghast at the young woman's passionate speech. He prepared himself for the fact that she would have grown up since they last met, but he wasn't prepared for this. He wasn't prepared for a wise, brave and self-assured young woman, who knew the difference between right and wrong. Strength and weakness. Courage and cowardice. He blinked and looked away, obviously speechless.

She frowned and leaned closer to him. "Kain, are you alright?"

He chuckled and looked at her again. His eyes seemed to glisten, something Daniella had never seen before.

"Look at you. I never expected this..."

She tilted her head and saw that his eyes were sparkling with amazement and there was a smirk on his face.

"Expected what?"

"KAIN!" A voice screeched which both made their eyes rolls.

They both knew who the owner of that voice was. She sighed and turned to Kain with a look on her face which asked, _why did he have to come along as this precise moment?_

"Hello Morgan." Kain grumbled.

Daniella narrowed her eyes at Kain. _How did Kain know Morgan? _He had the same look of disgust on his face which any person would have if they knew Morgan well enough to know his true character and to be just as disgusted at it as everyone else usually was. When Kain saw the question mark on her face he shook his head telling her that he would explain later.

"You're in. They said yes."

A smile escaped into Kain's expression but also made Daniella have a reason to be suspicious of whether there was anything going on here. She wasn't sure whether it was something she should leave since Morgan was involved in this.

"Yes to what?" Daniella asked.

Morgan realised that Daniella was sitting next to Kain. To be honest he never expected to find anyone sitting next to Kain. When he found it was Daniella, he gave her a graceful bow which anyone would say was over the top.

"Why Miss Lockhart how lovely it is to see you again."

He reached out to kiss her hand but she briskly snatched it away and placed it firmly on her lap. She made a habit not to allow drooling idiots to get the wrong idea.

"Hello Mr Pendragon. Are you here for something important or are you chasing after under-age girls again?"

"Ha," He began, scratching the back of his head.

Of all the girls he was able to charm, Daniella was the only one who kept on continually rejecting his airs and graces. She seemed to be immune to his charms and graces for some reason. Except for when she was a child of course. She seemed quite entranced then, but then again a monkey could enchant a child. He glanced over at Kain who had his head turned to the side and a hand covering his mouth. His shoulders were shaking violently and could hear the muffled sound of a suppressed laugh.

"Well actually I'm here because they're choosing the tutors for you and your peers, my dear. And I was just here to congratulate, my dear friend Kain that he had a place amongst the chosen tutors."

She felt herself go red for a moment for some strange reason. She touched her face self-consciously and glanced at Kain who wasn't looking in her direction and then there was Morgan who was eyeing her suspiciously with a little smirk on his lips. There was something about his words which made her heart beat twice as fast as it had been before. There was something which told her that after all this waiting, after all those nightmares that the period of waiting was soon going to be over.

"Really?" She cried jumping to her feet. "This isn't one of your stupid jokes is it, Morgan?"

Morgan stepped back slightly, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "No, my dear. I tell you no lies. Tis all true."

Daniella couldn't suppress the happiness and relief that was building up inside of her. That was mounting by the second, she wanted to fly up into the sky. Sing to the hilltops (even though she couldn't sing a note). She wanted to skip around the gardens and laugh like a madwoman. However there was a creeping suspicion that was hissing at her from the back of her mind.

"Is Lady Belladonna on the list also?" Morgan narrowed his eyes at her.

She had to make sure that there was no way that their plan could go amiss. She knew better than to make sure that she had no reason to look over her shoulder in plans such as these.

"Yes. Why?" He inquired suspiciously.

She glanced at Kain who nodded at her with a worried expression on his face to lie. Morgan wasn't ready for the truth yet, obviously.

"No reason. She mentioned it in a letter, I was hoping that she would get a place on the list." She lied.

Morgan however was not convinced. Ever since his adoptive brother spilled the beans on his plan he was slowly beginning to suspect that he was right. There was something increasingly becoming more and more suspicious about the woman.

"Well, aren't you going to go and celebrate with her?" He asked lightly.

Morgan was looking at her with a little more intent now. For a moment she thought he was asking this out of good intent. She raised an eyebrow though after it finally dawned on her. She wasn't that stupid. She knew when she was being tested.

"She'll have plenty of people to be celebrating with. I would just be an inconvenience to her, besides I have studying to get on with."

"Oh yes of course your studying. Tell me, Miss Lockhart is there anything you do other than read your dusty school books?"

She tilted her head, knowing that this was a mere teasing into belittling her for rejecting all of his advances however she cared nothing for them. Although she knew that knowledge was always a greater gift rather than Morgan's beauty.

"Well, I don't know Mr Pendragon is there anything you don't do other than harass, chase or court young women? I don't know about you but I'd rather spend my time nourishing the mind and enhancing my knowledge. Not reduce the number of brain cells I have left. I suggest that you do the same, before you have none left."

She strode off in the opposite direction, her head held high. She heard Kain's chuckling voice mutter 'Touché.' Followed by Morgan muttering something along the lines, 'Bloody woman.'


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

Chapter Ten

For **Ponyo is awesome**

After she had walked out of ear shot Morgan turned back to Kain, who was still recovering from the excessive amount of laughing from Morgan's rejection. This made Morgan fume. No one ever turned him done. No one. However Morgan's explosions of rage resembled a hissy-fit from a 5-year-old who had his toys taken from him for a week. Kain finally looked up and there was a moment of silence between the two. Kain's eyes seemed to be dancing with amusement and Morgan's was stony and cold. His swiftly broke the intense moment by turning away dismissively.

"There are more fish in the sea."

Kain broke out in another boom of laughter again and looked like he was about to fall back into the fountain. Morgan scratched the back of his head, staring at his old friend in amazement he wasn't used to seeing Kain like this. He had never laughed this hard. Ever. In all the years he had known him he had never got to him to laugh like this. Then a knowing smile appeared on his lips when he realised the cause for such a miracle.

_It's that girl. _He thought. _Ever since he met her...something has changed in him..._

Kain was never the kind of man who would be expected to fall in love, or if he was to seek company it would not be of a young (somewhat attractive) studious, sorceress.

"I'm so glad that a woman's finally having a good affect on you, old friend."

Kain was rubbing tears of laughter from his eyes. He blinked at his friend in confusion however hysterical amusement was still hovering about in his expression.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, no one has ever made you laugh that much, dear." He said slapping him on the back. "It seems to me that this girl is having...quite an affect on you."

Morgan knew it was going to be a bit of struggle to get the truth out of Kain but he knew it was going to be worth it since the teasing would be never ending. Just the thought of it, Kain the Dark and powerful Wizard of their generation in love with the most harmless looking, sweet-natured young sorceresses of their time.

Kain waved him off. "Nonsense. She's just more wittier than women her age. Than women in general for that matter. She's very intelligent and wise as well..."

Morgan smirked watching the expression on his face. He looked like a man in love not a man infatuated. He had to admit it was good seeing him like this. Not many people knew it but there was a good side to Kain Nightstar. He couldn't remember the last time he saw him, if he was to be honest but there were signs of him slowly emerging again.

"Ha ha! You're singing her praises now! Next you'll be writing poetry about her hair or how her eyes sparkle in the sun."

Kain glanced darkly over at his adoptive brother and clonked him on the head. "I thought that was your forte?"

"Oh...if its necessary. If you want I can help you with your first declaration...of love..."

Kain glared up at Morgan, silently thinking, dreaming of ways to torture and hurt the pompous fool. The expression of Morgan's face was so ridiculous he might as well had had a rose in his hand and crying up to some girl on a balcony.

_He was,_ Kain thought, _the stupidest person to ever walk on the face of the earth. He was a good liar, no doubt about that. But most certainly, a real idiot..._

~ (***) ~

Daniella breathlessly fell back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling with a blind smile on her face. She was moving closer and closer to the future she had dreamed of for so many years, days, hours, minutes, seconds. It was all coming together now. Like the pieces of the puzzle were finally making sense and she knew now what she had to do in order to complete it.

She didn't forget though, that **she** had got onto the list. She could celebrate this triumph but she hadn't achieved the victory. Not yet.

The door swung open and Daniella graceful propped herself up on her elbow and found that it was Ananea. She scanned the room for Daniella and when he eyes found hers she threw her things onto her bed and jumped onto Daniella's. She leaned in so far their noses were almost touching.

"Daniella is it true that you were talking to Kain Nightstar by the fountain?"

The worried expression on Ananea's face seemed so funny to Daniella that she couldn't hold back the laugh inside her and nodded madly.

"Yes, I did." She answered. "What of it?"

"Don't you think that's dangerous, Daniella?" She hissed fearfully.

She smiled at her friends naivety thinking that this was what she could only look like only a few years ago. It was strange finally being in the position of the 'all knowing one'.

"Oh I hardly think so." She replied knowingly. "We're old friends."

Ananea pulled a face which was mixed with shock and puzzlement. "Really? With him? He's a bit...unconventional don't you think?"

"Don't you think that unconventional is much more interesting than conventional, Ananea?"

Daniella leaned her back against the wall and looked up again, trying to drift away from the conversation completely. She didn't need to hear this. She knew that Ananea would be unable to understand. She didn't tell her about Lady Belladonna and she didn't tell her about Kain. But it was a different reason as to why she didn't tell Zola or Ellie. It was because Ananea was too fragile. She had such a sheltered life and the first time she was introduced to reality was when she left for the Academy. If had told Ananea everything it would break her heart and shattered everything that she knew.

When she first met her the first thing that she did was congratulate Lady Belladonna on her _tireless _efforts to fight the Biro disease. Ananea went on and on about her for so long, it was clear that Lady Belladonna was her hero. And it would break her heart if Daniella revealed to her completely different side to her idol. It would break her heart to. She found that she had loved her too much. She wanted to be the mother Ananea had lost in her early, delicate years. She smiled at that sometimes, because it was as if she was taking to role Zola played in their relationship. It seemed so long ago now, when it was only really a year.

They still kept in touch, but Zola's efforts at a mountain hospital made it difficult for them to correspond regularly. The most Daniella could expect was a letter once every two months. She missed Zola.

"Besides, we shouldn't see people just from the outside. It's like a geode. They look like hunks of rock on the outside nothing special but on the inside are gems. Beautiful, priceless gems. That's what people are like, Ananea. Something completely different on the inside to what they seem on the exterior."

Ananea looked troubled. She looked away for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts and process what Daniella had just told her. After a while she returned to her and had a look of indifference and certainty in her eyes.

"What about Lady Belladonna?" She questioned.

_Here we go..._

"What about her?"

She sighed. Ananea Blackfall tilted her head and gazed up at her like a little girl on her birthday or upon the first day of snow in winter. There was something about the way she looked at her which told her, like many young sorceresses, that Lady Belladonna was her personal hero. It was a sad thing to break the dream of a girl as delicate as Ananea. She knew she had to handle this carefully. She always had to be careful about what she said. It was even enough for her to say something to others about her friendship with Kain Nightstar.

"Well she's made many outcries against Dark magic, quite rightly too. It's selfish, it's dangerous and it's destructive. No wonder she protests against it. It's harmful against society and against those who trifle with it. You may say people are completely different to what they seem on the exterior.

But perhaps you should practice what you preach."

Daniella frowned and tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

It sounded like she was accusing her of something terrible. Something which she wasn't sure she really wanted to know. She was never this assertive, especially to accuse her of anything terrible.

"I mean he could be making out that he is harmless when really...he could be quite dangerous."

"You don't know him." She replied defensively. "You don't know what he's like. How can you...?"

Daniella stopped knowing that there were many good reasons to not carry on. First, it was useless trying to convince her that she was right. She was too much of a loyal follower of Lady Belladonna. And secondly, if she carried on, the truth would slip out. That would ruin the plan. Only for a few more months or years and then it would be alright. Then it would be safe to speak openly. To live freely.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: Hi Guys! I've given you a nice long chapter to read this time! Thanks for the reviews and thank you for a new favourite-er ***drum-roll*** observingangel! Give her a round of applause ladies and gents! Now without futher ado...and oh, Howl makes his first appearance in my story in this chapter, enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

For **Tek Sonay**

_6 months later..._

"You're nervous." Ananea whispered.

"No I'm not." Daniella lied. She tried to laugh but it only make her voice sound shaky with worry.

Ananea chuckled at her friends attempt to keep her cool. She knew her well enough to know that this is what she had been waiting for. All the late night studying. All the strains she dragged herself through. It all came to this moment and it was overwhelming her. She was wondering if she had done enough. Did she do enough for him? Did she do enough to succeed? As Orpheus slowly walked by the graduates he handed them a scroll with their results and shook their hand. She stared at it wondering what would be in its contents. Was she going to be alright? Was all that work that she put in enough to get as far as they needed? All the younger students were there sitting silently in the dark room lit only by a few sparse candles. All the graduates were unable to be seen as they were hooded in their black cloaks which went down as far as over their eyes. It made their futures all the more daunting, not even being able to have an idea who may be taking them on the next step of their journey. She would have to almost crane her neck back to be able to look into his face. She was told that you could tell if you had done well just by looking into his eyes. If they were warm and looked slightly amused you did well. If he looked regretful then you did terribly. If he just looked at you dismissively you did well but on an average level. She dreaded looking into those old twinkling eyes which she sometimes found to be such a comfort.

During her time at the Academy, Orpheus was a distant uncle or grandfather to Daniella. She wasn't spending all that much time with him but he was always willing to give her a smile when she passed in the corridor. If she was alone somewhere he would come up and sit beside her to interrupt her when she was trying to get herself through a difficult book she had to read for one of her classes. As clichéd as it sounded everyone at the Academy or who had come and gone had become a part of a family she never had. After passing Ananea he finally came to her. She continued staring down at the floor, too afraid to look up. A part of her didn't feel ready for all of this. She wanted to go back and give herself a little more time in order for her to be ready. She heard a slight cough and her eyes flickered upwards. Orpheus handed the scroll to her and then took her hand. She hovered over to his eyes and saw something in them that she was not warned about. They was a flicker of warmth but then there was something else...There was concern, worry, faith. She couldn't decipher what he was trying to tell her. He passed on and left Daniella there. She felt like she had been abandoned on an island by someone who told her that he would go fetch for help not knowing when or whether they would return.

"See?" Ananea whispered. "That wasn't so bad..."

~ (***) ~

Kain Nightstar waited in the stone room for the graduates to come in and be collected once again to endure another few years of hardship and study. Or what they thought as hardship up until this point. The funny thing about it all is that they really didn't know what it was like until they left the Academy then they knew what it was like. Although he could make an except for a select few that had walked through those same doors he had done all those years ago. Kain fidgeted so much that he was beginning to grab the attention of those around him. He was sure that there was something else on their minds when they realised that it was him. He wasn't surprised he never behaved like this, not since she met Daniella. The door creaked open with a procession of black hooded graduates marching into the room, he tried to make out Daniella but he found it difficult as the hoods were pulled so far over their eyes. He was sure that he would have been able to tell even then since she could be so predictable sometimes. He smirked remembering what it was like being under them. All those years ago when he was in their shoes he felt like he was being blind-folded and kidnapped. He glanced over at Morgan, who wagged his eyebrows, Kain shook his head in disapproval. Morgan never took anything seriously. He was amazed no one had killed him in a tavern brawl yet. Especially with all those women...

"We shall go by tradition and read out the names of graduates, followed by their allocated tutors. They shall leave the room and of course become acquainted with one another before the end of the summer for when they shall begin their studies. Now we shall start in alphabetical order."

Orpheus cleared his throat and began to read out the names."Nara Aki with Amos Kell."

The small, olive skinned girl hesitantly walked over to a tall, dark skinned man. He had an unmoving, passive look on his face. He looked like something to be reckoned with but Daniella knew he was the best choice for Nara. She was smart and considerate all she needed was some confidence. They both left the room, Amos striding forward with Nara scuttling after him.

Orpheus moved on after the sound of the door shutting could be heard. "Ananea Blackfall...with Lady Belladonna."

Daniella's heart stopped beating. She had escaped but Ananea hadn't. Thoughts of her pressed against a wall, gasping for her last breaths polluted Daniella's mind. She wouldn't be able to survive that. She looked up and prayed briefly for her to be paired with Kain so that they could work quickly. For Ananea...

She glanced over at her friend who looked as excited as a child on Christmas day. This was a dream come true, only Daniella knew it would come out as an unimaginable nightmare. She reached out for her hand before she left. Ananea blinked and gave her a quick smile then slipped away. Lady Belladonna narrowed her eyes at Daniella.

_Don't you dare-_

_Watch me._

Lady Belladonna turned away from, trying to not make it obvious that they had entered into some form of engagement, since (as Daniella would only imagine) was rather rude in polite society. That being said in a sarcastic manner. She then gave Ananea a bright, motherly smile and wrapped an arm around her affectionately. Daniella saw her grip her shoulder tightly and wondered whether she was going be okay. Surely Lady Belladonna wouldn't risk her reputation by tormenting her the same way as she did with Daniella. Then again she could do anything to anyone she wanted and get away with it. She was untouchable. Also she could imagine that Ananea would be rather submissive towards her. She wouldn't need to go to those lengths to keep her under her control. Daniella mentally sneered at this scene, she couldn't believe how Lady Belladonna could keep the act up. She was really surprised that no one other than herself and Kain was able to see through this mask. She couldn't see how Ananea couldn't see through it. Orpheus continued to read out the names passing by many others. Daniella felt like she was climbing up a high flight of stairs, increasingly climbing up to perilous heights.

"Daniella Lockhart...with Kain Nightstar."

Daniella froze. Whisperings buzzed around her. She looked straight at Kain who was beckoning her with his index finger, she nodded and walked over gingerly. All those years...she finally came to the spot which she dreamed of, worked for. Their arms brushed against each other as they walked out of the stone room into the blinding sunlight.

"Thank God." Daniella muttered with relief. She heard Kain chuckle beside her.

"I see you're not one for grand ceremonies."

"I dread and despise them. Like you dread and despise balls, for example."

"Hmm." He grunted. "I noticed you looked a little uneasy when you saw your friend being paired with Lady Belladonna."

"You can understand why though can't you?" She asked taking off her hood.

Kain turned to her, with a thought drifting out of his mind. Not realising that Daniella was able to hear it.

_Much better..._

Daniella blushed and looked down at the ground. _He doesn't think about me in that way...Does he?_ Thankfully he took this as a sign of worry and unsettled feelings and took her by the shoulders.

"It's alright. We'll expose her before too much harm can be inflicted on her." He soothed.

"Still, she'll be able to get away with harming her a little bit. For Ananea that's more than enough." She stressed.

"That's more than enough for anyone."

"No. Ananea's different. She's fragile. One touch, one single scratch is like shattering a glass figurine for her. I wish it was me. I wish I could be the one in her place. A few more years of endurance is nothing in-"

"No!" Kain grasped her by both the sides of her face now.

He brought her so close to his face that their noses almost touching. He saw her blush a little making him re-evaluate the appropriate distance between both their faces and pulled her back a little. She had to admit she was a little taken back by his sudden action her and hoped more that he would let her go rather than just increasing the distance between them both. Mostly it was because she could feel her heart beating fast the closer he was to her face along with the longer he was touching her. She wasn't exactly used to men being around her and from her experience she didn't appreciate them being too affectionate with her (cough-cough-Morgan-cough). She could feel his warm breath on her face, which made her heart beat faster and faster by each passing second. She wanted him to let her go but then there was something telling her...A million thoughts rushed through Daniella's mind. _Was he going to-? Would he-? _Kain, hearing these thoughts also froze. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He wasn't sure what he wanted any more. He wanted her safe and out of harms way. Away from that malicious witch. His hands slide down back to her shoulders. He had to control himself.

"You shouldn't have to endure that any more." He croaked. "You should start thinking of yourself. Always putting responsibilities and other people before yourself. I'm not saying slow down, certainly not now. But just remember why you're doing this."

She gulped and nodded reluctantly. "Now, shall we get to know each other?" He asked cheerfully. That was the first time that afternoon and in a long time Daniella had laughed.

~ (***) ~

The mountain air blew through the strands of Daniella's hair as she looked out over the scenery. She hated how long it had become and at that moment she decided that she should cut it. She preferred to keep it at a length which was just manageable. She let it loose and saw that it went all the way down her back which made her give out a great sigh. She must have not been paying attention at all to what the Witch of the Wastes was doing when she was asking her to cut her hair a few months ago. She said she wanted to get most of it cut off. It looked like she took things in her own hands and decided to do what she thought was best opposed to what Daniella wanted her to do with it. Anyway she was going to cut itself next time and she was going to make it much shorter. It would be much more practical anyway. She ran her fingers through it as she chewed on another strawberry, thinking about how much length she would cut off. Without him knowing, while he was hearing these thoughts, Kain thought this was horrific. Her hair was one of her nicest features. No loveliest features. Beautiful- He mentally slapped himself. He was beginning to hear Morgan's voice in his mind.

_You'reinloveYou'reinloveYou'reinloveYou'reinlove._ He was starting to become ridiculous. They weren't here to...do that. They were here to take down an evil, cunning, malicious sorceress.

_Get that nailed into your head, Kain._

Daniella glanced over her shoulder, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked over at Kain wide-eyed at the signs of discomfort shown across his face.

"Kain, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes Daniella. I'm fine. So, shall we begin this meeting of hearts then?"

Daniella giggled, Kain thought it was adorable at first but mentally slapped himself a second after that. She approached the rock he was sat on and settled herself next to him.

"We already know each other."

"Not really well."

Daniella considered this and found that he was in fact right. She didn't know anything about his family. Whether he had any. Whether he knew any. What his favourite dish was. What books he liked to read. His relations to Morgan also intrigued her as well.

"Very well, do you have any siblings?"

"Ah family history. Yes I have one sibling. Enya. She's about 25 now. I'm not entirely sure though, we don't speak often you see..."

"Is it about your...practices? Your interests?"

"I suppose. She never agreed with it." Daniella noticed that he looked sad.

She could tell that he really loved his sister. But he found that his research was too important to him. Hence, he was stuck in the conflict where he didn't know which side to choose. Daniella knew the feeling.

"I'm sorry." She said in a small voice.

"Nothing you need to apologize for. Nothing you should apologize for." He brushed a finger against her nose playfully, making her smile.

"I had other brothers and sisters but they...died." He choked on the last word. "There was an accident and only Enya and I survived."

"That's awful." She breathed.

She suddenly felt fortunate that she didn't remember anything about her past. Who knows what happened to her and her family? She would much rather be ignorant than be left with traumatic memories as markers for her parents existence.

"And I suppose we can't have a conversation about your family. Can we?"

Daniella looked to the sunset and contemplated this. "Well, you were able to see those broken pieces of my soul, Kain. I was wondering if you could tell me something."

She gave him an imploring look, after all she had been told by many of her friends that any woman could get what she wanted if she looked at a man in a helpless way that she was attempted to do at the moment. Kain looked hesitant and sighed with regret. He couldn't tell her anything yet. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her really badly, he wanted to get all of it out of the way. He wanted her to be able to trust him and so far that had been tested and from what he could feel from her, he had just been able to get away with it. After all his research pointing towards Daniella and Lady Belladonna, he couldn't bring himself to tell her what he had found. After he was finished reading the report himself the first thing that came to his mind was how difficult it would be to break it to her. Firstly, he was afraid of being wrong and causing her unnecessary pain. Something which she desperately needed a break from after all these years. Secondly, he wanted to protect her. She was more or less happy now after she had gotten over the sufferings of her past. Who was he to ruin that?

"Wait, Daniella. Wait for me. Just wait." A shiver ran over her skin, reminding her of that apocalyptic dream. Those words always frightened her. "Can you do that for me?"

She complied and nodded, although he could tell that she really wanted him to tell her the truth. She knew that it was something terrible. Something so horrible that he wanted to put it off so that she could remain that little bit happy for a little bit longer. Her only problem was that now that she knew he had some knowledge of her past it was something which would always be on her mind. Something that she would always be thinking about every moment that she was with him. She would always know whenever she looked across at him over the table or across the room that he knew something. Something terrible. She always knew that her history was never going to be like sunshine and roses but she still wanted to know. Not knowing was always the worst torment anyone could go through. He knew the truth, more than he could imagine. If he was right, if she was the right one. If she was that girl. That same little girl who always hid behind her mother's leg. The same blue eyes that dared to look up at a solemn, stony faced boy. Was she the same little girl? Was she still that little girl?

~ (***) ~

"Come on Sophie we have to get everything ready!" Howl cried running around the kitchen frantically and excitedly.

Sophie just sat at the table drinking her tea, disregarding Howl's antics. Daniella wasn't exactly the kind of girl who needed a lot to impress her. She wasn't one for extravagance and sophistication. She was simple and honest. So there was really no need to cause such a fuss. Calcifer just hovered around eyeing Howl as he flew about the room. He glanced at Sophie and rested beside her on the table.

"Does he really have to make a fuss?" Sophie shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you know Howl." She muttered.

"Sophie." Howl had stopped in front of her, staring in disbelief and annoyance. "Have you heard a word I've just said?"

"Yes, Howl. Everyone has. The entire wastes probably have to."

Howl put his hands on his hips and huffed. "Then why are you just sitting there drinking tea?"

"Because there is no need to go to such lengths for Daniella. She appreciates it enough that she's coming to stay for a few weeks before she starts her tuition with Kain."

Kain was a little waif when Sophie and Howl first encountered him in a slave market. There was a trembling little girl standing beside him too. She looked hungry and distressed of the scary world she had be thrown into. An owner was trying to sell her to a rich gentleman but Kain refused to be separated from his sister. Howl decided to step in an offered twice as much the gentleman was offering for Enya on each sibling. Overwhelmed by the offer, the slave owner accepted. When he first laid eyes on Kain he knew he had powerful magic running through his veins, so he decided to tutor him before he would send an application for the Academy. Kain struggled to fit in with the family at first but against his better judgement he made friends with his only son Morgan. His bright personality complemented his dark persona. His dark appearance clashed with Morgan's light features. Morgan's playfulness contrasted with Kain's serious and solemn nature.

It was really quite comical. Sophie always commented that opposites really do attract. Recently though Kain acted quite out of character nominating himself for a tutor. She was beginning to wonder whether he had actually thought this one through when he volunteered. They were even surprised to hear that he had been accepted as one of the possible candidates for a tutor. Howl wouldn't hesitate to admit to the fact that he found Kain's practices unsettling but this was much more confusing. Something just didn't seem right. What was it about this girl which made him change his mind oh-so suddenly? Howl hated it when he found something he just couldn't understand. Swiftly a golden eagle swooped through the door and suddenly appeared as his flamboyant son, practising one of his favourite stunts.

"Hello father, mother."

He greeted kissing her on the cheek. "Hello dear."

"Morgan, you don't know anything about Kain's recently behaviour do you?"

Morgan smirked and sat down on the table putting his legs up and ate an apple which he materialized in his hand.

"I might do."

Howl narrowed his eyes at his son. "Morgan. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well..."

"They're here!" Calcifer cried.

The door swung open, a young witch and wizard floating onto the front door step. The dark haired sorcerer looked up and small smile appeared on his lips.

"Hello Howl."

"Kain, it's been some time."


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: Hey Guys! I've given you an especially long chapter today since I know most people are quite fond of long chapters ^ ^

Chapter Twelve

For **run4life**

Howl turned to Daniella, opening his arms wide and gathered her into a tight embrace. Daniella laughed in amusement, always wanting to be the surrogate father to everyone. When she said everyone she meant **everyone**. She liked the Pendragon family, despite their amazing, flying house they actually seemed like humble people, everyone except Howl that is. There was nothing fake about them. They also showed that they cared in the simplest of ways. Like hugging you after not seeing them in a while. Pecking you on the cheek before you left again.

"Mr Pendragon you're suffocating me." She muttered into his chest. Their signs of affection, however, soon became quite stifling.

"Daniella." He scolded. "I told you to call me Howl, Mr Pendragon makes me sound old."

"You are old, Howl." Kain remarked. Howl narrowed his eyes at him.

Howl waved a finger in Kain's face, who didn't seem to be bothered that he was being told off as if he were a 2-year-old.

"There will be none of that cheek, young man. I need to talk to you actually, something very serious." Prodding him in the chest with each word.

Kain raised his eyebrow, his face showing no signs of worry or surprise. "What about?"

"You know what it's about." Howl replied, leaning closer to his adoptive son.

Daniella watched this conflict. Howl may be a fool, but not unlike his son, he wasn't stupid. It wasn't easy doing something and getting away with it with him around.

Kain folded his arms and looked straight into Howl's eyes. _"_I assure you I don't."

Howl sighed and dropped the subject...for now. Daniella was like a third daughter to him and adoptive son or not, he wasn't going to let Kain hurt her feelings. Nor let him manipulate her for his own ends. Although this night was for celebration. Daniella's studies had finally ended along with her excuse for not having any fun. So the interrogation would probably be best to be left until morning.

"Now Daniella I hope you have some energy left in you, because you're about to have the celebration of a lifetime!" He declared dramatically.

Everyone in the room, except for his excitable son looked at Howl with an expression of content. Morgan was practically jumping in his seat.

Kain looked down at Morgan with a critical eye and a grimace. "You. Are. Such. An. Idiot."

Sophie nearly spluttered out her mouthful of tea from laughter. Calcifer smothered his face, giggles trying to escape through his fiery hands.

"Oooh Kain. Have some fun for once."

"**No**."

"Pretty pl-"

"**No**!" He snapped through clenched teeth. "You know how I feel about balls and parties."

Morgan waved his finger with a smug grin on his face. "Don't forget that the one ball I dragged you to united you with your lo-"

"Shut up!" He ejaculated.

Calcifer was now on the table, slamming his fist on the table on, laughing heartily. Sophie was laughing now, deciding it was best to put her tea aside for the time being while watching this exchange. Daniella was flushing feriociously at the fear of Morgan saying something that would suggest that there was something between her and Kain.

_That would be really awkward..._

Howl was laughing harder than Calcifer at this point, they were all used to these constant banters between the two and it always amused them. Even if they didn't know what they were arguing about.

Calcifer suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Kain. "What are you guys arguing about exactly?"

Morgan took a deep breath as if about to begin, he was going to enjoy this. "Well-" Suddenly his lips were sealed shut as if sewn together.

"Don't say a word." Kain warned. Morgan mumbled in protest. Howl stopped laughing now, getting tired of this conflict.

"Kain would you kindly release your brother, please."

Kain sighed, he was actually enjoying this but knew he had no choice and flicked his finger. Morgan was gasping for breath and glaring at Kain as soon as he let go of his hold.

"You're going to pay for that."

"Okay." Kain replied in a bored tone.

Daniella shook her head at the spectacle and turned back to Howl. "Er, Mr Pen- Howl." Daniella corrected, when Howl gave her a certain look. "You really don't have to-"

"Nonsense, besides Elara wouldn't be happy returning home to such a dull atmosphere. She's expecting to return to a party."

"Wait. What? Ellie's coming?" She asked, sounding surprised. She was literally doing somersaults in the back of her mind. It hadn't been until last summer since she had a chance to see Ellie again.

"Why of course. You don't think she would pass out on a party would you?"

"No, she wouldn't." She muttered knowingly.

"Ha ha, good." He said, slapping her on the back. "Take a seat and I'll get everything ready."

"Everything is already ready." Sophie called after him. "You've just been sitting on your backside all afternoon while everyone did all the work."

"Hear hear." Calcifer remarked.

Howl spun round dramatically and held up his index finger. "Ah, but you can't do this can you?"

The dull, sober room transformed into a bright, sparkling dining room. It was still the same size only it had a crystal chandelier hanging over the top. The walls were painted in a golden yellow and the window drapes were scarlet velvet. The table was covered in a delicious, strange looking food. Of course with all the usual pig with an apple in its mouth. Various, exotic looking fruit, treats, bread, pie, newly grown vegetables...It was all there.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"See Sophie, she isn't so austere as you make her out to be."

Sophie didn't look up at the extravagance and continued sipping her tea. "She's only impressed by the extents of your magic, Howl not your tastes."

Howl pouted, making Kain chuckle. He stepped forward towards Sophie and pecked her affectionately on the cheek. "Hello Sop-"

"Mother." She corrected severely, making him chuckle again.

"Sorry, Mother and she's right, Howl. Like me she doesn't enjoy balls. She actually goes out of her way to find an excuse not to go to one rather than to attend."

"Well obviously she hasn't been to one of my parties. Now has she?" He said stroking her nose. Daniella giggled nervously and blushed.

"Howl stop scaring the child." Sophie scolded.

"I'm not scaring her."

The door burst open disruptively, with all the inhabitants turning to see who had arrived. A brown haired girl stood in the doorway panting with a bonnet threatening to fall off her head. Strands of hair across the sides of her face, showing that she had flown through rainy storms. She closed the door after he with the flicker of a finger and ran up the steps with her brief cases. She dropped them by the stairs, threw off her bonnet on top of Calcifer who protested, struggling with it as if it were a re-enactment of an epic battle between hero and monster. She ran towards Daniella arms out- stretched.

"Daniella!" She cried enveloping her into an embrace.

"Hello, Ellie. I suppose it's been a long time." She laughed breathlessly. It did seem like a while, more than a year for that matter.

"A long time?" Ellie demanded grabbing the sides of her face. "It hasn't been a long time it's been forever!" She cried pressing her face into Daniella's shoulder again. Daniella rolled her eyes as she peered over at Kain. He shrugged his shoulders in return.

_What can you do with the people in this family?_

_They're __**your**_ _family..._

_Not biologically..._

"You two aren't being rude are you?" Ellie asked narrowing her eyes at Daniella.

It was easy to tell when people were mentally talking to one another, once you got a knack for it and Elara was very knowledgeable upon the rules and aspects of social antiquate. Daniella turned back to her giving her a weak, innocent smile.

"No..." Elara frowned when a thought suddenly dawned on her.

Kain never made such instant friends with people, so Daniella and Kain must've met before. Maybe he was a family friend on her real family.

"Do you two know each other?"

"We met briefly a few years ago." Daniella replied truthfully. "When I was little I went a ball..."

_The plot thickens..._

Daniella narrowed her eyes at her. "Why do I have the feeling that you're concocting something in that little, cunning mind of yours?"

Ellie gave her an innocent twinkling of the eye. "Because you know me so well...Or maybe its because you're reading my mind. Very rude you know." She chided playfully.

"A ball? Kain never goes to a ball!" Howl screeched.

"That was the one occasion when Morgan dragged me to one." He replied soberly.

"Oh, I remember that." She giggled. Howl tilted his head and looked at Daniella with a surprised look in his eyes.

"Really? What a small world..." He commented.

"Hey!" Cried a crackly, old voice. Everyone turned to an old woman on the stairs smoking a cigar. "Are we gonna have a party or what?"

~ (***) ~

The food was delicious. The company was wonderful. Daniella finally felt like she was, as clichéd as it sounded, home. She could see why Kain preferred one on one company though. Maybe that was something they could do once in a while after all of this was over. Just every once in a while they could just talk. About anything and everything. Kain was good at that. Suddenly thoughts of Kain and her standing on a hillside watching the sunset, sitting at a table eating dinner stealing a few glances at one another, his hands gliding over to hers polluted her mind.

Was she...? No. She had to stop it. He would never return her affections. She was too young for him. He would probably think of her as a deluded silly girl. His efforts being wasted on someone who didn't have the capabilities to prioritise her responsibilities with her emotions.

The witch of the wastes watched the young girl glance every now and then at Kain in the corner who was quietly eating his dinner. Kain's glances over at the young girl were more obvious and longer than hers. However these stolen moments between were passed unknown by one another. Except by a few around the dinner table. She smiled knowingly, she knew love when she saw it. She cackled to herself, she knew how it was going to turn out as well. It would be bumpy along the way but it would soon get there.

She knew what the girl was like and she knew what the boy- or man as she should say, was like and they were both impossible when it came to something like love. They were both so immersed in their studies it was unbelievable. They both had a realistic outlook on life and were very sensible.

"Yes," She muttered. "This is going to be very difficult."

"What's going to be very difficult, Granny?" Morgan inquired.

The witch of the wastes peered over at the philanderer knowing that he would probably be of some use in her scheme.

"Those two." She said gliding her finger over from Kain to Daniella.

He smirked and hummed to himself as he cut the bread. The witch of the wastes narrowed her eyes knowingly. Morgan knew something and she was going to find out what it was.

"Are you up to something naughty Granny? As always." He added cheekily.

"Hey, let an old woman have her little pleasures, young man. A shame you won't fulfil some of them." She flirted.

He raised an eyebrow, a little disgusted but at the same time amused. "I hope you know that I am the last person who would disapprove your endeavours. Anyway, as you were saying..."

"Well I can't quite figure out our two guests..."

"Well, you've noticed a change in him have you not?"

"Who hasn't?" She remarked.

"Well, you're very right to make suspicions about that and you have also hit the mark upon the cause of that."

"So it is love." She purred.

He could see from the calculating look in her eye that she was going to enjoy this little stay of theirs. She usually hated the company of Kain since he never humoured her in her little games and was always so dreary and serious. Not like Howl and Sophie was not nearly as bad as her stepson either...

"Correct. However there is a problem."

"He's in denial isn't he?" He nodded. "Oh dear..."

"Oh dear is quite right. Then again he has sung his praises about her, I think he may even see her as a goddess incarnate."

She laughed heartily. "He's in love. He's deep in it. Well, my boy, I think I shall need your help in allowing this little bud to blossom before it wilts."

Morgan snorted. "You are poet after all."

~ (***) ~

Elara was brushing her hair in her nightgown thinking of her sweetheart. Fernand was so sweet it was almost adorable. She wanted to dressed him up like a doll and drag him round to her relatives. That was how adorable he was. Like a little boy. She peered over at Daniella who was looking out the window, running her fingers through her hair. Staring up at the stars thinking about astronomy no doubt and perhaps other things...

A smile crept onto Ellie's lips. _Looks like I'm not the only one in love..._

"So how old were you when you met Kain?" She asked innocently.

Daniella looked over her shoulder. "12."

Elara giggled. "And you weren't frightened by him?"

"No-I mean I knew that he was supposed to be frightening, but he didn't frighten me."

"A dark wizard who's sole aim is to frighten other people didn't scare you?" Daniella shook her head. "You've always been strange haven't you?"

"He...there was something about him. Something like he didn't want to frighten people."

"Oh believe me, Kain wants to frighten people."

"Yes, I know." Daniella replied hurriedly. "Yet, there was something sad about him, I didn't know what at the time but now I know why."

Elara stopped brushing her hair and stared wide-eyed at Daniella. Kain may have closed off from people, nearly everyone but he told no one but his family about _that. _In Elara's mind it was now evident that this love was going both ways. Just both of the people didn't realise one loved the other. How typical...

"What else has he told you?" She asked curiously.

Daniella scratched her head. "He told me about his sister and why they aren't speaking."

"Hm, I don't blame her really."

"Just because he's unconventional doesn't mean he should be shunned." Daniella snapped.

Ellie turned round again and raised an eyebrow. Daniella looked away, realising that she had been rude to her host. If there was one useful thing Lady Belladonna beat into her was at least manners.

_This girl totally loves him. _Ellie thought.

Thankfully Daniella didn't hear this thought, Ellie mentally thanked her father for all the training and practice in that.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I do."

"Really, what?"

"Well that would be making it far too easy now wouldn't it?"

Daniella narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"No you have to figure it out for yourself."

Daniella huffed and threw the duvet over her head. Ellie grinned to herself, knowing that she would be formulating a plan with Granny. Starting tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: Hey thanks for the support people and don't worry Tek Sonay is back

YAAAAYYY!...Well **cough** that's a yay from me and run4life probably since our livelihoods more or less depend on her or his reviews. I'm sure its a her...Anyway, on with the story. And please review, please read and review. Thanks Teks and run4life. Hugs for you!

Chapter Thirteen

For **Ponyo is awesome**

The morning sun shone through the window through the curtains which hadn't been closed completely. Yet the excitement of last night and exhaustion of constant work for 4 years sent Daniella into a deep sleep which wasn't even disturbed by the sunshine. When Ellie woke up she smiled over at the younger girl and decided to let her sleep. She deserved it, despite her threats the girl still continued to work non-stop. She needed her or Zola around to keep her in check. She quietly dressed and brushed her hair.

_She must be really tired, _she thought. _She hasn't stirred at all._

As she walked out the door she stole one last look then a shadow was cast over her, causing her to spin her head round in a panic. When she saw who is was she sighed in annoyance.

"Kain."

"Sorry." He replied, in a tone which suggested he wasn't in the least bit sorry or bothered for that matter.

"You know, some people say hello. Or good morning?" She suggested.

He was never good with manners, their mother Sophie tried to instil him with manners since he was a child. Enya, his younger sister, was the sweetest, most polite little thing anyone would have beheld. Some people would have thought they weren't related at all, save the similarity in looks.

"I just wanted to check on Daniella." He interrupted. "But since she's still asleep...I best not disturb her. She needs her rest."

While he paused, his eyes lingered on the half covered figure snuggled into her bedsheets. Her raven black hair was sprayed across the pillow and her thin, gentle body rose and fell which each intake of breath. She looked...serene. Ellie smiled up at her adoptive brother and turned back to Daniella.

"Yeah, you'll be waking her up at 6 o'clock in her morning, no doubt. Best to spare her for as long as possible."

"Oh of course. But it would be more 5 o'clock, really." He retorted.

Ellie frowned, knowing that wasn't something you said about someone you loved. If he loved her he wouldn't care about what time she got out of bed. Even if she was willing and capable.

She put her hands on her hips, tilted her head with a look of dismay on her face. "Kain Nightstar I hope you won't push her too hard. Not that she needs any pushing." She added as a sidenote.

She knew that Daniella would be more than happy to work as hard as she could however she did worry about her sometimes. She needed to...chill if anything. She needed to slow down, enjoy the fact that she was still young and leave all the serious stuff for later. And having her step-brother as her tutor was never going to help things at all.

"If I want her to achieve the best to her abilities that is the only method that will obtain that, my dear little sister."

"I'm not that little." She snapped.

"Oh no. Five foot eight is a considerable size. I was just referring to your mind." There was a pause, Kain's face was calm and confident. Ellie on the other hand was fuming.

_Why Daniella likes this jerk I shall never know, _Ellie thought. _But that surely doesn't mean..._

"What?" Kain inquired.

~ (***) ~

Love was a funny thing. It crept up on you when you least expected it and it came in the strangest of forms that you would least except them to come in. Then again, with Granny it was always the beautiful, young men she fell in love with merely because it was something that she always wanted. Youth and beauty. It made sense with her, but with others it was a mystery.

"I wonder what the girl sees in him." Granny murmured.

She really did wonder about that. He was so dark, she...well she had dark hair too but she was pale or could be seen as bright as the sun or maybe even the moon and he was as dark as the night without either a moon or stars to light the way. She was kind as he was cruel.

Howl raised an eyebrow at her over his morning tea and sipped. "What do you mean?"

Granny made a tutting sound. "Please don't tell me that you're not aware of it, Howl. She's in love with him."

Howl almost chocked on his tea and pressed a fist against his teeth. "Don't be ridiculous. Kain would never-"

"I'm not talking about Kain, well, there is something in the way that he looks at her, I suppose." She replied with her eyes cast to the ceiling as she wondered upon this thought herself. "Any how the girl's affection for her is very clear..."

That girl would never be able to hide her true feelings even if she wanted to. With every glance in his direction she would turn away and would never be able to find that it was being returned without her knowing. Kain made it rather obvious as well and he was always the one who was always secretive about his thoughts and feelings.

"I think you're just bored." Howl chuckled.

She narrowed her eyes at him and shrugged her shoulders. "So be it."

~ (***) ~

"OW!"

Daniella woke with a start. The loud voices made her panic, ever since she had that dream she started to become jumpy. She looked round frantically, spinning herself round, looking from side to side looking for the source what woke her from her dreamless sleep. Literally a second later she found it. Kain was holding onto the door holding his jaw in his mouth. When their eyes met he blushed in embarrassment.

_She looks so beautiful in the morning sun._

What? Was that her mind or him saying that? No, he wouldn't say something like that. It was what **she **wanted him to say or think. She told herself not to be so silly and fickle and shook her head. Kain continued to nestle his chin in his hand like a baby bird, casting an annoyed look over at his adoptive sister, although it would be more accurate to say that it was murderous rather than simply annoyed. Ellie was narrowing her eyes at him, signs of frustration were beginning to ease off, replacing it with satisfaction and ease.

"You deserved that."

"I deserved no such thing." He replied curtly. "Ow!"

She whacked him around the head which, to Daniella, was a rather amusing scene to watch since Kain was always the much feared wizard, so seeing him being beaten up by a girl was certainly a pace away from that image.

"You were asking for it." She returned, shrugging her shoulders.

"No I was-OW!"

Daniella was watching the domestic scene in confusion, interest and jealousy. She never had this, even if Nelai was somewhat of a sister she never bothered herself 'with little girls'. Daniella didn't mind anyway, she didn't like her that much. She was too snobbish for her liking. Daniella jumped out of bed to find out was was wrong with him. She peered at him and observed his chin. She looked at Ellie.

"What happened?"

They both answered her at the same time, much to her confusion, it wouldn't have mattered if they didn't say it at the same time but it was a bit much for someone who had just woken up.

"She punched me."

"He insulted me."

"Wait. What?" She asked again.

It was definitely not good for her to wake up to something like this when she wasn't completely awake and when everyone was talking at once.

"He said I had a small mind."

"I didn't quite- Ow!"

She hit him again. "You implied it!"

"Ah, then that would mean I didn't exactly mean did I?" Ellie threw back her head and gave a dramatic sigh before he continued. "It just means that you think that I was meaning that when you interpreted it in a completely different way to the actual meaning of the sentence or word-"

"Alright! Now shut up!" She cried. "We all don't need a lesson in the English Language this early in the morning."

"I'm just saying..."

"Oh yes and I bet you use that excuse for a lot of other things as well."

Daniella hated to admit it but he was asking for it. Kain, as a child, was her knight in shining armour but now she was seeing him for who he really was and she was all the better for it. He was real now, rather than hanging onto a concept or a fantasy, she had something she could depend on. And now she could see that she could depend on an over-grown teenager (which man wasn't an over-grown teenager) who liked to think that he was always right. She could see that having as a tutor was going to be...interesting. She would've done the same, however may have gone into manic depression if **he **said that to her though. After convincing her to go on for many years and telling her that had potential would've been a real blow to her self-esteem. Not that she cared about that sort of thing. It always annoyed her when she was sat in the middle of a classroom with girls complaining about their figures. She thought that they were all there to learn and be able to take it out into the world to make a difference. She would've punched any other guy who said that. Especially Morgan Pendragon, then again everyone wants an excuse to swing at him, unless he hasn't had you yet and you're a squealing fourteen-year-old girl. She had been looking for an excuse for a while to be able to do that. Unfortunately she hadn't found one...yet. She heard Kain chuckle and immediately realised he heard her thoughts.

"No need for that-ow-you don't need an-ow-excuse to punch that-ow-moron in the face-ow!"

Ellie folded her arms, peering at him. "Even though I shouldn't at this moment in time, I believe I have to agree with you Kain."

"Of course you do-ow-only takes an ounce-ow-of logic to solve-ow-that one."

"Hey!" She protested, clenching her fists.

She looked like she was going to punch him again so Daniella decided to step in. She didn't want them tearing the castle apart.

Daniella gently took Kain's chin into her hand. "Now Kain that's enough."

"Hm, soon you should be-ow-calling me Master Nightstar." He muttered.

"Well, until then." She placed her hand on the side of her cheek closing her eyes.

She felt the small orb of power flow down her fingertips and spread across his lower face. Relief of pain soon began to cease. The proximity allowed Kain to have a close inspection of Daniella's face and thoughts. This was something she had always wanted to do. She wanted to help others. Heal the sick. They filled him with such shame. This girl wanted to do something somewhat worth while and he was there at his desk. She was much purer than he would ever be and yearned to be with her more than anything. He mentally slapped himself, no what he was doing was worthwhile as was hers. Not more or less. End of story.

_She has nice eyes though- STOP IT!_

When she was done she took her hand away and smiled. "Is that better?"

He gulped and stared at her for a bit too long than was necessary but for long enough to let Ellie feel suspicious of there something strange going on between the two of them. You could tell from a single look whether a man with in love with someone or not and with the intent gaze Daniella was locked under she was pretty sure that she had hit the mark on this one.

He nodded, stoking his chin. "Much."

She skipped back into her room and gently closed the door. Ellie was watching the scene with a scientific eye, observing what needed to be noted, tested and fixed. Kain stared after the door. He couldn't believe that what he had witnessed. She was very powerful. She hardly needed any tuition, meaning they could continue with their investigations sooner than he thought. He turned back to Ellie and noticed she had a curious expression on her face.

"What?"

Daniella leaned her back against the door. A smile on her face was beginning to fade.

It was the voices. They were coming back. They always haunted her. Every time she healed a plant, a boy's knee, they always came back to taunt her. For what she was unable to do for **them**.

She never told anyone about them. Not even Lady Belladonna when she thought she was her personal, heaven sent saviour. Not even Kain. She told no one. This was the small part of herself which she kept locked away.

There were two days in her life which she wished every morning to woke to which she wished she couldn't remember. Life would be simpler if someone came by and wiped them from her memory completely. But then it would be as if they had never existed...

_Thirteen years earlier..._

A little girl wandered through the streets in the pouring rain. She had nothing to eat for days and nothing to drink. She even cupped her hands and drunk some of the rain in her desperation for water.

A/N: I don't know whether this is unhealthy for you or anything but I was always told not to do it so I don't know if this is a result of hypochondriac parents or THAT WE ARE DOING VERY BAD THINGS TO THE PLANET AS A RESULT OF OUR POLLUTING AND DESTRUCTIVE BEHAVIOUR...anyway that's enough of my environmental, save the world rant over, back to the story.

The urchin's clothes consisted of a ripped up, red dress. After her last clothes got too many holes she stole this one from a line hanging outside someone's house. It was now dirty, had a couple of holes and rips on the hem.

Other than that it seemed wearable to her. She re-wrapped the scarf around her head and continued to walk quicker looking out for a shelter to go under until the rain had eased off a bit.

Many of the people who passed either looked down at her sympathy, as if she was someone who were of the lower or working class. People of that status was always given either pity or disgust. Nothing else. There were no picking or chosing when it came to them. They had a look on their face as if to say _we-want-to-take-you-in-but-we-don't-have-the-money-to-do-so. _Middle classes were varied they did a mixture of what the upper and lower class did. Depending on mood or wealth. The upper class looked down at her as if she was bug that needed to be squashed and turned away in disgust. If most of them had their way there would have been more purges than there was. The girl hadn't heard much about them but in the later years she would read about them in text books and be filled with a mixture of dread and sadness. They even had their servants push her away so that they wouldn't catch anything. But overall no one accepted her as a living, breathing human being. Even her fellow beggars. Some of the old men offered to share her their blanket for the night, but the other kids her age in the same situation, like with others pushed her around, picked on her, bullied her. The groups were worse. They taunted her, chased her, threw stones at her.

She looked down, trying not to share any eye contact with any of the passers by. It was much better to go by invisibly rather than to be seen as something that shouldn't exist despite the fact that you were there. She wrapped her arms around herself. She sniffed and continued scouting for shelter.

Meanwhile two siblings were sat in an abandoned sewing workshop. It went bust a few years before and Danny found it by chance and decided to call it their own. His sister told him that they should tell the other children about it. He protested that they found it so it was their home.

If they brought more people in they would tell other people then it would become overcrowded. Ella looked out she saw the girl out the smashed window. She was drenched by the rain and looked pitiful.

"Danny." She begged.

There was something about the girl's voice. There was something kind about it. Something about her voice told the girl that she would be someone she could reach out to, relate to.

"No." He replied, knowing where this was going. "Sorry, Ella but no."

There was something about the boy's voice which made her heart jump. There was something... harsh or cruel about it. Something which made her feel frightened. Or maybe he was just strict about certain things. There was something different about this other voice. Somehow it was able to remind her of someone...

"She's just one person."

"We don't know that!"

She leaned back about the wall and looked out at her again. The girl began to stagger and sway from side to side. Ella stood up in attention.

"Danny..."

"What now?" He asked in annoyance.

"She doesn't look good."

"Not our problem." He replied.

"But- Danny!"

The girl had fallen on the ground, motionless and weak. Ella jumped off the window seat and ran outside into the rain to retrieve the girl.

"Ella!"

The boy ran after his twin sister. When he reached her she was already leaning over the girl, she stared up in desperation.

"Don't make me leave her here."


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: Hey guys! Just to explain a few things about the last chapter, the Danny and Ella characters as you so guessed do have a role to play in not only Daniella's desire to help the homeless but also in her name. I also felt that her living on the streets kind of felt like a side note up until this point so there is going to be some flashbacks now just to show what an important period it was in her life.

Chapter Fourteen

For **Tek Sonay**

Daniella emerged out of the doorway in the garden. She felt the refreshing sensation of mountain air hit her face and released a content smile. When she first went into the garden she thought that she had walked into a dream. She had always wanted a garden of her own. Not like the one that Lady Belladonnna had back at the mansion. It was too glamorous and well looked after for her taste. She wanted a garden which was wild and free. Something which was somewhere between tamed and wild. She looked around in wonder at the different flowers, the different fruit and vegetables that Sophie was growing. She would want a garden like this. One that wasn't too big and not one too small. Enough to grow a jungle of flowers, plants, fruits and vegetables and where a family could lay there all day. The clouds were brushing past the ship so closely she was tempted to reach out and touch one. They were gliding next to the sparrows and fire birds. Despite dealing and playing with magic for years she found it so enchanting finding flowers and trees swooping through the open sky. The flowers were golden, pink, violet and any other colour she could imagine but couldn't name. There was an old oak tree firmly rooted into the ground watching over the castle like a loyal and caring guardian. Daniella knew she had found her perfect reading spot when she first saw it. It was perfect. Almost.

"Why hello?" Purred the voice of the Witch of the Wastes.

She was sat at a garden stable, stroking the family dog, Heen who seemed to have some coughing problem no one wanted to address. Maybe it was him sighing out of frustration or expressing how fed up he was. But dog's didn't do that, did they? Daniella mentally slapped herself.

_You're an apprentice sorceress_

Daniella narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously. "Very well, Ma'am. I slept better than I have in years."

The Witch of the Wastes let out a puff of smoke, looking carefree of her health. Daniella was surprised that she wasn't dead yet, with all the cigars that she smoked. Besides, it was a disgusting habit.

"Now dear, don't be calling me Ma'am. I'm old enough as it is to be calling me that. Call me Granny. Everyone else does."

"Doesn't that name make you feel older?" Daniella retorted.

The name Granny made Daniella think of a kind, warm old woman who hugged you tight when you walked through the door and make you fresh, warm cookies. Not someone who wanted to discuss her preference for younger men (which must be forty at the very oldest) and 'helpful' advice to improve your own love life. The old woman laughed heartily at this.

"You're a spirited little thing aren't you? Besides, Ma'am sounds so cold." She patted the seat next to her. "Come, sit down dear. Sophie's going to bring out some tea."

Daniella sighed and stepped forward she praying that she wouldn't have to endure another painful lesson of love. The last one seemed to traumatise her. Granny peered up at her mischievously as if she could tell what she was thinking. She took a seat stiffly and tried not to give away her discomfort or her current, conflicting feelings for Kain.

_If she found out about that I'm done for..._

Granny let out another puff and turned to the young girl. "Now tell me, is there a young man in your life?"

"Not one you need to concern yourself about." The older woman laughed.

_Unless you do have a soft spot for Kain. Not that I would put it past you, he's young enough and you both share the same dark sense of humour..._

"Clearly that's quite the contrary. If someone fell in love with you, you would be rebuking them on every turn."

Daniella turned away dismissively, seeming to be admiring the garden. It was something to admire.

_Maybe it's something I should take up..._

"I have no time for it." She added.

It was true as well, actually. She really didn't have the time to be filling her head with such things. She watched many girls in her year obsess themselves over their 'secret' relationships with other men outside the school and as a result had done less well than they could have done just because they were more bothered about their current love affairs rather than their future.

"Come, come. Everyone has time for love." She teased.

"Really? That's an interesting theory."

If she was to refer from her previous point she was sure that she would be able to shoot some holes in 'Granny's' theory. She made a promise to herself that she would never waste too much time over such things. If she found herself thinking about it too much she decided to drive all her energies into her work rather than thinking about the subject for another second longer.

"It's an undeniable fact, my dear."

"Love usually gets mixed up with something else, I believe."

"My goodness, aren't you going to be a hard one to crack?" She bellowed.

Daniella looked at her suspiciously. What was she talking about? What was this woman up to? She had known this woman enough to know that you mustn't let your guard down or dismiss anything that she said.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

The Witch of the Wastes chuckled. "Oh, let's just say I know more about what's going on in that head than you think."

Daniella froze up and looked away. She tried to pretend that she was fascinated by the flower bed in the corner of the garden but whenever she glanced back at Granny there was a mischievous glint in her eye which seemed to unsettle her. It was bad enough she was getting this from Ellie let alone her. She felt like she had reached into her mind like Kain had done on so many occasions and seen right through her and into her thoughts. If she were ever to admit that she had feelings for Kain then she knew it wouldn't be able to remain a secret in this household for long. As everything else never did, it went with the family Kain had to live with. Despite the fact that she would have killed for such a loving, welcoming family she had to pity him for something things. Her face was beginning to go red. She knew she was sure to tell from that she was onto something. She knew there was a spell to hide such things. Or stop things like that from happening. Heat was spreading around her neck, suffocating her like a tight, hot rope. This is exactly what happened last night with Ellie. She seemed be interrogating her about what Kain had told her then something she said made Daniella's heart stop dead in its tracks. Something she said which might as well have been _I know about your secret love for Kain..._

~ (***) ~

Kain sulked in the corner, still sore about the fact that Ellie punched him in the face. He wasn't used to being the family punching bag. That place was usually reserved for Morgan since he needed that once in a while (even if it didn't seem to have much of an effect on him) but also because on some occasions he had upset a family member, so most of the time- No all of the time he had it coming. Even his father who was the most similar to him in personality and looks punched or whacked him around the head a few times when his levels of stupidity went too far. Kain never had any reason to have to endure such abuse but he had to admit, he did kind of deserve it today, considering it was for the same reasons Morgan received this treatment every now and then. It was out of mere immaturity then again he hadn't been feeling like himself lately. He touched his chin reminding him of the feeling of Daniella's of fingers on his face. Her soft, gentle fingertips brushing against the outline of his lower lip. The memory made his heart beat as fast as flying in the sky. When he discovered something new about dark magic. But there was something else. It also made him shiver. Want to find her and take her into his arms and-

"STOP IT!" He screamed, slapping himself on the head. Everyone in the kitchen stared at him in confusion and concern.

"Kain?" Howl inquired. "Are you alright?"

Howl noticed that there was something unusual in Kain's behaviour and it suddenly reminded him that he needed to talk to him. There were some unanswered questions which Kain certainly needed to answer. Howl was about to take another sip of his tea only he heard a humming sound from below him. He looked down as saw Morgan humming to himself, Howl raised an eyebrow.

_Looks like I need to squeeze some answers out of him to..._

Morgan certainly knew what was going on. He had known Kain since they were children, there was no one who knew him like he did. He more or less had a diagram of his entire life upon his personality changes, emotional developments and so on. He knew him through and through. Yet now, it was like he was looking at a complete stranger. There was something he was up to and he was sure that he had a faint idea of what his true intentions were but he couldn't be sure. Lately he had no reason to be sure of him. He did not fully know of Kain's plans, which annoyed him. But he knew about his new found love, so his plan for revenge was to humiliate him in finding the love her knew, as such a kind, caring brother, as what he needed. At the present moment, Granny was working her magic on little miss student. He laughed at the though of a hopeless romantic meeting the plain Jane of the Academy. He got up from his seat and skipped over to Kain. He rested an elbow on the head of the armchair and leaned down on him. Kain registered his brothers presence and knew what this was going to be about and he certainly wasn't going to have this conversation in front of his family.

"**Don't. Start."**

Morgan tilted his head innocently. "Don't start what?"

Kain looked up with a threatening look in his eye. "You know what!" He snapped.

His voice made everyone jump and he stared around the room self-consciously. Maybe that was a bit too much.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Kain, are you alright?" Sophie asked worriedly. "You've been acting very, um-"

"What?"

"Well, different."

Kain sighed. He began to mentally blame the girl for coming into his life. Then again she would've collided with her at some point considering her friendship with Elara. If she hadn't come into his life he would be...he would be...

"You be lonely, lonely, lonely." Morgan sang, playing the guitar badly.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!" He boomed.

"You do it to other people." Morgan observed.

"Do what?" He growled.

"Read other people's thoughts." He taunted.

"To discuss things which are inappropriate to say out loud." He replied through clenched teeth.

"Ah, so what were you discussing with your sweetheart last night?"

"RIGHT, THAT'S-"

"Which sweetheart?" Calcifer asked. Then his quick mind sped to the answer and went wide-eyed.

"You mean that Dan-wea-gef-ff"

Kain smothered his mouth, desperate for no one to find out. Howl and Sophie blinked at him.

"What's this about Daniella?"

Kain looked up at them with a panicked expression on his face. He couldn't afford them knowing the truth. If they knew about the lengths he went to for her, then they would find out about the plan, there would be suspicions due to Lady Belladonna's reputation. Everything would be ruined. Everything would be ruined for **her**.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He answered with an innocent smile.

"I would think it a bit strange for you to fall for someone. Besides, she's quite young."

"Since when is age an issue in that kind of thing." He said thoughtlessly.

He soon regretted his words since everyone stared at him only confirming that his previous behaviour was just an act. He sighed and got back in his seat and presumed on pretending that there was nothing amiss in his behaviour even though he knew deep down that it was going to be on everyone's mind now.

"Why don't I take that tea up?" He asked quickly, swiftly taking the tray swiftly from Sophie's hands, flying up the stairs. Sophie stared after him in disbelief.

"Well, I never..." She murmured.

Calcifer hovered by staring up at the stairs. In all the years he had known Kain, nothing like this had happened to him.

"Yep. There's something between those two." He remarked.

Howl, on the other hand was wondering what had taken him so long. All those years of going alone about everything. This strange behaviour was also starting to annoy him. Even though he didn't mind a bit of chaos he still preferred things like this to be resolved. And there was only one way he knew how. He glanced over at his son, giving him a menacing look.

"Morgan, start talking. **Now**."


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/n: R&R and I would also appreciate people reading my other stories, 'Krimson Underground' (Jak &Daxter), Last of the Golden Summers (Kingdom Hearts) and Daughter of Darkness (Primal). Although go on my profile for Primal if you want to read it as the rating settings on the page of Primal settings doesn't allow it to come on first time you click onto there since it's rate M. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen

For **mangaanimefan4eva**

Howl scratched his head and sighed. All of them sat around the table in silence, after Morgan had finished explaining what exactly had been going on. Or what was going on in Kain's mind, that is. They couldn't fathom it but they could believe what they had just been told. Lady Belladonna was renowned for her kindness and generosity. Kain, on the other hand, dealt and studied in dark magic. It was understandable two different individuals would collide with catastrophic results. Thought what had possessed Kain to go out and ruin her? The only thing he could think of was that the dark magic he studied had finally possessed him. Deluded him from what he could plainly see in reality. Lady Belladonna attacked his practice therefore he would see her as an enemy and every enemy needed to be eradicated...yet there was something not right here. Something out of place. Why was he doing this for Daniella? A girl they thought they hardly knew, now even they thought they hardly knew now. Sophie was more worried about the trouble Kain was getting himself into. Ever since she met him as a seventeen year old boy, bruised, starved and abused. She had felt a maternal instinct to protect him from all the dangers in the world. And she could see from this course of action that he was taking was going to lead to all the walls crashing down on him.

Although, the road he was going down was somewhere where she could not go. It was somewhere she wasn't familiar with. Howl however was very familiar with the life of a heartless being. Quite literally.

"If you ask me, there's something fishy about all this." Calcifer grumbled.

The fire demon had known and identified with Kain for as long as he had known him. It was easy to identify with a person like that. Everyone else in this house was rude, obnoxious and over the top. Kain was the opposite of that. Despite his demeanour and appearance. He said 'please' and 'thank you'. He never had dramatic outbursts, except for today and never really made a fool of himself, except with he was in a fight with Morgan.

Howl scratched his chin. "Hm. What Kain studies is evil, there's no doubt about that, but he isn't heartless. Otherwise he wouldn't be doing this for her. Unless he's making that part up."

His son shook his head. "Nope. He's in love with her. That I am certain."

"WHAT?" They all cried. He continued nodding calmly tilted his head as he took another sip of his drink.

"Yes, it's the only explanation for his strange behaviour. Especially towards her. If someone like him would go to such lengths for a woman, it's got to be for love. Trust me I know."

"Your understanding of love and the actual concept are completely different things, Morgan."

Calcifer grumbled. Morgan narrowed his eyes at him but still continued.

"At first I doubted his theories but now with that in mind. I don't know, there just has to be something else, something that fits everything together. And it's Lady Belladonna and Daniella. How? I don't know. Why is Kain is doing this? Like you said it's a personal issue, but it's not about his practices."

Howl banged his fist on the table and looked up the stairs, as if trying to materialize Kain at the top of the stairs. A thought then suddenly occurred to him, which may even be the answer. Or on the way to the answer anyway. Kain and Enya came to them as a seventeen and a six year old. That was a lifetime. A million things could've happened before that. Kain may not even be his real name. The Kain they know could be a completely different person, with completely different experiences and a past that none of them knew about.

Kain burst into the garden, almost spilling over the tea on the tray. He turned round looking for Daniella and whoever else the tea was for. To his dismay it was the Witch of the Wastes aka Granny. He really hoped that she wasn't dragging Daniella through an interrogation on her love life. Daniella was above those sort of things and she had no time for it. He knew that for certain. A voice in his head told him that she certainly had no desire to love someone like him. No one would, look at what he studied for goodness sake. When he made that decision, he was sacrificing everything else. He made that decision willingly and without regret. Now he was not so sure, if had made the right one.

When he looked over at the young woman sitting at the garden table. Blue eyes glowing in the sunlight, her black ringlets shining on its curves and twists. He was unable to clear his mind or to coherently string his thoughts together.

_Whatever this is, _he thought. _It isn't something I'm fully aware of, or can even comprehend._

The truth is though, he did know what it was. He just didn't want to admit to knowing what these emotions were. He had seen what it did to people and he feared that the same would be done onto him so he would avoid it at all costs. Not knowing that if you did so, it would creep on you when you least expected it.

He glided over to the table and placed the tray on the table. He hovered over her for a moment, just to take in her facial features at close proximity. She was definitely more attractive up close. He thought of that time when he stroked her cheek once. He frowned at this thought.

_Now that I think about it that was kind of inappropriate considering her age at the time._

Daniella's head sprang up and their eyes met. She smiled and looked like she wanted to hug him almost.

_That would be inappropriate, _he thought. _She's more sensible than that._

The Witch of the Wastes exhaled a cloud of smoke and noticed the tea, she slowly glanced up with a twinkle of mischief in her eye. He hated it when she had this look, as if she knew what was going on in your head. God forbid, she knew what was going on in his. He would never hear the end of it and everyone else in the house would get involved with Cupids plans.

"Why Kain, you brought the tea. That's very unusual of you."

"Not at all." He answered curtly. "I was merely helping Mother round the house."

"Well that's funny because I cannot recall the last time or for that matter any time when you decided to take it upon yourself to take on any of the household chores." The Witch of the Wastes replied.

"Funny I can't remember you doing so either." He snapped.

The Witch of the Wastes began to laugh but soon it turned into a fit of coughs. Both Daniella and Kain looked at her in panic but she soon regained her composure once again. Both Kain and Daniella still felt that she shouldn't be smoking so much at her age.

"That is very unlike you, Kain. I think you and I need a good heart-to-heart. See what's going on in that head, boy."

"Believe me, there's nothing I would dread more." He replied darkly.

After another painful conversation with the Witch of the Wastes Kain was able to drag Daniella aware from the old woman's taunts knowing that it would eventually lead to something that wouldn't end well. After living with her for so many years Kain knew that a heart-to-heart with the Witch of the Wastes was not the wisest thing to do and if you talked to her for long enough that was what would happen. He gave the excuse of wanting to have a discussion about her studies, Granny pestered him that he should lay off the girl for a few weeks. Daniella happily left the table for such a thing. As she always would, although she did want an excuse to escape a conversation with the Witch of the Wastes also.

He turned to her as they were walking down the corridor, he was going to escort her to the library just to show her some of the reading materials that they would be going over before they would begin the course. She seemed more excited than she should be about the prospect of it. Then again she was the diligent student. Something he actually admired about her.

"You know we could start sooner than everyone else in planning." She suggested. "I'm talking about the tuition. Besides, it would also help with the investigations, speed things up a bit."

He nodded in agreement. "It would. But then again I would get an earful from Ellie and Howl."

"Who cares? Why don't you just steal me away in the night, that way they'll be no protests."

He laughed. "They'll come after me and drag you back to your holiday. They'll accuse me of kidnapping and we don't want that do we? Too many crimes against my name."

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "True." She paused for a moment.

Kain noticed that there was something troubling her. She had that distressed, pained look in her eyes. It made him want to immediately take her in his arms and assure her of whatever it was, she was going to be alright. He would make it alright.

"What is it?"

"When are you going to tell me what you know about my past? I know you know something and I thought you were here to help me. Or that we're here to help each other. I think I deserve to know something after all these years, after wondering about who I am. Where I came from. I've been having dreams, horrible dreams which I don't even-"

Alarm bells suddenly started ringing in Kain's head. "Wait what sort of dreams?" He demanded.

She sighed and looked away. He began to consider taking the truth out of her mind, but a pang of guilt told him that it would be wrong. It was wrong first time round and it would be best not to repeat that mistake. He took her by the shoulders and waited for her to look at him again. She looked reluctant to tell him but there was something inside her really wanted to reveal everything that was going on in her mind.

"Daniella, I've told you before that you can trust me." He implored.

She took a deep breath. "The first one I had I was in a garden it was beautiful and there were these butterflies and I chased after them. This garden had a wall though and they flew over it. So I decided to follow them over the wall. So I tried floating or flying, didn't work. Tried turning into a creature that could fly, didn't work. I was...I felt so trapped so helpless."

Kain folded his arms, shaking his head. "Daniella it's just a dre-"

"That isn't all." She interrupted. "Everything changed after that. Next thing I knew I was in a city. Everything was burning, destroyed. It was...awful. Then there was this little boy, lying in the rubble helpless. I went to him to heal him and again, it didn't work. I tried and I tried and the boy still wouldn't heal and eventually.' She gulped, her eyes were tearing over. 'He died. Then I saw you. You told me to wait for you. You just kept saying that when everything around us was burning. I ran up to you and you disappeared. Then there was a voice in my head saying, repeating a word."

"What word?"

"Nothing. The word, she just kept on saying nothing. It was coming from behind me but I didn't dare turn around, I was so frightened to turn around because...I knew who it was. It was **her**. She can find me in my dreams now and...I can't get away from her unless I-"

Tears were streaming down her face. Her face was wild with fury and despair. The picture had stirred Kain so much he didn't hesitate to embrace her. Whatever his mind told him, his heart won over it. She gripped onto him tightly, clawing her nails into his arms. His face pressed into her hair.

"It's alright." He whispered. "You're alright. I'm here."

"But what does it mean?" She sobbed. "I'm scared of what it means, Kain.'

He looked up with a regretful look on his face. It could be a lot of thing. One thing for sure was that it wasn't something that was signifying a good thing. It was either a distorted memory of her past, finally beginning to seep back into her mind or a dark, haunting premonition of a destructive future.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

Chapter Sixteen

For **Harvest Loon**

_Thirteen years earlier..._

Ella stroked the dark haired girls hair softly with maternal affection. She never had the time with her own mother to be a daughter but seemed to jump into the role as one rather naturally. It made her feel like she was never supposed to be a daughter. Only a mother. Her chest rose and fell in gentle movements. She looked like a delicate, china doll which was waiting to break. Whenever hse looked over her she felt like there was something bursting inside her wanting to get out. Ella just wanted to clutch her to her chest and hold her for as long as she could. Holding her back from all the dangers of the world. It was a harsh world, this world. Danny thought she wouldn't live out the night. Girls and boys her age dropped like flies everyday. She couldn't understand why he couldn't feel what she felt about her. Why couldn't he bring himself to care about another human being? Why was that so difficult? Why should she be any different? Perhaps it was because Ella was more optimistic than him. She held onto the hope more than he did. Despite her delicate appearance, the girl seemed different, special. She was stronger than she looked, there was something inside her which was keeping her going. She looked over at her twin brother who was sulking in the corner. He thought of himself as the man of the family, so if he was defied he felt like his power had been usurped. But how could he put that over the concern for a little girl?

"Do you really have no heart?" She demanded, her eyes were angry.

Danny sighed and turned to his sister, with an imploring look in his eyes. "It's not that Ella. It's just that it's dangerous to let someone like her. Or anyone to come in here. We live in dangerous times and I-"

"No. That's precisely why we should be helping other people. Our country has been crippled. People are forced to beg. Families are separated and because of that we have to help each other to get through this together."

"You really think you can change the world? We're nothing Ella. So stop trying to be a messiah."

He protested. "You have to start facing reality and think practically. We're wasting that water right there on the girl. She's not going to survive the night anyway."

Danny's poisonous words stabbed Ella in the heart. She knew Danny was more of a practical thinker but there was no need to be heartless. When you saw a defenceless child lying in the middle of the street you helped regardless of whether you had the capabilities of sufficiently helping them achieve a complete recovery. You at least did everything in your power to make sure that they lived. Danny may put practicality above emotions but he was never insensitive towards Ella. He was practically attacking the one virtue which she had. She didn't have anything else going for her. She wished she could be as helpful as she was kind but she was never a practically gifted person. She knew that she could never help her brother through the means which he needed help. She always felt useless when she was around him but right now, for the first time she felt like she had done something worthwhile. He may have had thought things like that but he never verbalized them. He never looked her in the eye and more or less told her that she was useless or stupid. Ever. He was trying to put this aside as a one off, Ella looked down at the girl again and dipped the cloth in the bucket of water and dabbed the girl's forehead. She wasn't going to let him stop her from doing this. She tilted her head and smiled sadly.

_Poor girl, _she thought. _You probably don't deserve any of this. You must have had a family, one that loved you and you loved in return. There are so many families that have been destroyed, souls shattered..._

As if she was summoning her with her thoughts, the little girl began to stir, calling both the twins to attention. They leaned forward in curiosity. The girl's head rolled from side to side. Muttering something under her breath. She looked like some possessed haunted. Ella brushed a few strands of hair, tucking them behind her ear.

_Poor girl, poor girl, poor girl..._

"Hello." She whispered gently. "It's okay." She assured her when she saw the little girl edge away from her slightly. "We won't hurt you."

The girl rested back into the spot when she felt comfortable that these people weren't going to do something to her. Ella gave her another maternal smile and stroked her cheek.

"You're safe now. What's your name?"

The girl opened her mouth, a sound passing through her lips which seemed inaudible. Then her eyes flickered again, falling asleep once again, this time not out of exhaustion but out of sheer relief.

_The Present Day..._

"Daniella." A voice whispered.

Something was shaking her as well. Despite, her overall fears of Lady Belladonna, she sank back into her bed, thinking it was Morgan playing a trick on her. That seemed like a more reasonable and realistic explanation. So she rolled away, a sigh escaping from her lips. The man sighed and pulled her over by her shoulder.

"Daniella it's me. Kain."

Daniella shot up knocking Kain in the nose. It was so dark she had been unable to see where he was. Since his voice seemed to echo he could have been anywhere in the room and it would never have occurred to her for him to be literally standing over her like that. However another dreadful thought occurred to her a few seconds later after he had rolled about of the carpet moaning after his precious nose. The thought of Kain seeing in her night clothes, shocking her beyond disbelief. She felt herself go red, which had her at least a little grateful for the fact that it was dark. She didn't know what had possessed his mind to think that it was appropriate for him to come into her room at this time of night. Or was it just the thought of Kain being by her bed-side so disconcerting? The thought of it even made her shiver with a sensation which seemed not completely foreign from what she may have felt before but she knew for certain that it was something which frightened her. He fell off the bed clutching his nose. Daniella, confused by the whole situation blew on her hand lighting the candle by her bed and leaned over the side. She found Kain rolling on the floor, cradling his nose. She covered her mouth to stop him from hearing her laugh. He glanced up at her, finding that Daniella was giggling at his pain rather than blushing in embarrassment. He seemed so childish and ridiculous that she had to laugh.

"I'm glad you find my pain so amusing." He replied grudgingly.

She stepped off the bed and knelt by him. He was glad that Ellie wasn't here any more, otherwise he there would be another witness to such a great shame. Having been beaten by two women within a 24-hour-span was surely the greatest shame any man could endure. Even Morgan hadn't endured it...yet. That, and he would have another woman beating him, accusing Kain or rape or something along the lines of that. One of Ellie's goals in life was to make life as difficult for him as possible.

"Come here, you big baby."

He gave her look when she gave him such an unflattering name, she had an expression of regret when she realised what she had just said and took his face in her hands. She gently laid her fingers on his nose. Soon feeling a relief from pain and damage. He shook under her touch but ashamed that he would behave in such a way.

"So," She began. "Can I ask why you are in my room? I'm guessing it's not to pay a social call."

She quickly took her hands away, embarrassed to be touching her tutor in such a way. Twice now, in the same day no less.

"No. I was thinking about what you said today. About starting your studies earlier. Or leaving the castle earlier. Anyway, I thought about it and I think it's the best course of action. Mainly, it's your dream which has disturbed me. I think it's a warning."

Daniella fidgeted uncomfortably. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it could be a premonition, a memory. I don't know, but what I do know is that it's meaning isn't to be taken lightly. We have to leave. It would even be better to start the investigations now."

She nodded. She had to admit he had a point. As much as she was enjoying the break and spending time with the Pendragons she knew that leaving something like this for much longer was just going to make the situation worse. They were like a second family to her and it saddened her that she couldn't see them as often as she would wish but she had to remember why she was here.

"Where are we going to go?"

He frowned. "To my castle."

"Oh." She muttered, blushing with shame.

_Well done, Daniella._

"I do have my own accommodation, dear." They both paused at the last part of that sentence, but

he swiftly carried on. "Besides, you don't really think I would live with the madness of the

Pendragons for the rest of my days?"

She giggled and cocked her head. "This is true. I can't imagine someone like you mixing well with the Pendragons. But they love you."

He raised his eyebrows. He had an expression on his face Daniella couldn't decipher. He looked surprised, sad, confused all at once. Another part of her wanted to say that he looked old.

"How old are you Kain?" He almost burst of laughing but covered his mouth just in time. When he regained himself, he looked at her again.

"I'm much older than you." She tilted her head, asking for a real answer. "I'm thirty-three."

Daniella pulled the hood over her head as they walked quietly down the stairs. She knew that there was this feeling now which she should have felt when she was fourteen and leaving 'home' for the first time. The truth was that it was in that moment when she felt like she was leaving home. You knew when you felt like you were leaving all those childhood comforts behind you. Those smells and sounds which you always associated with home were beginning to drift away long before you walked out the door. It didn't take her long to put together her belongings. It only consisted of a few book, trinkets and clothes. Lady Belladonna never gave her much money for those sort of things. She spent most of it on books anyway. All you needed was four changes of clothes. However she had grown a vast amount over the years. Jumping from 5 foot 4 from when she arrived at the Academy to 5 foot 8 when she left. Kain noticed this too (along with other things about her physical appearance). One glance at where the hem went up to on her leg caused him to raise his eye brow.

"We need to go to the tailors, don't we?" He stated more than questioned.

She shrugged. She didn't care but she knew he would get his own way. She also knew that it was probably better that she started wearing proper clothing. Besides, Kain wasn't the person to care for clothing but if he mentioned it you knew that you needed clothing that badly. Meaning that the first thing they would do is buy some new clothes.

_Oh, the joys._

"I'm surprised, with all Lady Belladonna's wealth that you didn't have more of a selection." He muttered.

"Well as you know, she's not the nicest of people." She replied. "She went literally out of her way to make my life difficult." He grunted and turned back to the door.

"Hey!" A voice from behind them cried.

They both spun round to find the house demon floating in the air, with a fiery look on his face. They both glanced at each other and seemed to gulp in unison knowing that they had to get over this hurdle if they were going to leave undetected.

"I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing." He grumbled.

Daniella stepped forward. "Cal, I'm sorry but we have to leave early."

"You are on vacation, young lady!" He cried. Daniella was forced to cover Calcifer's mouth. "No. More. Work. For. You. For. Five. More. Weeks. Five, I believe and you have not even been through one yet."

"Please Cal." She begged. "It's important that I go now. And I promise that once this is all over I'll take a long holiday. That I swear solemnly."

"Wait, when what is all over?" He asked after she took her hand from his mouth.

Daniella knew she had made a mistake but still carried on. "Look, I can't tell you now, but you'll find out soon enough, that you can be sure. Please Cal..."

Calcifer narrowed his eyes at her. She knew she had made a huge mistake in that one momentary slip of the tongue but she had been lying her entire life, so she was sure she would be able to get out of this one no problem. The moments of silence were painful, Daniella wished Cal would just hurry up with whatever he was going to do.

"Oh alright. There's a letter for you there anyway."

She finally released him, allowing him to nod towards the table. She frowned wondering where it could have come from. Zola said she wouldn't send anything to her until she was at her permanent address and no one but Ellie sent her letters. Daniella stepped forward and took it. It was from the Academy. She tucked it into her cloak and kissed Cal on the cheek.

"Thank you Cal. I'll explain everything soon, promise."

"Yeah, yeah." She ran towards the door. "Wait. Kain, don't work her too hard. She's had enough hard work for one lifetime."

Kain just nodded, opening the door allowing the warm night wind of the east into the house. He motioned for her to move quickly since the moment a draft went through the house was enough to stir the entire household. Both of them began to hover off the floor slightly, then soared out into the night sky.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: A big thanks to Tek Sonay and run4life for your reviews. Thank you for favouriting and alerting my story, you know who you are. And a big thank you for everyone else who is still reading and (hopefully) enjoying the story, for as long as its gone on.

Chapter Seventeen

For **Tek Sonay**

Daniella liked flying through the night sky. It was so exhilarating, once you gained control over this power. It could be surprisingly difficult to master, most people would imagine it to be the easiest thing to learn, which it was but that just put everything else you had to learn into perspective. You had to think about about the balance, you had to keep the energy flowing throughout your entire body for the entire duration of the flight. You also had to think about where you were going on top of that. People thought it would make life easier to be able to pick something up with a flick of the finger but like said, it was harder than people thought. Although she did like flying, as difficult as it may be. It made her feel free. This time instead on the 'hours off' from her studying she truly felt free. She was a legal adult in the realm meaning she could go and do as she wished. If she had obtained enough money then she would be able to live independently. She could be free of the cage she despised and suffered under. She felt like her heart had leapt out her chest but she was still living. Was this what true freedom was like? Having no attachments and complete control over everything that was truly yours?

_Eleven years earlier..._

_Danny had really outdone himself. For people as poor as them making a birthday a special occasion wasn't entirely impossible, but you would always wished for something more even if that was certainly out of reach. Three cakes, four oranges, two apples, some meat and sausages was certainly nothing short of a miracle...Unless you weren't a good pickpocket. It was the perfect birthday. It was the best birthday Ella had ever had and she deserved it. They both knew that they both wished that they could give her more than that. All you could do was be grateful for what you were given. Even when it wasn't fair on that person. It wasn't raining, the night was quite still and peaceful. It was like the heavens were granting Ella the perfect day she wished for. Most days passed by like a grey blur, promising nothing more than another day of a struggle for survival. Today was a day where she was allowed to not have a care in the world. For Danny a birthday was any other day, he couldn't care less if the day went by without any recognition for what it actually was. But then again, he cared about Ella, and he knew that this was something important to her, so he complied and tried to make it as special as possible. There were times when affection overcame practicality._

"_Happy Birthday, Ella." He mustered as cheerfully as possible. Ella beamed across at her twin brother._

"_Happy Birthday, Danny." She replied. She was literally jumping her seat, unable to wait for the 'feast' to begin._

_Danny shook his head, scoffing. "You never get tired of that joke don't you?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders. "Why should I get tired of it. It's the best joke for something like this."_

_Danny frowned. "Like what?"_

_She still put her brightest smile on. "A day like this."_

_He grinned. "It comes every year, Ella. It's not going anywhere."_

_Ella's smile faltered a little and tilted her head. "Danny...Please. Don't ruin today. It's going so well, so far."_

_He looked down at the ground, realising that he upset her. "I was only...I mean you were making a joke too- I was just trying-"_

_She held up a hand and nodded. "Okay. Let's not turn this into an argument. Let's just forget it, put it behind us and enjoy this...Little feast of ours."_

_Danny nodded relieved that they were getting past that and turned back to the meal. He glanced at the little one who was simply looked down at the ground. Not particularly at the food. Just in a different direction. Their little squabble probably made her feel uncomfortable. _

_He sighed and ruffled her dirty hair. "You alright, kid?" She nodded silently and still looked away._

_The little girl sitting next to her, glanced at her saying nothing. She preferred staying out these things. It was less trouble than she would want if she got herself involved. Plus, Danny never liked it either, he felt like she was already intruding within the family as it was for her to involve herself in the family arguments or take somebody's side. She also stayed quiet because she was confused. She, like Danny, couldn't quite fathom why she was getting so excited but they humoured her. She knew it was always best to go with Danny in some situations rather than Ella, if that was a way of siding with someone that was the only time when she did. They never celebrated her birthday because they never knew when it was, so they had a little celebration on the day that they found her. But was more of a cake and orange. Ella made sure of that, Danny was never happy about it. Equals another argument. Happy Birthday. Although it went like this, they had a 'birthday' morning. Back to scrounging and she preferred it that way. She didn't like causing arguments between the twins. Ever since she had stumbled into their lives, the girl felt like she had been thrown from one existence to another. From solitude to companionship, in this sort of life was a big step for anybody, especially her and really that was all she needed._

"_How old are you guys now?" She asked meekly._

_Danny chuckled. "Oh, we're starting to get by into our old age." He replied as he reached out for a bit of chicken. _

_Ella rolled her eyes and whispered in her ear. "We're sixteen, sweetie."_

"_See, we are old." Danny interjected as he chewed on an apple._

"_Don't talk with your mouth full." Ella scolded._

"_Sorry, Mother." He muttered, but with a smirk curling out of the corner of his mouth._

"_I might as well be, considering that I'm the only one here who is mentally over the age of thirty. Well...Maybe, the little one here too." She said as she stroked her hair affectionately._

_Danny rolled his eyes. "Now that's just not on."_

_She giggled at the scene. "What mental age am I?"_

"_Eighty." He answered. _

"_Danny, stop teasing her. No younger than me, Sweetie."_

_Danny put his hand on his waist. "Okay, then. What about me? What's my 'mental age', if as you say is different to our actual age?"_

_Ella considered this for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess your close to being...Five."_

_Danny threw his head back and looked like he was undecided as to whether to laugh or cry. "Now that's just not fair."_

_The youngest of the family giggled at the scene. She never a sibling so she didn't know what it was like to have someone to argue then joke with straight after. She had no one to take care of her. She had no one to tuck her in bed at night, or not before she met Ella that is. As she watched them both, it seemed so picturesque. A heated house, easy access to water, cushioned beds, who needed that? Sure, heated housing and constant access to water would be nice and probably essential. But then again, just as long as you were content with how you were living your life, everything else really didn't seem to matter. It was how you lived it and whether you were happy which mattered, right? Even if you did dream of being able to have those kind of things. In some ways what they had was something of what a typical model of a family was. With the gruff, leader of the family which was taken by Danny. Who had the paternal attitudes to how to get by financially. Ella being the mothering, caring type. Always wanting to make sure everyone's emotional needs were met. She, the child in a way, followed, observed and copied. How to be practical and get by in life, from the father. How to be good and kind from the mother. Danny caught her eye and nodded towards the food._

"_Eat something before I do, kiddo." _

_She shyly took an orange and began to peel away the skin. Danny laughed at the girl hurriedly peeling at the skin. _

"_I suppose there is a good reason for us to be celebrating this birthday."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, once you turn sixteen they can't turn you down for a job. Well not on the excuse of you being too young, anyway. In fact your chances of you getting a job increases, when you're younger. You're cheap labour and people need it now more than ever. Since the economy hasn't really recovered that much since the war, need more labourers, but cheap labourers."_

_The girl winced when you used the word. War. Images of a wild fire consuming mother and father. Was it mother and father? Is that who they were? She never really had the chance to truly grasp the concept. Blood creeping across the floorboards. Intruding into the place she could've called home but was unable to recall. The ground shattering into pieces, the abyss beneath enveloping her into complete darkness. War was a word which was marked across those fragmented memories she had of the family she was born from but was something that was somewhat foreign from her because it was something that she no longer had. _

_In her premature years she was unable to form any memories of the woman who bore her or the father who created her. All that now remained was flashing images and sounds of whisperings and cries of death. _

_She turned her attentions back to peeling the orange, tugging a small fragment off bit by bit. Falling to the floor like shattered glass. Ella saw that she was struggling and took it from her gently. Peelings strips of it with swift, graceful strokes. She gave it back to her after splitting the orange for her also. The girl gave her a small smile and put a piece in her mouth. She preferred Ella not to do things for her and rather her show her. But then again the maternal affection always often tipped in a tendency of being a control freak._

_Ella turned to window and looked out to the starry night sky. They twinkled and shone down onto the earth. Like guardians, like angels, watching over from the heavens._

"_I want a star."_

_The girl turned to the window and back to Ella who's eyes were filled with hope and wonder. She never really thought about what stars meant to her. To her they were alien things floating far away in the sky only coming out at night to decorate the night sky. A subtle effect on a canvas so it seemed ordinary but extraordinary._

"_I'll get you one, Ella. Someday."_

_Ella turned back to her, smiling at her. It was one saying thank you and that she would indulge her in that keeping that impossible promise. She turned back to the stars, tilting her head._

_What would stop here from finding one? Some fell every now and then. Or was that comets?_

_Danny chuckled behind them. "Lord help me, I'm living with dreamers."_

"_Well you need a couple in your life, Danny." His sister replied, not taking her eyes away from the window. "Otherwise, where else would you be?"_

_Later that night, while the twins slept the third addition to the family couldn't stop thinking about what Ella and Danny said. Why was it so impossible to obtain a star? There were wizards who could fly up into the wide sky drift off to distant lands. They could defy what was understood to be the impossible. Why should she be any different? She decided that night she would one day get Ella a star. No, she would find one **tonight**. She got to her feet quietly and made her way to the ladder._

_The run-down building they lived in had been bombed during the war, hence why it went out of business. No one had the time to restart a business when they were surrounded by chaos. The bomb blasted a gap in the roof which remained un-repaired after years and years of neglect. She was all the more grateful for it. She would stare up at the starry sky on nights when she couldn't sleep. She would stare up at the stars until she drifted to sleep, as if the stars had sung a lullaby, hypnotising her into a deep, peaceful slumber. She careful when she climbed up the ladder, making sure that neither Danny nor Ella could hear her. _

_When she arrived on the next floor, she gently placed her foot on the floorboards leading a small creak from the floorboards. Protesting against the pressure of her weight. She crept across the broken floor and made her way to another ladder taking her to the roof. When she emerged out of the gap, the warm breeze danced through her long, dark locks. She climbed onto the tiles and walked across the roof. Looking over the city felt...empowering. She felt like she was flying, defying gravity. Like she could do anything. Her heart rose in her chest soaring her up into the night sky reaching out to the stars. Her eyes rested on a particular star. It was nothing special. It wasn't shining more than the other stars. _

_It didn't seem bigger than any of the others. But it looked like it was dying. It was dimming, struggling to survive but still persisted in remaining in it's place. She reached out to it, her fingers brushing against the patch of sky where it sat. She took slow, gentle steps across the roof, unaware that there were only a few steps remaining before she entered the domain of thin air. As she kept walking, the momentum of these emotions she was experiencing urged her to carry on and keep reaching out for that star. Her well-being, even if she knew it was in mortal danger didn't seem to matter to her at this precise moment. Below her, an old widow was doing some late night laundry for her son. She glanced up at the stars, appreciating the beauty this messed up would had to offer. It also reminded her of the night her husband took her on when he proposed. Her eyes wondered across the blanket of stars until she saw a little girl reaching out to one, but also noticed that she was on the brink of falling off the roof. _

_She opened her mouth knowing it would be too late to stop her, however a split second later a miraculous thing happened. She carried on walking. She was walking on thin air. The old woman brought her shaking hands to her face, staring up in shock at the little girl. Or the little sorceress as she should say. She had seen magic being performed in front of her very eyes, but she found it so surprising seeing it being performed by someone so young and no doubt had no idea of what she was doing either. She picked up the fallen basket and went back to her chores, still staring after her. The girl would find out eventually. Meanwhile, the girl, who was now frustrated , still remained oblivious to the miracle she had performed due to the fact that she was annoyed that she couldn't perform another and arrived safely at the next roof across. When she gave up on her conquest she stamped her foot in annoyance. She turned back and jumped back in fright seeing a long drop beneath her. Fright soon turned to confusion. She had been walking towards a drop not away from one. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't on the roof of her home, there was no hole in the roof. She looked around in panic, until she found it across at a building from the one she was presently from._

_Her jaw dropped. Did she...? Could she have...? No, that wasn't..._

"_Sweetheart." _

_The girl looked down at an old woman with her hands on her hips, with a quizzical eyebrow raised. _

"_I'm guessing that's the first time you've walked on thin air isn't it? It's funny 'cause you walked like a natural..."_

_The present day..._

Those were the days. The days when things were simple and when things were really beginning to start looking better for her. For all of them but soon all their efforts turned to ash. Daniella always laughed at that memory now. It was had become quite difficult for her to be able to laugh at those times or at the past full stop. She hadn't much to like about her history, from what she had seen as it slowly unfolded in front of her there was nothing that she should be laughing or smiling about what she saw. She couldn't blame the old woman for being a bit quizzical and somewhat amused. It wasn't very often that you found a girl walking through the air early in the morning. There was a reason why there weren't many young witches and wizards running about anymore, thanks to all the wars. She liked that she was amused by it though...Daniella would've been and she was right, after a few times of doing it without any nerves she became a natural. Like riding a bicycle. That was the easiest thing you could master. Then again flying was very similar to walking on thin air. It just required less energy and talent. If there was any way of putting it. Although the one thing she was unable to do was fly up to the stars. That was the one promise she was unable to fulfil for Ella...


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: Sorry if it's been a while, I've been writing other stuff alongside this and school's being a pain in the ass (exams and all). Anyway, how you enjoy and remember to R&R!

Chapter Eighteen

For **Ponyo is awesome**

Nyx was lying in from of the fire peacefully. For some reason she had a feeling that her master would be returning soon, but still remained seated in her master's chair a place where he hated finding her. Not just because of the cat hair but because _it was his seat_. Her green eyes flickered as the fire crackled, thankfully, Kain had a left a spell in his absence which allowed fires to be lit once the house got to a certain temperature. With Nyx being all the more grateful for it. She stretched out, on the armchair, scratching against the fabric as her claws tore against it. Another reason why Kain didn't allow her to be in the chair. Not that it didn't take a flick of the finger to fix but still...

The door blew open with two figures floating through the doorway like ghost hovering into the castles domain. Nyx jumped off the seat and hissed at the intruders, being the faithful guardian she was, even if she wasn't the most obedient when it came to rules of the castle. One looked up from underneath their hood, revealing dark, rugged features. Nyx relaxed, it was only her master.

'Don't worry, Nyx. It's just me.' He reassured her. She relaxed her body and skipped over to him. Rubbing her body her body against his legs. She peered up at the other figure with a sceptical eye. The other was a young woman. She had bright blue eyes which reminded her of sapphires, night dark hair which cascaded downwards like a waterfall and a pale face.

She had the expression on her face to say that she was harmless, but Nyx was always cautious. With most humans you could never be too careful. The girl knelt down. Blue meeting luminous green. Her eyes were kind, but then again, anyone could fake kindness. She remembered all those years ago when those children seemed kind, only to find out later that they wanted her as a plaything. They would tie her down and use her for target practice for anything. Ball games. Gun practice. Anything that would amuse themselves and involve her being used as a pin cushion. Thankfully, she was able to escape from the torture and the cage they put her and found herself with her master. From that day on the only confrontation she met was a good telling off for sleeping in the chair. The woman reached out with a steady hand and stopped midway allowing Nyx to sniff her then brush her face against her fingers.

_I have no wish to harm you._

Nyx's ears pricked up, staring back at the young woman. A magical woman as she now found, she glanced back at her master and turned back to the young woman. She had a clear, quiet voice. It wasn't angry or confident but she had some sense of assurance in her voice. Not just for Nyx but for herself also. The young woman continued.

_My name is Daniella. Tell me your name, for I shall respect it._

Nyx found this addressing quite respectful. Almost too respectful, she brushed her face against her hand again and nodded, telling the woman her name. When Daniella heard it in her mind she spoke it aloud.

"Nyx."

It rolled off her tongue smoothly and quickly. It felt spicy and rich when she spoke the name. She smiled and nodded to her. She saw that Nyx had been treated badly in the past, as she ran her fingers through her fur she felt a wave of sympathy wash over her. She knew how she felt. To be caged and torture for another person's ends.

Their eyes met and Daniella smiled at her sadly, if Nyx was a human she was sure the expression she was giving her now was one in return. Daniella closed her eyes and opened up her mind, allowing Nyx to see her memories, her pains, her dreams and nightmares. Nyx looked up at her, feeling a sort of connection or kinship with this stranger and bowed her head again, allowing Daniella to scratch her ears.

Kain watched in amazement. Nyx was very rarely polite to visitor, even sorcerers and sorceresses. He couldn't blame her though, due to all the pain those children put her through, it was understandable to be so distrusting of people in general due to experiences like that. He noticed that Daniella was the same. She closed herself off from people, never telling people the truth or of her true feelings. She simply sought refuge in her books and buried herself within the pages, hiding from the outside world.

He raised an eyebrow, thinking that he was being a bit of a hypocrite on that account. Nevertheless, watching her being so friendly to Daniella was somewhat of a surprise and a relief.

"Nyx seems to like you."

Daniella chuckled. "Yes, it was something I had a knack for really. Many others found it difficult to have animals to talk to them politely but it was because they talked to them like animals. I talk to them like they have a soul, that's how you gain respect from somebody."

Kain tilted his head and he observed the exchange between his spirit partner and his apprentice. People treated each other badly, so this led to people treating animals, spirit guides or not to be even worse to animals. There was something strong but sensitive about Daniella. She had always been gentle, but over the years she had grown stronger without losing that understanding in other living creatures. Something that didn't end up happening to other people. Then again Daniella was exceptional. Special. He folded his arms and continued to watch her stroke Nyx's silky fur.

'You have very soft fur.' She said in a voice similar to one where you would compliment someone on their dress. It wasn't a cooing voice or one you would use when addressing an infant. Like she said, to gain their respect you should speak to and treat them as if they were humans.

She got to her feet and turned to Kain. She had a small, meek smile on her face. She knew you had to be careful when introduce yourself to other people's spirit partners. If you came on too strongly or appeared too rude then it would end badly. He smiled at her, still gazing at her with a warm expression on his face which he rarely wore. Daniella frowned wondering why he was looking at her so peculiarly. Now that she thought about it, recently he had been behaving rather oddly for some unknown reason.

_I wonder what it is that's troubling him...I hope I haven't done anything to unsettle him._

After a few moments Kain realised what he was doing and the look vanished instantly, looking away dismissively. He hung up her cloak, he wanted to bury his face in it and sink down in shame. He wasn't exactly hiding his feelings for her very well. Morgan's taunting voice appeared in his mind again. Pushing him to do god-knows-what in order to 'express' the feelings he had for her. Kain, on the other hand, had the common sense that most women didn't appreciate that sort of thing at first. Rather having that later on in a relationship. Morgan was just too much of a womaniser and impulsive for his own good. Now all he needed was a father to chase after him in order to get some sense into that thick head of his. He eventually composed himself and turned back to her. He noticed she was still wearing her own cloak and motioned to take it off for her. Daniella, however, took it off herself and handed it to him. He smirked and took it from her meekly.

She wandered across the room and looked around. The doorway opened to something with was similar to a lounge. There was a velvet armchair which she ran her fingers over which sat in front of a warm fire. She peered down noticing some scratched marks and peered over suspiciously over at Nyx.

She recalled from the way here that Kain was mumbling about hoping that Nyx wouldn't be sleeping on the armchair. Why men were so possessive over such things Daniella would never understand. There was a clock on the top of a mantle piece with deadly nightshade hanging down above the fireplace but out of harms way from the flames. The room had various awards and certificates hanging on the wall, from the Royal Academy no doubt. Besides another armchair beside Kain's, the room was more or less empty. Then again it seemed more like a seating area than a lounge. She couldn't imagine Kain with a lounge.

She turned back to him who was standing there nervously, as if waiting for the results from a test. She tilted her head, with a quizzical look on her face. He was behaving really oddly. She couldn't put her finger on what it was thought. Usually she was good at telling what was bothering people, but Kain was an enigma, as he always had been. He could enter her mind and thoughts, but his seemed out of bounds. He looked at her shyly, waiting for her to say something.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

He nodded his head hurriedly and walked past her into the corridor. She followed him, their footsteps echoing throughout the empty castle. The walls seemed to loom over her hauntingly, as if they wanted to close in on her. The corridors remained dark with only the light hovering in Kain's hand casting a shadow swimming across the passing walls. She shook her head and continued to follow Kain, case in hand. He took her down various twists and turns. Up stairs and down stairs, she felt she was being taken round a maze where there would be no return.

Eventually he came to a door and walked through it. Daniella found herself in a room with a old-looking four poster bed. Silk, white sheets with an almost feather mattress. There was a bedside table with a single candle on it and a few draws. There was a mahogany desk with a quill and ink pot and a few crisp, crinkled pieces of paper waiting to be written on. There was a wardrobe, which was empty for the time being but would no doubt be soon be filled. Lastly there was a window which was hidden by thick, heavy dark blue velvet curtains. After surveying the room she turned to Kain.

"This is my room?" She asked surprised. Kain raised an eyebrow with a teasing look on his face.

"What? It's not quite to your tastes? Would you prefer a more refined room...?"

"No, no." She replied hastily. "It's just...I'm...This is probably the most refined room I've ever slept it. It almost feels I shouldn't be sleeping in it."

Kain stepped forward and place a strong hand on her shoulder. "Now don't you start thinking like that. You aren't living with her any more. No one is going to be making you feel less than here."

At that moment, she had a vulnerable look on her face. Her eyes looked like they were tearing up. Her bottom lip was trembling. Her lips looked so tempting to Kain. He would to grab her face and crush his lips against hers. Suck out all the pain inside her and carry it within in. He was so close to being able to do that as well. He was moments away from her lips. They could feel each other's breaths on each others lips making the world come to a stand still.

Daniella felt dizzy, thoughts flooding into her mind which she knew she shouldn't be thinking. Wondering what it would be like to running her fingers through Kain's hair. What it would be like to feel his lips brush against her neck. Or have his body be pressed against hers...She shook her head, trying to stop her thoughts going any further than that. Kain blinked breaking away from the daydreams and stepped back hastily.

"Um-so the room is to your tastes?" He asked conversationally.

She nodded meekly, still blushing from her previous thoughts. "Yes, it should suffice."

"Good, I'm glad. I was worried about whether you would be...well you know. Um, well since its the morning I should leave you to rest, we won't start today since we've had a bit of a journey. We'll wait until tomorrow until we begin."

"What happened to training me to the bone?" She asked with a mocking smile. His eyes widened in surprise, staring blankly into thin air. Daniella giggled.

"I'm only teasing you. I appreciate that you've being somewhat lenient."

Kain put his hands on his hips, giving her a meaningful look. "Well, don't be expecting it all the time."

"Trust me I won't." She replied quietly. He nodded briefly and strode out the room.

"I'll let you get settled." He called over his shoulder and closed the door gently behind him. Daniella let out a sigh, staring after the door regretfully.

_If only..._


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: Okay, this a birthday day present for **anymousse rox **since I cannot deny someone anything on their birthday and since saying that a new chapter from Shattered Soul would make someone's day ON THEIR BIRTHDAY that is the biggest compliment I could get so, here is a special chapter for you **anymousse rox **and in fact I will dedicate it to you for your special day. Happy Birthday! Sorry if it comes late.

Another thing I will be away in France tomorrow so there will be no chapters for a week or more, considering the whole time zone thing, but I will be writing while I am there so don't panic.

PLEASE.

R&R!

Chapter Nineteen

For **anymousse rox**

Daniella forgot the last time she had slept so well. She was always having restless nights when she couldn't sleep and spent the entire night staring up at the ceiling or studying for a test she was having the next day. Although the first night in Kain's castle, disconcerting as it was, was the first night she had slept a long, deep sleep. She blinked when the curtains were opened with one swift movement. She was a little annoyed and disappointed that she had been woken up so abruptly and thought for a moment that she was back at the Pendragon's and was ready to shout at whoever was responsible. She propped herself up and rubbed her eyes. The sunshine was beaming down straight on her face making her feel like she was being blinded. She threw the duvet over her head and moaned. She heard someone chuckling and emerged from the sheets and looked around wondering who it was that had opened the curtains. There was no one in sight. She sighed and swung her legs round and got out of her comfortable bed. She was going to really shout at them now. She loved her new bed so much that as she stretched there was a satisfied smile on her face, which some may even say made her look quite ridiculous.

She was surprised Howl or Ellie hadn't arrived at Kain's Castle they would've known what had happened by now and she knew that they would be furious at their actions. Or her actions. They were more than aware that she was capable of resisting against a kidnapping which would be their first presumption. Then they would remember that and would jump to the actual reason, with it being that she left with Kain on her own accord because she wanted to get to her training which was also tied in with their plans with acting against Lady Belladonna. She didn't know why they had to be so melodramatic about everything. She knew at times she had her moments but she never made a huge show out of it. Maybe that was why Kain bared being around her. The feeling was certainly mutual. She certainly didn't blame him for not visiting his relatives all that often. Even if she loved them dearly, she could understand how after a certain amount of time they could potentially become rather exhausting being around. Then again they didn't really know what was at stake. They didn't know the reasons for their actions and they couldn't. Not yet. It was too soon to reveal the truth to the world. With every fact there needed to be evidence and for the time being that was something she and Kain lacked.

Kain was leaning on the door frame, watching her. She hadn't even registered his presence yet. He didn't want her to know yet either. As creepy as it sounded (along with being something he expected Morgan to do) he enjoyed watching her, especially when she wasn't aware that she was being watched. He was so quiet that Daniella didn't even notice that he was there. He wouldn't thought though that she would have been able to sense him by now. Perhaps he needed to train her up to be on her guard at every possible moment. Her face was flushed with the warmth of the house, making her cheeks look rosier than they usually did. He bit his lip to resist himself from saying, thinking or doing something that would be a little to untoward. He was already passing into the boundary of 'things-that-he-would-expect-from-Morgan' and he didn't want to make it any more worse than it already was. She looked so serene and content. She was so natural in this moment, every time when she woke up. Just like _her_. She was almost a mirror image of her. Kain was surprised he could remember her after all these years, then again he wasn't that young when she died. He couldn't remember the last time he thought of her. Every movement, every expression and every time she said something reminded Kain or her...Kain brought his hand to his mouth, a blush was also spreading across his face.

_She looks so adorable._

Daniella blinked when she heard the thought, whizzing her head round to see where it came from. She thought for a moment Morgan was here and that she finally had an excuse for punching him in the face, that being in her room when she was under-dressed. For him that was an excuse to do something else. When her eyes zoomed in on who was at the door, her face went crimson.

"Oh Kain!" She cried. "I-er-didn't know you were there."

Kain looked down, trying to hide his face under his long, dark locks, scratching his head nervously. There was something about the way when she woke up. Most people hated it when others saw them when they first got out of bed. Everyone always thought that it was when people were at their worst so he always supposed that you knew that you loved someone if you thought they were beautiful at this time of day. He blinked and found himself surprised at his own thoughts and could only imagine what was going through her head at this precise moment. He knew that she could be thinking of all sorts of things at the moment and he wouldn't blame her either. He was acting in a disgraceful manner at the moment and he completely understand if she wanted to go back to the Pendragons. On top of that, he was making her feel incredibly uncomfortable. It didn't surprise him either, in some ways he was breaching the trust between apprentice and master. He was becoming much too close to her, but he couldn't help but feel protective of her. From the day she was born and onwards he always felt a sense of protectiveness over her. One thing that confused him was that usually those in his position felt a brotherly affection for them when he was the age he was, but it was never the case with him. He always wanted to protect her, just simply out of instinct, it was only until now he knew the reason why.

"I'm sorry." He apologised. "I- I shouldn't be intruding like this. It's inappropriate."

"No, no." She interrupted. She tried to smile, but it was a shaky, uncomfortable smile. "You just startled me that's all. You haven't done anything off hand at all. Well,"

She considered this for a moment. For any other man like Morgan it would be off hand but she knew she could trust Kain. He would never try to take advantage of her. He didn't see her in that way.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think its off-hand _coming from you._"

He smiled gratefully. _If only you knew..._

Kain stepped forward with a cool look on his face. "I thought that on your day off that we would go to town, buy some much needed clothes for you."

Daniella blinked and blushed again. "I thought you were joking."

She really did think he was joking. That wasn't exactly a necessity and Kain was the kind of person who struck as only wanting to go into the shark infested waters of the shops unless it was an up-most necessity. Clothes did not count. Not in her book and if that was the case, it was certainly going to be the same for Kain as well. She could admit to him having more sensibilities than she did. She was the one who was always behaving hysterically. She didn't picture him as the type to jump to shopping for clothes on the first chance. When Kain saw the look on her face he chuckled. Usually if he made a comment like that he would be joking. But the fact is that he clothes were all too small for her, it was ridiculous, with Lady Belladonna having all that money the least she could do was making it less obvious that she was neglecting Daniella's needs. Well what he meant by needs usually didn't include clothing but the state of hers was beyond a joke. He certainly was going to neglect her needs, even if Daniella didn't consider them to be a necessity. He winced, he hated using that name when he knew her true one. He was there when she was named. He knew the name she was unable to remember. Once she knew her true name she probably wouldn't accept it. It was all she knew. He felt a great wave of shame and guilt, as if he were a conspirator in Lady Belladonna's games.

"Usually I would be, but I find the clothes you're wearing inappropriate. They're much too small

for you and they're wasting away. I mean they're falling apart." He corrected himself. He wiped his forehead, feeling his face heat over. "Besides, it's a common hobby amongst most women."

"Yes. But I'm not most women am I, Kain?"

She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, penetrating into his soul. She was able to do that now. Even when she really wasn't looking into his soul. He felt himself shake all over. He was afraid that one day she actually might and would not like what she saw, that she would be repulsed by the very thought of him.

Something else was also unsettling him _a little_. She was only in her nightdress. In her bedroom. It was making it all the more tempting. He felt his desires were about to take over his reason. If he stayed her any longer he may do something which he would regret. He was usually a man of control but of late he was sure that was going to be seriously tested.

Images were polluting his mind with the things that he really wanted to do. The things he really wanted to hear from her whispering voice. He cleared his throat attempting to control yourself. That was something Morgan would do and he assured himself that he was the polar opposite of Morgan.

_All men have needs though, Kain. All men, so diverse, still have the same needs._

He pushed the thought away and composed himself.

"No you are not, Miss Lockhart." He replied warmly. "And I'm all the better for it."

She smiled brightly. She folded her arms, trying to appear more professional. "So, where are we going on this shopping trip then?"

"Well I thought we could go to Ingary. Not to be too much of a down but there is some investigating to be done there and I would rather you got the feel of the place before we began."

Daniella went cold. Her flushed face paled. Bile rising up in her throat. She nodded curtly and turned away to get changed. Kain noticed the change in her mood and opened his mouth.

"Is that alright?" She nodded.

"Yes, it's fine. It's just-Did you not see it?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I've been there before Kain. That was my home, before Lady Belladonna found me."

She gave him a careless shrug and a care-free smile when she finished her sentence to reassure him that it was something which she associated with bad memories but no longer bothered her as much as it actually did. She didn't want him to think that there was anything bad on her mind because she knew what happened when he knew. There was something which jumped out of both of them which they didn't know was there and it scared them and right now there didn't need to be a void between them. Yet in that moment all those memories began flood back to her. Lady Belladonna tried to stamp them down but they could never leave her. It was difficult to forget the first death of someone who meant something to you. At the age that she was as well, when most children were shielded from that side of reality. She couldn't that they never ceased to haunt her. They were also the early days of when her powers developing. It was the same time when her first new family she formed after the loss of another. When she was wandering the streets in loneliness, searching for a warm place to sleep for the night. When the small things meant a lot. She was never able to reach out or connect with another human being. Then there was that night. That night which would always haunt her.

"Your home?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

She nodded but then stopped then shrugged her shoulders. "Well, _was_ my home."


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: Okay, I have returned, but only on the **cough** polite request of **anymousse rox **but she or he will have to cease their complaints when I have to go away and revise for my exams. But alright, since she highjacked by other story in order for me to update this one. Or he. I have to admit telling me that he or she was a huge fan kind of convinced me to write a new chapter.

Also, some of you may have noticed that I changed the rating of the story to T because I was thinking that the content of the previous chapters between Kain and Daniella concerning their inner thoughts wasn't appropriate for a K+ rating.

I was also thinking that I might make a regularity of dedicating chapters to people who review ever since **anymousse rox **requested a chapter and I thought 'why not dedicate the chapter to her as well' sorry! I called her a her again without knowing her gender. Sorry! Although sorry if you are a girl and that I might be...you know. Anyway here's a new chapter and don't worry Teks, I have a special chapter in mind for you.

Chapter Twenty

For **mangaanimefan4eva**

It was just as she had remembered. After all those years of wondering if it had changed without her or that she could remember those years that Lady Belladonna tried to force her to forget. The memories still found a way to remain. Or was it because they remained because she allowed them to haunt her? The cold, stone buildings were still there. The train that sent a cloud of smoke sweeping across the rooftops still remained. The bright sun shining down upon the paved streets, glistening against its smooth surface as it always had done. She resisted twirling around in circles and laughing and crying to herself. She would look too much like a maniac and she didn't want to send Kain away running for his life, thinking that she was a lunatic. Instead she restrained herself as she always had done and looked around in a childlike wonder and sometimes giggled at seeing the street children running around, playing games or, as she knew all too well, up to no good. Her laughter was like silver bells to Kain. A pure, sweet music. The kind which made you stop in your tracks and listen to its precious symphony. It was the kind of tune that promised to save souls from desolation and comforted him as the mother he had long lost before he could even rightfully call himself a man. It was as rich as honey, it was irresistible.

It made him want to reach out to her and express in all the human and physical ways possible to express how he felt about her. It could even break a heart of stone and turn it into gold.

"Daniella." He breathed huskily.

She turned to him, her eyes were clouded by a sunlit daze. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear when a warm, summer breeze brushed against her dark locks. She looked at him still with the electric, childlike wonder. All these moments took him back to that night and took her back to the innocence that he destroyed. But he reminded himself of a greater force that motivated him to do so and it was the force that he was continually fighting against.

She stepped forward with a frown hanging on her face. "What is it Kain?"

He felt a huge lump in his throat block up all the air in his body. He didn't know what to tell her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her that it was alright if she didn't love him in return. He froze and stood erect in front of her like a silent statue. Daniella took this opportunity to observe the dark figure in the sunlight. He seemed more beautiful in the sunlight opposed to the dark that he shrank into. Every angle and curve of his face was outlined by a golden line of light. His skin seemed warmer but paler at the same time. His eyes now glowed with soft ambers, greens and brown. His raven black hair now seemed to have strands of hazel and gold. He looked majestic, like a Prince in his first moments of being King. At the moment she was snapped back into reality and realised that they could never be. He was too good for her. Who was he? A learned, mysterious, wise and reclusive sorcerer. And who was she?

She was a naïve, still had much to learn, an open book girl studying to become a sorceress. He was her tutor and they could never be anything more. No matter how much she yearned for it. He was too strict and sensible to allow something like that to happen.

He regained by closing his eyes and putting his thoughts back together. He was starting to make it obvious that he had unsettling feelings between them and he wanted to hide from that her more than anything.

"I was just thinking that we ought to get this dress, shopping thing over and done with. Neither of us want to spend too much time here do we?" He asked wincing. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"No." She replied calmly. She didn't want to spend too much time there. Not before her past would come caving in again.

_Ten years earlier..._

It was coming. The heavens were raining down her giving her the signal fire that it was going to happen that day and that there was nothing she could do to stop it. For weeks on end she had been haunted by images of chaos and blood. Black bodies crashing, colliding against each other and exploding with red flying out of them like fountains. She would always wake up gasping for breath and drowning in sweat. The only reason why it haunted her was because she saw something in that dream which terrified her more than those dark, dangerous images. After she had awoken from those visions she would be too afraid to sleep again and she would remain awake until the sun rose protecting her from the dangers of the night.

Ella would ask her what it was that was troubling her but she would simply turn away. Too afraid of telling her of secrets of the future. She thought that perhaps it was her magic that was testing her. In case she told them of her powers it would act against her and punish her in the most horrible way possible. So she drew back into herself, deciding to face her fears alone. As she always had done until Ella had come along. She didn't know that there would be more years to come which would demand her to stretch her ability of self-efficiency. That she would have to continue having to go things alone. She didn't know that she would have a saviour that she would feel was hovering above her head, always watching over her like Ella.

As she walked through those streets she allowed the rain to drench her. Drown her in the misery that it was commemorating. The streets were grey, they were no longer sparkling as they were in the morning with the promise of a new day. Now there were to be no more promises. It was marking that day which she would depart and return to her loneliness. She wanted to cry out but she knew that it was not yet time to throw out her despair. She still had time to hold back and keep her emotions close to her chest before she would wander about the streets, returning to the ghost of her former self.

Then she heard it. The gunshot. The gunshot that would shoot a hole through her perfect image of her life. She was so careful. She tried it all ways possible to make sure that it wouldn't break apart. Everything else inside her, before this life was broken. Her past family was broken and faded away. Her soul was almost broken and now there was this. Before she willed them to, her legs began to move. Soon they broke into a run and moved at such a speed that she felt like she was flying. Maybe if she had been able to fly or do so many things she may have been able to save her that day. But she couldn't. She never would be able to save her but she was still the hopeful child willing herself to defy destiny. In this moment of flying on the wind gave her a sense of invincibility. She ran round street corners, through alleys until she met with it. With her destiny and her demise. She froze. Was she ready to face this?

All the workers wages had been reduced by a massive amount and a protest had begun that day as workers refused to work. They had smashed windows. Set building, particularly factories alight. It was chaos. Absolute chaos. Danny had joined in, despite Ella's protests. She told him that if she had let it be they would eventually bring it back up again, let the men do the rioting. But he replied that he didn't want to betray his friends if he sat this one out. He would be a traitor. After they had heard from a neighbour that it was getting worse Ella ran after him, to warn him, to bring him back home. Daniella knew what was going to happen that day when he walked out that day but she did nothing to stop him because she knew her efforts would be fruitless. With a deep breath she took a step forward until a woman from behind pulled her back.

"Stay out of it, sweetheart! You'll just get hurt!"

"But my-" She protested, but the woman shook her head.

"Don't worry, sweetie. The police are going to put a stop to it. Leave it to them." She replied gently. But she knew that it would be too late by the time they would intervene. She scanned the crowds desperately trying to spot Danny or Ella, but all she continued to see was a black grey rapid of heaving, angry bodies. It sent a shiver over her and made her stare wide-eyed at the madness of man.

"I have a husband in there."

"I hope he's alright."

"When are the police arriving?"

"Why don't they just go to work like the others? They still stick it out."

"Hey what's that girl doing there?"

All the women including the little girl turned to who the woman was referring to. It was Ella. She was climbing onto a cart to try to find Danny. Her hair was wild and loose. Her face was stressed by agitation and anxiety.

She was about to step into the crowds until a gunshot could be heard. All those in the street turned their head to the approaching police force. The protesters began taunting them. Daring to come up to them and face them with their guns. Everything soon became a daze to her and she watched the leader to try to speak peacefully with them until someone threw something at him then it led to a battle. She watched Ella cling onto to cart fearfully. She took a huge gulp knowing what was coming. Moments and moments were passing, building up to what was to come. Building up to what she couldn't stop.

A single gunshot rang through the air and a moment later Ella fell back. Disappearing into the crowd. Fading away from this world into the next. Her ears began to ring but a piercing was able to escape from between the girls lips.

_The Present day_

Every morning that she woke to Daniella wishing she couldn't remember that day. There were so many things she couldn't remember but she could always remember that day and it was a day, whenever she thought about it sent a dagger throw her heart. Piercing it with its malice and misery. Whenever she thought of it she knew that if she didn't quickly put it away from her mind that she would never be able to stop crying.

If she ever spoke of it to someone she knew that there would be the same result. It was the moment when she realised that her soul had been smashed into so many pieces that she would be unable to pick them up and trying to mould them back together again because then they would always fall apart again.

She vowed never to even speak of Ella or Danny because she knew the question of what happened to them would come along and the story she never wished to tell would have to be remembered and live in the memory of another and soon it would spread until she wouldn't be able to escape from it.

"What are you thinking about?"

Daniella blinked and tried to smile so that he could see that there was nothing wrong. "I was just thinking...about someone."

He grinned as he threw an apple up in the air before taking a bite out of it. "Anyone I would know?"

She smiled grimly and shook her head. "No...I wish you did though."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because they were, excluding you, the only people who were kind to me."

"And because of that similarity we must therefore be able to to get along?" He teased.

She raised her eyebrows and nodded. "One would hope. I don't know it you would have gotten along with the brother, the sister on the other hand wouldn't have paid any mind to it and would try and see the good in you."

Kain chuckled. "Well then she would certainly be an accomplished woman if she could find any good in my dark soul."

She stopped him by placing a hand upon his arm and looked up at him. He noticed she didn't have to crane her neck back that much to do so.

"You shouldn't think of yourself in that way, Kain. I think you're a better man than you think you are."

"I think you think too highly of me. There isn't good in everyone, Daniella." He said to her seriously.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes...I certainly learnt that lesson the hard way. Then again if you're as bad as you say you are why did you help me?"

He smiled. "I suppose you caught me on that one."


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: Hey folks! I know you may not have seen be after ages and ages but I thought I might send a shout out for chapters when I'm going to dedicate a chapter to someone. So...*rubbing hands together* who shall I bestow this grand and wonderful honour upon...Hm...Shall it be...No maybe...Hm...?

Chapter Twenty One

For...**bleedingcrimson**

Both Kain and Daniella were equally grateful for the shopping trip to be swiftly over after walking through the door. Well, they were glad that it was over. She didn't need that much for what she had to do for the next few years. Kain had sent them to his castle with the click of his fingers. He hurriedly explained to her that it was always a useful spell to learn when transporting things that would be a hassle to carry round. She cheekily replied that she already knew that 'trick'. He frowned at this wondering why she was calling this a 'trick'. It was nowhere near to what the jesters or 'pretend' magicians performed to their naïve and ignorant audience who simply wanted to be entertained not impressed. He brushed this aside knowing that she was merely referring the magnitude of the spell opposed to the ones that could topple over cities and see into the depths of someone's souls. In a way he was glad that she could differentiate between trivial spells and ones of importance. Still, the trivial spells had their uses and he hoped that she wouldn't forget that. He could see that she was becoming a powerful sorceress but there was still much to learn and he was hoping that she wasn't becoming big-headed either. So many of the young sorcerers and sorceresses had turned out like that and in their adulthood had become nothing more special than the next wizard because they couldn't be bothered to push the boundaries.

"What do you know of combat?" He asked. She tilted her head with a thoughtful look on her face.

"We've been told the theory, but not been given the practice. We know how to defend ourselves."

She added hurriedly, which reassured Kain a bit after becoming close to having a heart attack. He was sure those at the council would enjoy that. "We haven't discovered our affinity though."

"What?" His head shot up and stared at her. "What are they teaching you at the Academy?" She simply shrugged her shoulders as a response.

He slipped his cloak off and took her by the wrist. She was so confused that she didn't bother to question his actions. She allowed him to grasp her gently, yet firmly around her little wrist which sent shivers up her spine. He eventually brought her to a room which had little furniture in and had a single window up high on the wall. It was almost the appropriate room to keep a prisoner in as there would be know way of getting out.

"Discovering your affinity is easy. All you have to do is concentrate and with someone at your level it shouldn't take too long."

She stared at him in horror and shock. "You really do have a lot of faith in me don't you?" She asked in a quiet voice.

He turned round her and stared back. She was only saying this because he mentioned it needed to be someone of same level of power as her. So he thus implying that she was powerful enough to be considered as strong as he was. That was something she could only consider at least in ten years time. Only Kain didn't see these words in this way. Why was it that she had lost so much faith in herself after coming this far? Surely the proof that she had seen herself this far, to have been able to escape from Lady Belladonna's clutches was proof enough that she was a powerful, resourceful woman, even if she had no gifts of magic. After succeeding more than anyone could say? He was willing to bet a lot that she would be able to discover her affinity with the remaining hours that they had left in the day. She needed to be reassured, somehow, that she was enough. She was enough for anyone. That she had proved herself a thousand times over. She really was broken inside. Not just mentally, but emotionally. He never realised how much he truly hated Lady Belladonna until this moment. She had really beaten Daniella down to thinking that she was less than what she actually was. Convincing her that she was going to be a great sorceress then telling her that she was useless and weak.

"Sit down on the floor." He said as he did so, sitting in a cross-legged position.

She gingerly followed his lead and sat close to him, they're knees almost touching. He tentatively placed his hands on her knee caps. His hands shivered under her touch.

"Close your eyes." He commanded. She hesitated and he cocked his head to the side. "You trust me don't you?"

She nodded slightly and did as she was told. She bowed her head making her look as faithful and chaste as a nun, which made her all the more desirable to him. There was nothing more desirable than a genuine daughter. He was so close to her now. Even he could feel his breathe tickling against her skin. It was so tempting. Those still looks. That beautiful face. All he had to do was lean without her even detecting and could steal that one kiss that he longed for. He could feel his very bones shaking within his skin.

He couldn't take advance of her. That would be against his very nature, then again, ever since he first met her, he had been going against his nature and his ways in even possible way that he could imagine. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He couldn't do that to her either. He was already threatening her reputation, he didn't usually think of such things but he would hope after all of this was over that she could have a better chance for greater things. That would be the best way to betray her and she was too fragile. He couldn't be the one that would finally smash her into a thousand pieces.

"Now clear you mind. Then imagine that sitting a place, just like you are now in a blank space. Like hovering in a place of nothingness." He offered. "Have you got that image in your mind?"

She had to admit that she could see why they didn't teach them this. It was more difficult than people would imagine. Imagination is a great tool if you had it at your disposal. Although creating something in the mind especially if its just blank space.

She nodded slightly. "Now imagine something appears in your hand. Don't try to think of something that appears in your hand just let it come to you."

She took in a deep breath, her chest was heaving and the movement there made obvious by her low neckline made Kain's quiet outward breath stutter with desire.

"Feel the texture of it. Smell it. Feel its shape. Don't tell me what it is." He said before some words escaped from her slightly open lips.

He looked down now trying to resist temptation. He couldn't help but stare at the low neckline again, revealing the top of her bare breasts. The way they moved back and forth. How they slowly turned pink as she wasn't used in wearing something that low and revealing before. She must have surely felt self-conscious of the fact that a man was in the same room as her, and so close to her as well. She must have surely been aware of the inappropriateness of this situation. He was not acting like a tutor should do, but then again, he wasn't the usual tutor you came across and it wasn't exactly his ambition in life either. He had not been used to feeling this way nor was he used to being a young sorceresses tutor, therefore he wasn't sure how to behave in either of these situations, which was deemed as the appropriate way of talking with her? Teaching her? Thinking of her? He knew that he must have broken a dozen of these rules and if it was another situation he wouldn't care less. However now he was aware that he had gone so far that there was no point turning back now. There was no point trying to change his ways for the sake of making up for the breaking of these rules. He stole a peek when he caught a glimpse of some soil and a crimson flower resting in her cupped palms.

"Daniella open your eyes now and look in your hands."

She opened them slowly, as if after receiving a lover's tender kiss. There was something alluring and gentle about the sensation of it. He motioned her to look down and she bent her head down to see what it was. She smiled brightly at the plant and began to laugh.

"I am really supposed to be a healer." He quickly removed his hands and smiled back at her.

"Why do you want to be one so much?" He asked innocently.

There was nothing wrong with the way he was asking the question or even the question itself but there was a look of surprise on her face. She would have thought that it was obvious and he knew her better than anyone else.

She looked up at him with a surprised look and shrugged. "The poverty in the cities make me feel...selfish. I know I should help them in need. I was once like that and I know that is where people are most in need."

She looked away thinking that it even sounded ridiculous in her head. What was the point in saving people who weren't willing to save themselves. Or that was the reason why Lady Belladonna thought there was no point in her going down that road. She always had these plans for her when she didn't even think about what Daniella wanted. She couldn't even fathom the idea of wanting something without it involving what Lady Belladonna thought as what was proper for someone like her.

"There a more reforms being passed everyday. People are receiving more help than before, maybe more than when you were in that situation." He saw the disappointed look on her face and sighed.

"I'm just saying that your talents could be used elsewhere."

She drew away from him for moment. She couldn't believe that she was hearing this from him. Of all people, he knew that she hated being ordered about and being told about her potential and all that nonsense. That didn't matter, what mattered was what she wanted to do with her life and that was it.

"Then they would be wasted." She snapped.

Kain leant back a bit, shocked at her anger and passion and soon she realised the shock of her her own actions and drew back.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't know what had come over her. She didn't know whether it was because she felt like her energy had been drained out of her since it was a common thing to happen when people used a spell or magic for the first time. Or perhaps it was because she was tired of all the control. She thought that the moment she would leave her 'home' it would happen for her. No. Then she thought once she left the Academy then it would happen. It didn't seem to be the case so far.

"No. It's fine." He dismissed.

"No, its not fine. It's just I'm so used to hearing this from Lady Belladonna who wants to stamp down my ambitions so much that it makes me want to...lash out and anyone who tells me the same because its what I really want to say to her and she tells me that I'm meant for greater things but what if I don't want those greater things. Why can't I choose my own destiny?"

He sat and watched her, impressed with her passion and wisdom. There was a lot of girls her age who would have given up by now, but she still found a way to keep going. Strange...

"You can Daniella and you shouldn't be told otherwise. I'm just saying that there can be other ways of using your powers."

"What other ways are there that isn't selfish?" She asked, almost challengingly.

He sighed. Not out of annoyance, tiredness or contempt. It was more of an amused sigh which was to playfully annoy her. Something which two lovers would do together by a fireside while they were bantering together. He had finally found a flaw in her. Not that it wasn't one that didn't amuse him. He didn't mean it as an insult. It was more of a reassurance that she was real. People who had no flaws were someone who were out of reach. People who should be locked away from the world. That was the last thing that he wanted for her. Stubbornness. She was as grounded in her ambitions, views and attitudes as an oak tree was in the ground. If anything it was probably the most desired flaw to have in a person. She was going to be an easy student to teach, she was attentive and willing to learn however when in came in philosophical discussion it wasn't going to be easy. At the same time, he knew there would be some difficulties. Then again there was no point in it if everyone agreed with one another. He always preferred to have someone who had could have a real debate with and someone particularly who didn't agree with him (Howl, Sophie, Elara) and sometimes it was amusing arguing with someone with a lower intelligence level to him without stating it obnoxiously (Morgan). Then again he liked friendly discussions as much as the next person (Calcifer, sometimes the Witch of the Wastes aka Granny).

He grinned at her, after she had calmed down some, she was able to muster one herself. "I suppose this was never going to be an easy friendship was it?" She stated. "Being unconventional and all."

"No it certainly wasn't." He replied. "But then again who needs conventionality? It's so..."

"Boring?" She offered.

He looked up at her and the expression seemed...quiet, but just for moment since a split second later there was a smile on his face. She tilted her head finding it strange to see him smile. She had seen him smile but she had never seen him really smile. He seemed a lot more handsome than he usually was. Even her friends at school would think him handsome right now.

He nodded, chuckling. "Yes, boring."

She peered at him, a question mark hovering above her head. "Is that why you took the interests you study?" She asked carefully.

He knew she didn't want to offend him, knowing it was a delicate subject for him. Like her, he believed it what he studied, he had had this passion for as long as he could remember. It would allow him to go into worlds and places that he had been denied during his studies at the Academy. Like Daniella he yearned for total freedom.

"Yes and no." He finally replied. "The other reason why I chose it was because I wanted to be free. I don't there should be any limits on something like...magic."

She hesitated but with knowing the words which she would use to respond to this. She just wanted to observe his expression before answering.

"I know how that feels...but shouldn't that be the reason for there being limits. Something as powerful as magic should be controlled otherwise what happens when chaos comes into it all."

He frowned and for a long time she was wondering what it was he was thinking. He almost looked disappointed with what she said and cast her eyes to the ground.

"Strange..."

She smiled nervously. "What do you mean strange..."

He looked away for a moment wondering if it would be the right thing to say it back to her. He had been reading her mind for the entire time, not deep into her mind but just on the surface of things. Especially when she snapped back at him. It was strange to think this was coming from someone who hated control and wanted to be free of it. She even went as far as to presume he was doing so along the likes of Lady Belladonna. He would have thought that she would have agreed with him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing."

He got to his feet and began to head towards the door. She was going to let him go and practice this by herself but then she turned back to him and saw him hesitate. There was something about the way that he was standing before the door which made her uncomfortable.

"Kain is something wrong?"

He had just taken hold of the door handle and for a moment he actually considered telling her everything. What he was just thinking. What he had been thinking about for the past few days, weeks...

"No. Nothing's wrong."


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

Chapter Twenty Two

For **Tek Sonay**

Daniella gently slipped the plant and soil into a pot Kain had found for her and then put it on her window sill for the light to shine onto it when the sun would rise and before it would fall. Her favourite time of the day. A time when everything was uncertain and anything could happen. When the sun would wake up the world and when it would allow the night to come in. She preferred twilight to dusk though, she liked to have a lie in. She pressed her hand against the cold glass and watched the sun slowly begin to descend into the mountains. She didn't like it after it disappeared at first but she had grown to love the night. The castle was gently moving across the landscape, heading towards another beautiful, open land. She felt almost that she was living in a walking mountain. A strong, enormous mass that seemed to be impenetrable. She loved looking at mountains. They were so tall and vast it was almost unbelievable that they existed, as if they had been created by magic. Whenever she would go out flying with her friends she always loved flying through the mountains. Breathing in the mountain air and daring herself to fly higher to see the invisible worlds that she would find hidden from the lands below. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to find anything...yet.

She felt the door creak and she craned her head back to see what it was. Nyx was squeezing herself through the crack and the door and meowed at her.

_Dinner is almost ready._

Daniella gave her a smile and nodded. Nyx sat behind her after Daniella turned back to the window.

She wanted to open the window and fly out to the mountains as she once did. To escape from all these investigations and leave the pain and mystery behind. That little girl in her demanded her to leave all this behind and make a new life for her own. Let the dead lie. Leave that all behind you, it already is. You're free now, you made that so. She wanted her to achieve what she always wanted to achieve.

She closed her eyes and saw Lady Belladonna looming before her. A haunting chuckle muttering under her breath. Her bright green staring into hers, threatening everything she held dear.

_Not yet. _She said to her younger self. _We can't...Not yet._

Nyx sensed some discomfort in Daniella and plodded over to her and jumped onto the window seat and spun round to her and meowed again to get her attention.

Daniella opened her eyes and saw Nyx's green eyes staring up at hers. So bright and green like Lady Belladonna's but no where near as cruel. Some would say that cats eyes were emotionless but Daniella could see that there was a hint of concern in Nyx's.

_Something is troubling you._

Daniella sighed. _It's the past._

Nyx knew that tune all to well and knew that there was one way of getting past it. _Let the past stay in the past. You are here in the present and that all that matters right now._

_What if your past is the key to your future?_

Nyx had no reply for this. How could anyone, let alone a cat understand the complexities of hating and being afraid of another human being. She knew she had been treated badly herself but her sense of morality and understanding of ones peers was rather simplistic if anything. She found it easier that way and was rather glad that she wasn't human. She could see that there was a mist covering the secrets of Daniella's past and that she was desperate to find her way through that mist. Unfortunately, if she tried to find her way through it independently she would find herself getting lost. Kain was helping her with this but he was also holding something back from her. He was the one holding the key to her past. Why was he holding this back from her? She was tempted to betray her spirit partner and tell Daniella this but she knew that there was a reasonable explanation as to why he had not voiced this information yet. She was going to give him more time but once it came to the point where it was ridiculous or almost cruel then she would Daniella.

_Come its time for dinner._

Daniella sighed and allowed herself to be led out of the room by Nyx. She smiled at the thought of her being led about by a cat as if they were a maid or a butler. If Lady Belladonna could see her now...She followed her out the room, holding the door for her as she danced out the door and followed her through the maze of rooms. She liked that about Kain's castle. There was so much mystery behind it. She rubbed her head, trying to heal over a headache. Kain had warned her that this was a side effect of discovering your affinity. It was a painful experience for the body as it was connecting with something exterior to it. It took a lot of energy to do that at first, especially to something as vast as the affinity of nature or of the earth. Soon her body would get used to it. He told her it would probably to better for her to live in the countryside to avoid any strains in the future. She knew that was going to be a recommendation she was going to be happy to comply to. She had had enough of cities. As she looked around at the doors that she pasted she rubbed her head again hoping that this pain would subside soon, otherwise she wouldn't able to get around the castle by herself.

_You'll get used to it._

_I doubt it. _She thought back moodily.

They finally reached the end of their journey when Nyx stopped at a door waiting for Daniella to open to her since evolution left cats out of the development of opposable thumbs. Daniella grinned at the little joke and opened the door for her. Then something struck her. This was going to be the first dinner she would have with Kain. Alone. Not completely alone, Nyx would be in the room but still. Alone. She gulped at the prospect of it. She knew that there was nothing romantic between either of them but she knew at the same time there was something deeper than any other normal friendship that could be formed between a man and woman- or girl at their ages. But she was sure that on his part that there was nothing romantic between any of them. But there was something between them...as if they had met before, earlier in her life before that night or in another life before this one. Perhaps in another they had been...She brushed these thoughts aside reminding herself of the sensibilities that opposed such a thing.

She took a brave step forwards and entered into the dark room which only had two lit candles between both ends of the table and a roaring fire in the corner which Nyx had retreated to. There were red grapes and glasses of wine that were made of cold, hard crystal. She ran a finger around the rim sending a sweet, haunting tune dancing around the small room. Nyx hissed in protest at the sound and she stopped, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

_I apologise. _She replied in an amused tone.

_Kain has the same habit. _Nyx grunted. _I don't think humans, compassionate or not, understand how much it hurts cats ears._

Daniella giggled to herself and decided to sit down in an empty chair. She never had a meal like this. It almost looked romantic but she knew she shouldn't get any ideas. He surely wasn't making an effort for those reasons...She put her elbow on the table and rested her cheek against her fist and looked at the empty chair on the other end of the table. She knew this was bad manners but there was no one here to scold her for them and she was sure Kain wouldn't really care either. She wondered whether he was going to come to dinner at all. She wouldn't blame him if he decided to let her eat alone. She was sure that he had many projects to be getting to and he didn't look like the sort of person who allowed meals to become an obstacle for that sort of thing. He wasn't exactly the strongest looking man she had ever rested her eyes on. Then again she was just the same. It was something else Zola and Ellie tirelessly had to drag her to along with walks out in the fresh air. Now that she thought about it, she could see why that was seen as a bit of a problem for someone to avoid meals and the outside world in order to study.

"I apologise." He greeted in a husky voice, which made her jump. He walked from behind her to the other side of the table. "I was looking at some old maps and I got distracted."

"It's alright." She replied, still a bit shaken by his sudden appearance.

He waved his index finger and cheeses, fruit and sweetmeats appeared on her plate. She wasn't used to such rich foods at the Academy but had more exquisite meals when she lived with Lady Belladonna. After taking her first bite of the cheese she realised that she didn't have a liking for either of them. This was a perfect balance between the two. It wasn't too sweet and it wasn't too sickening. It had a simplicity which wasn't trying to hard to be rich and delicious and on its own was enough to satisfy anyone's hunger or tastes. She knew that she would eat any meal at Kain's castle with a warm, content smile on her face, not caring if anyone was watching. She continued to eat her meal unknown to the fact that the other person on the other end of the table was actually watching her intently. Every movement. The flicker of an eyelash. How her neck craned to the side. What her face looked like in the candlelight. How her skin glowed against a single flame. How her sapphire blue eyes turned into a dark, alluring violet in the nights darkness.

_So that's it. _He glanced over at Nyx sitting by the fire narrowing her eyes at him. _I wondered why you were going to all this trouble. Don't you dare hurt the poor girl, Kain._

_That's the last thing I want...Don't tell her._

_Don't worry I won't. _She scoffed and turned around and gazed back into the fire.

He turned back to Daniella deciding to begin a conversation with her. Wait. What was he going to talk about? None of them did small talk. Only unless forced, hence why he avoided balls at all costs. But knew that this uneasy silence was worse than small talk but he wanted to try to find a topic which couldn't be reduced to something that would go under the small talk category. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. This caused Daniella to look up with the same kind of concern flickering in her eyes which was similar to the concern a wife would have for a husband.

"Kain? Are you alright?" He removed his hand and nodded curtly.

"Yes. I hope you...enjoyed your day." He began awkwardly. _Well done at avoiding small talk Kain._

She nodded, with a bit of reluctance in her eyes. He smiled, "Don't worry I won't force you through that torture again." He jested.

She gave a quick smile back and turned back to her food, almost mentally laughing at the fact that he didn't realise the real torture she was enduring while she was Ingary. No matter how much the sun would shine it would always remind her of the one moment of cowardice which cost the life of someone whom she came to love as much as the mother she never and knew and lost. Kain noticed that some form of discomfort still hovered about her face and leaned forward.

"Is the food...Do you like it?" She nodded and gave him a bright smile.

"I love it. The wine is delicious where does it come from."

"Fermia." He asked simply with a hint of familiarity mixed with regret, which made her frown.

She always wondered about Kain's connection to Fermia, ever since he walked into the library she always wondered what he meant by his reply to her jest.

"Have you ever been there?" She asked conversationally.

He hesitated and nodded. "I was brought up there. Where I was born and was once my home until..." He paused, he didn't want to answer but he knew that he was hardly giving her any information about her past. "The war...my family died."

She looked away, ashamed of herself that she had brought up the subject and worst of all forced it out of him as well.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no. Don't apologise. It's fine, it's just something that..."

"It's alright. You don't need to explain. There are something's I don't...Well there are something's I have never spoken to anyone about. Even you but you know me better than anybody." She laughed weakly then looked away.

"Really?" She nodded.

"You had no...close friends? What about Ananea? Or Elara?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I only knew Ananea and we've had a very close friendship but..."

She shrugged her shoulders. "She's too innocent and there are something's about my past I really couldn't tell her. Elara...is very tiring." A comment which made them both laugh. "But I don't think I could've told her about Lady Belladonna and I couldn't tell Zola, who was a student I shared a room with until the last year. In fact I think I was even closer to her than Ellie. She...She was like a mother to me."

He nodded. "It's a terrible thing to lose one's mother." He murmured.

She nodded in agreement raising her eyebrows. "Don't I know it."

Kain shifted in his seat knowing all too well of the loss of her mother. He wondered how many women over the years she had seen replacing her mother. Whether they deserved that title or not. He was certain of one who was put in that role temporarily who certainly deserve that title but until she ceased to fill that space Daniella was sure to see to correcting that mistake.

"What I'm saying is...I know what it is like. The pain and regret of losing someone you love. In my case it was my fault that she died."

"Who?" He asked gently. He saw her hesitate and held up a hand. "You don't have to-"

"Yes I do. In fact it has something to do with the fact that I feel so unsettled in Ingary. When I was living on the streets which is the earliest memory I have of anything, I remember it being brutal and miserable. One day I was wondering aimlessly through the streets and for a moment I gave up but unbeknownst to me, someone else didn't. Ella saw me and begged her brother to let me stay with them. Eventually he allowed it and it was as if I woke up to another life. I was still begging and scrounging but at least I knew some form of happiness and companionship. For a few years I was happy and I didn't care that I lived in a broken down workshop with no heating and a hole in the roof.

'A couple years after that I started seeing visions. As you might recall there were riots in Ingary over the cut in wages? Well, Danny that was Ella's brother finally found a job and he joined in the riots. Ella told him not to go but he ignored her. Once we heard that it was getting worse then she ran off to save him. I saw this vision that they would both die in that riot. After a few hours I went after her and finally I found her but out of fear...I watched her being shot and fall into the crowd. Later that day I was walking amongst the corpses and found his. His eyes were wide open. Staring at me as if he knew this was my fault. He was telling me that it was my fault they were dead. After that day...I lost a part of myself."

Kain was quiet for a moment, allowing himself to take in all the information. He finally saw why she didn't want to get close to people. It was because she was afraid that they would get hurt. She treated herself as a curse, so by doing so she kept people at arms length. He saw what it did to a person and knew that eventually it would cease to be good for her. Then he thought of something else. _Her name..._

"Is that why you called yourself Daniella?" He asked.

Her face was blank and turned to him making a noise to ask him to repeat the question. "Your name. _Dan-iella. _Danny. Ella. Is that why you gave that as your name?"

She thought about this for a moment, considering to answer this question carefully. "I chose that name because I knew that part of me was gone. Who ever I was before that day had vanished for good so it was better I did away with and it seemed appropriate to give my new self a name that shared something with the end of my old self. Don't ask me the logic in that but it just seemed right. Perhaps another reason why I did it was because I didn't want to forget them. I wanted to have some sort of constant reminder of them and it seemed like a reasonable solution."

"So you consume yourself in grief all your life because you blame yourself for an act that you didn't commit?" He questioned with a hint of anger in his voice.

She stared back, trying not to quiver at the rage in his voice. "I don't consume myself in it. I accept it." She corrected with an even voice.

He shook his head. "I can't accept that. I can't accept that it was your fault. We all have visions of horrible futures. You've dreamt of them and some we can stop and others we cannot, just because we are a spectator doesn't mean we had a role in bringing it about."

"No but it still means we should try to do something to stop it." She protested.

"You were just a child, _Daniella."_ He snapped, almost on the brink of a roar.

He got to his feet and began moving slowly around the table towards her slowly. He looked like a predator calculating how he should launch himself onto his prey. He was intent of mending the errors of this. None of this was her fault.

Did she wish Ella ill? No. Did she have any party in her death? No. Did she see it coming? Yes, but then again so had many spectators of the event that day but did she blame them? No. Once he was by her side he placed a hand gently on top of hers and knelt down beside her.

"Listen to me, I know what it is to commit actions which are conventionally thought to be short of good." She was about to protest but he stopped her. "I know though, that morality isn't as simple as that. It begins with the person not the action and I know, just by looking at you, that you are nothing short of good. You have slip ups but who doesn't. You see there is another reason why I pursued the life that I have. It is because that humanity and the world around it is flawed, but with its flaws its so beautiful. Pure substances are just as you see them not complexities they're just what they are. But with the tiny details of things that are made of so much more even with the tiny flaws...it can be so beautiful."

"Even beauty can be found in the darkness." She stated with a sad smile. He nodded gently.

"Yes." He whispered.

In this quiet moment he gazed upon her. She was a little unsure what was meant by this gaze but just for this moment she decided to not think about that. To let it be. To let him look at her like that, for whatever the reason may be because they both deserved to be able to do what they wanted without being questioned for it, especially amongst themselves. After all they had both been through, they at least deserved to be let off for a moment. It was calm and serene now that the furious storm had now passed and the mist had finally cleared. It was a look of relief. Even though he was just as mysterious as he was before she felt like she understood him that little bit more. She had allowed herself to carry that guilt on her shoulders when she was not the one to be blamed for Ella's death. She knew that but the memory had not faded, making it all the more difficult to accept that fact. It would take time. Day by day she would finally begin to forgive herself and one day she would remember who she was. That would be the day when she would finally be able to accept herself for who she truly and ultimately, let go.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: Okies, I'm going to dedicate another chapter to somebody...*rubbing her hands together- and yes PixieGirl 17 is a 'she' but then again that is obvious* By the way I hope everyone enjoyed the looong chapter I did and I hope you know I wasn't feeling well that day either, I had a bit of a **cough** lady problem...okay I'm going to stop now. I think that got a biiiiit too graphic there. Sorry **gives an awkward smile while run4life shakes her head and Tek Sonay- hand to the face**

Chapter Twenty Three

For **Terrorist Of The Seven Seas**

Daniella woke to the morning sun shining through the window, specks of little glitters of sunlight stroking against her eyelids. Such a gentle thought. For a moment she thought that she saw the ghost of a mother she never met or even recall, stroking her forehead gently. She sat up and stretched her arms up high above her head and yawned with a content smile on her face knowing that she was waking up to good company. She went to the window sill to check on the flower which seemed to be thriving. She stroked its petals careful and smiled down at it like a mother would to a newborn babe. She was sure that it was unlikely that she would have any children as once she had got into the habit of working hard it would be difficult to break that cycle. She wasn't sure that she would ever come to love a man other than Kain, it would be hard to be able to measure a man against him. He was one of a kind. She looked out the window, now seeing that they had stopped at a lake, she was sure, if her geography was correct that it was Star Lake. It was beautiful, it had mountains standing over it. The watchful guardians of the circle of beauty to make sure that the harmonious world wasn't invaded. She made a mental note to consider this as one of the possible places to live.

She turned away and decided to get dressed knowing that Kain may come to her door any minute. She needed to do it quickly so that she could avoid having another unfortunate incident of embarrassment between the two. She opened her wardrobe and took a look at the new dresses she had. She had compiled all her old ones in a paper package to give to an orphanage or shelter. When she told Kain of her intentions with her old clothes he gave her an amused look and nodded. He agreed it would be best not to waste them. When she questioned what he found so funny he just remarked upon how moral she was despite her bad example of a so called humanitarian. She then replied 'Why would I follow her example at all?'. When they were having this conversation she felt like she was being courted for a moment. It would be a waste to just simply throw them away. She took a deep breath and looked at what she could wear. Thankfully he didn't get her anything extravagant. Just simple things. She wasn't planning on going to any balls and neither was he. She decided on the plain black dress with a neckline that went across from shoulder to shoulder which almost showed the tops of them and had the sleeves going down to her elbows.

_I'll certainly look like a witch in this, _she mused to herself and slipped out of her nightdress into that. Although Kain hated it when she referred herself as a witch. It was usually used for a female magical persons who was either immoral in their use of their gifts or had hardly any talent at all. It was a derogatory term. She joked about it but still she could see that it disturbed him even when she was joking. Once she had briskly combed her hair into a bun and decided that she was decent she went to the door. She heard a scratching noise, smiling knowing that it was Nyx she opened it careful. She stared up at Daniella with her bright green eyes and meowed. She followed her yet again, since she still yet had to find a way to remember how to move around this castle of his. As she approached the end of the corridor she began to hear shouting and she frowned at hurried her pace. Once she got closer the voices were easy to recognise. Howl and Morgan. She gave an inward groan and walked through the door.

There was Morgan leaning against the door frame eating an apple, being as carefree and relaxed as he possibly could be. Or as he usually was. Howl was there hands on hip, his eyes burning with fury meeting Kain's relaxed, dark eyes with his arms folded.

"I bet you didn't even think, for one second about Daniella. I thought you might kidnap her but I never thought you would actually do it." He cried.

Morgan was watching this with amusement and probably came only to watch the spectacle than stand up for Daniella's honour.

Kain was pulling a face as if to say _why-God-of-all-people-did-you-have-to-give-me-this-man-for-a-stepfather._ Morgan, surprisingly was the first person to register Daniella's presence. He took a step forward, manoeuvring around the battle ground and loitered towards her.

"Well, my lady." He greeted throwing away the apple core in Nyx's direction, earning him a hiss which he ignored. "How lovely it is to see you and how lovely you look today."

"Hello Morgan. I hoping we wouldn't meet again so soon. In fact you are one of the reasons I left."

Morgan feigned hurt and offence. "Why Daniella, my love, whatever did I do to offend you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Other than your stupidity, womanising, frivolous behaviour and selfishness...nothing." She answered coldly.

He looked up at the ceiling as he took all this in and gave her a wicked, mischievous grin after he had come up with some retort.

"Is that all? Can you not come up with one redeeming feature?"

"No." She replied simply.

"Daniella!" Howl cried melodramatically. He knocked Morgan out of the way, causing Kain to burst into laughter and opened his open embracing her into an iron grip. "Are you alright? He didn't traumatise you did he? I'm so sorry we let him kidnap you. Are you alright? He kept you well and fed didn't he? You don't look thin."

"Howl, I'm fine." She reassured him. "Don't worry. It was my idea to leave I'm just not used to not working, I promise after I'm finished with Kain's tuition and my schooling I will go on a holiday. That I promise you."

Howl put his hands on his hip and raised his chin. "That. Is. Not. Good enough." He replied indignantly. "We gave you firm instructions to relax this holiday and rest. Not to rest for two days and then leave to your studies. I bet he's been racking your brains already. Are you fingers bleeding yet?" He demanded, examining her finger tips.

"No. In fact he took my out shopping yesterday in Ingary."

Howl stared at her and dropped her hands. Morgan who was still lying on the floor stared up at his stepbrother in shock.

"You. Took. Her. Shopping?" He asked slowly.

Kain shrugged as a reply. "She needed new clothes. They were impractical. They were too tight or too short for her."

"Yes, yes but did _you _take her out shopping?" Kain shrugged again as a reply.

Morgan got to his feet and took Daniella by the shoulders. "How did you convince him to do it?" He hissed.

Daniella narrowed her eyes at him, not liking the proximity she had with Morgan she pushed him back at arms length by pressing her finger against his forehead.

"It was his suggestion I assure you." She replied dryly.

Morgan and Howl still couldn't believe it. Kain shopping? And it was his idea too? Surely this was more than a simple tutor-student relationship going on here. As they all suspected. It was just developing further than they thought. Love was really changing him. They had never seen him this in love or this affectionate towards another being. He had nothing but contempt for shopping and other 'superficial' pleasures. Now, his thoughts and opinions of things were greatly changing him all together. Heck, it was even making some improvements. They glanced him sideways, tilting their heads. Even a blind man could see that they were both in love with one another. Except this meant that they were blinder than a visually impaired beggar. They then looked back at Daniella with an idea forming in her mind. What if they did actually leave her with him? Eventually with enough time alone they might...confess and who knows what may happen to him. And her. They both smiled at each other like two conspirators and turned back to Kain.

"Well Kain, since it is obvious that this was Daniella's idea then I think I will have to punish her by allowing her to stay with you." Both Kain and Daniella blinked at this sentence. "After all it's what the lady wants, I just hope she knows what she's signed up for." He added with a chuckle.

They both walked out the door with smirks on their faces leaving both the ignorant tutor and student speechless.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: MESSAGE TO **anymousse rox**: STOP DEMANDING UPDATES ON OTHER STORIES

OTHER THAN THIS ONE. IF YOU WANT TO HAVE AN UPDATE SEND IT TO THIS ONE FOR GOD'S SAKE! (sorry, no offence was meant to those who don't like blashemy and yes this includes you also, **anymousse rox) wags her finger at anymousse rox** Stop. It.

Chapter Twenty Four

For **Ponyo is awesome**

Daniella tapped her fingernails against the wooden surface of the table, waiting at the table for Kain to get the papers for their investigations. This took a while, considering that they had to wait a while after recovering themselves from the short episode of Howl having a minor bipolar moment. Neither of them were sure of what to take from that. Having never actually seeing or knowing him to have ever behaved like that. One moment Howl was determined to drag her back to her castle and the next he was willing to leave her there to her studies and in his mind what he thought as goodness knows what else. Both of them were pretty sure they were up to something. Daniella presumed it was something along the lines of trying to torture her with studying. However a slight problem with that plan was that it was something that had failed to have herself crawling over to the castle, begging for shelter. They should have least been able to observe over the years that she actually had an interest in the activity. Sorry guys. Failed. On the other hand, Kain knew exactly what it was. He knew that Morgan wouldn't keep a secret like a thirty-something wizard falling in love with an eighteen year old sorceress-in-training who he was tutoring. Especially if that thirty-something sorcerer just happened to be Howl's adopted son and the eighteen year old just happened to be his daughter's friend.

_There was definitely something behind that..._He thought as he re-entered the room.

He sure as hell was going to give Morgan a whack around the head next time he saw him though. He really needed one to knock some sense into him.

_So you keep saying._

Nyx thought back to him with a smirk in her voice. He raised an eyebrow at her with slight annoyance lurking in his eyes.

_Well you do. You keep saying that you will knock him round a few but you never have._

_Who says I haven't already? _He retorted.

Nyx turned away getting bored with the conversation already and rested her head on Daniella's lap and purred as she gently stroked her head.

Daniella's glittered in the sun when she could sight of him and leaned forward with interest after p lacing the papers down on the table. He always found it interesting that a girl- or woman of her age was so intrigued by such things. Dresses, gifts and chocolates seemed to be the safest thing to amuse a woman. For Daniella it looked like it took trips into the countryside, books and simple foods. She liked...old things, rather than new. She liked things with a history. She looked at the exterior rather than the outer layer. Or maybe she thought that old things looked more beautiful. He hadn't delved into her thoughts for a while and wasn't planning on doing so either. He had done enough mind reading already. He was sure that for any man who was to court her that it would certainly be an easy but difficult endeavour at the same time. Well, it would be easy for him anyway. He withdrew himself from the thought of another man even looking at Daniella. The thought of it made him want to rip out his own heart. Vomit. Even punch any man who dared to breath on her in the face. Especially Morgan.

_Oh God, if Morgan ever even tried it...then again she would never consent to that. _He thought bringing his hand to his face.

He drew himself away from these thoughts, reminding himself that there was no need to be thinking in such a way, considering that he was not her sweetheart and never would be. So there was no need to get possessive over her.

Besides, it wouldn't even be a good habit to get into even if he was. Though, even when he built up these mental blocks he still was unable to drift away from these thoughts. He kept on denying this simple fact but there was a voice inside telling him that he would fell this way.

It only took a moment. Brushing her fingertips against something. The way her lips when her voice and mouth formed a certain word. The way her hair shone in the sunlight. How her eyes sparkled under the moonlight, as if they were competing with the stars. All these small details brought down that strong wall which was thought that would never be smashed. Instead of a hammer, all it took was a smile. Or a shower of laughter. The flicker of an eyelash. Something so delicate and small.

It filled his heart with dread when rationality told him that all he ever would ever have were these thoughts. All he could do was look, but he could never touch. There was a glass window between them both where they could only connect through silence but never through connection which you could hold in your arms. That morning and every other morning he would wake up to, he would feel that heaviness in his heart.

For a moment, though she seemed hesitant to touch them. As if she had been shown a precious artefact and been told its immense worth. She looked at him, asking with her eyes whether it was alright for her to look through them. To touch the papers which may hold the key to her hidden past and the way to an uncertain future. With an amused smile he motioned for look through freely. She gingerly took the first one on top of the pile and read through it.

_Police report: 2 dead. One woman approximately twenty five years,_

_Height 5'5, slender frame_

_Dark haired, long, pale complexion, dark green eyes_

_Occupation: Former apprentice to the queen of Fermia (Lissa Neva)_

_One man, approximately thirty nine years_

_Height 6'3, strong build_

_brown, curly hair, tanned, dark blue eyes_

_Occupation: Former adviser to King Akron of Fermia_

_One child is believed to be missing, believed to be the daughter of the two victims to homicide. Many witnesses believed there to be a break in to the small apartment. There was shouting and crashes. Possible struggle with intruder. After a few minutes occupants were dead however the little girl believed to be around 2 years of age still remains to be missing._

Daniella carefully placed the report back on the table struggling for air. She knew after reading the part about the missing girl, she knew that the little girl was her. It was undeniable. These two people who were reported dead were her parents. Everything was coming together now finally. The shattered pieces of her soul were now weaving back together into a clear, yet still fragmented format which would never be whole again.

She was the result of an illicit affair at the Fermian court? She was a part Fermian? The idea didn't disgust her, it was just...the shock of discovering another part of yourself felt like running head on against a brick wall. She was from a completely different culture, a different world to the one that she had been brought up in. She could've had a different life. There was the possibility that it may not be better than the one that she had but there was still another life she could've had and it angered her that she wasn't given that choice. She checked the date and knew that it was definitely fit with her age.

This was what Kain meant when he said that they had to research into the Fermian Wars. It was connected with her parents death. Wait a minute. There was an adviser at the court which caused the war. This was getting even worse. Her past, her parents death now had something to do with the outbreak of a war. This was becoming too much. Yet she had more to discover. There was still more she had to face and accept. What else did Lady Belladonna have to do with her past? She was without a doubt the murderer of her parents, but why them? Why her? Whatever did they do to incur this spiteful woman's wrath.

Kain was still looking through some other papers when he finally noticed that there was some obvious distress plastered on Daniella's face and glanced at the page and saw the report. He knew in a split second at what she had just found out.

He should've foreseen this. At anything that she could've read amongst these cursed reports which were a gateway into mystery and despair. The tears and anguish that was to follow after the death of one's parents. Especially when you were so young. Then again it wasn't good to be almost reaching manhood and not having an excuse to not recall the day when the walls came crashing down on the structures of your life.

She still would never be able to know what it would be like to embrace a mother in the morning. She would never be able to recall the sound of her laugh. What her hair felt like when she would run her fingers through it or when you were clasp a lock of hair in your fist. She still could've had that, but that was snatched away from her when a storm lurked over her life and destroyed every thing she had except for herself. Alone in her despair. He drew an arm around her thin shoulders as the tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Does this woman have no mercy?" She whispered.

There were no sobs in her voice. Only silence. Her voice still conveyed the strength that she had obtained at a too early age but still the sensitivity and sense of loss which she had also gained and would take years after to be able to discard. He drew her closer so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"No." He croaked.

It was a simple answer to a simple question. She had no mercy. He pitied Daniella because she still had no idea to why Lady Belladonna hated her and her family so much. It was for the cruellest of reasons. It was the most petty reason, especially for wanting to kill someone and continue that revenge into the next generation.

"No. She doesn't." He sighed.

She raised her head slowly, her eyes were red with sorrow and peered back down at the reports. She had no time for this. She had to keep going. In those moments when she panicked that she wouldn't pass the exams what did she do? She persisted and persisted at her studies. If you don't face things head on you continue to keep them hidden in the closest till they jump out at you. She rubbed her eyes and reached over for another one. Kain stared at her with horror. She wasn't continuing with this investigation in this state. She needed a break, she couldn't return to this until this evening at the very earliest. He shook his head furiously.

"No, no you can't continue with this."

"Why not?" She replied without looking at him, her voice shaking.

"You can't continue researching into this with me in the state you're in. You need a rest."

"I can't." She muttered angrily through clenched teeth.

He stared at her angrily. He knew she was stubborn and said half in jest, half seriously that sometimes he admired her for it, but this moment certainly wasn't one of them. He could almost see now why people were complaining about it so much. Her friends were right on one account. Her persistence in something in the face of such emotions was truly worrying.

Why did she have to prove to the world that she was strong? She had demonstrated that attribute quite enough. Was she going to try her hand at stressing the attribute of emotionless?

He couldn't condemn her to that life, he would rather ripe out his heart. There was still a glimmer inside her which could still be regrown, stronger than it was before. She could still be happy. He wanted her to be happy even if it didn't involve him in her life ever again after this. He was willing to sacrifice that for her. Besides, what sort of life could he offer her? A life of darkness and rumours?

He took her by the wrist roughly, earning him a thunderous glare. "Daniella. Stop."

She was shaking with anger. Why was he doing this to her? I'll come for you. Wait for me. I'll tell you soon. No not now. Why was he holding everything back from her? Was there something he didn't want her to know? He was becoming as bad as Lady Belladonna, trying to keep her in the shadows. Did he really want her to be so ignorant? What reason could there be for not letting her know the truth when swearing that he would tell her everything about her past?

All those hateful emotions she had sometimes felt for him once or several times over the years came flooding back. Questioning why he had deserted her. Why he left her there to drown in her despair and having to endure the pain she had to deal with alone. In this moment other emotions flooded in. Her love for him. Her dependence on his return. All these things flowed from her mind, down to her wrist into his.

He blinked at the images and the thoughts. It was all too much. So confusing, yet so clear. The intrigue. Then the constant waiting in despair. Without realising it, the love that was secretly blossoming. Then then evident love and desire she had for him. The anger of him deserting her. He blinked in shock and the same time the thought of them felt so natural. Not just because he felt them all but also because they were true. It was not a childish fantasy she had. It was something that had developed from childhood and had gone through those stages into womanhood and still remained so. It was love. It was not something she believed to be love and turned out to be another form of affection.

He opened up his own mind and allowed his thoughts to be revealed to her. He couldn't hold onto these thoughts himself, leaving her alone in her own agony. He could imagine the shame that she would feel not knowing that it was a shame that was truly shared. Was it truly shameful? Now that his affections were shared. He no longer had that excuse any more. He couldn't deny this any longer. Reasons influence was beginning to fade as her eyes began to widen at this new information. Once everything was clear she stared up at him and slipped her hand out of his loosened grasp and placed her hand gently against his face. Her lips hovering towards his, moments away from a kiss...

A/N: Oh but do they actually? Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Hahahaha! **running around like a maniac**

Tek Sonay: PixieGirl there's no need for that

PixieGirl: Yes there is! Yes there is!

Run4life: No PixieGirl there really isn't

anymousse rox: You better update! Stat!


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: I did a cliffhanger. I did a cliffhanger. Okay, okay I'll stop. I was just teasing. I know some people go crazy over it and since this such a big, important chapter which everyone I'm sure has been waiting for I'm going to dedicate this to someone. Drum roll please...

Chapter Twenty Five

For **run4life**

She couldn't believe it. He...He would love such a little thing such as herself? Had he loved her all this time? Was that the reason why he helped her all these years? Out of love for her? She didn't doubt that he was doing this out of some goodness. There was no doubt about that at all. Although he was a dark wizard after all...There had to be some level of self-interest in his intentions. She knew that he hated Lady Belladonna for more than many reasons, which he had never told her either. But...How could he love someone like her? Someone so dependent as her? People thought she was so independent, in more ways than one but she knew deep down she was more dependent on him in more ways than one. Who was she to love? She had no time for such things. She would be selfish and careless if she allowed herself to fall in love. Especially with the person she was working with to achieve this aim as well. Did she deserve such a thing? Was she capable of being loved? She could hear Lady Belladonna's taunts hissing in her ear, telling her that she wasn't worth anything to any man. She wasn't capable of being loved. She was small, plain, worthless. What could she offer to any man other than a moments pleasure? She had nothing to offer. Nothing. She was nothing.

_Don't believe her._

She looked up startled. Her sapphire eyes met his dark pools. She shivered all over at this gaze, it made her feel naked. This spurred him on even more. He was so close now. It was like a shark was about to approach the bait. Looking at them sent her back to tha night. It sent a shiver across her body. She was so brave. They were so brave in what they had done. In what they had confessed. They could have continued to live in the shadows. He could have chosen to not tell her, but he did. She felt herself slowly sink into them, by each moment they were both falling into one unified soul. She held herself against him, holding onto the tops of his arms and leant her head against his chest, feeling and listening to his heartbeat. She was home. She was safe. The heartbeat was slow but strong, as if his heart wanted to leap out of his chest and be given to her as a gift. As an oath of their love. Was their love even certain? They had both seen it but nothing had been said yet. Was someone going to protest against it? Say it was too irrational? Too impossible? Sometimes, in the midst of chaos and complications, love seemed impossible but somehow it had been able to break through those boundaries.

"Is it possible?" She whispered. He laced his fingers through her hair, stroking it gently.

Was it possible for them to love one another? They were so different in some ways but in others they were exactly the same. Was he possible to love another? To let someone in and for them to love him just as he is? Without the secrets. Without the hiding. He wasn't that selfish, surely? He had come this far for her. The thought of abandoning her was the most painful thing he could imagine doing. That was a true crime. Not his study of the Dark Arts. The Academy didn't know what a true crime was. There was a time where he scoffed at the idea of love, but then again Morgan didn't exactly demonstrate a good example of it. Now, he couldn't imagine living with his heart. A heart he was willing to give over, completely to her. He was beginning to feel like he was becoming a part of her and vice versa.

"I hope so. For you..." He struggled to call her something. Not Daniella. Never that name. The name she branded herself by guilt. "For you, my love...I hope that more than anything."

My Love. It had been a long time since he said those two little words. Those two sweet words that for a dark soul such as himself for him to even dare utter was almost unnatural. It sounded so strange, yet so natural for him to say. He remembered the one who had called him that before. All those years ago when he was just a boy, unaware of the existence of this woman in his arms in this very moment. Mother. She was the only one who had called him that and knew to give that to someone who had loved as he loved the woman he was now holding. It was the name you gave to all that you wanted. All that was enough to live for. Something you would never betray. Something that you would be as honest to as you would be to yourself. Never to contradict. Never to abandon for something fickle. Then he remembered the letter. They had both forgotten it. He knew that it would be a letter about the 'betrayal' the Academy would request Daniella to commit. Something now that would punch a hole through her chest. Just like he, she could never bring herself to betray her other half. She might as well rip out her own heart.

"Daniella the letter you received from the Academy. It is a letter asking you to report of my activities..." He began.

Her eyes shot open and she stared up at him. "Activities? They want me to spy on you? Why?"

He held her by her arms and looked into her eyes again. "It was a plan Morgan formulated. The only way I could be elected was for a student to be entrusted to spy on me for my interests. There couldn't be any other reason for me to be seriously considered. They want to find something to accuse me with. Damn me with then persecute me. It's alright, you can tell them you found nothing."

"What if they try to read me?" She demanded weakly.

"They won't. That is a Dark Art." He admitted uncomfortably. "They would only use that as a last resort and I'm sure they wouldn't use it on you. But if there was the case that they would use it on you I know you are strong enough to defend yourself against it."

She shook her head, frowning. She hadn't found anything that was worth a criminal offence. He-She-Both of them had done in on numerous occasions. Sometimes even Lady Belladonna did it when she wanted to find out whether Daniella had done something without her permission. It would explain why she sometimes felt so disconcerted when he was in her thoughts. Did he not know until this point? Did he not realise until this day then, about how she felt about him? Kain was right, what it was studying wasn't evil it was truth. It was just on some occasions they had been venturing into some morally grey areas. Areas which needed to be ventured into in order to take another step forward. Her emotions weren't clouding her judgement she was sure of it. She had thought about this logically and she knew that there was nothing amiss in Kain's conduct or in his investigations. It still worried her. What if Morgan really was with the counsel and was working against both of them? She closed her eyes. She didn't want to even dare to think about that. She didn't even want to consider it right now. She dismissed the dark, cloudy thought. She shook her head like a helpless child and smiled up at him meekly.

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes twinkling gently with affection. "You don't think I'm too old for you?" He asked in a husky voice. She shook her head. "You don't mind that this will cause a scandal?" She shook her head again, wordlessly. "You aren't troubled at all by my practices?"

"No, Kain. I'm not. It is yours. I can't take that from you. I can't damage something that I love otherwise that would cause me more pain than anything else."

This and the afternoon welcomed Kain to steal a kiss from her. He tilted his head slightly. He was gentle. Slow. His lips brushed against hers gently. It was a virginal kiss. Gentle. Cautious. Bitter-sweet. It promises nothing and everything. Her face glowed at her first touch. Her body shook all over with surprise and desire. He could feel that much from her without having to intrude within her thoughts. He ran his thumb across her lower lips, teasing another kiss from her. She stared up at him. Her eyes were bright and seductive. Daring him to go further, but reminding him of the fragile soul that she was. His thumb slid down her chin, down her throat which seemed to shiver at his touch. He wanted her throat. His breathing became heavy and impatient. His eyes were wandering and ravenous. His hand brushed against the curve of her waist and pulled her closer. She moved her face away playfully allowing him to brush his lips against her neck and kiss her hair. Her body began to buzz. A warm, tingling sensation ran through her body. She opened up herself for him. Eventually his lips found its home again, then the world exploded.


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/S: I had to rewrite this story since I accidentally re-loaded the previous chapter twice. So I'm really sorry about that. I couldn't remember what was actually within this chapter but then I remembered a character which I had introduced earlier in this story and I felt she had been rather disregarded throughout the story so I felt that perhaps this chapter could serve as a 'check up' on this particular character.

Chapter Twenty-Six

For **Leena Lionheart**

Ananea considered herself rather fortunate. She had lived a good life up to this point. She came from a good, disciplined family. Her mother was rather affectionate but not to an extreme point, her father...She didn't see very much of but was still good to them was a respectable man. She considered Daniella Lockhart to be rather...lucky yet not so. She would be lucky if she didn't have someone like Kain Nightstar as a tutor. Although she seemed rather excited to have the dark sorcerer as her guardian. She was ready to discard the woman who had looked after her all these years. She seemed to know him pretty well, even at the age of seventeen. When she could have met him she wasn't really sure and she didn't dare ask Lady Belladonna in case it was disagreeable with her. She knew that it wasn't exactly a topic she would wish to bring to the dinner table, since she was at least aware of the social antagonism between the two sorcerers. She didn't blame her either. She had heard that he engaged in every dark art imaginable and you could go beyond your imagination and still it wouldn't be enough. She dreaded to think of what Daniella was being taught...

"Annie."

She looked over her shoulder to see Lady Belladonna smiling down at her with her hand gently resting on her shoulder. She had an affectionate smile on her face as a mother would have if the sun was shining behind her.

"You're still working. You are so diligent. Such a diligent student. Just like Daniella." She noted with a hint of regret in her voice.

Ananea licked her lips and put her hand on top of hers. "Do you think she's going to be alright."

There was a ghost of a smile on her face. "Well...I'm sure that Daniella is intelligent enough to know which of the knowledge she should discard and one for her to take on from his experience. I'm sure even Kain Nightstar has something worth teaching her. After all...He's not a complete idiot."

Ananea nodded. "Yes...Although..."

Lady Belladonna looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Ananea?"

"Well, when I first met Kain Nightstar myself she seemed rather...I'm sure how to put this, familiar with him? Had they met before?"

Lady Belladonna sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. There was a ball I took her to when she was about twelve and she met him there, when she wandered off by herself I might add. Even thought she was an intelligent girl, and I'm sure you're aware of this, she wasn't always an obedient one." She glanced at Ananea then wrapped and arm around her thin shoulders. "Ananea, while she was at the Academy did she...Ever exchange any letters with someone? Someone she didn't care to mention to you?"

Ananea smiled and shook her head. "Oh no. She always read every letter that she received. She made it almost a weekly ritual to go down to the office and check for any news she had received from the friends that she had made while she was at the Academy. She was rather popular, as I'm sure you well know."

Lady Belladonna nodded. "Yes, but there may have been some letters that she may not have shown you though...?"

Ananea frowned and shook her head. "No she always went after we finished our classes for the day. It was always on the way back to our rooms so there was no way that I wouldn't have known..."

Lady Belladonna nodded with a satisfied look on her face. "Very well. I'm sure you wouldn't lie for her anyway. Especially if she was in danger even when she didn't know it."

"Lady-"

"How many times do I need to tell you, Ananea."

She said grabbing her hand rather roughly. For a moment there was a look in her eyes which seemed almost threatened but quickly a smile appeared on her face.

"Call me Belladonna. Just plain, Belladonna."

"Belladonna," She corrected. "Were you thinking that perhaps she had been in contact with Kain Nightstar for all these years?"

She ran a finger over the bookshelves and noticed there was a little dust. Lady Belladonna wrinkled her nose and turned back to her.

"Ever since she met him, I noticed she started to become distant...From me. I thought perhaps...I know that he said something to her. Something which poisoned her against me. Ever since I've tried to get through to her but to no avail when only I wanted to save her from that monstrous man...I only hope that she can be saved just in time. Before..."

Ananea leaned forward. "Before what?"

"Before I loose her forever." She whispered.

~ (***) ~

After that day Ananea took it upon herself to go see Zola. She knew she was working in the same city she was living in, so it would be easy to go visit her. The only connection between the two was Daniella and to be frank she didn't know her particularly well. She had met her a few times but not enough to consider her a personal friend of her own. She was just a friend of a friend. To be honest she thought her too outspoken and rash. She was more suited to Daniella's temperament. However this was an emergency. She could see from the look in Lady Belladonna's eyes that her heart was breaking and that she was truly fearful for her soul. She had heard what dark magic could do when someone tampered with it too much. She didn't get a chance for a good look at Kain Nightstar to see if this was true but then again...There was illusions to fix that problem.

She waited for a while before a chestnut brown skinned woman in a plain grey dress came into the cafe. She scanned the room before locking eyes on Ananea. The expression on her face unsettled her a little, it was as if she was about to have have her ears boxed by a teacher.

"Hello, Ananea."

This was something else she wasn't too sure of. Like Daniella, she never followed social decorum. For someone she knew so little she should be calling her 'Miss Blackfall' rather than just plain Ananea.

"Miss Beaumont." She replied curtly.

"I have to say I was rather surprised to hear from you. I was also a little worried by what you said in the letter." She began.

There very straight to the point. Nothing about a comment about what she was wearing or engaging in small talk before they went straight to the purpose of this meeting. She was surprised that she had been allowed to become a governess to some nobleman's children...

She nodded. "Yes. My tutor, Lady Belladonna, as you would understand is Daniella Lockhart, our mutual acquaintances, guardian. I recently had a conversation which to be frank, worried me a little."

Zola raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yes you explained this in the letter."

Ananea knew she was thinking, _Please get to the point. _However she was going to allow her to wait until she reached it.

"I have not heard from Daniella in many weeks, as I also mentioned. I was merely wondering if you had any news of her yourself?"

Zola blinked at her. "Could you have not written this also in your letter?"

"I thought it would only be proper to do this in person. Is that not agreeable with you?" She asked.

Zola rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. "Very well. I have not been able to speak with her as frequently as I wish but that is because I do not know of her new address but just this month I have received a letter from her."

Ananea looked up with wide eyes and for a moment was unable to speak. She was relieved that she had spoken with someone and therefore would know if there was any change in her. But at the same time she felt a twitch of jealousy for the fact that she had no contacted her. They had been rather close friends over the past year and to think that there was someone who she had regarded as meaning more to her made her feel like she wanted to vomit.

"I see. Well, that is a relief. What did she say?"

Zola tilted her head wondering what this girl was getting at but she knew she was going to get some more decorum rubbish if she wouldn't cooperate.

"She just mentioned that she had a wonderful but short stay with the Pendragon's and that she had speedily began her further study with her tutor."

"Did she mention anything of him?"

Zola sat back in her seat and noticed the eagerness in her voice. _So that was the reason why..._

"Well, she mentioned he was an agreeable tutor. In the manner of his methods and his discreet manner. She likes his company and his house-keeping. It was a very brief letter and unusually short letter but nothing to be concerned with Miss Blackfall."

Ananea leaned back in her own seat and released a great sigh. She wasn't too sure of that. She had to see the letter for herself to be sure of that but from what Miss Beaumont was telling her she wasn't sure whether she should be completely content. She was more or less telling her that she was being converted or was she almost was. She glanced up at her and wondered whether she was taking this as seriously as she should be.

"Miss Beaumont...Do you actually know who is teaching her?" She asked slowly.

Zola frowned and nodded. "Yes. She mentioned the name and let's face it, when someone is being taken on by Kain Nightstar it doesn't stay a secret or for very long." She chuckled.

"Then why are you not concerned?" She demanded.

Zola gave her a look. "Look, Miss Blackfall, for the past few minutes I've had to put up with your prim and proper language and 'decorum' and to be frank I'm getting a bit annoyed with it since I consider it tedious and I thought, considering _our mutual acquaintance _that wouldn't be the case. However...I see my friend make a great deal of friends...of all shapes and sizes..."

"I do hope you have a point, Miss Beaumont."

Zola gave her a tight smile. "I do. I don't have to be concerned with Daniella. I know she isn't exactly someone to be swayed into anything she knows will get her into trouble. She isn't exactly an impressionable young woman and trust me I know her better than you. If she was in danger she would have made mention of it and she hasn't. Therefore your mind can be laid to rest, Miss Blackfall."

"I think I'll be the judge of that, Miss Beaumont." She replied.

Zola nodded and got to her feet. "Well if that is all you have to say you must excuse me. For I have my students to get back to. You see being a governess is a full time occupation."

"Then I am surprised that you were able to find the time to come and see me. After all, your occupation should be your top priority." She snapped.

Zola took one step towards her, not too close but close enough to intimidate her. "Listen to me, Miss Blackfall. I think you should be the one that should be concerned. After all you're probably getting yourself involved in something best left alone."

~ (***) ~

Ananea came back feeling a little disappointed. She thought that Miss Beaumont would have been a little more agreeable, considering the letter which she wrote back and shook her head. She would find another way to get more information. Perhaps Daniella herself may even write to her now that she had settled in her new accommodation. She thought that she would have been able to come back with some confirmation that she was being poorly treated or some evidence of something which would stop all tuition with this Kain Nightstar. She knew from the moment when they had met once that the look in his eyes when he looked at Daniella...It was something which unsettled her. It was like when you saw a beast's eyes resting on its prey or someone to drag back to their cave to do goodness knows what. She was hanging her coat up when she heard the screams. She frowned and walked down the corridor. The screaming continued as she moved closer to its source. When she walked further and further down she noticed a door which had always remained closed. She peered down the stairway. There were cold, stone steps. There were beacons lighting the way and it almost felt like something out of a dark fairy-tale. She saw some shadows which were dancing against the wall, like bats flying about in the air.

She gulped and was about to take a step down the stairs when she heard someone approaching. She stepped back and picked up her skirts and ran as fast as she could to her room. She slammed the door behind her and rushed to her desk pretending to be working. Soon after the door opened abruptly and saw Lady Belladonna standing in the doorway.

"Ananea. I thought I heard you come in." She closed to the door behind her and came to sit beside her. "How was your engagement with Miss Beaumont?"

Ananea still a little shaken by what she had seen raised her eyebrows. "She wasn't exactly agreeable. In fact I felt like she was hiding something from me."

"What sort of things?" She asked in a concerned voice.

Ananea took a deep breath and turned back to Lady Belladonna. "Ma'am...I hope you won't be upset with me but I went to see her to inquire after Daniella. I asked to see if she had heard anything from her and she had but..."

"But what?"

"Well she said in the letter that she was very eager to begin her studies with him and that she had found him an agreeable tutor and companion. Miss Beaumont told me all of this but she showed no concern whatsoever. I almost felt like...She knew more than she was telling me. As if she was working with...She kept on insisting that she was fine." She added more spitefully than she would wish. "That there was nothing to worry about and if there was a sign of danger she would make it known but I am...I am not sure."

Lady Belladonna nodded. "I must admit my dear. I do agree."

Ananea quickly turned to her with a frightened look in her eyes. "You...You are not displeased with me?"

Lady Belladonna smiled. "No, my dear. You did well." She took her by the chin. "I would hope you would never do anything to displease me, would you?"

Anana with a solemn look on her face shook her head. "No, Belladonna."


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

Chapter Twenty Seven

For **Tek Sonay**

After a few weeks the investigations went smoothly and their love blossomed. Not meaning to use the flowery metaphor. A bit too cliched for them and she was glad that he didn't behave like that either. Especially around her. Nothing much had changed when they were together in fact, the only difference now was why he was looking at her in a certain way was clear to her. Also he referred to her as 'love' or 'sweetheart'. Something which she didn't find too strange. She would call him that too, she was a little bit embarrassed at first but then he assured her that there was nothing wrong with her calling him that, if anything it was a confirmation for him that his affections were being returned. Daniella and Kain decided not to talk to the Pendragon's about it yet. They would leave it for the moment until the dust had settled before they would drop that bomb shell on them. It amused them that they were getting angry that their plans hadn't been achieved yet. What would annoy them more was stressing about something that they had already achieved. It was too much fun reading the letters Kain (from Sophie and Morgan) and Daniella got (from the whole Pendragon family and Zola). They would both laugh at the annoyed tones from Morgan, giving him advice on how to 'woo' Daniella. They would sit in front of the fire, where she would lean against his chest and he would cradle her in his arms.

"Has Morgan ever courted someone like me?" She asked frowning at one suggestion.

Kain peered down at her with a mischievous glint his eyes. "What you mean stubborn, short-tempered-oh alright, stop, stop! Please!" He laughed. She had began hitting after he had mentioned 'stubborn'.

"Well I am certain that I would be the one chasing after him with a pitch-fork if he tried anything." She replied with a grin.

"I don't doubt that for a moment." She gave him a look and then turned back to the letter.

"He really doesn't know much about love does he?"

He gave her a quizzical look and looked at the letter. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there is a difference between love and flirtation. One is binding, the other is for a fleeting moment. The other is true, the other is false. Do you not see the difference?"

"Yes." He stroked her cheek and then kissed her on the forehead. "You're too wise for your age. That is your problem."

"If I am too wise for my age then you are positively prehistoric." She retorted wittily.

Kain gave a brief, shocked laugh. "Ah, really? Well, thank you, my love. That is a very comforting thing to say."

She smiled at him, knowing that he knew that the statement was in jest. Once they had gotten closer, their relations had become more causal. She no longer had to be so polite and formal around him, despite the fact that she spoke rather openly around him anyway. She didn't mean to say this to imply or relate this in the physical sense, but more in the sense that they were unafraid of making jokes. They would tease one another and he would knock on the door early in the morning to wake her before the sun would. It would only be the steal a few moments while she was still in her nightgown and to whisper a lovers murmurings in a vulnerable position but would never take advantage of that. Nyx would sometimes come in and scold him for being being so brazen with her and warned him that one day he was going to be as bad as Morgan. It reassured her but at the same time frustrated her. Seeing him in an unbuttoned shirt, unkempt hair striding toward her in her nightdress sent signals firing around her body. Hidden passions began to stir inside her that she had never known before. She had never been told of them. She knew the moment she began to feel them what they were telling her. It was natural impulse, a natural instinct within her that no one wished to speak of. She was even afraid to ask about them when before she could talk to him about anything.

"Kain? Where does your sister live?"

Kain was silent for a moment as he read through the other documents for their investigations. He looked up briefly and cast his eyes down again.

"Kingsbury. Why?"

She shook her head. "No reason. Well, I was just curious...about...meeting her."

Kain looked up startled. He remembered that his previous lover was curious about meeting his family, but Daniella knew more about his relations with them than she ever did and she was never so direct about it. He also wasn't sure that it would be a good idea that Daniella would go to see his sister after he having not seen her for so many years. It would seem rude and rather cowardly.

"Why are you curious to meet her?"

"Because she's your family. Don't worry its not to force her to show some childhood pictures of you. I have no family." She shrugged. "That's all."

"It's just I haven't seen her in a while." He explain. "It would look...suspicious if you went."

She sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you think that it would be easier if I went before you did. Like you said it was her that broke the ties, wouldn't it be easier if someone close to you went before you did?"

"You don't have to do this, Daniella. It's not your responsibility to take on my problems." He replied.

"You've taken on my problems." She replied, rather aggravated.

"Well they're mine as well, Daniella. Look, it just feels like you're trying to solve my family issues for me when you don't even have to." She still looked into the flames. Why didn't he want her to meet his sister?

"Can I not simply go and meet her? Just to introduce myself. I won't say anything about you. If fact I won't even mention you." She replied evenly. "I just want to meet her that's all. Sophie mentioned her once and..."

"Why? What did she say?"

Daniella shrugged. "She said she was in some financial problems. It was years ago. She said I would get along with her and when we first kissed," He grinned at the memory with a hint of affection in his eyes. "When we first kissed. I saw her in your memories, as you saw mine and I felt some empathy towards her. I just feel I should meet her. Is that unreasonable?"

_Dear Sophie_

_I'm hoping you are well and that Howl is making too much of a mess of the house. I'm writing to ask when it would be a good time to come for a visit. Kain is allowing us to come for a few days to have a break from my studies. All is well with regards to the subject. He's a very skilled and attentive teacher. I cannot understand why he is not on the council instead of Morgan. I hate to be rude, Sophie but he's much more intelligent that your son. Despite his choice of study, I think he would be of great service to the future education of young sorcerers. However, he has no wish to even consider this, so nothing I can say will probably dissuade him._

_During our stay I was wondering if you could arrange a meeting between Kain's sister, Enya and I. I'm very curious to meet her. It was ever since you spoke of her all those years ago. Kain told me a little about her and now I'm all the more keen to meet her. Whenever I think of her all I can do is empathize with her. I know how it feels to lose a loved one before you even get the chance to know them. There are other reasons why I wish to meet her but I will tell you once we arrive. I would also appreciate it if I could see Callie and her husband, since its been so long since I've seen them. I also heard that they have recently had a child?_

_Don't mistake these requests from the strains of study. It's just that I miss you all so much. Our last meeting was fleeting I must admit and I must ask you to blame me since it was my choice not Kain's. I was desperate to begin my studies immediately but soon I found that I began to miss you all. Thankfully, since that both your castles are constantly on the move we are able to intercept every now and then so we may be able to see one another. I have also enjoyed the company of Nyx, who is a dear thing. I wonder if you have met her? If you haven't I believe you and her would get along quite well._

_Anyway, I hope to hear and see you as soon as you can. Love Daniella._


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: Wow, I did not expect the story to go on for this long LOL believe me, I thought it was only going to be fifteen chapters or something, now its almost at Chapter 30. Anyways, thanks for the support and remember to R&R!

I gave you guys a long chapter this time, hope you like it!

Chapter Twenty Eight

For **Ponyo is awesome**

Daniella heard news from Sophie only a few days later. The family decided to come to them since they had not visited Kain's castle in a while. Or maybe Sophie wanted an excuse to inspect the cleanness of Kain's castle since she had not been there for many years. When Daniella had told him the news he paled over and asked her if she knew anything about cleaning. Daniella's response was erupting into laughter, clutching to her sides. She was unable to stop laughing and even began to cry. The only way Kain could make her stop was pull her towards him to kiss her. Or maybe his male instinct demanded some form of intimacy at the moment in time. He always tasted of apples and smelt of wax. After passing from distant to intimate she began to notice these small, fine details which she couldn't observe from afar. Kain found that he was able to before without having to be in touching distance. She hadn't changed. That was the beautiful thing about her, once he fell in love with her and once their relationship began nothing about the way he saw her had changed a bit. It had been amplified. It was what became beautiful and magnificent to him.

Nyx would watch these intimate scenes in amazement. How could humans come from master to lover? Student to mistress? She had always seen humans as creatures with something of a simple nature. Now that perspective had very much changed. Suddenly humans became complex beings with natures which could change from one moment to another. Cats were very straight-forward with their emotions towards one another. If you didn't like another cat you made it known to them and that was how it was always going to be like. Things never changed, but they did. Or was it really like that. From what she could sense from Kain, these were emotions, somewhere they both always had for one another.

_You two can be very confusing sometimes. _She stated sleepily.

_Everything concerning humans is confusing to you Nyx. _Kain replied.

_I thought spirit partners were supposed to understand one another. _Daniella interjected.

Surprisingly Nyx didn't mind her doing this.

_Evidently, not always. _She replied.

~ (***) ~

Daniella decided to do a bit of cleaning just to save Kain some embarrassment and a public telling off from Sophie. She knew that those could always be humiliating, especially when it came to the tidiness of your room. She also found it to be very therapeutic in between breaks from the investigations. It allowed her time to take in the information that she had just absorbed from history which was interconnected with her identity. The past is hard to accept. Especially if its something you've passed by without a second glance. Especially that it was something she didn't want to pay any mind to. The Fermian Wars were always something that she considered to be a petty war. It was a war over power. A small man wanted power that was already in possession of someone else and he wanted to take it by force. How could someone of her lineage be connected to something like that? Or were they the ones who wished to stop it? She hoped that this was the case considering that she wouldn't be able to live with knowing such a thing. However it was between being ignorant and knowing an awful, dirty truth she preferred to latter. Something she discovered was that of her parents names.

Felicity Silvestri and Onin Locke. She thought of them. Rolled them over her tongue. Felicity. She must have been a bright, happy young woman. She must have been of nobility also, with a surname like that. She pictured her with her dark hair flying about her as she would twirl and dance about. Why she thought of her as the twirling type she couldn't understand. Her father sounded like a man like Kain. A solemn, distant and private person. Maybe her father was a bit older than her mother?

It was funny, the more she learnt the more she became intimate with their natures, even without knowing that her assumptions were true. Names meant everything to Daniella. Her whole life she knew that there was more in one's name that it appeared.

Her own name was an example of that, even if it wasn't her true name. In fact, while she was mopping the floors she thought of whether she could remember her own name. Was it something she was locking away in her mind where she would be unable to uncover it? Or was it that she never really knew? She was sure Kain knew, but of course these things were best to be discovered by yourself rather than have someone tell you. If worse came to worse then you ask the other person for assistance, but for now, for this, she wanted to find this on her own. She felt that if she went her entire life without knowing that or holding onto it she would be betraying her parents. The people who bore her. Cared for her. Protected her from harm and even sacrificed themselves for her. She dreamed that perhaps that they were out there somewhere, hiding in the mountains waiting for her to find them. There were no mountains. There was no one left.

As she looked in the mirror she observed herself, looking into the depths of her soul through her window eyes like she did as a young girl all those years ago. _Who are you?_

"What's wrong, my love?"

A voice from behind whispered. Kain placed his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

A small smile curled up from the corner of her mouth and shook her head. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Ah," He whispered, he kissed her on the neck. "Now you don't just think about anything and certainly not nothing. So, you better tell me, I'll wriggle it out of you sooner or later anyway."

She smiled and turned to him, bumping her nose against his. "I was thinking about my parents, wondering about who and what sort of people they were. I started thinking about their names and what they said about them and then I suddenly started thinking about mine. I...I don't even know if I can remember it. Or if I ever knew it. Mostly I'm scared of what it'll mean."

Kain ran a finger across her collar bone and spun her round slowly. He cupped her face in his hand and looked down at her intently.

"Love, what are you scared of?" He asked quietly.

She looked away for a moment and sighed. "I'm just afraid of...what it will say about me." She said finally.

He shook his head. "Your name is important but you cannot continue telling yourself that not knowing your names means you don't know who you are. I know you know yourself. I've never seen anyone have such a strong sense of self."

She scoffed. "You really think I have a strong sense of self. I hardly know who I am."

"Yes, you do." He whispered and kissed her gently before walking down the corridor.

She smiled after him. Watching him go, taking his secrets with him. He knew everything about her but she knew almost nothing of him. He confided in her more than he ever had done with anyone else. However there were still some other things that he was still holding back from her. He was still the enigma that he always was. One day she would know of them though. But not yet. She sighed, she had waited, she was used to waiting. What was a few more years? But why did she always have to wait?

They had all arrived a few hours later. Sophie told them they would be coming any time within the next few days. Thankfully Daniella had been able to do a decent amount of mopping, dusting and cleaning that it was just about to Sophie's standards however said 'it just needs a little bit more work'. She was glad that it wasn't being directed at her, considering that Sophie didn't know that she was the one who was cleaning. It was more directed at Kain who needed more than just 'a little bit more work' on his cleaning skills. Daniella suppressed a laugh and hid her smile behind a shaking hand and pretended to have a cough.

"I see Daniella is still looking well." Howl observed. "In fact she seems to be blossoming. Wouldn't you agree, Morgan?" He turned to his son with a sly smile on his face.

Morgan brushed aside a few strands of hair and peered at her. "Yes I see she is."

Daniella narrowed her eyes at him and growled sometimes under her breath when he leaned a 'little bit too close'. Kain flicked his fingers which caused Morgan to have a mental slap around the head for his behaviour.

"Owwww. Kaaaaaaiiiin that hurt!" He moaned.

_Sorry about that, love._

_That's quite alright. You know I can deal with Morgan fairly well._

_You do realise he's going to continue doing that until we announce our relationship 'official'._

_Hm. Wouldn't want to give them the satisfaction now would we?_

She turned to Sophie and gave her a warm smile. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Oh, it's been too long. Well, not long, but you scampered off quite soon after arriving. Don't worry, Granny is coming shortly she just lagged behind. Ellie's helping her. With her new beau."

Daniella widened at the mention of this. "Oh, yes she mentioned something of a man, but haven't really gone into much detail except his looks and gifts. I'm assuming you've met him? What was his name Fernand?"

She nodded. "Yes. He's a very charming man. Very intelligent and very successful."

"Sounds like the sort of man to attract Ellie's attention." They both laughed at this joke and suddenly remembered that she forgot her manners. "Sorry, let me show you to your rooms."

"No, Daniella I think Kain should do that." Howl interjected. "This is his home after all, but thank you for being such a gracious hostess. I'm sure Kain has a lot to learn from you as much as you do from him."

She smiled and nodded to them as they walked past her. She rolled her eyes and was about to slump into an armchair before Granny, Ellie and a tall young man blew in.

"Right, where is she?" Ellie demanded hands on hips.

Daniella sighed as she got to her feet. "I'm here, dearest. I almost thought you forgot me." She greeted with a hint of sarcasm.

"Now, that is not how a hostess should greet her guests."

"Oh no. Just you."

They both stared at each other intently before bursting into laughter. "How are you Ellie?"

She nodded towards the young man. "I'm doing very well. Fernand this is one of my dearest friends Daniella Lockhart I'm sure you have heard of her?"

He raised his eyebrows and bowed and shook her hand. "I have heard nothing but good things and compliments of you, Miss Lockhart."

Fernand, as she had heard from Ellie's letters owned a chain of stores selling cakes and other sweet treats which he had inherited from his father. He certainly looked like he fitted the job, with his charming, bright smile and nature. He had blond, curly hair which was cut just above the shoulders, like Kain. Although his hair was a little more fluffier than Kain's. He had bright blue, dancing eyes. He had the excitable nature of a five-year-old boy she imagined that he himself even served the customers. Running from one end of the serving desk to the other.

Daniella raised her eyebrows. "You didn't take your time finding yourself a beau after you left the Academy."

Ellie tilted her head. "Now, now let's not be hostile. Just because I've found myself someone." She glanced over at Kain and smiled. "Although I may be wrong in thinking that you're completely and utterly alone in the world...?"

"Hm. Well if you're referring to Kain he's a very agreeable house-mate." She replied.

Ellie's face fell and she turned back to Fernand. "Well, my dear, what do you think to my friend?"

He tilted his head. "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." (A/S: WOO! SHAKESPEARE!)

"If Ellie told you anything about myself worth knowing then you would know that I would have a valid reason."

"Work." Ellie explained in a dead-panned tone.

"I prefer intellectual nourishment."

Fernand smiled. "Well said. There's nothing wrong with a learned woman. Especially one that is a good friend of my darling, Elara."

"You chose well, Ellie." She replied.

He chuckled. "Well I am flattered."

"But not impressed by your dating record. It's completely blank." Ellie added with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Oh don't pester her, Ellie." Granny said as she sat in the armchair. "It's a mystery that will never be uncovered."

"Well, it's certainly something that will have to be rendered. It's almost a sin for someone as pretty as you without a beau to her name." Fernand announced, wagging his finger playfully.

"Don't worry about that, Fernand. We're hoping that someone quite close will be dawning on the horizon. Right, Granny?"

"Right you are, my dear."

The older woman slurred as she sank further into her chair. Nyx hissed at her as she waved her away. Daniella picked her up and gave Granny a warning look.

"Granny, I must warn you Nyx isn't to be treated as a mere domestic cat."

"Oh, she is not simply a domestic cat."

"No she isn't." She replied curtly.

_Thank you for vouching for me, dear. But I'm sure I'm going to be fine dealing with that woman by myself._

"Hm. Let me show you to your rooms."

Kain burst into the room and looked as if he was about to embrace Daniella until he caught sight of the three other occupants. Fernand blinked at Kain's sudden entrance. Ellie smirked slightly, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Granny, mirroring Ellie's response sunk further into the chair and sighed contentedly, as if she had done a full-days work.

"Ellie." He simply said, staring in disbelief.

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "Hello Kain. Have you been taking proper care of our Daniella?" She inquired with a smirk plastered on her face.


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: NEWS FLASH! **RavenSterling **has joined the family by favouriting my story and soon along with **observingangel, D.L. **and **Tek Sonay **will receive a dedicated chapter. Also I just want to send a shout out for **run4life's **new story Fearless for Final Fantasy because it is freakin' AWESOME! Nice work **run4life**!

Chapter Twenty Nine

For **Ponyo is awesome**

Daniella dressed in her night gown jumped onto the bed with Ellie patting a spot for her to sit. She sat down obediently and knelt down, her back straight. She giggled as Ellie brushed her hair, realising that she had missed the intimacy she had with the young woman. She missed the times when she could pretend that she was a normal, young woman. She took these moments which she had not been offered as a child. Ellie was gentle with each stroke and it sent a tingling sensation coursing through her body. She closed her eyes and letting herself be immersed in it. It reminded her of when Kain would run his fingers through her hair, un-plaiting her hair before she would lay her head on her pillow, drifting off to a silent, peaceful slumber. She could sleep so well now. She had no nightmares any more, but she knew sooner or later that they would return. Apparently he used to do the same for his sister. He found it calming. In the morning he would come in, combing her hair with his fingers again. He would leave her to plait her hair though. He could un-plait hair but he could never plait it. She would joke that he might want to one day if he was going to allow his hair to grow any longer. She felt close to Ellie in these moments but not in the sense that she was with Kain. She had now been able to deviate between the different kinds of loves that a person could have.

There was the love that you had for a mother or father. There was the love for a sister or brother. There was the love for a friend or kindred spirit. Then there was another kind of love. There was the love that she had for Kain. It was a love that was unconditional. A love which would never alter or change. It was a natural love that would always be there when she woke to the morning sun and bade goodnight to the glowing moon. It was a part of her. He was her. Body and soul. Before they had even committed the physical act that would finalize that oath. She knew. She had known that all along. Ellie tilted her head, wearing a cunning, warm smile on her face. She could tell when someone was in love and she was certain that she could sense it from Daniella. Since there was no other man she could've come into contact with, it had to be Kain and she thanked the stars that it was him. Kain and Daniella were the two single people that she knew that needed love more than anything. Burying their heads in their books, made them compatible people but also all the more desperate for human contact.

"So, what has it been like living with Kain?" She asked conversationally. A secret smile appeared on Daniella's face and she looked upwards as if searching for inspirations from the stars.

"He's a very good tutor." She replied simply.

Ellie frowned. _He's a very good tutor? Is that the best that you've got, Daniella?_

"Nothing more than that?" She prodded.

Daniella tilted her head. "Well...he's very good company."

"Come on I'm sure you have more to tell me than that." She teased, albeit half a tease.

Daniella raised her eyebrow. "Are you trying to wriggle something out of me, Elara?"

Ellie giggled and then tried to pull a serious expression. "Yes. As always."

Daniella chuckled. "Well, there is nothing to wriggled out of me." She warned.

"Mother told me that you were singing his praises in the letter that you sent her." She replied evenly.

Knowing that she was now in a trap, Daniella decided to keep her cool. "Well, he is incredibly intelligent and very funny." She added with a chuckle.

"In a sarcastic way." She offered. Her eyes twinkled and leaned her chin on Daniella's shoulder, she was hoping that this may had led to drawing out something. A sign, but alas nothing prevailed.

"Daniella is there something you're not telling me?" She whispered into her friends ear. She saw Daniella glance at her out of the corner of her eye. There was a hint of worry in them and tried to resist smirking.

_Aha. Got you, Daniella. _She leaned closer awaiting the confession that was about to pass Daniella's lips in a matter of seconds. Of all her friends, Elara knew she was the only one who could get the truth out of Daniella. One way or another.

Daniella's smile vanished. Did Ellie know? Was it really that obvious that she had these feelings towards Kain? She couldn't bare the thought of telling someone as precious at what she and Kain had without speaking to him about it first. It would be like deceiving to him. The only way she could think of a way out of this was to tell her another secret. The best way to cover up one secret was to hide it with another. She had to think quickly, what secret could she tell her that she had told no one else? What secret could she tell that could fit with the behaviour that she was showing now? Perhaps it could be secret that she had shared with Kain. It hurt her to share something with someone else what she had shared with Kain.

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me." She replied playfully, tapping her gently on the nose.

Ellie drew herself back a little, she looked down thoughtfully her eyes were filled with something close to regret. "Yes, we certainly know that." She whispered softly.

Ellie rubbed her shoulder affectionately. The comment made Daniella craned her head back slightly so that she could face her. "What does that mean?" She asked.

Ellie tilted her head and turned her round. "Daniella, you've always been so distant from people. You've taken on so many things by yourself and...you've never let anyone in. Are you ever going to be able to trust people?"

Daniella had wondered at this for time to time. She had kept things back with such determination and iron will. It was only because she had so much at stake. If the truth got out about Lady Belladonna the plans she had made with Kain would be done for. First it would be taken to court, then it would end badly, for Kain and her that is. Lady Belladonna was too much of a public figure. Too powerful to be brought down. It was too soon. One day she would be able to tell the world the truth, but for now it had to wait. She had to hide those scars and bruises. And not just the ones of the outside, but she also had to hide to hurt inside. The nightmares that always haunted her dreams. The only person she could tell was Kain. He was the only person she broke the walls down for. With everyone else she rebuilt those walls again. He was the only person who believed her, who understood her. He was the only one who saw her for who she was. She could live with that.

She looked down, trying to hold back the tears before replying. "There are many things you don't know about me. Joking aside. There are many things I wish I could tell you but I can't. Not yet. I promise one day I will tell you."

"What do you mean? What things?" She leaned forward trying to find some truth in her eyes. Ellie knew that the eyes were the window the soul. She was an expert of seeing people for who they were but Daniella seemed to be the only one susceptible to her abilities.

"Many, many things. About my past. Present. Future. So many things you don't know about me." She replied in a desperate voice.

Ellie smiled affectionately, gently tilting her head to the side. "I always thought that you were a bit of an enigma."

Daniella tilted her head and mused on this. _An enigma..."_I always thought Kain was an enigma." She replied almost laughing.

Ellie scoffed. "He's the definition of enigma. Daniella," She began, she stared at her, trying to tell her that she was now being serious, "is there something more to...the student-teacher relationship between you too? Or am I imagining things?"

"Or is it wishful thinking?" She offered with a smile. She looked away and shook her head. "I can't tell you these things, Ellie. I told you. Not yet."

"There's no need to hide it, Daniella. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure Kain feels the same way. We've all seen it." She almost cried, although she stopped when Daniella began laughing, throwing her hands into her face and fell back onto the bed.

"What?"

"Oh God." Daniella chuckled.

Ellie hit her half-playfully, half seriously. "Daniella." She said through clenched teeth.

Daniella continued to laugh into her cupped hand. She couldn't believe this.

"Daniella for goodness sake!" Ellie cried, she was becoming worried that her friend was going mad.

Daniella threw back her head and roared with laughter, but soon her hysteria began to subside.

"It's just..." Daniella sighed and shook her head. "I know. God, he's going to kill me. We've been in a relationship for a few weeks now."

Ellie leaned forward blinking, her hand on her heart. She couldn't believe this. This had been going on for _weeks_? "How many weeks?"

Daniella shrugged her shoulders. "Does it matter?" She laughed. Ellie tilted her head. "About seven weeks."

"That was quite soon after Howl and Morgan visited you." Ellie said thoughtfully.

Daniella nodded with a smirk. "It was after they left when we...found out about each other."

"Did you kiss?" She asked excitedly.

Daniella nodded giggling. "Yes."

"Was it a...good kiss?" Daniella nodded again, almost jumping on the bed.

"Alright, tell me everything. What was it like?"

Daniella rolled her eyes. "Ellie you have left the Academy for quite some time now." She began.

"And?"

"And that means you have no excuse to ask me something like that as if you were a school-girl."

"So, if I ask you in a different way, you'll answer?" She asked light-heartedly.

Daniella gave her an even look to Ellie's innocent one but eventually gave in.

"It was like...sitting under the oak tree in the Academy garden. Swimming through a warm lake in the summer. It was like sitting in front a warm fire on a winters night. It was like lying under bluebells in the spring woodlands. It was like going home."

Ellie looked at her, her eyes were beaming. "You love him?" She began to wriggle and make squeaking noises.

Daniella rolled her eyes. "Look you can't tell anyone. Kain and I don't want it to be official yet. It's just that its early days."

"Daniella its almost been two months that you've been together." She protested blinking. "How can you be so un-romantic? I mean I know you never have been, but even when you're in love?"

Daniella rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject. Maybe she would give Ellie a taste of her own medicine. "So what about you and Fernard?"

Ellie sighed, knowing what Daniella was trying to do. "Yes, it's been four months but he's..." She shook her head. "No. I'm not going to say. It's too early."

Daniella tilted her head. "You just interrogated me about my first kiss with Kain! I think I deserve a little bit from you."

Ellie looked back at Daniella's smiling face and then began to giggle. She could resist. "Alright, but promise you won't tell anyone."

Daniella nodded, Ellie leaned forward and whispered. "The night before we set off to Kain's castle, Fernand proposed."

Daniella gasped. She grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at her. "He has? That's wonderful. Ellie I knew he was the right man for you when I first saw him. I hope you'll both be very happy together."

Ellie bowed her head and smiled. "Thank you. I think so too."

There was still a lingering look on Ellie's face which made Daniella frown. "What?"

Ellie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well what about you?"

Daniella cocked her head to the side. "I thought my interrogation was over once we turned onto the subject of your love life. No, I think we've heard enough from mine for one night."

"But has he mentioned anything?"

"Like what?"

"Like marriage."

Daniella eyes widened. "Marriage? Elara you heard me before, we've only been together for a matter of weeks. I know you've only been with Fernand for four months but still, that's a lot more than us. Please, don't you dare pressure him. In fact, don't even tell him I told you. I feel bad about not discussing it with him before hand."

Ellie folded her arms. "My goodness, you already sound like you're married to him."

"Please, don't start." She muttered.

"Daniella you told me yourself, you've known Kain since you were 12. I'm sure that would alter the circumstances of your relationship compared to others who have been courting for two months."

"Still." She replied stonily.

Ellie threw herself back on the bed and began to wriggle in protest. "Oh, you are soooooo unromantic." She moaned.

"Shhh, you'll wake the whole castle."

"Well, I want to." She sulked. "So I can show how sad I am that you're not going to marry Kain."

Daniella laughed and turned to the candle. "I think someone needs to go to sleep." She said in a patronising tone.

Ellie sat up and threw her arms in the air. 'Now, she's practising for motherhood.'

Daniella laughed. "You couldn't imagine me as a mother could you?"

Ellie tilted her head. "I think you would make a wonderful mother."

Daniella stared back at her, blinking. "Really?" Ellie nodded, making Daniella give a small, warm smile at the idea. She then blew the candle out, enveloping them into the nights embrace.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **You all know I don't own Howl's Moving Castle, man how many times have I written this damn disclaimer? **leans back in her seat in exhaustion**

A/N: I got to chapter 30 **running around her room** WOOOOOOO!

**Tek Sonay: **Cut that out PixieGirl

**anymousse rox: **Yeah get on with the story!

**Tek Sonay: **Are they getting married yet?

**PixieGirl stops running round the room, swaying a bit from the dizziness**, **Tek Sonay and anymousse rox look at each other worriedly**

**Tek Sonay: **PixieGirl you ok

**PixieGirl nods**

**anymousse rox: **Are you going to get on with the damn chapter?

**PixieGirl: **Yeah, yeah you don't need to keep pestering me

**walks over to her computer in a drunken fashion. Tek Sonay and anymousse look at each other**

**Tek Sonay: **So that's what she sounds like

**anymousse rox: **Yeah, didn't realise that she was British...

Chapter Thirty

For **observingangel**

Kain rubbed his eyes and leaned back in the chair of his study. He couldn't rest that night. Too many people. He wasn't used to visitors. Then again having Morgan entering into his bed chamber every five minutes, pestering him about his progress with Daniella didn't help. In fact he had to punch his brother in the face to give him the message to _**go away.**_ In fact he tried to avoid ever being the situation of having visitors in his home. He knew he was not to blame entirely for this so resisted banging his head on the table. Even though he really, really, really wanted to. Morgan's regular visits gave him a headache, as usual. Then again when was there a time when Morgan didn't give him a headache. Nevertheless, he was happy when Daniella was happy. He was surprised at the fact that he was sounding so much like a husband now. He wasn't even considering re-marrying so early in the relationship. It was almost two months that they had been together. He didn't want to scare her either. It was soon to ask her something like that. She was still eighteen and not ready to make such a commitment. He couldn't expect so much from her when she was so young. Then again there was another reason for why he didn't want to rush into it so soon. Ever since his relationship with Olivia he tried to avoid ever having to be in a relationship ever again. Then Daniella came along, back into his life.

At first he didn't recognise her but soon as he searched into the young girl's mind he saw it was her. She even knew who was she was before she named herself Daniella. He knew the reason why and acknowledged the fact that she was naming herself out of respect and remembrance for the two people who showed her love and affection. Soon there were constant hours on end and nights where he wouldn't stop thinking about her. He knew who she was and hoped that one day she would be able to find herself again. He knew that was the only way they could be together. If she embraced herself for who she was then there would be a chance for them to continue on together. Then after meeting her after blossoming into womanhood, then there were other reasons why he couldn't stop thinking about her. He feared that the same would happen to Daniella if he did things that way he did with Olivia. He would rather die than for her to meet the same fate as her. Then he would have to constantly have to remind himself that this time it was different. Daniella was different. Suddenly the door burst open and Morgan came striding it as if he owned the entire castle. Kain glared up at him, hoping that he would take the hint. Morgan still seemed to be persistent to force the truth out of Kain. That, being a hard endeavour in itself. Morgan had never been able to wriggle the truth out of Kain to this day.

"Morgan I've broken your nose. Shouted all the insults I can think of...I'm starting to think that your head is made of wood. Does anything get into that thick head of yours?"

Morgan sighed, shaking his head. He drew a chair close to Kain. "My dear, dear brother are you not going to learn?" He teased. "You can never get rid of me."

"Do you ever sleep either?" Kain continued, ignoring Morgan's last comment. "I mean I know you have different rituals during the night time to other people, but some people actually do try to sleep."

"And I'm guessing you're not one of those people. All things considered. No offence Kain but we all know that you spend your nights working."

Kain put his quill down and turned to Morgan calmly. "Is there a reason as to why you are so desperate to speak with me? And if its on the subject of Miss Lockhart...Well lets just say I'm just wondering if you really want a black eye to match your broken nose?" He hissed, narrowing his eyes at Morgan.

Morgan shrugged his shoulder, not really caring for his brothers threats. "No. I'm just wondering why you're researching into Felicity Silvestri." He replied.

Kain looked at Morgan. Finally. He was wondering when one of them were finally going to approach him upon this matter. This would finally settle the reasons why they felt so close to her. Why she was almost a sister to them. If they knew the truth they would have taken her under their wing sooner and perhaps she would not have the doubts and insecurities that she had today. He was certainly too young to have had any relations with her and she was undoubtedly loyal to Onin Locke. There was no doubt unless you weren't there. He had seen it with his very eyes. He was early in his years but he could see it. He was even there at the birth of her child...Kain was about to think up some lie but then a thought crossed his mind. Maybe Morgan might actually know something about this woman. Over the past few years, nothing had changed of his levels of intelligence however, he did turn out to be quite unpredictable. He leaned back in his chair and looked back at him evenly.

"She is a part of my investigations." He replied.

"Yes, I can see that. But why are you investigating into her death?" He questioned, with a hint of venom in his voice.

Kain cocked his head to the side with curiosity. "Why so curious?"

Morgan began biting his nails and hesitated before answering. "Before you came to live with us there have been some family...issues that have occurred. Some things we never told you. We saw no need for it. You had enough tragedy in your life. We didn't want to pile it on. My father had a cousin, she was a sorceress and she went to train with the most gifted tutor in the east. The Queen of Fermia."

Kain almost paled over and fell out of his chair. "Yes. The woman you're investigating is my father's cousin. Felicity Silvestri. So let me ask you again, why are you investigating into her?"

Kain gulped and tried to compose himself. "You know of the research I have done into Lady Belladonna?" Morgan rolled his eyes and nodded. "Well, I know of your father's cousins death. Now, it was during the Fermian Wars when she was there."

"Yes, we believed her murder had something to do with defending the King and Queen."

Kain smiled. He knew that more than anyone. She was the most loyal and virtuous subject at court. Despite her affair with the royal advisor. Even then he could see that from his tender age that she had chosen a good, respectable man. It only took till the birth of her child for him to finally marry her. He only felt for the same reasons why he hesitated to show his true feelings towards Daniella. He could remember her very clearly. In some ways she reminded him of his own mother. When he was a child, running about the halls of the palace he would see her and call out for her thinking she was his mother. She would turn around with a twinkle in her eye and smile sweetly. He would look away with a blush on his face, evidently embarrassed by the mistake. She would shake this off and only consider this a compliment rather than a presumption about her age from certain angles and dance towards him. She would take his hand and they would run to the palace gardens where she would hold him up high in the air. She would spin him round and their laughter would ring like bells upon the day of his mother's coronation. He had never felt so happy before. Those were the days when he was most happy. When he was most innocent. Now all of that was simply a dream.

Kain nodded. "Yes. You were right about that. Now, I'm sure you know your history well that the war was caused by a foreign prince trying to usurp the king but he also had some help. From a spy. You see they had a court sorceress. An adviser. Her name was Oranda. It was discovered that she was the half-sister to the queen and this foreign prince promised to make her his bride and queen if they succeed. However they failed."

"And unfortunately, the children of the King and Queen have been unconfirmed to be dead or alive."

"Leaving the country without a monarchy. Yes." He said waving this off carelessly, making Morgan frown. He knew that Kain was of Fermian blood so he was surprised as to why he wasn't concerned with the political turmoil in his home country. Maybe he had learnt to withdraw himself well from that life. After all, he had left under the most tragic of circumstances.

"But this Oranda. She was still out for revenge because someone foiled her plans. Felicity Silvestri. So she went out to kill her."

Morgan leaned forward. "Well do you know anything of this Oranda?"

Kain nodded. "Yes, she goes by another name and creates a constant illusion to hide her real self. So that she can never be found. Lady Belladonna."

The mention of the name hit Morgan in the chest with the force of a bullet. He began to shake all over his body.

"What? How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Kain."

"You're just going to have to trust me on this Morgan."

"No. I want to truth, Kain. None of these secrets any more. This is concerning my family." He almost roared.

Kain stared back, trying to control his own anger. "It also concerns mine." He hissed.

"Oh really? How? Did you lose someone in this? Are you out for revenge?" He questioned spitefully.

"I was there!" He cried. "At court. I lived there. I would recognise her on sight and believe me theres no one who wants her dead more than me."

Morgan shook his head. His head was becoming dizzy with all this information but he knew that Kain had more to tell.

"There's another thing." Kain began after he had calmed down. "While Felicity was there she had an affair with one of the King's advisers. They had a child."

This hit Morgan even more in the chest. He felt his heart almost skip a beat the moment Kain finished his sentence. So it was true. He thought that his parents were keeping things from him just because of the age that he was at when this all happened. Now it seemed that it was kept more secret than he thought. So secret that even they had no knowledge of this. There was a child. He thought that was just hearsay. He knew that she secretly married someone but they were told it was likely because he wanted to escape from Fermia and the best way to escape was for them to marry so he could have a valid citizenship in her home country. In seemed no more than a marriage of convenience and nothing more. Now all of that had been wiped clean. There seemed to be more to this quick and hasty marriage than they had been led to believe. And the child was true as well. They also thought that was a fabrication as well. So he had another cousin now? Where was she? Was she alright? Did Kain know anything about her? Of course he did. Otherwise he wouldn't have mentioned her. He also mentioned her because she was of some use of him. No probably in that sentence.

Morgan stared at him. "What? She had a...Well do you know where the child is? If it's still alive?"

Kain nodded. "She's alive. In fact, I happen to know her exact position."

"Where?"

"Well, a few doors down from this room I believe." He answered with a sigh.

Morgan frowned, and Kain allowed him a few moments for it to sink in. "No." He whispered.

Kain simply nodded. Morgan leaned back in his chair and shook his head. He then took one last look at Kain again and breathed only one word.

"Daniella?"


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

Chapter Thirty-One

For **Tek Sonay**

_She had the dream again, except this time it was worse. Much worse. She was certain this time that this dream that seemed to visit her on a regular basis was more that just a fear arising from her subconscious. It was something else. It was something that she couldn't hide from. Something that remained always in her mind. Something that continued to haunt her, torment her until she would give into madness and despair. It was something that was imperative for her to know. Over the passing months since she first had the dream she always wondered as to what it actually was. Was it a warning from the future, from the past or from Lady Belladonna? She had her ways of reaching out to those who had escaped the physical barriers she was able to build up. But for as long as she was alive, you never ceased to be her prisoner. Or was this her mind telling her that perhaps she could remember more than she believed? That night when everything was erased, when her whole world was shattered, because she was so young she was unable to remember it. Or was that really the case? There was a mention of the fire in the report, so there must be something that this dream much be telling her. Or was it that fire was always to haunt her life? Running through the rumble and a maze of fiery chaos. There was no exit. No escape. She reminded herself that it was a just a dream. That this wasn't actually happening and eventually she would awaken again. _

_She would find Ellie hovering over her head, there to comfort her from the horrors that she had seen in her slumbers. She seemed to be able to see nothing but dancing flames with patches of the nights darkness. She covered her eyes and mouth from the suffocating smoke and the stinging touch of the blaze._

"_Felicity!" A man's voice cried._

_Daniella's head turned sharply in the direction of the voice. She struggled through the flames until she could find the figure hovering in the midst of the destruction and chaos. He was tall, very tall. His face was sweating from the heat and his sandy brown hair clung to his face. His eyes were misted with worry. Father. Daniella almost breathed the word, but she didn't dare. She stared into the face of the man who made her, still and vulnerable to the flames circling around her. The fear of the dangers of the fire had now gone far from her mind. All that mattered was her father. Father. It was a word she had never truly pondered on. It seemed that she seeks mothers rather than fathers. She always had Kain to protect her. She looked into his face again, to see what she could find from the man who hid so many secrets upon the subject of her existence. She could see he was a learned man. There was some signs of intelligence in his darting eyes and the lines across his forehead which marked the endless years of worry and curiosity. She smiled, knowing that there was something of her father in her. His tanned skin showed that he was a Fermian, however this was a trait which Daniella had not inherited from him. She supposed that perhaps that since she had not inherited this, was why it was such a surprise to her and how it really wouldn't affect the rest of her life. _

_It was a part of herself that she wasn't ashamed of, but then again it was something she never wondered or would wonder about for as long as she would live. She saw that she had inherited his dark, sapphire eyes that reminded her of a bright night's sky. They were inquiring eyes. Ones that could see into a man's soul, which would draw out the very demons and corrupted thoughts from within. He had a solemn, hard face. One that had seen too much of the harsh realities of this world. She had this face. She shared none of his facial features, such as the long nose or the sharp, angular cheeks. But she always wore this expression on her face. From this quick observation that everything that she had inherited from her father were the characteristics that came from within. In spirit and essence she was her father. She smiled at the thought, usually the daughter was like the mother, maybe genetics decided to do things differently in her case. She stepped forward, trying to cry out to her father, hoping that her warnings maybe be able to echo throughout the spaces of time and make her present a little more optimistic. However, by some mysterious force, no words or sounds were able to pass her lips. Only silent intakes of breath. Soon the smoke and poisonous toxins from the fire began to smother any hope of trying to cry out to him once again. She clutched her throat, coughing out all the toxic gases trying to pollute her body. _

_Her thoughts stretched out to Kain, begging to help her, even if this was a dream, she didn't want to die in the dream. Death scared her. Once she begged for death, now it was something that was constantly chasing after her. Lady Belladonna was death. She would be her death, if it were to come before her elderly years, laying in her bed peaceful and ready to pass on to the next world. But not now. She wasn't ready to die yet, she was not yet ready to face any form of death, even if it were not a real one. She covered her mouth quickly so that it wouldn't get worse. She was going to hold onto her life for as long as she could. She wasn't going to give in to Lady Belladonna. She was going to survive this tyranny, taunting and torture. Once she had regained her posture she looked up to try to call out to him again but he had vanished. She looked around in panic, desperately hoping that he hadn't been consumed by the fire. She wandered around aimlessly through the flames, crying out for him. He was gone now and she was now able to say his name. She held out a hand. Her eyes were darting in every direction, thinking of where he could've gone. Her hopes and efforts were in vain. _

_He was nowhere to be found. There was nothing she could do. The past had passed now, there was no way to bring spirits back from the dead._

"_Father!" Her scream pierced throughout the dark, fiery dream. _

_She was sure that those wandering in other dream-worlds in Kain's castle would've heard her cry. It was a cry of a desperate soul in despair. It was a scream that could not be missed. She fell to her knees, hot tears streaming down her face. The noises of a dying animal forcing its way out of her throat._

_Then she saw her. Her tormenting her. Smiling in cruel enjoyment, purring in anticipation. As Daniella got to her feet she shook all over, thinking of the torments which could befall upon this woman. She took a determined step forwards, her hands shaking in fury. Her dark, blazing eyes never left her._

"_Where are they?" She hissed over the roar of the flames._

_Lady Belladonna stood there, chuckling with malicious satisfaction. Daniella took another step forward._

"_What have you done?"_

_Lady Belladonna gave her a look of mock surprise. "You've come from the future I presume? I can see it on you. You know what's happened to them."_

_Daniella body shook with the same velocity an earthquake could shake a mountain. "I know. I know all too well of your torments. Your petty attempts of revenge, but I will do one kind act and I trust you will not forget it. Your plans will be in vain. The torments you befall a young girl you selfishly spared tonight will be in vain because she will rise against you. You will fail."_

_Lady Belladonna took a step forward now, raising an eyebrow. "I will fail. Your parents failed. They were weak, believe me girl you were born from nothing that was that extraordinary."_

_Daniella threw back her head and laughed. "That is why you fail! You underestimate the girl you so carefully try to raise in hopes that she will never defy you but I assure you, you have already failed. You pathetic, weak, small woman."_

_Lady Belladonna's eyes widen in shock and rage. She stepped forward about to attack Daniella until she was drawn out of the dream..._

Daniella wrapped her arms around the first thing she could find when she was pulled out of the nightmare. Although she felt like she was being pulled out the nightmare more than pulling herself out of it. She wrapped her arms around her angel and found her hair and face had been drenched in sweat and tears. When she had buried her face in the person's shoulder the old aroma that she associated with her lover soon became apparent. She felt around the person's body just to make sure but was soon assured of this familiarity that she had and relaxed. She held him tighter and clutched onto him as if he was life itself. She only felt safe now that he was here. She would always be safe just as long as he was nearby she could be sure of that now. He was her life. He was the only one who she could trust to keep her safe. She could stand alone against these pains and torments for a while but to a certain extent she crippling when standing alone by herself. If a village stood together, anything was possible. If you stand alone, the possibilities of victory are very slim.

"Are you alright?" His rough voice tickled against her neck. She gave a shaken, nervous nod and leaded her head on his shoulder.

"I heard your cries." He explained gruffly. He reached out and stroked her face gently and frantically. He stopped and cupped it in his hands.

She smiled weakly. "I knew you would." She whispered, her voice told him she was on the brink of tears.

He ran his fingers through her hair and breathed in a deep sigh. "I'm just glad you're alright now. I'm just glad you're safe."

She almost told him that he should know that she was always safe for as long as he was close or even in the world. She couldn't imagine a life without him living in this world rather than the next. She could never imagine being without him. All these events, these connections showed that they were unified by destiny. They were supposed to be together.

"You know I'm always safe with you." She replied, drawing her head away from his shoulder.

She finally looked into his face, seeing that the dark rings under his eyes showed lack of sleep. Maybe it was Morgan making constant visits on his first night.

She shook her head. "I just..."

"What?"

"I'm just afraid. I'm afraid something bad will happen again, my love. I know I'm only safe with you and if anything should happen..."

"Daniella." He breathed, placing a hand on her cheek. "You know I would never let anything bad happen to you. If anything happened..."

His voice trailed off, his eyes began to water but no tears escaped from his eyes. Kain was a man that could expertly hold back tears.

"You know I would never let anything bad happen without a fight. I'm stronger than I seem, Kain. You know this." She teased.

He shook his head. "No teasing, Daniella. Something bad could've happen to you tonight and I can't let it get that close again."

"Kain, I promise you nothing bad will happen to me." She implored.

Kain heard these words and knew she was telling the truth but still shook his head. "You know I would never forgive myself, Daniella. More than any man I would not be able to forgive myself if I let something happen to you."

Daniella sighed and leaned forward, kissing his forehead. "I _promise_ that I will not let anything happen to me, Kain."

Kain gave her an unconvincing smile and looked away, staring into space. Daniella had a pretty good idea as to what would be occupying his thoughts. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed him gently on the cheek. He blinked at this and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips but it still didn't dissuade him from turning away. She stared at him, starting to get aggravated by this behaviour. She grabbed him by his face and pressed his lips to his. He blinked in surprise, not sure what to do in this situation. He was always the one to initiate. He grabbed her by the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. He began to bite at her lips, desperate to hold onto her. To keep her away from everything.

"I knew it!" A voice from the doorway cried.

Kain and Daniella jumped away from each other. Their heads sharply turning in the direction of the voice. There standing in the doorway was Morgan.

"I knew something was already going on!" He cried dramatically, with an accusing finger pointing at them.

Daniella's face went red with embarrassment. Kain was sitting there, his head bent over also in embarrassment.

"And both of you fornicating while there are responsible adults in the household!" He continued, throwing his arms in the air.

Kain's head shot up, his eyes ablaze. "Not including you I suppose?" He growled.

Morgan cocked his head to the side, placing on hand on his hip. "Now Kain I never brought by liaisons home or in the same building as my parents." He replied, wagging his finger mockingly.

"Yes I'm sure. It's because you make such a racket." He retorted angrily. "I'm still scarred for life, by the way."

Daniella scrunched her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to discard the thought out of her mind.

"Did you have to do that, Kain?" She moaned.

Kain quickly turned to Daniella and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, love."

Morgan winced at the sudden display of affection between them both, eyes widening at how far this had been going.

"My God! It's like you're...married!"

"Don't you start!" Daniella screamed at him, causing Morgan to almost fall out of the doorway.

Kain frowned, but Daniella shook her head, telling him not to ask. He turned away, knowing he probably didn't want to know either.

"Now Morgan..." He began, but before he was about to swear Morgan to secrecy (even though that was probably going to fail) voices were travelling down the corridor.

"What's the noise?" Howl's voice called.

Kain threw his palm into his forehead. "Oh God..." He moaned, sinking his face into the mattress.

Morgan spun round and waved his arms in the air as if they were independent from his body.

"Father! Father! It's happened! Our work is done! Mission accomplished!"

Kain leaned back slightly and looked at his son sceptically. "Morgan what are you blabbering on about?" He questioned.

"I found Kain and Daniella-"

"MORGAN PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Kain roared from the other room. Howl narrowed his eyes and it immediately dawned on him what Morgan was getting at. He slowly turned to his son, a smile gradually growing on his lips.

"Really?" He replied, gliding towards Daniella's room, peering onto the scene. "Kain coming into a girl's room when she's clothed only in night dress. How shocking. I actually thought you were going to conduct yourself with a little decorum when taking on this task."

"A sorceress was attacking her in her dreams." He replied as calmly as he could. Howl stared in shock.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I was there." Ellie replied, appearing at her father's side.

"Daniella are you alright?" He asked, stepping forward.

Daniella nodded. "A little shaken, but I'll survive." She answered.

He knelt down and took her hand gently. "Thank goodness." He breathed. Daniella smiled, knowing that she would always be able to find a father in Howl. He turned to the others at the door.

"I think we should leave these two to sleep now."

Morgan peered at Kain suspiciously. "Are you sure that's wise father? If it weren't for my interruption, Kain may not have have been able to control myself."

"If you're not careful, Morgan I may not be able to control my temper." Kain warned.

Morgan threw back his head, roaring with laughter. "I will speak with you in the morning, Kain about your interesting ventures of tonight."

He called over his shoulder as he walked back to his room. Howl shook his head as followed his son. Surely he wasn't that bad...

Ellie gave Daniella a little wave before departing with Granny, knowing that they too would be interrogating her the next morning. She sighed and turned to Kain.

"So? You tired yet?"

He didn't answer with anything but a mischievous grin.


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

Chapter Thirty-Two

For **D.L.**

Daniella woke to the morning sun beaming through her window. She blinked at the brightness of the sunshine, it was as if she had never had the sun's rays shining on her before. She turned round to find that Kain was gone. She frowned and her heart almost missed a beat. She looked around the room briskly to see if he was leaning against the wall watching her sleep as he sometimes did. Before it made her feel self-conscious but now after letting him see all aspects of her, body and soul, she no longer had a reason for her to be meek. She was surprised and confused that of all days for him to suddenly disappear. She knew of his mysterious, unpredictable nature, but this wasn't exactly to best morning to chose. Especially when there were so many questions buzzing about her mind. So many things that needed to be clarified. She stroked the place where he slept. She could see from the creases and the mark upon the pillow where he had laid his head. She smiled fondly as she looked upon it, thinking of the events of last night. She never thought that she would ever give a part of herself, that part of herself to any man. She sighed and went straight to her dresser to get herself ready for a bright new day. It felt like the first day. After the intimacies of the previous night she felt like she was reborn into a new world. In a funny sort of way, Morgan was right to question whether they should have been left alone in her bed chamber.

She knew, they both knew that once they had a chance to sleep with one another they would not be able to resist. They had never, even innocently slept together in the same bed before. She hoped that Ellie was able to find some accommodation elsewhere in the castle. A trivial thing to be thinking of now, but in her thoughts nonetheless. Then again there was enough rooms to accommodate twenty people. She sighed when her hair, as unruly as it was refused to stay in the clips. She gave up on the endeavour and allowed her hair to have its own way and be wild and uncontrollable. She felt like it. She felt wild. No doubt Morgan was going to make a comment and Kain would whisper a secret joke between them both that would of course relate to the previous nights events. She still shuddered at the touch of him clutching her hair in savage grasps. When she entered the kitchen, Sophie, Granny and Ellie were already sitting at the table with bowls of untouched porridge sitting in front of them. She smiled at the absent one with lavender being the only one being placed on the surface of the mushy, sweet breakfast. She took a seat with Ellie looking across the table with an expectant look on her face. Daniella resisted rolling her eyes, knowing the question that was resting on Ellie's unmoving lips.

"So? Did anything happen last night?" Ellie questioned excitedly.

Daniella looked away, trying to ignore the question while eating her breakfast. All the men seemed to be absent. Not that she minded...Although she did mind the absence of one of the men. She needed quiet but she also needed to see him. With him not being here it almost made her feel like he had taken something from her. Something that he always wanted for her. The only thing that he ever wanted and now that he had it she was no use to him anymore. She felt like nothing but a useless whore. They all presumed that they were out doing something that would disinterest the women. However Daniella felt a pang of betrayal, since Kain would know that most things that interested him tended to interest her. She had a sneaky feeling that he was abandoning her to the tortures of Granny and Ellie with their interrogations on the stages of their relationship. He probably wanted to find some amusement to come out of this whole situation since they could no longer make any jokes about the letters asking about the reports of whether they had began their relationship or not. Now they would have to make jokes out of how nosy the Pendragon children could be. Excluding Callie.

She didn't wish to discuss the events of the previous night, which involved passionate kisses, tender embraces and lovers whisperings. That was something which should only remain between the two and only between those two. These fine details were things that were not to be confined to a woman who would send those details to the rest of the friendship group and another who had a thing for toy-boys and was probably much past the age of one hundred. She could never tell her unless she wanted the private details of her relationship made public. She would be more comfortable if Sophie was the one asking these questions. Then again she would be more disconcerted by this since these were not the sort of questions Sophie asked her. She could only explain to her by telling her everything. Not just about their relationship but about everything else. The conversational topics she opted for were education, politics and botany. Something she would much rather be talking about this morning, but wishing for that would be like wishing for it to rain cats and dogs. Ellie narrowed her eyes across the table when she was getting no response and began slapping her hand against the surface. She was used to Daniella ignoring her on these subjects since it was a tactic she had very much over-used to avoid answering these sorts of questions. She wasn't going to get away with avoiding this question.

"Come, come. We want details and we want them now!" She pestered her.

Daniella looked over at Ellie evenly, her nosy nature was starting to get to Daniella. Was she even aware of the definition of privacy? "Ellie, the moment I decide to tell you of my inner most thoughts of that subject is the moment I am about to do something which I will later regret."

"You've confided a lot of your dirty little secrets to me on many occasions. Even on that subject. Why is this now so different?"

"Because I believe, along with many others, that it is a private matter." She muttered.

"Oh I don't know. Since you're going to be my sister-in-law that means that it really is our business. We need to know if you're honest and true to our Kain." She teased with a malicious look in her eyes.

Sophie sighed and turned to her daughter. "Ellie, let everyone finish their breakfast in peace. That also includes Daniella." She warned her irritably.

Ellie pouted at her mother. "But Mother, Daniella is certainly not acting like a woman in love."

Sophie took in a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. Sometimes she wondered whether her daughter thought about anything but romance and balls. Granny was such a bad influence on her. She was almost beginning to regret bringing her and Heem to Howl's Castle all those years ago, more than she marvelled at the fact that she was still living to this day, especially with her smoking habit.

"I'll second that." Granny muttered.

"Some people choose to be more conservative about their feelings." Daniella retorted.

"Absolutely." Sophie agreed with a hint of approval.

At least she knew that there could one day be some assurance for there to be some confidence between the two. Perhaps when all of this was over, which may not be long now she would be able to tell her everything. She would have hoped that she would be able to tell her everything now. She had to go all these years without a mother figure and now that she had one she couldn't even enjoy the pleasures of being able to confide in one which was close at hand. The only one who she could confide him was Kain but he wasn't here? What about those times when she couldn't speak to him? What then? Could she only speak to him about such private matters? Daniella and Sophie smiled warmly at each other, knowing that without saying it, Daniella was a woman after Sophie's heart. She always was, without knowing how close they were in reality but could still feel it nonetheless when they were both under the impression that no trace of blood or marital connection needed to prove that. Everyone at the table knew that. Both Ellie and Granny however rolled their eyes at this and returned to their porridge. Some things just couldn't be helped, even if Ellie was going to stubbornly pursue in her endeavours. The greater the challenge, the better. Daniella dipped her spoon into the porridge and began to swirl it around.

"I still don't understand now that you've finally found someone you don't want to talk about it." Granny protested.

Daniella resisted to throw the spoon in her hand at Granny's head, telling herself that under no circumstances can you hurt the elderly. "Would you both be content if I told you that we were both very happy and that it was going in a good direction?"

There was pause for them to consider this. "No." Daniella rolled her eyes and returned to her food.

After that night everything between Kain and Daniella had changed. Once it was as clear as the waters of Star Lake. Now it was as distorted as a surrealist painting, with the colours and sense of reality immersed in each other where you had to look closely at what the painter was trying to communicate to you. They both had thought about it in the past. For years they had dreamed about it. The images were dominant in their minds and brought them to breathlessly struggling out of their desires so that they would not be brought into the abyss of madness. It would've most ideally if it was to happen how they wanted it to, not to have happened that soon. Not on that night. They didn't regret it, but they would've preferred to have waited a few months or even a few weeks. Daniella was always told that it was something that came as a shock but that night there seemed to be a sense of a making that final promise.

She was so young to be making such a promise to him. That oath that they would always be together and that they would always love one another. He had taken something from her which she could never give to another person again. He had taken it and she could never take it back even if she wanted to. She had the privilege very few women had. She was able to give it to him freely and without any regret in her heart. Even after she had done the deed. Still, there were thoughts that were swirling around her mind. There were still some things left to question long after he disappeared from her bed. This was another side-effect that she was warned of. It not only tested her physically but also emotionally and mentally. More so for the woman she had been told. Then again the act itself never hurt the man. Only the woman. She had been warned that it would make her question all those past misconceptions that she had with the world and all the feelings that she had for Kain. After last night it made her fear and love Kain even more than she had done before. What did this mean for them though? Was this all they had or did this bring in the possibility of marriage and children?

These were things that she didn't want before but now that Kain was brought into the equation, now she was not so sure. She didn't even know at the time that he would even be involved in this great act she would make to another man. She never thought that she would ever involve any man of this. Then again she desired no other man but him. Even before she realised that she loved him. Was that such a bad thing to want? If Kain had no wish for it then certainly she wouldn't push him into taking on a responsibility that he didn't intend to take on. She would never be that cruel. If you loved someone more than anything else you could never be so capable of being so selfish. It even lead to her questioning herself. Was she doing this out of love? Or did she simply want someone to protect her? Did she love him genuinely or was it because he was the first man to show her any signs of affection? Which was it? Who was she? She didn't even know any more. She was once comfortable with being a unified soul with Kain, she felt that more than ever but now with all this uncertainty polluting her mind, everything now seemed messy. She glanced over at Ellie and wondered whether she had committed this act with Fernand, or whether she was adamant to wait until the wedding night. It was such a beautiful, wonderful, painful act to commit. She never realised she could be so daring, so brave.

In a way she was defying the world and all its rules and making a decision for herself rather than letting society make it for her. She didn't have to have two older people deciding her fate over tea in one afternoon. Selling her virginity to the highest bidder, like she was some common whore. But she still wondered if she had made the right choice. What of the risks of being so brave? There were always consequences for making such reckless decisions. She had seen and experienced that first hand. Those ghosts still haunted her. Sophie noticed that there was a hint of anxiety and conflict in Daniella's thoughts and decided to speak with her on the matter after breakfast. She knew this had something to do with the subject Ellie was interrogating Daniella over and it was certainly one that was not to be jested about either. It was something serious. When Daniella had finished her breakfast, she left to go to her room and Sophie made an excuse to leave her breakfast unfinished and took both the bowls before heading after Daniella. When she followed the way she knew was to her room she saw Daniella pausing at her doorway.

"Daniella." She spoke her name softly so that she wouldn't startle her. Daniella looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Hello Sophie. What is it?" She asked, she looked like she was troubled but not about to cry.

"I was wondering if you were alright. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She began walking slowly towards her. "Is there something troubling you? Is it about Kain?"

Daniella seemed to hesitate before answering her. "It's...It's nothing serious. I mean-" She sighed and looked away, putting her hand to her mouth. She put her hands on her hips and breathed in deeply and then spun round back to Sophie. "We both had intimate relations last night."

Sophie gave herself a moment to take this in and nodded curtly. "I see. You do realise the risks of doing that Daniella? I don't think Lady Belladonna would approve of you having such a relationship with your tutor, let alone having a child with him only after two months of being at the castle."

"I know, but to be honest I do not care for her approval on these things." She replied venomously.

Sophie frowned. "What are you talking about Daniella?" Lady Belladonna was known for having such a kind soul.

Daniella paled over and turned away. "Nothing. I'm talking about nothing. It doesn't matter."

Sophie put her hand on Daniella's shoulder and looked at her imploringly. "Daniella. What is it that you're not telling me?"

Daniella looked away, almost on the brink of tears. "It's nothing for you to...worry about. It's something I cannot tell you yet. I promise you that you shall know of these things soon."

Sophie stared back at the young woman with a hard look. "I will hold you to that, Daniella Lockhart."


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: Okay guys some news. I've finally been able to structure the events that will occur in the last few chapters of my story and then I will say adieu. I'll leave all the thank yous and the oscar speeches for the final chapter and if anyone has any requests for anything regarding this story please now is the time to tell me. I won't tell you yet, how many chapters there are left to be spent with our Daniella and our Kain but I assure you I will let you know full well when the story is about to come to a close i.e. the chapter before the last. So I hope you've enjoyed the journey so far and here is a new chapter for you all to enjoy.

Chapter Thirty-Three

For **Ponyo is awesome**

Kain was about to walk through the door of his castle with a shaking hand. Last night's events and the events of that morning was enough to make his entire body to tremble in fear. What did this mean for his future? What was to happen in their future together? Now everything had changed, everything was now going in an uncertain direction. As a child, his fate was already mapped out for him, even if it was one against his will and would turn out to be one that he didn't wish to have. In a way it was a blessing in disguise for him to have escaped that life, even if it took a storm to bring the walls crashing down on him. It was quite ironic for him to be able to be certain of his destiny as a young child and then as an adult his certainty would vanish in an instant. He clutched onto the door handle and then stopped, pressing his forehead against the door and closed his eyes. What were they going to do? What would happen to them after all this was over? How could he have been so foolish? Once everyone knew the truth how could it be possible for Kain and Daniella to be together? How could he be so heartless and reckless with Daniella's feelings? His parents were just the same as they were but the council would never make the same mistake twice.

Morgan, close behind Kain swooped onto the steps and looked down at his brother with concern. He stepped onto the steps to the door and peered over Kain's shoulder blinking. He had never seen Kain in such anguish. When he first arrived to the Pendragon's home both Kain and his sister, Enya had been haunted by dreams of the unspoken past. He once overhead Kain whispering Enya to sweat to secrecy over their past and origins. Morgan never questioned or spoke of it.

"Kain." He breathed softly. "Are you alright?"

Kain made a noise that was not a sob or cry but something of a moan. A moan of an animal despairing over the death of another.

"Morgan. Morgan, how do you not live with regret?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how can you steal girl's hearts and not feel for them? How can you not regret the pain that you cause them by leading them in and out of love? How do you cope with it?"

Morgan looked away sadly and sighed. He knew from the tone of his voice that Kain wasn't being spiteful, he was hiding the shame and guilt that was stirring inside of him. Of what this was he had no idea. There were probably many things he didn't know about Kain. In a way, it was his way of asking Morgan for advice. Whatever happened between Kain and Daniella that night was something that would leave a mark on their souls. It was something Kain evidently was unable to cope with. Or was this something that had happened long before their arrival? Kain was always so mysterious and kept his feelings close to his chest rather than on his sleeve. He reached out to him and rested his hand on his brothers shoulder. It was trembling. Something was happening, something was coming like a speeding train that was about to collide with them all. Nothing was going to be the same again. Everything was going to be shattered and there was no way of reverting things back to the way they were. All these plans were going to change them forever.

"There are some things I have regretted, Kain." He began. "But there is no reason for you to regret the love that you have for Daniella. It is pure and something that is more powerful than most magic in this world and that's because it's strong and unbreakable. The ties are too stubborn to be broken."

"Is that not the sad thing though, Morgan? Because those unbreakable ties cannot be broken but there are some things that are forbidden. Things that cannot be undone but still remain despite that it must be denied? Is that not tragic? Is that not something which should be regretted and forgotten?"

Morgan gulped, frightened at what Kain was trying to get at. There was something that he was trying to communicate to him but was speaking to him in an inscription that Morgan had to decipher.

Morgan knew from the mystery that was still hovering about Kain's plans that there was still something that he was holding back and may even be holding back from Daniella. There was something that he didn't want anyone to know. And it may well be something that Enya knows. It was likely to be connected to what it was Kain forbid her to speak of on that dark, silent night only when they were mere children.

He could see that he was reluctant for Daniella to meet Enya. However he still insisted to his sister that morning that Daniella's deepest wish was to become acquainted with her and fought for it until Enya consented. Even if he shared the same feelings as his sister on the situation. He was willing to give up his fear to do what Daniella wanted. Morgan was actually quite jealous of him. Kain was able to find love and the promise of an eternal love. Morgan only got the promise of a brief flirtation with the twinkle of an eye.

Eventually he would remain alone. Kain and Daniella would be able to walk hand in hand wherever they wanted, but most importantly they would not be alone. Morgan would be haunted constantly by his loneliness, a loneliness which he brought upon himself. Kain decided to fight against that demon.

"Kain. You better tell me what you're getting at. You have to stop talking to me and Daniella in codes and riddles if you really want people to reach out and help you. Otherwise people will eventually turn away from you because you're not really trusting them."

Kain almost laughed. "That's very deep...coming from you." He added.

Morgan smirked and then shrugged. "How do you think I get all those women?"

"I...You know when I told you about Daniella's parentage?"

Morgan shifted uncomfortably. "Yes."

"And you questioned me of...the monarchy and I told you that I was there are court. Hence why I know for certain it is Lady Belladonna who is responsible. Well, I only told you something of a half truth there, Morgan."

Morgan cocked his head. "What else have you not told me, Kain?"

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

Chapter Thirty-Four

For **Tek Sonay**

Daniella opted for a simple, grey suit for her visit to Enya. She was only going to visit her lover's sister not the King of Ingary and she wanted to come across as a sensible young woman. Not a mere mistress to a powerful sorcerer, there would be enough scandal surrounding their relationship. After she finally got the courage to knock on the door she had to wait for a few minutes before someone would come down from the apartment. A loud-mouthed, nosy landlady no doubt. As she waited some people passed her by and smiled at the children that danced in the street with flowers in their hair. The streets seemed more optimistic and bright since she had last seen them. Ingary had harsh winters though which were approaching fast. She smiled at the children thinking of the happy times of her childhood and the regrets that she had that were beginning to float away, like some of the petals that escaped out of the children's hair and into the stream of wind that took them high into the sky. The door opened abruptly. A woman with a crow's beak for a nose peered through the crack in the door and peered at Daniella. She probably thought that she was a rich sister of one of her lodgers that had married well compared to the people she was accommodating for. She gave her to the sort of haughty look as if one would give to a prostitute. Daniella stood tall, (although at five feet eight this was not difficult) and gave off the message with her posture as if to say that she was not intimidated or wavered at this look. She stared straight into the woman's eyes ready to be direct with this woman.

"What do you want?" She snapped in a croaky voice.

"I believe one of your lodgers is expecting me. Enya Nightstar?" She inquired with an unwavering voice. The woman mumbled something Daniella was unable to understand and nodded.

"Yeah she lives here." She replied. She looked Daniella up and down and then stared straight into her eyes again. "And who are you?"

"Daniella Lockhart. I am a friend of her brothers. I am sure she informed you that someone was to call on her this afternoon?" She retorted coolly. "Even if it is quite last minute."

It was incredibly last minute in fact. Kain and Morgan had just come back from her home that morning and informed her that Enya had no other time than that afternoon to see her. Daniella paid no mind to this and needed something to distract her anyway. Morgan offered to take her there but she assured him that she knew Ingary intimately and that all she would need was the address.

The landlady stood back in shock and allowed her to come in after a few moments, obviously impressed by the young woman's straight-forwardness. Daniella took a step into the threshold and observed the dark, creaking building and made her way up the stairs.

"Top floor, on your right!" The woman crowed.

Daniella's heart began to pound in her chest. She felt a pang of regret thudding in her chest and rising up her throat. She thought for a moment that she might vomit. Maybe she shouldn't have come. She couldn't imagine why this woman finally agreed to meet her in the first place. It was very suspicious considering the speed of the reply and the fact that the relations between the siblings weren't exactly healthy. She probably didn't want to see anyone that she was associated with her brother, especially his lover. What would this woman want to say to her? Try to convince her to not stay with Kain, naturally. After all, she could hardly imagine that she rejected any association with him on the grounds of society, but of morality. Kain had told her a little about Enya and she came across as a woman like Daniella. One who cared for the needs of other rather than her own. However her rules of morality were probably a little more stricter than Daniella's. Anyway, she would probably have to avoid that topic. That would erupt into an argument and that was the last thing Daniella wanted. She wanted to re-connect Kain to his sister once again. She also had a feeling that this woman would be able to tell her the things that Kain wouldn't. There were things that he was holding back from her, there was no doubt about that. Also, she couldn't deny that it was imperative that she knew what exactly these things were.

She finally came to her door and knocked without thinking. She heard hurried footsteps and before she knew it there was a woman with black, wild hair tied up in a loose bun and dark green eyes. She almost looked like a feminine version of her brother. She looked at Daniella for a moment and soon realised who she was.

"Oh, you must be Miss Lockhart."

Daniella smiled graciously. "Yes. Daniella Lockhart."

She gave her a sideways glance. "Not the ward of Lady Belladonna?" She questioned.

Daniella gave her a small smile. "The very same."

Enya raised her eyebrows and moved aside to allow Daniella to enter the apartment. Daniella gave her a grateful smile to attempt at a good start, Enya simply bowed her head as if she were a servant and Daniella were a queen. Her home was small but well furnished. It was the sort apartment Daniella imagined having if she were to have a future in a solitary life. A bookshelf, one armchair, one desk, one bed, one sink, one oven. Just the necessities. Nothing else. She approved of the austere lifestyle Enya seemed to be living. She could see why Sophie believed she and Enya would get along. By now due to her relations with Kain she wasn't so sure that it was going to be that easy. Still she always liked a challenge.

"I'm sorry that this isn't the luxury you are used to." Enya began tiredly.

"On the contrary, I was just admiring your apartment. I think there is nothing more admirable than indulging in a lifestyle based on austerity." She replied with a hint of charm. There were one or two things she was able to pick up from Elara on social etiquette.

Enya glanced up at her briefly and sat down, motioned Daniella to sit opposite her. "Thank you. I didn't know that you were such an admirer of such things. Having such a childhood."

"Ah, you are wrong there again. Before Lady Belladonna found me I was one of those children running about the streets without a home." She replied. Enya stared at her in surprise.

"Well then it fortunate you were found. You lived here in Ingary?"

"As a very young child. Yes. Until I was eight I believe then I lived with Lady Belladonna in Kingsbury. It was that life that actually encouraged me to to take up an occupation in helping the helpless once my tuition is done."

Enya gave her a thoughtful look before she replied. "Then I wonder, why you were paired with my brother and not Lady Belladonna." She pondered. "His studies are bred out of nothing but selfishness."

Daniella was surprised at how calm she was after Enya said this and also replied calmly. "That maybe so but it is more the intention of that study than the subject itself. Yes? Anyway, that is not why I am here. I am here to get to know you."

Enya looked a little taken back by this. "But I think I should explain myself before I continue. I am sure that you have been made aware of my relationship with your brother." She began.

Enya looked away and shifted in her chair. "Nothing was said but it was quite obvious considering my brothers insistence at just meeting his _student. _If I am to be honest I'm rather glad that you are here. As your relationship does concern me, considering who you are and who he is. I think it is my duty to warn you of the dangers of pursuing this relationship."

Daniella nodded carelessly. "Yes I am quite aware of them. But I pay no mind to them. Anyway, as I said we are here to discuss you not Kain or I. So, what do you do for a living?"

Enya straightened up in her chair. "I...actually do what you aspire to. I am a volunteer for a local shelter."

"Really? Do you enjoy your work?"

Enya nodded, there was a hint of a smile in her expression. "Yes. It is very gratifying."

"Do you possess any magical aptitude. You see your brother does not mention you often, so I hardly know anything about you."

Enya shook her head. "No. Not at all."

Daniella nodded and then she paused. She knew she didn't have enough time and in case she didn't see this woman again she had to get to the point, and quickly.

"I understand that you and your brother lived at the Fermian court." Enya's eyes widened at this. "Am I correct?"

Enya hesitated and then nodded. "It seems to me, my brother has told you more than he has to anyone. In fact more than he pledged me to speak and I am guessing that there is a reason as to why you are questioning this?" She challenged.

Daniella raised a hand and waved it. "Enya I mean you no harm. I just wish to know some information that you may know. You see your brother is holding back some information about me. I lived there also, although as I was so young, I hardly remember any of it. I think I was barely a year old when the Fermian War ended and there has been something I have always wanted to know. My name."

"How could I possibly know something like that?"

"If I told you my parents were Felicity Silvestri and Onin Locke would that help?" Enya paled over and stared at Daniella. Her hand began to shake and her open mouth failed to function as it should.

"Enya?"

"I...J..." She stammered. "I...You are the child?"

Daniella frowned and nodded. "Yes." She breathed.

Enya couldn't breath and could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. She flew over to Daniella, grabbing her by the arms and hid her behind a curtain.

"Listen to me. I don't have time to tell you everything, so listen carefully. The reason...My brother and I did live at court but as...the prince and princess of Fermia."

Daniella gaped at Enya and shook her head. Enya stopped her from speaking and continued. "I know who you are. I was there when you were born. I know what your name is and I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

Enya hesitated and was about to say something however the door flew off the hinges and Lady Belladonna glided into the apartment. Her eyes scanned the small room and finally found Daniella, hungry as a wolf that had found a lamb to feast on.

"Ah, Daniella. I'm so glad that I bumped into you here. Enya here was happy enough to invite me here for our little reunion. Rather kind of her wasn't it?"

Daniella turned to Enya, her eyes ablaze. "Do you realise who this woman is? What she's done? She's the one responsible for the death of your parents!"

Enya stepped back, looking at Daniella as if she was mad, shaking her head. "No. No, she wouldn't do that. She's..."

"No. She isn't Lady Belladonna! The real Lady Belladonna died years ago and she took her alias. The true Lady Belladonna was a humanitarian. But that is not her! I know her better than most people on this earth and I know for a fact that she is no where near to what a humanitarian is supposed to be!" She cried, pointing her index finger in "Lady Belladonna's' direction. 'Her real name, a name you know all too well is Oranda."

When she said the name it was as if Daniella had slapped Enya. She stared at 'Lady Belladonna' who tilted her head to the side.

"Dear, do you real believe a word this girl is saying? She's consorting with a dark sorcerer accusing me of being the villain in this situation? Come, come you can see she has been corrupted, deceived by this terrible man. You did the right thing in telling that she was coming here."

"No. No. Enya." She clutched Enya by the shoulders. "Listen, you said you knew my name. Tell me."

Lady Belladonna's eyes flashed and she held up her hand. Daniella felt drowsy, her kneels felt like they were melting beneath. She clung onto the collar of Enya's shirt, desperate to cling onto consciousness.

"Enya."

"Go to sleep, Daniella."

"Enya, please..."

Everything was fading into black. She was falling down into the abyss and there was nothing to stop it. She was powerless. Weak.

"Enya..."

"Daniella. Time to sleep."


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: Here it is, the second to last chapter. The next one is an epilogue so if you want to be picky then technically this is the last chapter ever. I hope none of you are crying. That includes you anymousse, Tek Sonay

(then again I can't imagine anyone crying over my story to be particularly honest, but then again this is coming from someone who has a heart of stone where movies have made her cry, a book hasn't...yet. In fact, I am interested to see which one prevails to that end, the only ones that have come close is the last Harry Potter and The Kite Runner.)

Anyway, the thank you's aren't coming until the next chapter, which is the one that I am going to dedicate to Tek Sonay, but she had to ruin the surprise I had in store for her. Anyway, let us get on since I think I've left you waiting for long enough.

Chapter Thirty-Five

For **RavenSterling**

The next time Daniella woke up she thought she was still unconscious since it was so dark. She couldn't see a single thing. Along with being stone cold and eerily quiet she wasn't sure where she was or whether she was still dreaming, hoping to wake up in her warm bed. She hoped all of this was some prophetic dream to warn her of going to see her lover's sister. She reached out and felt a cold wall against her fingertips. She began to panic, her face felt hot and she thought that she had lost the ability to breath. She gripped the walls and tried to find some light. The air in wherever she was was thin and suffocating. She looked around frantically and in vain to see if there was a trick of the light or some movement to signify that she was somewhere and not trapped in a nightmare or worse was dead. She was scared that she was going to go crazy. Or that she had already gone mad. She couldn't imagine not dying without her love, the idea of being separated from him or going into death alone was something that she feared more than imprisonment. She had never been afraid of the dark before but after remembering what happened before she fell unconscious she knew that there would be a good reason to be when she was alone and blind.

She waved a hand in front of her face and felt it fanning her skin, so that she knew she still wasn't dreaming. She had nightmares like this before, even when she wasn't in a deep slumber. There was no light shining into the cursed place. A prison, with no way of escape. After all those years of waiting and preparing and it was all for nothing in the end. All her efforts and hopes were in vain. Lady Belladonna had won and now Daniella could be used as leverage to blackmail Kain to do goodness know what. She hated herself more than she ever had done before, now that she was going to bring pain onto her love as well as being forced to give up something he probably held most dear. Before she allowed herself to be engulfed by these dark thought she heard Kain telling her not give up. He could even be there for her in his absence. She smiled sadly. She knew he would come for her, he hadn't forsaken her up to this point. But she certainly wasn't the type of woman to wait on a man to save her. She wasn't going to let Lady Belladonna or Oranda as she should say. She got to her feet steadily and whispered the spell which would bring light to her fingertips. The sudden burst of light shone brightly throughout her cell. The small ball of light felt warm and soft against the palm of her hand.

Her cell was in a circular shape with tall walls which reached far above her head and was made of stone. She craned her head back to see if there was a way out at the top, but alas there was no way out. She shook her head at her folly, of course Oranda wouldn't make it easy for her. Her body shook all over, her lip quivered and she was on the brink of tears. She fell to her knees, feeling like she was back to where she started. At the bottom of nothingness. In a prison. She leaned against the wall and sighed. How had it come to this? After all those years of preparation, it had come to this. She didn't want to accept this as the end, there had to be a way. Why didn't she see it coming? She had been so foolish, she should've foreseen this. She should've been more careful, or listened to Kain. Why did Enya betray her and her brother like this? Was her hate or hatred of what he was so great that it brought her to this? Enya was a princess, is this how princesses acted? The thought of Kain as a Prince or better yet a King was something that shocked Daniella. Yet at the same time she could now see that majestic honour and cool that he always had. It was in the way he walked into a room or the way he talked about something. She almost laughed at herself out loud. Why didn't she see this before? It was always there. Although something troubled her. If this was all resolved and everything had been revealed to the world would she take him as his Queen?

Surly this couldn't be, she was a commoner or if not an illegitimate child of a nobleman and a foreign sorceress. How was that good candidacy for a future Queen? She could never imagine herself in that world but still she couldn't bring herself to pull away from his fate. She remembered those last moments of the deepest of intimacies she had had with anyone and she saw it even then. He was kind, gentle but there was some trouble in his face. After the deed was done he realised the seriousness of the act but he didn't regret it and neither did she. But he knew that this would bring more troubles into the future. Was he afraid that the same would happen to her as did with his first love? It troubled her more that he had doubts in the endurance of their love. She could love him and no other for as long as she would live, even if it was only for a few more days or for another thousand years. He simply wasn't replaceable to her. She loved him and nothing like that was something that she could never bring herself to regret. It brought them together like two lost souls waiting to return home. What she would regret is letting him down now, betraying him would be like ripping out her own heart. And she would never dare even think of wishing that she had never met him after all the pain and suffering it brought by him just telling her the truth.

He was the miracle in her life, she was wandering blindly looking for that great something to fill that void and he came along and since she was so young she didn't realise that he was it. She felt for a moment that he may have been here. She was sure that she could feel his breath upon her skin for just a moment. Although it may have been the effects and desires of their intimacies which still remained inside her. He wasn't that horizon at the end of her road that seemed so far and out of her reach. He was that warm breeze encircling around her like a blanket, accompanying her for the whole way. Despite all this she couldn't be the reason why Fermia remained a ruleless state. She had heard news over the years of it becoming increasingly unruly and she knew if it was left for any longer she knew it was going to plunge into chaos and eventually there would be nothing left. She couldn't be the reason for all those deaths and losses. She couldn't be the reason why he would back away from such a choice. She would settle for being his mistress or someone he would see once in a while. After all, she had always felt uneasy about the idea of being someone's wife, even if she was willing to make an exception for him, but if push came to shove she was willing to sacrifice that much for him. Even though he wasn't with her now, she could feel him them, sitting next to her holding her hand.

~ (***) ~

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Her reason told her that she shouldn't be getting involved with this and that the woman that she saw in her apartment was a good woman caring for her ward. A ward who was foolish enough to involve herself with someone like her brother. She should turn her back on the whole business and move on with her life. She had been able to do so for many years, she could've returned to her country and take her rightful place if her brother wasn't prepared to do so, but she had accepted her life as an ordinary woman who sacrificed her comforts for the poor. She knew that in the state that her old country was in that she wouldn't even be able to take control of the country, let alone of the court when a country was in that kind of state. There would be corruption, bribery and lies. She couldn't deal with that. But there was something inside Enya telling her that there was something wrong with the whole situation. She remembered the fear that was plastered on the girl's face. She had never seen so much fear in someone's eyes. Also, when she looked into her eyes she reminded her a lot of the sorceress that was training with her mother, which was no surprise since it turned out that she was her mother. She could remember Felicity Silvestri being a bright, charming woman. She would sometimes come into her bedroom while she dressed and braided her hair. She had almost filled the space of the older sister she never had.

Her mother certainly doted on her like a second daughter. She seemed a lot more happier than her daughter but she surely got her solemness from her father. Enya had not met Onin Locke very often as his business was more concerned with her father, considering that he was his Head Advisor but she remembered him as a serious faced man. She couldn't understand why they loved one another. She couldn't imagine what he would be like as a father. It was as if the light had married the darkness. They were polar opposites, like Kain and Daniella. She shook her head knowing that wasn't even her real name. Why Kain had not told her this was something she couldn't fathom. She was sure that he loved her so why was she keeping so much from her? She had seen the dark side of him so why was he so hesitate to show his lighter side? Why did he want to hide so much from her? She could see in the girl's eyes that she was craving for the truth like a waif begged for water in a desert. She had finally come to one of his portal doors in the town and knocked on it before hesitating. The door opened abruptly and there was Kain. He looked tired, restless and unshaven. She almost gasped at the pain she had caused him. He looked at for a moment, not registering who she was for a moment. When it dawned on him he look a step back and blinked.

"Well I am certainly going to congratulate you for your bravery." He growled.

She inhaled deeply, trying to maintain her posture. "I only came here because I took pity on her not you." She replied curtly.

He smirked grimly. "That's so kind of you, sister. Honestly, that is the first ounce of kindness that you have shown anyone in years." He almost cried.

"I help with the poor." She snapped. "And what do you do? You indulge in the Dark Arts. It's worse than indulging in drink or women."

Her voice was shaking with fury. "Anyway, I came here to give you information on her whereabouts."

He looked up and saw that there was a spark of something in his eyes. Hope? Surprise? "Where? Where is she?" He demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders.

Enya stepped back slightly. "I don't know her exact whereabouts but I know she is not at the residency here. I also saw her fly west. If that is any help."

He shook his head. "Not really. So, now if you're done, you can leave." He paused, Enya knew her elder brother wasn't done. "I have no idea why she wanted to get to know you. She had such a kind heart and you had to just stamp on it and throw it away."

"Which is exactly what you are doing!" She cried. "You drew her into your world and you made her think you could love her? Look around you. I know her to be the good young woman she is even though I only spent a few moments with her but I know she-"

"Don't you dare think you can know her!" He roared. "Don't even dare attempt to make any presumptions about her! I know her better than anyone on this earth." He hissed.

His eyes were wild, he was a man in torment. A primitive creature that was engulfed in complete and utter despair.

"I know her heart and soul and I know she is not of my world. She is the light that I need, the light I have always been searching for and now you've taken that from me and so if you don't mind I would really like you to leave."

Hot tears were running down his face as he was telling her this. She could see from this reaction that he was actually being genuine and now she was beginning to doubt whether she should have informed Lady Belladonna of all this. If Daniella Lockhart had stayed around for longer she may have had a good influence over him. Perhaps he would have been able to be dissuaded from this life he had decided to follow. She knew this was something she could have stopped. A sight that Enya had never seen before. Not from her brother. It was almost frightening, she knew now that this love was sincere now that had invoked these emotions. He didn't wipe them away roughly like a man should. He let them fall, he didn't seem to care about anything any more. Not social conduct. Not his appearance. His thoughts were filled with her. She nodded and stepped back so that he could close the door. She stood there for a few minutes before making her way back home. She felt utterly drained of all her energy. She felt useless now that she had made that one choice which turned out to be the wrong one hidden behind a sunny face. She knew she was responsible for all the anguish that had been brought upon her brother which may have even been able to save him from the darkness he was plunging himself into. She prayed every night for his deliverance from it and now she had worsened his condition.

Just when she was about to banish the whole episode from her mind something occurred to her. Something which made her re-evaluate whether she could actually do something to make this all better. She knew she could probably never talk to her brother and his lover or what she was to him again but at least she could make up for the possible mistake she had made, without crossing Lady Belladonna. She still respected the woman and supported her in the sense of seeing her brother's practices as evil. She remembered reading that Ananea Blackfall had been taken in by Lady Belladonna as a student. She knew that she would be able to make a harmless enquiry to her. She knew that if Lady Belladonna would read the letter she would still see nothing threatening from it. All it took was a harmless letter from someone completely trustworthy or without a hint of suspicion and their whereabouts could be found. Just to ask her whether she would wish to volunteer and if it was possible to have an audience with her. However this person couldn't be her. She had already been involved with this. The only person she could now turn to was Elara. She sighed and shook her head.

_I don't know why I'm getting myself more involved with this..._

~ (***) ~

She didn't know how many days it had been. She had ceased counting the days. There was no point when you didn't know when the sun rose and fell from the sky. She couldn't even see any form of a superficial light over than the one which she could make in her hands and even then it got tiring after a while. She had gone without food or drink for as long as she could remember. Soon she was unable to move or had given up on moving or functioning altogether. The light in her hand which lasted longer than she thought it would eventually dimmed and then immersed itself into the darkness. That was when she began to feel utterly alone. Why had Kain not come? How could he not find her? She could feel gentle tears falling down her cheeks.

Thoughts of abandonment began to pollute her mind. Now that a future together was unimaginable he completely discarded her. She wiped away her tears along with these poisonous thoughts. She clenched her fist and gave out a cry of anger. She cried up to the heavens to bring down those destructive stars onto Lady Belladonna. She wanted to rip of her heart through her throat. She wanted the mountains to move so that she could shake the earth. How dare Lady Belladonna do this to her. What had she done or her parents for that matter done to deserve this? She wanted to tear her apart. Set her up in flames. She wanted to throw her into an abyss, forever falling, forever trapped, forever tormented. She heard footsteps echo from outside her prison. In panic and anticipation she rolled onto her front and looked around impatiently, wondering if it was Kain coming to her aid or Lady Belladonna bringing her execution. The door opened, welcoming a blinding light onto her eyes. She heard a chuckle.

"My, my she does look terrible. I suppose a few days in a cell has done a bit of good." The female voice chuckled.

Daniella looked away from the doorway. She knew the voice from anywhere. She didn't need a bright and blaring light to know who it was. She had never locked her away in a cell before she knew that she was going to come to this place sooner or later. It would have only been a matter of time if she spent any longer in that home of hers to have to resort to these measures. She was always like that. If that was what the light was going to bring she would rather that refuge in the eternal darkness, with her dark prince. She knew that after that night when she first met that she would always prefer to dwell in the darkness with her fallen angel than the one who tried to seemed to have a broken halo hovering over her head. She hated Lady Belladonna. She hated the light that she had tainted. She didn't want to look upon her. It wasn't Kain that had broken her innocence but her. He just made her aware of it when Lady Belladonna blinded her from it. Her footsteps came closer and closer to her until she could feel her skirts brushing against her arm. Lady Belladonna sat down on the floor and sighed.

"Enjoying your accommodation?" She asked conversationally.

"Yes, its much better than the rooms you gave me as a child.' Daniella replied spitefully. 'I can at least be locked away from you."

"Now Daniella, I didn't raise you to speak-"

"You never raised me!" She snapped in a husky voice.

She sat up so suddenly, like a cat hissing at an intruder. Her hair was disarrayed and wild. Her eyes were ablaze with fury.

"You took me as your slave and tried to make me into an instrument of your will. So don't you dare try to come across as the mother with good intention being forced to use harsh measures."

Oranda raised an eyebrow and shiftly slightly until she grabbed Daniella by the hair roughly.

"Listen to me, you little brat. I'm going to tell you something. I'm presuming you know all about the whole War thing, the murder of your parents and so on. But I bet you've been asking yourself why is she so hung up about everything?"

"Well yes but I didn't really need to ask you did I?" Daniella retorted. "You relish in telling people those sorts of things, since you're so much of a cliché."

Oranda gave her a sharp, stinging slap around the face and continued. "Well, the reason why I did it in the first place was because _that Queen Lissa_ was my sister. Or my half-sister. We shared the same father but not the same privileges. He cast out my mother like a dog and left us to beg for money. Then I met Prince Gore, under interesting circumstances. Anyhow I decided to help him so I could take from her which I deserved. I finally found my equal in him."

"Tell me again how my mother and father come into this?" Daniella asked in a testing voice. Oranda waved this off.

"I'm coming to that. Patience. Never your virtue, Daniella. Anyway, everything was going fine. I killed my sister but then as an act of revenge your mother decided to do this."

Suddenly Oranda's face changed into her true form. Daniella wanted to back away from her in horror because of how terrible and horrible it was. Her grey hair turned white. A snowy white which was almost so beautiful than she wanted to stroke it. Her ivory skin became a pale yellow and across her now wrinkled face was the most horrifying scar Daniella had ever seen. She was intrigued but also disgusted by it at the same time. She wanted to back away from her as if she had come across a leper. At the same time she wanted to reach out and touch it out of curiousity. To just see what it felt like under her touch. She wanted to heal the scar. She wanted to see if there could be some way that this could be ended peacefully. From the look in her eyes though, she knew she was beyond that now. Revenge and dark thoughts had warped her mind to the point of no return. It went across her left eyes down to her right cheek, disfiguring her nose and really her face altogether. She could see puss growing inside the wound and was crinkled up like a bruised and cut apple that had been left out for too long. Daniella resisted from leaning back in disgust but she couldn't hide it in her eyes.

Oranda tilted her head. "It's pretty horrible isn't it? Now you see why I was so...aggravated with your mother?"

Daniella tilted her head and considered this. "Hm. No, no this just shows me how petty and pathetic you are. I mean seriously? You murder my mother and father just because she scarred you which you can easily hide with an illusion? Are you mad?" She screamed.

Oranda didn't seemed too bothered by this. "Not really. I'm just eccentric."

Daniella shook her head. "You need help. You need blood help."

Oranda shook her head. "No poor people need that kind of help, Daniella. Or should I say...?" She hesitated, her words flying into silence. Daniella sat up wondering what it was she was going to say. Oranda glanced at her from the corner of her eye then shook her head when she came to the conclusion.

"No. I don't think you need to know that. Not really. I mean you've gone long enough without knowing your real name." She said as she got to her feet.

Daniella shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter. Kain or Enya will eventually tell me."

Oranda looked down at her and then looked around mockingly. "And where are they? Oh no, they can't find you. Or maybe they don't want to? And if they did really care about you don't you think they would've told you by now?"

Daniella looked away trying not to listen. She wasn't going to let her manipulate her emotions but she couldn't help but feel that pang of doubt.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She snapped, looking away from her. "You've never had anyone show an ounce of compassion towards you you can't even feel it yourself, let alone show it to anyone else."

"Do you know what the tragic thing is Daniella?" She asked, ignoring the previous statement. "Is that I'm all you have."

Oranda lingered there for a few moments before leaving her cell closing the door behind her so that once again Daniella was left alone in the dark.

~ (***) ~

It had been weeks since her disappearance and Kain had almost given up altogether. He had never persevered with something like this before. Something that was even less hopeless than this he would have already given up thinking it was a lost case. He never wanted to refer to her as a case. She was more than that. She meant more than that. He was hunched over his desk, now exhausted with trying to find Daniella. There was dark rings under his eyes and his hair was in a disarray. Even Nyx felt distant from him and she was almost the second closest to his heart, even though she had been closer for longer than Daniella. He had gotten her into this mess now he was going to get her out of it, but with every direction that he went in there was a dead end. Wherever he looked there was a dead end. No one was there. No sign of Daniella. He had never felt so lost and never felt so much despair. Even with his first fiancée he never reacted like this. Just when he was about to go out to drink his worries away Morgan came flying through the door.

"She's in Fermia!" He screeched.

Kain took a few steps back and blinked. Nyx who was lying by the fire opened an eye to see who had intruded the threshold.

_I'd never thought I'd say this but thank God he's here, _she murmured.

Kain paid no mind to this and just stared at Morgan. He heard the words but it took him a few moments to string them together. Then it took him a few minutes to understand how it had any meaning to him. He took Morgan by the shoulders.

"Where? Where in Fermia?" He demanded, shaking them.

Morgan held up his hands. "At her household in Fermia. Honestly, Kain-"

"Don't honestly Kain me!" He roared. "This is Daniella we're-"

Morgan leaned forward and gave him a look. "Now we're certainly not letting you fly into battle lie this. You need to rest."

Kain shook his head. "No, you need to give me directions to this household. We can't delay a second more."

Just as he was about to make his way out the door Morgan took him by the shoulders and gripped him tightly. "Just a few hours sleep, Kain. That's all I'm asking. You're emotional and you're tired if you're going to go in there being both of those things you're going to get yourself killed and Daniella."

Kain looked away, not wanting to admit that his brother was right. He was going to mess it up and he was going to get himself and Daniella killed in the process. He could bear sacrificing his own life for her but thinking of her dead was something that he dreaded. He walked away from the door and turned back to the fire.

"I'm so afraid Morgan." He murmured.

Morgan cocked his head to the side. "I know."

"No, I mean. Not just about this but about what will happen after we succeed. Once everyone knows the truth they're going to ask me to be King. And I don't know if I can be-"

Morgan shook his head. "What has this to do with Daniella?"

"Well, what if she doesn't want that life? I want to be with her but I don't want to force her into a role she is unwilling to take."

"Do you want to be King?"

"I don't know! I mean, my father was always telling us that it was our duty to be examples to our people, that it was our destiny, our purpose to be born to the roles we were given. Then this happened and know I am now first in line to a throne which is left empty and needs to be filled. I more frightened of her choice than mine because I can't bear to be without her."

"Say she doesn't want to be Queen, what will you do?"

Kain shrugged his shoulders. "Then I won't be King. I will always be her servant first before being Fermia's King."

~ (***) ~

Daniella started to get pains in her stomach. She cried out a few times but knew that no help was going to come for her. If anything she knew that Lady Belladonna was enjoying this. She enjoyed the fact that she was suffering. At first she thought it was lack of nutrition and fluids. Lady Belladonna would probably be thinking that too. Soon they started to give her food and what she meant by _they_ was the guards. They would give her some water and leftovers from their own meals. But then she began to have cramps between her legs and her headaches were becoming increasingly worse as the days passed her by. She knew headaches would be a result of lack of food but the cramps, she wasn't so sure. Especially with where she was feeling them. A week after this she vomited for a while and her breasts felt heavy. She knew now it had nothing to do with her lack of food. She began to feel sensations that she had never felt before. She had been ill in the past but this was an illness she had never experienced before. Suddenly something occurred to her, since she had laid with Kain she hadn't had her period. As this theory soon became an evident reality she was unable to breathe. She was carrying Kain's child. She placed a hand on her stomach and stared up at the invisible ceiling. She wished at that moment that she was laid by the fire with Nyx and Kain when she discovered that she was in her condition. Safe and warm in Kain's arms. Celebrating with strawberries and sweetmeats.

Instead she was lying alone in this hellish dungeon. She didn't know whether she would ever taste those things ever again. It was Kain who was the first to feed her such things. He remembered the first time she tasted a strawberry. It was so sweet. So soft in her mouth. No she was just eating the dirt. Her idea of Hell, which she believed to be something of the mind was when you were away from something you held most dear and for her it was Kain. But now that she had a small part of him growing in her belly she didn't feel so alone. Tears streamed out her eyes. Sad from the absence of Kain in such a horrible place and from this moment. Overjoyed with the fact that she was carrying his child. She couldn't believe it. Before, the idea of having a child was something she didn't want to consider but now, that it was Kain's child, it was different. She thought that by now it would have died due to her lack of proper care. For all she knew it probably was. Or maybe it was stronger than that. And she also knew she had to get out. She got to feet weakly and made her way to the door, which took her a while considering how dark it was and the lack of medical attention she had for the past few weeks. When she found it she sighed and bent her head down, still leaning a hand against the door. She chanted some incarnations under her breath, whispering them into the darkness.

Nothing happened, knowing that she wasn't mustering enough power from within her. She sighed and tried again. She knew that she had some in there, she just wasn't drawing it out. She inhaled deeply, chanting the words strongly, with precise consideration for each syllable and word. She used the last of her power to check if it was alive. It was. She could hear its little premature heart beating. She then gave as much power as she had left to give it enough strength to keep going until she would be able to get out of here. Soon when more time passed by she knew that they were never going to find her. She had to get out of here herself. She imagined taking a handful of the light from within her and pushing it against the door. The next second the door flew from her touch down the corridor, hitting some guards in the process. She leant against the open door looking round to see if there was anyone else on watch. The coast was clear for now so she moved as quickly as she could. She wandered around the maze of doors for a while with the threatening sound of approaching voices from behind her. She rushed to a door which looked like it headed to outside the household. She burst through the door only to find it lead to the main part of the house. She looked around frantically hid in the shadows allowing the guards to pass her by.

She saw them go past her and rush to Oranda, now in her guise as Lady Belladonna. "Lady Belladonna the prisoner has escaped."

"Yes, Captain, I'm quite aware of that." She replied coolly.

He nodded nervously. "We'll find her immediately, Ma'am." And went off the opposite direction.

"That's why I hired you." She muttered.

She glanced over her shoulder in the direction Daniella was hidden and sauntered over the spot slowly. Daniella muttered another incarnation as quietly as she could filling her palm with a pure white ball of energy. When Oranda was about to peer down at her she threw it into her face causing her to scream out in pain. She fell back onto the floor and screamed.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! YOU AND YOUR WRETCHED FAMILY!"

Daniella didn't bother retorting as she was more concerned with trying to find an exit, knowing that her energy was slowly beginning to wane. Especially with the fact that she was with child she needed to preserve the rest her strength to fly back to Kain's castle. She clutched her stomach and whispered something reassuring to her unborn child's deaf ears that she was going to make sure that they both would get out of here alive. She looked around and found a door which was however locked. She rushed through the corridors, trying to avoid the guards. She glanced around the corridors and sent a little illusion to distract them so that she could test another door if it was open. She sighed, almost wanting to give up but knew that wasn't going to be the least bit productive and kept on going. She had to keep going. She had come this far, she remembered what Kain had told her. She couldn't give up just because things were becoming difficult. She had to keep going. She tried another door which then led her to a dining room. She gave a sigh of frustration, holding onto her stomach.

"You. Are. Really. Going. To. Pay. For. That." A cruel, angered voice from behind her hissed. Her blood turned to ice, not daring to look behind her.

"Oranda. Let me go. You can come kill me one day but not now." She replied desperately.

"After, what you did, I don't think I'm going to hesitate in killing you. Like mother, like daughter eh? Now that's a cliché." She sneered.

She spun round to see Oranda with a bloodied face. Her face more disfigured than before. "Oranda. I can heal you if you'll let me. I'm undone the wrong my mother has done to you if that is really what you care about."

Oranda shook her head with an evil smile on her face. "No, Daniella. I don't think that is really going to make up for it. You know I was willing to give you another chance, but now you've blown that chance away."

"I'm with child!" She cried. Oranda stopped, eyes slowly moving from her face to the hand on her stomach. "And if you have any compassion even a slither of it you will let me go. You may punish me but don't punish my child. Please."

However, Oranda chuckled with diabolical malice and moved closer to Daniella. "Oh no. Now knowing that...I'm going to take more pleasure in making you suffer. First, I'm going to kill your child. Then you and that will be enough to exact my revenge on what is left of my damned sister!"

"Do you not even care even in the slightest for your nephew's child?" She questioned with breathless disbelief.

"Half-nephew." Oranda snapped.

"He's still your nephew. He's still of your blood, as is this child. So I'm begging you, if you won't show compassion at least take some pity or are you even less human than that?"

Oranda took in a deep breath and scrutinized the young woman before her. She had to admit she was impressed with this woman's strength but what she was aiming to achieve was so small, so pathetic. There was a part of her which wanted to listen to her. If she couldn't use her then she could use this unborn child. But what would happen if this child would discover the truth. What would she be able to do against a child who had not just Kain's but also Daniella's blood running through its veins. Even she would admit that she would be a fearful foe to have even in it's premature years. Why would she care for his child anyway? It would be perfect way to carry out her revenge even if the old plan had failed. All thanks to its mother...She hated everything that was connected with Lissa, she even hated the parts of herself that was connected to her, which was why she relentlessly destroyed every trace of her. So it was as if she had never existed. So that she could truly be their fathers one and only daughter.

"I'm sorry, Daniella." She sharply threw out her hand, sending the younger woman to the ground.

"I really did have faith in your potential to be a great sorceress. You just had to ruin it all."

Daniella struggled against her will, feeling all the strength from within her slowly begin to leave her. All her senses were becoming distorted. Sounded began to fade, her vision was becoming blurred. So when Kain and Morgan came storming in she wasn't sure what it was. Everything around her began to shake before the world began to actually shake. Something inside her just wanted to bring the walls down. All she could see and hear was chaos. The struggle of two colliding, powerful forces tied together in battle. She lifted her head slightly, with the support of Morgan who ran to her side she saw that unless she intervened Kain may not survive this. So with the one, small ounce of strength that she had left she threw back her head and let out such a fierce, desperate cry which even made the earth shake beneath their feet. The walls collapse around them and the sky fall down on their heads...

~ (***) ~

The next time Daniella woke up she was in her room at Kain's castle. She looked around her and found herself in Kain's arms sleeping soundlessly. One arm wrapped around her thin body and his free hand on her stomach. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She thought she was dreaming until he awoke and he also blinked not believing that he had returned to reality.

"My love." He breath, reaching out to her cheek. She took it and kissed it.

"You came." She whispered.

He tilted his head, tears collecting in his eyes. "Of course, I did. You are my whole existence. Before I was born, after I die. I have always loved you and I always will beyond my last breath."

She didn't reply to this. He already spoke the words she needed to say. Nothing more was necessary. She looked down in panic and turned back to him. His eyes were calm.

"Is the child alright?"

He nodded. "It's unharmed. Miraculously, looks like it will be a strong one." He added looking down at it with early paternal affection.

"Kain," She began. "What is going to happen to us now. Now that everything has passed. Now that everyone knows the truth."

He was silent for a while. The birds outside continued to sing their Spring tunes. The sunlight blessing them with its rays. "Whatever you chose I will follow."

She shook her head. "I can't take you from that Kain. I can't make that choice for you."

"My choice is to be with you. Wherever you are is where I want to be. I will only be King if you want to be Queen."

"Will they even accept me." She began with a quivering voice.

"Who cares? My question to you is do you want to be?" He asked desperately.

She thought upon this for endless minutes which would determine the rest of her days. She thought of all the responsibilities as Queen. Could she really carry those out at the young age that she was? She hadn't even finished her studies and she was already expecting a child. She licked her lips, her heart was thudded in her chest as she finally made her verdict.

"You don't have to decided now."

"I already have." She answered quickly. "I already have."


	37. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Howl's Moving Castle

A/N: Wow, finally made it to the end! It actually feels quite surreal now that I'm writing my last chapter and I really have enjoyed the whole experience as well. I first of all want to thank everyone who has read and much as those who have favourited, alerted and reviewed my story. You've all been amazing and its wonderful that so many people have actually given my story a chance and loved it for what it is so thank you so much. Really.

**Tek Sonay: **Where would I be without you? Where would I be without the reminders to check on my spelling and grammar? You have supported me from day one and stayed with me until the end and I think your comments and our antics have been the highlight of this experience. Also, because of you you've helped me develop as a writer and have encouraged me to go on and write more so I thank you for the bottom of my pervy heart.

**Anymousse rox: **What do I say about you? I just love how insane and crazy you are. You've also been a wonderful reviewer, always keeping me in check to make sure I deliver LOL. Thank you for everything and for loving my story as well as Kain and Daniella they love you right back. Good luck with your writing!

**Run4life: **Thank you for reviewing my story on occasions and I've really enjoyed, as in your words, 'the buddy system', you, Tek Sonay and I have enjoyed and I really hope that can continue beyond this and with other stories. And good luck with your stories, the ones that you're still writing and the ones you'll write in the future.

**Bleedingcrimson, observingangel, RavenSterling and Terrorist of the Seven Seas: **A thousand hugs for you all for embracing my eccentricity. And those goes for Tek Sonay, Anymousse rox and run4life too. Thank you all for supporting my story. You've all been wonderful and it was enough to merely put my story on your favourites and alert. I especially want to thank, not meaning to seem partisan, **RavenSterling**for putting me on your favourite authors list. That really made my days and makes me want to continue to write more stories which I hope you will also enjoy in the future as much as you did this one.

I'd also like to shout out that I am considering not ending the stories surrounding Daniella here as I am thinking of writing a prequel about her parents if anyone has any ideas for this project. If you do I'd much appreciate the feedback and once again thank you!

Epilogue

**For Tek Sonay, for her constant support and advice. Good luck with the writing, Teks!**

_Ten years later..._

The peasants waited outside the palace in the Capital as they usually did for Queen Jayna on a Sunday morning. Every week on that same day she would come out and give money to the peasants, hand out food from the palace kitchens and wash the feet of those who needed it. She had the power to heal the sick too and whether the doctors told them that their child or husband or Grandfather had no hope of recovering she would always be able to heal them. This was mainly children though who often had no shoes to wear on their feet. There were mutterings amongst the peasants wondering if it was finally going to come when she would forgot or miss a week, after waiting a bit longer than they usually did for her. However, as promised she came out of the palace doors escorted by two guards. She was tall and lean, striding out into the spring air with her head held high. Her stomach was curved, showing signs of future motherhood. It was announced that she was expecting her third child, already with two sons, Akron and Onin many people thought that the King and Queen had enough heirs to the throne. She was also escorted by her ladies in waiting, dressed soberly in dark blue, silk dresses whereas she wore a velvet, royal violet dress with an apron round her waist.

She gave a smile to the first commoner she passed and gave her a few coins from the pouch hanging from her waist.

"God bless you." The old, toothless woman whispered. The Queen laid her hand on top of hers and bowed her head before moving on.

She handed bread and fruit to those she gave no money. She knew which were the ones to give food to and the ones which would need money more than food. She could tell which were the ones which looked older than they should do, their skin almost hanging off the bones and their eyes sunken after endless, sleepless nights. She handed water those who seemed thirsty, the ones who could barely call out to her or those who had lost their voices completely. After a while she decided to kneel down and offer the children to wash their feet. A young lady in waiting rushed to her side placing a bowl of water down carefully. She beamed up at the child and gently took his foot. He was the same age as her eldest, Akron. He had golden ringlets whereas Akron had his fathers dark locks and serious face. Then again this was a trait which he was just as likely to inherit from his Grandfathers. She brushed the cloth against the boys feet until they were absent of any dirt. Despite that he would get them dirty within hours she didn't think her efforts were in vain. She had no regrets. She did this for the whole morning until noon when the bell rang and most of the crowds had vanished by this point. She made her way back to the castle and was greeted by her youngest, Onin, who unlike his grandfather was the most cheerful child in the world. The six-year-old ran up to her his arms wide open awaiting an embrace.

"Mama!" He cried. She laughed and spun him round.

"Sweeting!" She cried, smothering him with kisses.

"My lady, the King is requesting to see you." Said the head of her ladies-in-waiting.

She nodded and made her way to the throne room, knowing he would be there. He was always there. Day and night. His work as King very rarely gave him rest but this didn't mean that this lessened the time that they had together. Even though his head of advisor's detested this but he always considered her to be his best confident and was most often in the chamber with him during a debate. She glided through the corridors, knowing them all to well and being able to whisper nonsense into her youngest child's ear. As expected her husband was sitting on the throne reading through a report. At the sound of footsteps he looked up and smiled slightly. He handed them to his advisor who walked past her with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"How are the masses, your majesty?" He asked pleasantly.

"Well as always, Morgan." She retorted. She turned back to her husband and giggled. "Darling."

"My Queen." He greeted taking her hand and kissing it.

"You called me." She questioned in a mock-serious tone, but her eyes still glinted with amusement.

He raised his eyebrows. "Does a husband need an excuse to see his wife?" He asked innocently.

She giggled. "Only if he is the King of Fermia." She replied.

"I am always yours first, Daniella." He whispered...

~ (***) ~

The barmaid had seen many things in her time. She remembered the first day that she worked in the tavern was the day when she first saw Kain Nightstar. She recalled him meeting with a handsome, young man whom he seemed to be acquainted with. She had been warned of him before she began her work by the more experienced staff. Never look him in the eye. Don't do anything to offend him. She took these pieces of advice to heart gladly from the first moment he walked into the tavern. There was a dark presence about him which seemed to blow out all the candles in the room, if he could or wanted to. The whole room seemed to go cold since he came in. However ten years ago it was announced that he was not only a notorious, dark sorcerer but also the heir to the chaotic state of Fermia. He took over since he was the only living male heir and brought with him a wife. Some people questioned her of her appropriateness of being Queen only to be reminded that his own mother was of no noble blood. She had heard rumours that his Queen was the result of a court affair of one of the previous Queen's students and maids with a royal advisor. At least the question of her Fermian blood and nobility was put to an end. However she seemed to be quick with child soon after her coronation and wedding bringing another possible reason as to why they were so hastily married...

However despite all these dismissals they were still questioned as to whether they had the right to rule over the country. There was something rather suspicious about their marriage. Originally he was her tutor, breaking one of the rules of a relationship between a teacher and a student. She had also heard that she had more of a say in the passing of laws and pardons or executions than any of his advisers. Some people were beginning to wonder whether she was thinking herself higher than her actual station. Others praised her for carrying herself with modesty and dignity. They also told her that she was immensely kind and always went out to the masses to heal or give money to the poor. She didn't disregard every traditional duty of a Queen. She was a learned woman of many talents and had more intelligence than a handful of many courtiers waiting upon them. She was not the most beautiful woman in the world, yet another rumour but she had attractive features. She was tall and slim, had the most intriguing eyes and had a pleasant character. She was still believed to be rather plain however. Still the King adored her. That was something a lot of people were worried about. Some people even questioned whether the previous Queen had bewitched his father into marrying him.

At the moment a cloaked figure entered in the tavern. They had the same demeanour of Kain Nightstar. Or King Akron as he is now called. They lifted their hood and revealed themselves to be a young woman with auburn ringlets falling down her shoulders. She had dark green eyes which she cast about the room as if she were a cat searching for a mouse.

"Er-Excuse me, Ma'am." The barmaid inquired timidly. "Are you looking for someone?"

She looked around before answering her and nodded. "Yes. Although I doubt that she would be here by now. Is there somewhere...You would recommend if you wanted to speak privately?"

The barmaid took a step back unsure whether they would want to get herself involved in anything suspicious. However the threatening glare this woman was giving her frightened her even more.

She nodded. "Yes. In the back."

The barmaid led her to small table tucked in a corner behind a curtain. A single candle burned there but she knew it wouldn't be long before it run out of wax. The woman nodded with approval and tucked some coins into her hand.

"If someone mentions that they are meeting some here, bring them to me." She hissed into her ear. "She'll have blonde, curly hair, angelic face and around...Well she's nearing thirty but she still looks no more than a child."

She nodded and ran off before she asked her to doing anything else she might regret. She knew the moment she walked in that she wasn't to trust this woman. She waited until someone who fitted her description walked through the doorway. So far, there was no one after a few minutes and becoming afraid that the woman who was waiting for her companion might try to blame the tavern in some way for this delay. When it reached about an hour a girl who stuck out like a sore thumb came through the doorway. She was exactly as the woman described and almost pitied her for having to come and meet the other woman. She was more than angelic, she was like a little lamb. She came forward and asked if she was meeting anyone here. She nodded like a frightened rabbit and she led her to the place where the other woman was waiting for her. When she first laid eyes on her she looked like the cat who ate the canary. She was almost expecting her to lick her lips as she sat down. She waved for the barmaid to leave them, who was more than happy to oblige, despite the desperate look on the younger woman's face.

"It took you long enough." The older woman sneered.

"I couldn't get away." The blonde haired woman insisted. "I couldn't get the children to bed."

"You're still working as a governess." This wasn't an inquiry, it was a comment.

She nodded. "Yes. It's the only respectable work I can find."

"You're certainly not to blame her for that." The older woman snapped.

"Well, who else-"

The older woman slammed her hand on the table and leaned forward. "I'll tell you who else. You know who else it to blame for all these misgivings."

The other woman stared down at the table, still unsure whether to believed her. "I remember... Daniella would always have these looks...As if she wanted to tell me something...Maybe you just-"

"What? Made a mistake? She was ungrateful from the very beginning. She had no idea. She had no idea for the plans, our guardian had for her. She showed all three of us and many more nothing but kindness and on every turn she spat in her face and for what? Just for the silly ideas a dark sorcerer put in her head."

The younger woman nodded, seeing her point. "I can't...I can't bare the thought of carrying out revenge upon her. If she was as good as you claim, which I had no doubt of, then why revenge?"

"This isn't revenge. This is justice. We're going to show the world what he did. What he is. We're saving millions of souls who are under his rule that."

The younger woman nodded. "Alright. I'll do it."

The other woman smiled, knowing her plan was finally falling into place. She slid a hand across and placed it on hers.

"Thank you, Ananea. You have no idea of the good you are about to do."


End file.
